Super Robot Taisen: Original Naruto Generation
by Duran the Warrior
Summary: Final chapter done at last! Whew.... Also a Rei Kurohagane Chronicle
1. Introduction

Super Robot Wars: Original Naruto Generation

Introduction to starting cast

I most definitely do not own either Naruto or Super Robot Wars; if I did own Naruto... all the NaruHina shippers would be happy. (Btw this is such a fic) and for the latter... I'm a mech nut (not as much as say Ryusei)

Team ATX: A team dedicated to using test types to test them as well as improving tactics. The Atmosphere isn't as serious as normal military teams go.

Kyosuke Nambu

Age:20's

Fighting style: Dashing in close and doing a lot of damage

Special traits: Devil's luck and a rage that you DO NOT want to be on the receiving end of

He's a pilot that tested many prototypes... and survived every single crash. He may seem stoic and heartless, but that isn't the case, and is someone who doesn't get mad easily... but woe betide those that do get him to that point.

Excellen Browning

20's

She prefers sniping away

Special Traits (That wouldn't do terrible spoilers): humor (though she's been known to screw up sayings); the good sense to admit her cooking sucks

She's best known as a funny woman that has feelings for Kyosuke. She seems to have met him before...but he doesn't remember. She's also fond of teasing her teammate Bullet.

Brooklyn Luckfield (Bullet)

Late teens, early 20s

Balanced style

Special Traits: Prone to nosebleeds, Pyschodriver/TK powers

The youngest member of the team (for now), he's a straight forward young man that looks up to his commander. He trains under Master Rishu, a swordsman that's at the NA Langley base where the ATX team is stationed

Sanger Zombolt (the sword that smites evil)

Near 30

Melee focused

Special Traits: Other than being frickin' awesome? Not sure... but I'd have to say a fondness for using big swords

The Commander of the team; he doesn't take things like rank and such seriously. But when it comes to battle... he's dead serious, charging in and taking his colossal blade to evil and royally smiting them.

Dr. Marian Radon

She's ATX's resident robot designer; unlike others she disdains Extra Over technology, seeing how it's not of this planet, and thus makes mechs that use good old fashion earth tech. She also objects to her creations being referred to by code names.

Team SRX; a team which true purpose isn't quite revealed until later

Ryusei Date

Late teens

Melee focused

Special traits: TK powers, being a giant mech fanboy, and the ability to attract 14 year old girls. Pretty Dense

He's a mech fanboy whom a fateful day at a Burning PT tournament gets him into the army. At first he's much like a whiny brat... but war does change people

Rai (Raidese) F Branstein

Early 20s

Sniping

Special traits: "Genius", fake left hand (resulting from an accident), and a strong dislike for his family (but unlike a certain other cold pretty boy; he doesn't want to kill them... he's just content to chewing them out)

A son of the UCC leader Maian Branstein, he has since disowned his family after a certain incident. He's regarded as a skilled pilot, though despite his good looks, is rather cold. Doesn't quite get along with Ryusei.

Aya Kobayashi

20's

Distance/support

Special Traits: TK powers

She's a pilot in team SRX, in fact she assists Ingram in selecting potential additions. She's also mature and often the voice of reason when Ryusei and Rai bicker. She has a tragic past, one which will play a large role.

Ingram Plisken

20-30's?

Balanced attack

Special Traits: None seemingly

He's the leader of team SRX; a very cold individual, who much isn't known about. A mysterious person

Robert Oomiya (Rob)

late 20s(?)

He's the developer of the SRX mechs and creator of Burning PT. He's a nice guy who doesn't want his creations used as rampant killing machines. Also something of a mech fan.

New additions

Naruto Uzumaki

13

Special Traits: Has Kyuubi in him, quick learning, and considerable potential on his own. He's also an infamous Ramen addict. Also ASURDLY dense.

He's a cheerful but determined Gennin out to become Hokage. He finds himself in a strange situation with some unexpected company. Unlike Sasuke, he does only have one fan.

Sasuke Uchiha

13

Special Traits: Shranigan, prone to being hell bent on revenge

He's considered a talented gennin... who wants to kill his brother for destroying his clan. Another cold pretty boy, who has many fangirls. He too gets dragged into things, though his cold personality can end up hindering things

Sakura Haruno

13

Special traits: Smart, great chakra control, vicious temper.

She's best known as a Sasuke fangirl. She has potential to be a good ninja... if she wasn't so distracted by her crush. Frets over her forehead and slight figure (i.e. she's a bit on the small side).

Hinata Hyuuga

13

Special Traits: Bakuuyen, chakra control, very shy.

The first child of the Head Hyuuga clan; though she's seen as weak. Her confidence isn't the greatest, though she has shown some ability at times. Also is very fond of Naruto, which is good... since when a certain event happens... well she'll get a nice chunk of time with him!

Kakashi Hakate

30s

Special Traits: Shranigan in one eye; tendency to read dirty comics.

A skilled Jonin; not much is said; though one can only guess his skill level from what's been seen. Leader of Team 7, which is composed of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

Original Character

Rei Kurohagane

mid 20's

Special Traits: Being able to analyze a person with a glance, "As well as being a perfect Genius beyond compare"

A truly mysterious man that pops up time to time with his own goals... though he knows about the two warp incidents that occurred... and is said to be connected to the design of the TetsuShinobi(iron ninja) series. Personality is overly confident, bordering on arrogance; in his actions often hint at the fact he isn't even trying his hardest.

Story: 2 years ago, an experiment with some new EOT resulted in 2 unusual people being brought over to the World of SRW:OG... since then... there's been various new mechs being passed around... that operate unlike anything else ever seen... and unbeknownst to earth... the aerogaters are trying to do similar... but to pull in a potent "sample", as well as at the same time in the world of the Ninja... one of Orochimaru's attempts to make himself immortal occurs... now our tale begins... shortly before the Chunin exams...

New/original mechs

Huckbein CA: Basically a stripped down Huckbein Mk1 model (for mobility), equipped with a Chakra amplifier and a motion trace system. Its role is to gather data for the Iron Ninja series; though it is equipped with some basic weapons. Team ATX has a couple of these waiting for the right kind of pilots.

TetsuShinobi (Iron Ninja?): Perfected mech utilizing both the C amp and the MT system. These often come in two types: Male and female, hinting at a hidden function that only the designers know. Made to utilize a ninja's skills on a personal trooper scale. Said to be only limited by the limitations of the ninja in it.


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

Super Robot Wars: ONG

Chapter 1: the Stage gets set.

Note: Visit http/srwog. for more info on characters; but do note that I'm using the official translations from the English version, but the site lists the fan translations, which are good, but slightly different from official

Example Offical: Sanger; Fan: Zengar

http/en. another site with more info on the characters (though kinda incomplete in contrast to the first one), using official translation; still I'll use my own opinions as well

Again I own neither Naruto nor Super Robot Taisen (I wouldn't mind owning Post time skip Hinata, but I think then my gf would do a beating that would make Rampage Ghost pale in comparison or you Naruto fans... something like the 2000 clone barrage...it would be that bad. Though there's also her family, which needless to say can easy pwn my sorry otaku butt 5000 times over. And in the case of cannon Naruto ending up liking her and getting ticked... about 1,000,000 times over. Ah sorry about my rambling!)

2 years ago on the OG side of things

Three people were in a room, one a young man, one a woman, and one an older man. "You're sure that another such thing will occur? Pulling in more people? Think any of them might be cute?" The older man asked. "Yes... especially since our tests revealed this conclusion... that and there was one other that was pulled in... a wild card. I think you'd best know him as Itachi Uchiha. I do not know his objectives or affiliation here as of yet. I think it was him that stole one of the Prototype TetsuShinobis...once he has that, customizing it won't be that far off. Though as to save costs... I've decided to make a couple more prototypes using the Huckbein frame. You two may go now... thank you for the data... I'll put it to good use." Said the young man, unaffected by the older man's seemingly rampant hormones as he heard a sound of a cannon shell hitting the wall soon after the two older people left.

2 year later

Elzam V Branstein was doing a test of the Gespenst Mk II R... when some alien craft came into his space. Despite being unarmed, with his skills he easily defeated most of them, even capturing one... that is when a bunch of them came out... about 20... When a mysterious PT (Personal Trooper) appeared. "I'll handle this... you go on ahead. (It will soon be time... for the Tetsushinobi to shine)" Said the pilot as Elzam and the ship retreated. "It's time to show you the power of the KuroKage ReiShiki, the ultimate prototype!" Said the pilot as he rushed into the fray...

Mech Data

Gespenst Mk II R

Info: The second in the line of real series of Gespents. As expected it is an agile machine, often equiped with an exotic mix of weapons. Easily Above a typical Gespenst Mk II.

KuroKage Reishiki ( BlackShadow Zero type SSX-0)

Info: Not much info thus far... only brief mentions of its code number exist at Mao Industries... even then only VERY few know the full details of such a mech or who pilots it

Konoha

Just another normal day... as things went on as usual, a man visited the Hokage. "I've come with a warning... sometime in the next two days... another warp will occur...bringing in more people... so don't be alarmed if they disappeared. Though their efforts over there could benefit here... for who to say the Aerogaters wouldn't try to take over another world? If you don't have anything to add, I will be on my way Hokage-sama." said the man. "Please keep an eye on Naruto... the one in the orange clothes. His life has been hard... and I don't know how this event would affect him." said the Hokage, Saturubi. "I know all about him... I'll definitely do that. Try not to fret too much on the alternate world matter... I'll see to that myself," Said the man as he left.

One night later... Orochimaru is spotted, doing a test of a jutsu he found. "The ability to affect time... such a thing would be very powerful... and it will ensure immortality!" He said to himself as he did the hand signs... while in another world, another test is being done. "Sir I don't think we should be using the black hole engine to test a weapon... it could be disastrous" Said a soldier. The tester only replied, "It's the best way to get some good samples... as to better ensure the victory over the aerogaters as he threw the final switch... but the combination of things wouldn't happen until the next day.

Next day in Konoha, many normal things were going on, Kakashi reading the latest Icha Icha paradise, Sasuke running from his fangirls, Sakura getting into an argument with Ino. Naruto though was very busy regaling his tales to an avid though blushing listener. Hinata managed to get barely enough nerve to talk... though he's been doing most of the talking. "And then right as Kiba bent over to pick up that bone... Choji let a big one rip... the timing couldn't have been better if it was planned. Oh... are you alright?" Naruto asked her. "I-i'm fine, p-please g-go on!" She replied. Just recently that he tried to make a effort to make friends with her. He found her quite nice... when she did speak. Then she noticed the sky changing colors... to a weird plaid pattern; she pointed up there... and even he was at a lost. "Now that would be a nice prank! whoa... we're floating... whoooooaaa!" Naruto said as the effects of the warp hit him and Hinata, who was hugging him for dear life, as everything went white...

OG universe

ATX story

When they came to... they found themselves in a weird building. They easily noticed the cold steel walls and floor. "Well this is new... on the bright side, I don't think enemy ninjas are here." Naruto said to Hinata who was still holding him snugly. Their pondering was interrupted by a loud squeal from a woman, a blond attractive one. "You two are so cute!" The woman said, picking up both of them and hugging them. "You two must be the new additions to team ATX! I'm Excellen Browning, but you can call me big sis!" She added. Naruto decided to introduce him and Hinata, "Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha Gennin, and she's Hinata Hyuuga, though she's pretty shy." Excellen took them on a tour, and said, "Now we're done with that, time for your uniforms... and I just the inspiration! Come on, follow your big sis!" It struck them both as interesting... since she obviously filled out her uniform, raising question marks in both their heads. "Alright, sir, I'm here for their uniforms. As for Lt jg. Uzumaki, have a uniform like this man in the picture. As for the cute little Lt jg. Hyuuga, a uniform like mine, but blue and fits her like mine fits me." Excellen told the man, handing a picture of a man. "Ah... Kyosuke Nambu... I heard he has the devil's luck... being in and surviving more crashes than anyone else! Well Kid, that's a compliment! I'll get right on it though I'll need them for fitting in a bit." The man said. "Who's that man, Big sis?" asked Naruto. "Kyosuke Nambu, quite a man... I'm sure your friend knows exactly what I mean. I think he'd be a great addition to the team... in fact I've been pestering my boss to request his transfer." She responded as Hinata blushed and thought "She's so confident... I've got to ask how she does it".

It wasn't long before the two preteens were taken to be fitted. "I'd like the color to be orange like my old clothing!" Naruto said while he was being fitted. "Interesting choice...most prefer blue or red...now it's for the young lady! Don't worry it won't hurt." The man said. A few minutes later, the two came out in their new uniforms. "Wow, Naruto! That fits you very well! And look at you Hinata! You look as good as I did when I was at that age!" Excellen chimed. "Yeah Hinata, you look really pretty in that uniform!" Naruto added. "Y-you look good as w-well, Naruto. T-thanks..." Hinata said before fainting, but before she hit the ground, a man caught her and gently set her down. He was a tall man with an air of intensity. With him were an older woman in a lab coat with red hair, and a Young man in a trench coat and glasses. "So these are the two new members... they don't look like much..." The tall man said. "Oh appearances aren't everything... and they both have nice potentials. They'll prove shortly that they deserve the ranks they're given. As for introductions, I'm Dr. Rei Kurohagane, genius beyond compare," Said the young man. "Mmpf... I am Sanger Zombot, the sword that smites evil! I'll be your commander, but you can call me Honcho." said the tall man. Naruto could only say one thing in respect for the cool intro. "Cool!" Naruto said. "And the woman is Dr. Marian Radom, ATX team's resident designer." Rei added, seeing how she wasn't the most social type. "Come on prince charming, kiss sleeping beauty!" Excellen said to Naruto, who blushed. He went and gently woke her up. "Ah you're up, Hinata! The cool guy's Sanger, the smart ass's Rei and the woman's Dr. Radom!" Naruto said to her. "Now you're both up... time to brief you on the mechs you'll be using, the Huckbein CA; I'll explain what it means in the meeting room.

"CA stands for Chakra Amp; these have the ability to amplify Chakra on to a PT scale. And combined with the TM system, you can easily move it as if it was your own body. Though the C Amp has a flaw... one that only comes up when you get hit..." Rei was explaining. "What happens when you do get hit?" Naruto asked. "Simple... it WILL hurt... especially in regards to the Hyuuga clan style... a tentesku point closing will transfer to you. This is important to remember... since while the risk is high, these suits are also as agile as you are. And these are only limited by your own ability. In fact you two will be spending time in the simulator getting used to moving in it, as well as basic terrain walking. The Huckbein CA has an assisted Chakra walking, but it's good not to rely on that. Any questions? Good... now time to use basics..." Rei said as he lead to the two to the simulator room.

2 weeks later

"Whew... Hinata, you were good! The idea of being partnered with you would great!" Naruto said to Hinata. "T-thanks, Naruto... y-youre good as well... and I'd l-like being your partner" Hinata replied. It was a new idea that they be partnered. "Team work is important for the TetsuShinobi series... the better the team work the better. You two are very quick studies... at least Naruto can walk on water without falling in it." Rei was finishing explaining "Yeah yeah... when are we going to get to see some real action?" Naruto asked, when a squeal sounded. "All ATX members present, report to the meeting room." A voice sounded on the PA.

"Kids, I'd like to introduce the newest member of ATX, Kyosuke Nambu" Excellen cheerfully announced. "So he's the one that she's so fond of... how I wish to be so confident." Hinata thought. "Hello, Excellen already told me about you two." Kyosuke said in a neutral tone. His appearance was stoic and strong... in short another cool guy in Naruto's opinion. "I'm going to like this place!" Naruto thought as Excellen directed them towards the hangar, where they all got into their mechs.

Data bit: Gespenst Mk II M

Info: A would be mass production suit... as expected it's cheap and average in performance. The default set up is pretty balanced.

"Alright... this will be a live fire test... if you live... you pass." Sangar announced to the 4 pilots. "Ready? Hope you're not too scared." Excellen chimed in. "suits me" "Scared? it's just a bunch of toy tanks, me and Hinata will clear them without problem!" Kyosuke and Naruto said. There was numerous planes and tanks, AI controlled. The four easily moved through grunts. Eventfully there was a lull in the action and Naruto looked around, seeing how Kyosuke's Gespenst was pretty battered... though nothing compared to the pile of scrap that gathered around him. Excellen was shooting anything in sight... and Hinata was standing there. "N-naruto, are you alright?" She asked over the com. "Yeah... it's too easy! Let's just finish this; I'm starting to get hungry!" Naruto replied. "This is what I expected from those chosen for team ATX" Sangar remarked. Before long the rest where cleared out. There was a one note celebration of the test being passed, as some thoughts went through people's heads. Naruto thought, "This is going to be fun!" Hinata thought "She said that I looked as good as she did... does that mean, I'll end up like similar... though it'd help get his attention". "Now I'm willing to answer any questions... we can start at my measurements" Excellen said, causing Kyosuke to think, "I definitely won't be bored"

"So Honcho, is that all of us?" Asked Naruto. "There's one more... though I'd though he'd be back by now..." Excellent said. "His name's Brooklyn Luckfield... or as she calls him... Bullet." Sanger added. "Seeing how there's a lull, time to take a lesson from Big sis, Hina-chan!" said Excellen as she lead Hinata somewhere. A few moments later Kyosuke walked in. "What happened with the doctor?" Naruto asked. "She was just bringing up some information to me as she's thinking about assigning me to perhaps a ridiculously designed mech... called depending on who the Gespenst Mk III or the Alt Eisen" Kyosuke replied. "Trust me that's not a bad design... just flawed in practice; though it could be pretty powerful if someone had the skills to balance it. Now this is just awful" Rei said as he walked in and showed blue prints for a weird princess looking thing, prompting Sangar to spit out the water he was drinking, as well as a look of horror on Kyosuke's face, and laughter from Naruto, as Rei added, "Hell will sooner freeze over before crap like this gets built! I suppose that includes two blonde guys getting dates!" Only Kyosuke noticed the reference, thinking "I know one's Naruto... might the other be the last member". It was a few minutes before an SOS signal came in, and a young man's voice was heard. Just as they were about to move, Excellen and Hinata came back. "We've heard about the announcement, right Hina-chan?" Excellen said as Hinata replied, "Yes...I did hear about it!" Excellen smiled and said, "You've officially passed lesson one of the Miss Browning confidence course!" "Let's save the chit chat until we answer the signal" Sangar said as they set out for battle.

When they arrived at the site, they found a grey Gespenst taking down a few alien "bugs" with relative ease. It didn't take long for them to clear out the last few bugs with ease, when some more more of them appeared, some of them surrounding the ship that the grey Gespenst was guarding, when Sangar in his Grungust Type 0 (Reishiki) rushed forward swinging a rather big sword around, cleaving those into two. "There is nothing that my Zankantou cannot cut" Sangar added. "They're here to observe us it seems..." Kyosuke remarked as Sangar added, "They're watching the type 0...so it'd be wise to step back; they shouldn't be too hard," As he left the battle field. "Excellen, who are those two people?" said a voice over the com. "Just among the newest members of our team, Bullet, and a cute couple at that!" She replied, causing a blush from both teens. "It can wait until we're done... first we defeat them!" Kyosuke said as he rushed towards some of the bugs, intent on destroying them. "Let's go, Hinata!" "Hai" Naruto and Hinata said as they charged into a group using hand to hand combat. Bullet, the pilot of the Grey Gespenst took note... the one fighting gracefully must be the girl, and the guy... what he lacked in technique and grace... he made up for in impact, making a small crater with a bug. He then got to the task of helping the rest take out the group of bugs.

Gespenst Mk II TT (Test type?)

Info: A grey Gespenst used to test out T-link related attacks and such. Its main weapon is the T-link ripper, projects that can be controlled by the pilot's mind. Other than this; it's much like a typical Gespenst... though Bullet's model has slightly better endurance than normal.

Megalot (AGX-001)

Info: First seen alien mech; resembles a bug... while not very powerful, they can be numerous. It's widely believed that there are indeed stronger alien units out there.

"Bullet, Let me introduce our new teammates officially, the hunk in red is Kyosuke Nambu, the kid in Orange is Naruto Uzumaki, and the cute girl is Hinata Hyuuga" Excellen said. "What unusual eyes she has..." Bullet remarked. "Well her whole family has eyes like that... in fact if she wanted to, she can look all around and for a nice distance... pretty cool thing to do!" Naruto said as she faintly blushed at the praise. "Interesting... I didn't know such people even existed." Kyosuke added. "So here gathered team ATX, Assault Team eXperimental... if you want to celebrate now you can...I'll be stepping out for a bit" Sangar said before leaving. "Okay then! What should we order to eat? And have you kids ever seen shows like G gundam?" Excellen cheerfully asked. "Ramen! The only thing close like that would be in the movie theaters..." Naruto said. "Don't worry about Ramen... I usually have plenty of instant stuff around... since I won't lie... that's the only thing I know how to make. I'm sure Kyosuke must be disappointed" Excellen said. "I couldn't care less..." Kyosuke replied. "Is there anything I can cook with? Since I can cook decently at least," Hinata asked. "Sure there's a decent amount of things here... though not as say as rich as say Elzam V Bramstein; his cooking skill is on par with his piloting skills, which is to say..." Excellen was saying before Kyosuke added, "Impressive... definely not someone I'd want to make an enemy of." Soon Hinata went to cook while Excellen put in a G Gundam dvd in the TV in the rec room, soon everyone was cheering for Domon. "Shining Gespenst Finger!" Excellen cheerfully said, when Hinata said "D-dinner's ready!"

As they sat down to eat... Bullet and Kyosuke hesitated a bit before eating, while seeing how Naruto was confronted with a big especially tasty bowl of ramen... he dove right in. "Wow! I've never had Ramen this good before, I'd better not let the old man find out about that... but really amazing stuff... a mix of various broths... Hinata, you're amazing!" Naruto said, as others added in. "This food definitely is as good as Take out!" "Wow this is great!" "I must agree... this has been some of the best food I've tasted on a base" said Excellen, Bullet, and Kyosuke. "Now now, Bullet, try not to get too spoiled on this... for all that we know... the girl that ends up dating you won't know how to make something good... and doesn't have the sense to realize it!" Excellen added. "Thank you, everyone! I'm glad you all liked it, especially that bowl for Naruto... I know how much you liked ramen." Hinata said, with a blush and smiling. As far as Sanger, he was busy practicing with his Kitana. (Seriously he's a modern day samurai)

Additional notes: Excellen happens to be a G gundam fan, that as far as Elzam's file he'll get one when he shows up again.

SRX story

Sasuke awoke to find himself as well as Sakura in beds, he went and woke her up but before long a man with blue hair came in. "Major Ingram Plisken; I already know your names, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. An associate gave me all the necessary info. You two have been chosen to pilot the TetsuShinobis, units that I was told would work very well with you two. All the necessary information is in these folders. Allow me to lead you to the simulator... so you can get used to using them. That and to practice your water walking exercises." Ingram said as another person came in. "Ah Dr. Kurohagane; back from the Langley base? Well you can lead them to the simulator and help inform them on what it's capable of. I must get going as to scout a sample." He added as Rei said, "Now go ahead and follow me, if you have any questions, feel free to ask!" He said as he led them.

"Well done... you two definitely don't disappoint... except for team work. While Sakura's willing to help... your attitude Uchiha is a major hindrance. Teamwork is necessary for the TetsuShinobi to really shine. And to think your teammate and his cute friend have much better teamwork." Rei added. "So he's in another strange place, I take it?" Sasuke coldly asked. "Yeah he is; though I wouldn't count him as a loser... since from what I've seen... once he got the proper training and motivation... he can easily give you a run for your money, oh famed Uchiha prodigy." Rei replied with a bit of a snarky tone, thinking "He has ability, but that attitude just won't do..." when Sakura shouted, "Shut up, he doesn't have to answer to-" before getting cut off. "In fact he does... and I know for a fact that Major Plisken won't tolerate such an attitude from either of you. I doubt that even Major Sanger Zombolt would put up with it either. And children should remain quiet when adults are speaking." Rei coldly said. "Seesh... Ingram's going to have his hands full... and to think he managed to get the two completed TetsuShinobis moved here." Rei thought as the two teens went into the simulator.

"That smartass... who does he think he is" Sakura as complaining over the com in the simulator when Sasuke replied "Save it for later; there's enemies to defeat... (It's bad enough I got sidetracked from my quest for vengeance to ride this." They finished the first session decently; though they did take a slight beating. "Pretty good for your first try, though you could have done better... I'd really hate to say how much better those two are doing with just mere Huckbein CA's. That and I heard about your interest in vengeance... just to let you know... he's in this world as well... in one of the prototypes... you two should shape up... otherwise you'd lose either to Naruto and Hinata... or Itachi himself. Doesn't matter to me much; I'm just an observer.." Rei said over his com. "Alright after we're done, I want to test you; mr Know it all!" Sasuke said. "Fine... (I do not know how he even puts up with them...)" Rei replied.

Soon after they were done with the sim mission, Sasuke sought out Rei. "I'm ready... let's see what your village is so hopped up on. And I'd like to see personally which proves to be a better motivator... love or hate" Rei said with a cool confidence as Sasuke rushed towards him. "Oh did I hurt your feelings... well I impress myself as always" Rei added as at the moment of the attack stepped aside and clotheslined Sasuke to the ground. "You..." Sasuke said with anger. "Stay down... I don't want to do worse... the only reason why you're still alive let alone awake is because I wanted it so. Though I think I can teach you a few things... if you manage in the future to hit me and stay standing. Ah! here comes the major now." As Ingram came in. "Tomorrow the new sample will arrive... Ryusei Date. He did very well against some aerogater units. How are these two doing?" He asked. Rei only replied "They do have some ability but their attitudes will need adjusting. So may I ask who else is involved in your team? I seen Miss Kobayashi earlier." "Also on his way here is someone from Mao Industries... Raidese F. Bramstein." Ingram replied. "Ah yes; in my time there I've met him... his manner is a lot like the boy's, but his attitude towards superiors is much better." Rei replied. "Well you two follow me; it's time to get your uniforms. I do not know how anyone else handles it, but uniforms in team SRX are mandatory." Ingram said as he lead the two ninja away.

It was the next day where the two ninjas now in EFA (Earth Federation Army) Uniforms. Sasuke was in the male's uniform, which combined with his hair, caused Sakura to have a fangirl moment. Sasuke took a look at her uniform... which seemed to be more of a dress with shorts than anything else, and remarked "Well that's nice... interesting look, Sakura (Maybe now she'll shut up)" as Sakura fawned at the compliment, being very happy and quiet. Before long three people came in. One was a green haired woman, one of a blond haired man, and third was a brown haired teenage. The latter two were bickering, "You should have been prepared!" "Yeah yeah, look at you mr. 'I'm too cool', Just yesterday I was just playing a game!" "KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!" as the woman yelled at them. "The brown haired one reminds me of Naruto" The two ninjas thought. "Ah Sasuke and Sakura, I'm Captain Aya Kobayashi, but you can easily call me Aya." "Lt. Raidese F. Bramstein, but Rai would suffice." "I'm the invincible lord Ryusei Date!" said the three other pilots. "Well let's talk about some our interests. I do like reading... as well as someone. I dislike immature men, being called old. What about everyone else?" Aya said. "I too like someone... and dislike immature people... as well as that Ino-pig trying to take him away from me." Sakura answered. "I like all kinds of super robots, with their awesome finishing moves and cool lines! I despise lowlives that hurt innocent people... and those that scratch my super robot stuff. My dream is to one day pilot a super robot of my own!" Ryusei said. "What do I like? Japanese culture... I dislike my family for a certain incident...I too dislike immature people." Rai said. "Despise? My basic point is this... to get strong and to kill my brother. Hate would be a better word in my case." Sasuke coldly said, even getting a reaction from Rai. "Well seems that I'm stuck with a brat, two fangirls, and a guy that really has family problems" Rai thought. Ingram's voice came on PA "Meet me in the simulator... it's time to test the team." It said.

"Wow... these are better graphics than even burning PT!" Ryusei said in his grey Gepsenst TT which Aya also piloted one of her own. "You will maintain formation... and to the new members... I won't put up with any horseplay." Ingram said, to particularly Ryusei and the two ninjas. Though when the targets appeared, Ryusei rushed ahead, breaking formation. "Captain, what should our orders be considering what happened" Sasuke said over the comlink. "Considering how this exercise has been screwed up, just try your best to succeed. It'll be the first time for the major to see you two in action." Aya replied. "Understood," Sasuke said as he went about taking down a group of planes with a fire jutsu. Sakura used basic kunai attacks to take out some tanks. Rai was busy covering Ryusei with his schultzwald's long range attacks, thinking "That kid... what was the major thinking?" Before long the battle was over, when Ingram said "The exercise will have to be repeated due to Ryusei's hastiness. Though as far as the ninjas go... you follow orders better than expected. Then again Dr. Kurohagane can get under people's skin... though mainly to those who are too arrogant for their own good. Before we begin again I'll need to have a word with Ryusei."

Schultzwald

Info: Gespenst type modified into a long range unit, with two beam cannons on its shoulders and hands that double as an autogun. Well armored but low mobility. Said to be used to gather data for a new PT.

TetsuShinobi (Iron Ninja)

Info: A unit specially made for ninjas from Mao Industries, while its weapons layout and Direct Motion system (OG's name for motion trace) is similar to the Huckbein CA, it boasts greater mobility as well improved armor. Its C amp system is said to be based on elite ninja, making it improbable for an overload. It also has hidden features to correspond to bloodline limits as well other things that only the designer knows about, perhaps relating to why there's both a male and female type.

The next try was better... though Ryusei was saying, "When can I get back into the PT?" when Aya answered "PTs are not toys! And if you keep thinking like this... you won't only slow the team down... but most likely die!", which silenced Ryusei as Rai added, "Maybe you should go back home... the military isn't cut out for everyone." Ryusei was upset as he turned towards Sasuke. "You do remind me of a teammate of mine... still as much as he's annoying, he understands his job... and often is helpful. I do not know how things are here, but where I come from it's made early on, that a career of a shinobi has every day life and death moments. I'd hate to tell Naruto when we meet again that I've ran into someone worse than him." Sasuke said as he left with Sakura following him. Ryusei could only wonder, "If this isn't a game... then why do they use a game to recruit?"

Chapter 1 end

Me: Hey... should I do future chapters mixed or separate as far as the two sides go? They will converge at a general point (and to those that played OG, the events will play out in a mix of both Kyosuke and Ryusei's routes later in the game, as well Naruto events played out on a mecha scale. That includes the Naruto vs Neji fight... which I promise will be a lot more heated then in cannon (btw how did he win that fight in the anime/manga?)

What else to expect?

Let's see: Katina (Berserker pilot with different colored eyes) being compared to Sakura...but more volent

Things taken from other SRW games (such as Alpha DC's Cybuster/R-1 combo attack) as far as originals go.

And about Rei: Yes he's an OC and he may seem overpowered... but keep in mind... this is just the beginning of the story. Rei will in later chapters, show the tendency to get savagely beaten by various characters in a comedic context (yes that would include Sakura's punch of doom). That also goes for the supposedly easy time they've been having... wait until bosses come into play (from both OG and Naruto!)

Next on chapter two of SRT: ONG

SRX wise: Ryusei grows up, as well as seeing Sasuke take on the ever infamous Granzon!

ATX: The Hiryu Custom crew gets introduced; including Naruto being more and more amazed by this new world... that and Time for Ms. Browning's second lesson in confidence for Hinata (Don't worry she won't end up super confident... though close contact with a certain ramen addict would still have a 50 chance of fainting)

Feedback is always welcome! (Constructive critics will be considered, flames ignored) including other pairings (Yes the main pairing's NaruHina... and anyone that tries to insist otherwise... well you're entitled to a free T-link Knuckle Sandwich, now with OG2 levels of whup ass content)

Ryusei: What's so bad about them?

Me: They're the same ones that would insult Latooni... and GaoGaigar... and your mother... and Majinkaiser, etc.

Ryusei: Just lead them my way! In this case I've got plenty enough sandwiches for everyone!

Omake: Spirit lists for both Naruto and Hinata (this is mainly for the SRT fans)

Naruto

Focus 10 sp (boosts hit and evade by 30 for one turn)

Cheer: 10 sp (doubles ally's exp one time)

Valor: 35 sp (Doubles attack power, but lowers crit rate to zero)

Sense: 25 sp (gives both perfect accuracy and evasion for one time)

Drive: 20 sp (raises morale/will by 30)

Guts: 35 sp (Fully restores one's HP)

Hinata

Sense: 10 sp (see above)

Frienship: 15 Sp (restores 2000 hp to any unit)

Attune: 15 sp (gives an ally's next attack 100 accuracy)

Focus: 5 sp (raises both hit and evade by 30)

Faith: 30 sp (restores one ally's hp fully)

Love: 60 sp (has a lot of great postive effects... 100 accuracy, one time evade+3 to move, Double attack power, and do premovement attacks post movement, plus 10 morale/will)


	3. Chapter 2: Rise of the DC

Super Robot Taisen: Original Naruto Generation

By Duran the Warrior

Again I do not own either series... and this isn't for profit... anything else I forgot... oh yeah NaruHina forever!

Chapter Two: Things... and the rise of the DC

ATX story

It was the day after the mission with Bullet, who was talking with the two young ninjas. "Amazing what you did in that mission... I wonder if Rishu-sensei is ready to train some more" Bullet said. "Who's he?" asked Naruto. "He's here to help make swords for certain mechs, such as the boss' Type 0. He also trains me and the commander in sword combat. I'm sure if you two took some lessons you could do pretty cool things with swords on those huckbeins!" Bullet replied.

Info File Grungust Type 0

Info: The first in the series, which is known for high armor and power. While lacking the transforming abilities of later models, it's the toughest of all the existing kinds at this time. Also notable is the sword equipped on it. The Colossal Sword aka Zantankou (Ship cutting sword); which fits well with Sanger's attitude towards combat. Also interesting is the pair of built in armor breaker missles to help soften foes up for the final slash.

In the training room, the three seen an old man come out. "So Bullet these are the two... ninjas you were talking about? They do seem rather young..." Rishu said. "So old man... what kind of things can you do with-" Naruto said before he found himself getting 3 hits with the wooden sword. "Sorry... sensei." Naruto said after that. Bullet was shocked... that someone who went and said that to his sensei. Hinata on the other hand was very used to it; since she recalled all the times he went and called the Hokage "old man"; something that not even her father could hope to get away with, bringing a blush and a smile to her face. "So you want to learn as well?" Rishu said. "Yeah... though don't worry, I won't wave it around needlessly... for the most part I'd just beat enemies up with my fists! Naruto Uzumaki, the fist that punches evil!" Naruto said with a smile. "I guess already he's picking stuff up from the boss" Bullet only thought. "Well then... I'm sure you could liven up the training. Though not right now." Rishu said as they left on their way. On their way to the meeting room, they passed by Kyosuke walking into Dr Radom's office. They then ran into Greg, the base officer that helps run the base. "So you two how has your time here been?" He asked. "This is great! Lots of cool fights, cool shows, and the people are both cool and nice! That and the fact my friend gets to share this excellent tale! (Here everyone's as friendly as Iruka-sensei!)" Naruto said happily. "The people are nice... and Excellen's been nice enough to help with my confidence... and... (I'm here with Naruto)" Hinata said before blushing. "Well good to hear, since the doctor did say he hoped that you two would be treated well." Greg said before walking by.

Rishu Torga

Info: As mentioned he's a swordmaster/sword expert that helps on the grungust series. He could be considered a samurai in his attitude of "the sword is best kept in the scabbard, but if you must draw it... you must defeat your enemy". He's also one tough old man.

They reached the meeting room, where they sat down, though Hinata asked Naruto "Do you miss the others or the village? Since I do miss my friends and my family. What about Sakura? (I know how much he likes her... someday I hope he looks at me like that just once)" Naruto only answered, "Yeah I kind of miss it... and I do wonder what's going on with those two. Still Hinata, you're here with me. And to be honest... you're proving to be a lot stronger and cooler than her! (I don't know... nah I'll just say it) And you're a lot nicer and prettier, especially in that uniform! I'm glad out of all the friends; I got stuck with you, Hinata!" This caused a serve blush in Hinata who meekily replied, "thank you" "Aww how cute! Don't they make the cutest couple, Bullet?" Said Excellen walking in... in just a towel, the whole thing causing Bullet to kinda pale in his face, Naruto to cover his eyes... and Hinata fainting, luckily Naruto caught her before recovering his eyes. "Could y-you not walk around in just a towel?" Bullet nervously asked. "Why not? Don't you want to feel my silky smooth skin?" Excellen replied as Kyosuke walked in. "It's not what it looks like!" Bullet said as Kyosuke said, "I'm back for the- Oh... I'm sorry, do continue" as he walked back out, causing Excellen to rush after him saying "Come back!", Bullet passing out with a slight nosebleed... and Naruto laughing at the fact that Kyosuke made a joke with a straight face. "Team ATX, please come to meeting room B... and please finish getting dressed, Excellen." Sanger said over the PA.

The meeting was as typical it can get for team ATX, the highlight of which would be Naruto showing of his original jutsu... the ninja centerfold, which resulted in both Sangar and Bullet to have nosebleeds, though Bullet once again passed out. When a SOS signal sounded off and Greg came in saying "Dr Kazahara's ship is under attack! And Dr. Radom wants Kyosuke to try the... Mk III in the battle." Which at that point everyone ran into the hangar including Bullet who recovered from his nosebleed.

By the time they got there there was many planes and a weird looking thing. "That's an AM... I didn't think that the ETOI was really planning something" Dr Radom said over the PA. "Wow there's some new models... a red unicorn type... and something that looks like the original huckbeins! This will be fun! This is the kind of game I want to play" Said the pilot of the AM. "Say something cool back-" Excellen was saying before Naruto chimed in "This isn't a game... even if it was I'd still win! I'm sure even Sasuke could beat you!" The pilot only responded, "What a weak line... if I didn't duck out of that tournament, I'd have beaten that Ryusei noob!" Kyosuke who was trying to get the Alt Eisen to work, said "If you want a game, go to an arcade! How about that for a reply?" "That's cool you're just like a hero... too bad you're going to die like one." The pilot said. "Remember to protect both carriers while we're fighting." Sangar said as Kyosuke finally got used to the Alt. "Alright Hinata, we'll clean up those planes, then join the others." Naruto said to her. "Alright; though your speech was great... at least I thought so." She replied. "Thanks" he said as he went toward the plane harassing Dr. Kazahara's carrier, knocking out of the sky with a G-Kunai and Hinata did likewise. They went and joined the others to see Kyosuke taking out a good number of planes as he went towards the AM. "Man, you're really starting to piss me off!" said the enemy pilot. "Go home, let me help you." Kyosuke said as two things opened up on his shoulders, unleashing a torrent of balls towards the AM catching it by surprise, badly damaging it. "Ah well seems that this game's ended... my test type can't take much more, so cya later!" the pilot said as he retreated with what few planes were left. "I think I brunt the Alt out." Kyosuke said. "That was great... taking on airborne enemies with it. You make the Mark III proud." Dr Radom said unexpectedly. "What about me?" said a man, Dr. Jonathan Kazahara. "I don't care about you; just the results of the MkIII. And you said it was defective." She coldly replied. "Cruel like usual" Bullet said. "I'm here to drop off the miniature Tesla drive that I was working on. Hopefully it'll help one of your ATX mechs deal with these AM's since they will give a ground based mech a hard time." Dr. Kazahara said. "Interesting... something to even the odds... well the Alt doesn't need it." Kyosuke said, with a slight grin. "Hey Mikey, I think he likes it" Excellen said as they headed to base. There; there was a discussion on the events that the doctors and Sangar were talking about. Excellen put in another G Gundam dvd, where they seen an excellent example of a coordinated attack by Domon and Allenby. This of course inspired Excellen and Naruto to think of attacks of their own creation; though Excellen soon realized, "The Gespenst won't do... I wonder how work is coming along on that customized Gespenst that Dr. Radom's working on." Naruto got up and asked, "Hey Hinata, want to go the simulator?... I just thought up of something like in that show, and figured me and you could do a really cool attack!" She answered with a blush, "Yes I would like to, Naruto (This way me and him can get closer...)" as she tend poked her two index fingers together as Naruto soon led her to the simulator. A few hours later, they got finished practicing the attack. "Whew... I hope I did good" Hinata said with a blush. "You did great! A bit more practice and we'll have a really cool attack!" Naruto replied as his stomach gave a big growl. "I think it's almost dinner time! Come on let's go!" Naruto said as he ran off, with her trying to follow him.

A couple days later, they got a new assignment. "We are to ensure nothing happens during the unveiling of the Shirogane. For that we will be meeting up with the Hiryu Custom." Sangar said to the group. Naruto raised his hand, asking "What are they?" Excellen answered, "The Shirogane is the first of the three noah class battleships, in short they're said to be the latest and best in ships. The Hiryu custom is the first space exploration vessel turned battleship. Now hopefully Bullet will remember this too. And do call me Ms. Browning" She replied. "Ms Browning?" Kyosuke asked. "Yep! I teach them about this world... and cute little Hinata some confidence" She repled. Kyosuke realized something about the two teens... that they were wearing similar outfits to him and Excellen. "Excellen did you know that those two are wearing outfits like ours?" Kyosuke asked. "Yes I did... and they do look so much better... and so much like a cute couple" She replied as she managed to hug Kyosuke's arm and added, "Oh yeah on the way there, it'll be time for lesson two in Ms Browning's confidence class!" But it seems Hinata fainted at the couple remark that Excellen made.

Alt Eisen (Gespenst MkIII)

Info: a mech which concept is maximum firepower at mid range... while it was successful... it was terribly unbalanced. It also boasts rather impressive durability for a real robot grade mech. Kyosuke managed to get over the balance issue with his own skill. And the Alt fits his style well, charging in and laying waste to his enemies. Most notable is the Revoler Stake, a tool used for exploration, but also proven to be a deadly weapon.

Note: Yes, Kyosuke is just that awesome. That and Alt Eisen means old iron or scrap in german. (But in Kyosuke's hands the Alt MAKES lots of scrap metal)

Dr. Jonathan Kazahara

Info: A scientist at Tesla Labs, also a notorious womanizer. A generally laid back guy who is quick with work and advances towards any females. He also has a son in the Earth Federation Army that's as bad a womanizer as he is. Also has a talent for getting himself into trouble.

F-32

Info: A next generation fighter jet, not yet in full production by the EFA. But being widely used by the EOTI.

By the time they got there they seen the Hiryu Custom and a couple of planes fending off bugs. As they deployed, they heard one of the plane pilots remark on "Oh great... we're stuck in planes and you're in test models!" "Hey! I don't think you'd even make the Huckbein CA work as well as I do!" Naruto responded, showing both huckbeins standing on the water as if it was nothing. "Like attracts like" said a man. As they started to go towards the bugs, as the planes and the ship shot at some. Though Excellen and Bullet had a hard time in the water, while the Alt and type 0 have an easier time moving. As for the two ninjas, it was very easy. During the melee, a mysterious blue mech appeared, while being surrounded by some bugs as a massive blue wave taking out the group of bugs. Naruto was impressed by the mystery mech, as well as Dr. Radom. With its help, clearing out the remaining bugs was easy. Afterwards the blue mech transformed and flew to the south, towards the site.

Cybuster

Info: The blue mech, not much is known about it... in fact it was once mistakenly classified as an Aerogater mech. It's unlike any other in the world. It's able to transform into a bird.

Soon after the team boarded the Hiryu, where there were introductions to the crew. "I'm captain Lefina, my XO Sean Watenby, and you seen the pilots Katina Trusel and Russel Brown. We have a mechanic on duty, Tasuku. We are on course for the coastland base, though the attack has delayed us." The captain said, though everyone was surprised, since most captains aren't so young and cute. And the team introduced themselves, also surprising the Captain and XO, since they weren't expecting two kids to be on the team. "You mean those people on the water are KIDS? What is the world coming to?" Said Katina (always angry). "Actually they're not quite normal... they've been trained since childhood in their arts, and their Huckbeins are not normally controlled," said no other than Dr. Kurohagane. "How did you get here?" asked Naruto. "I have my ways... nice job... you're moving along quite well... too bad I can't say the same for your Gennin teammates... and I've managed to pass word on to your senseis... though they're out about in this world in varying places... some of them unexpected. For one, I found out that most of Gai's team is at Mao industries... doing testing of the next TetsuShinobis, though I'm looking for a way to improve the buffer of Chakra, since some ninja might overload it." Rei said as a big explosion went off. "Is it supposed to start off with a bang?" Asked Naruto. "The base have been mostly destroyed, including PT (Personal Trooper, what they call most mechs) forces. Only the SRX team made it though." Sean said. "So they have started the mutiny... the Granzon could do that much by itself..." Sangar remarked. Tasuku came rushing in saying, "Turn on the TV, there's a broadcast!" As they turned it on, they heard Dr. Bian Zoldark say "The earth has nowhere to run... so I have made my faction, the Divine Crusaders to unite the world to stand up against the aliens!" "This isn't going to turn out well... Dr. Zoldark is no fool... he's called prodigy for good reason" Dr. Radom said.

Elsewhere in an unknown location, Dr. Zoldark is meeting with a few figures. "I'm aware of that some others from your world are with teams ATX and SRX... are you willing to test them and make them improve?" "If that dope's involved I'm all for it!" "It's just fate... the strong live and the weak die." "This will be some test... but I'm sure they can pass it. Any word on how they're doing?" said the three people. "The two with team ATX are doing rather well overall... though according to my informant, the two with team SRX are only doing half as well despite having the completed iron ninja, and their higher scores in the academy. Mr. Hatake, I want you to at least test both groups at least once. As far as the other two... you can do as you prefer. I can always assign any others we find to the other group." Bian said. "I'll try the ATX group first... since I have a feeling that two unlikely people are involved. I want to see how much they have improved. This will be a great warm up for the Chunin exams" said Kakashi.

Lefina Enfield

Info: "The youngest and sexiest captain in EFA history" – Sean Webley

She's very new to the captain position, though she is the top of her class. Despite her inexperience, she shows great ability to move a battle ship. She also values her XO's existence. Though she is prone to crying at times.

Sean Webley

Info: The Hiryu Custom's XO; he's a womanizer of a lesser degree, with plenty of experience. He maintains a cool head in most situations, but has a sense of humor. He once was on the orginal Hiryu on that ill-fated trip

Katina Tarask

Info: A would be test pilot; best known for being a berserker pilot, paying no heed to her own risk or any others. She's much feared by some, due to her violent temper. Also notable are her eyes: One red and one green. She happens to have a small fandom (Admitely she's not bad looking when she tries... still she's scary!) As expected her forte is offense and slugging it out. Wants to pilot a powerful PT someday.

Russel Bergman

Info: A mild mannered pilot. Ever in a mild manner, he has a difficult task: trying to keep up with Katina. He is very brave in this regard. His best ability is support and defending.

Tasuku Shinguji

Info: The Hiryu Kai's mechanic. If not for failing the physical exam, he'd be a PT pilot too. He's a gambler with a great sense of luck and a slight womanizer. Also fears Katina as she's quick to threaten him. He also happens to have TK powers. His personality is usually cheerful.

Hiryu Custom

Info: The first exploration turned battleship; while not as powerful as a Noah class, it has considerable weapons including a gravity cannon. It can easily do Air, water, and space, though it does best in the air and space.

F-28 jet

Federation's current fighter jet model; while only equipped with moderate weapons, it's very mobile, making up for the low armor.

SRX Story

It was a couple days after the failed simulated battle... though this time things were done better. "Man that was boring... why does everyone have to be such stiffs... ah well... I finished in time to watch GaoGaiGar" Ryusei though as he walked away... right before running smack into someone. "Sorry about that!" He said to the person, a seemingly young girl as a woman in fancy clothes and a man in dreadlocks walked up. "You alright, Lat?" Asked the woman. "...yes" the girl responded as they went on their way. As he walked back towards the rec room, he walked by a man with a mustache and an air of real seriousness. "I wonder who those people are... the girl was kind of cute... though can't see though those glasses; the coolest super robot pilots always have girlfriends... like Guy Shishio" he though as he finished walking toward the room, with the TV open. Where he watched some GaoGaigar, marveling at all the action, cool moves, and incidental fanservice.

Next day, they were on an island doing a live exercise, though Rai was giving Ryusei grief over the last few sim missions. "You should go home... since if you die out there... there is no continuing. Even those two kids grasp it better than you" Rai coldly said. Ryusei just flumed. "Now Ryu, just remember that... though we don't want you getting yourself killed. Hopefully you've been reading up on operating mechs." When they were about to start, a ship appeared chased by an AM and some planes. "Ah good some help... they're after the cargo!" "Ah Lt. Kazahara, well Aya and Rai will assist you. Ryusei you will be sitting this one out. Sasuke and Sakura your task will be to defeat the outlying enemies." Said Ingram from the PT carrier. "I can't... not while there's people that need helping..." Said Ryusei. "You can do... but follow orders this time!" said Ingram. "Roger" as they deployed; luckily their suits were made to function well underwater, though Aya and Ryusei had to reequip their beam weapons with solid ones. They made their way forward when the AM took a shot at the ship, which withstood it, but caused Ryusei to react, saying "This is... live combat?"

"If you want to live... stay behind me... if you're scared it won't do us any good." Rai said. "I'm not scared... (Alright I must do this)" Ryusei said as he went to take on the AM, though it was a close intense battle for him, luckily Rai gave some cover fire, eventfully the AM retreated, though taunting Ryusei with "You'll need more EXP to defeat me!" before leaving. "Man...that was close... is this war?" Ryusei thought. Sasuke and Sakura only watched the scene and both thought "Hopefully now he'll get enough sense to shape up or quit".

Back at base while The Major was in a meeting with Col. Laker and Irm. Ryusei was deep in thought about what happened, "If that was real... I would have died.." as he continued to angst. Though Major Ingram knew that Ryusei knew at last the reality of combat, thinking "perhaps now he'll perform better" before he went to the meeting.

Next day there was a meeting, though while Rai was chewing Ryusei out on what to put in his letters, Sakura was thinking, "I wonder how everyone's doing... including all the annoying people. I wonder who's with Naruto... that Ino-pig? Ten-ten... or that Hyuuga girl... that'd be funny the idiot got stuck with her... since he doesn't see that she likes him." As for Sasuke, he's thinking "I must get more power, and kill my brother!" in short typical Sasuke thinking. Soon after the team got called to a meeting, where Ingram was talking about the special SRX PT's. During the meeting Aya mentioned the aliens, and Ryusei responded, "Like in the robot animes?" causing everyone to look at him like an idiot. "Here's the manual, you have three days to study up on them." Ingram said as he left. "Is there a sleep study machine?" Ryusei asked. "No... If we did, we'd use it on you... after knocking you out. Don't worry we'll forma a study group... you won't be getting in without studying" Aya responded. "Oh well..." Ryusei resigned himself to it. Soon after Ingram came back with an assignment. "We're going to the Antarctic to see the unveiling of the Shirogane, and react should anything happen. We leave in an hour."

At the base, it was pretty quiet, with Ryusei trying to take a picture of the new ship. "You really love this stuff, don't you" Aya asked. "Sure, it's every boy's hobby, so Rai is it true it can go in air, space and water?" "Yes it's hi tech engine even allows it to go to space by itself, and you can change the bows for different tasks." Rai responded. The two ninjas were taking in the sights, as they listened to Rai explain to the "idiot" about the EOTI (Extra Over Technology Institute), though not much was known about it. "The tension is evident... what is going on" Rai thought. He then explained the Granzon. Everyone was surprised by its appearance. "That's not like anything I've seen... even different from the suits that we use" Sasuke thought. Then Aya came over the com, saying "The guests are arriving, we are not to attack unless ordered to." "Roger, captain." Sasuke responded. They watched people come out of both ships as the Granzon went and attacked the aliens, in a strange fashion, shocking everyone. Some bugs appeared around the AGX-04, causing Aya to give the order to attack. Ryusei and Sakura weren't so sure, when Sasuke came in over the com, saying "Snap out of it, this is what our mission is... so we need to accomplish it." As they moved out to take on the bugs, Aya said "First we take out the bugs, then the ship, try to take care to assist the other soldiers" As they fought the bugs with the soldier's help, they seen the two ships fight each other. Soon they took out all the bugs. The alien ship then retreated... only to have the Granzon do a gravity wave attack, taking out about everything save for team SRX's PT's and the Shirogane, which Shu and the Granzon proceeded to take out in one shot. "No... this isn't happening" Ryusei said as Shu coldly responded, "You're of little use of anyone... now die!" "Rai, cover Ryusei..." Aya ordered. "I'll take it on... if anything to draw fire from Ryusei, Sakura are you going to help me? I'm not going to let that dead last and whatever girl with him show me up!" Sasuke said. Sakura said "I'll try to see what I can do." While her inner self said "Yeah kick its ass and impress Sasuke!" Sakura started by throwing some G-Kunai at it... though while Shu didn't dodge them... the reason why showed... most bounced harmlessly off its armor. "Is this all you of another world can do? Now I'm truly disappointed that the other group couldn't arrive." Shu said as he tried to launch a black hole attack at Sakura, though she was able to dodge it pretty easily. "Wow this is really just like moving!" She thought as she seen Sasuke do some hand signs as he did the fireball jutsu, but it was a lot bigger engulfing the myserious robot... though when they died down, it was still standing but she noticed some damage on it. "Impressive... not just anything can scratch the Granzon. I can see why Dr. Bian was interested in your group." "Is the EOTI really planning a revolt?" Aya asked. "Isn't it obvious?" Shu said when the mystery blue mech appeared. They heard over the com, "Shu! Are you trying to destroy earth like Langrand?" Asked the pilot. "No... not yet... I was just punishing them for trying to use me. I take it you're here for revenge for what happened there, Masaki?" Shu responded in an all knowing tone. "He sounds just like that man... what do they know?" Sasuke thought. "I'll make you pay for that and for wiping out the base, Shu!" Masaki responded. "Same old as always... though I don't have time to play today; I need to visit Dr. Bian" Shu said as he retreated. Soon after Masaki's mech retreated as well. "Which kind of mech is that, captain?" asked Sasuke. "Don't know... it's unlike any kind in EFA records. Ryu you alright?" said Aya. Ryusei was silent, thinking "It was if he wasn't even trying... so this is war..."

On their way back to base, the infamous telecast of the Divine Crusader's declaration of war. "Do they really think they can take on the EFA?" asked Aya. "I wouldn't underestimate them... The leader doesn't strike me as a fool. So if they're being so bold... chances are they have the strength to do it... if that mech was any sign... I'm going to have to ask the Major to see if he can't find anyone else from our world. (I need to gain more power... as to defeat my enemy)" Sasuke said.

Shu Shikamura

Info: A mysterious individual that's associated with the EOTI/DC. Not much is known about him, even to the most knowledgeable of people. He seemed to have done something in the past to incur the wrath of Masaki Endou

Granzon

Info: A mysterious super robot that is said to be able to destroy the world based on the skill of the pilot. Shu did make this... so he is most likely can pilot it the best. It can easily take quite a beating, even bearing the brunt of Sasuke's fire jutsu. Its attacks seem to utilize gravity and space.

Masaki Endou

Info: A young man from Japan; he disappeared for a time... and returned in the mysterious cybuster. Seems to have a major grudge against Shu, and seems to be a lone wolf. Too bad he has absolutely no sense of direction. More will be noted as the story progresses.

On Chapter 3: The fight against the DC begins...

Naruto: I can't wait for the fight... maybe there will be a big bad guy that me and Hinata can use that cool move against!

Kyosuke: It'll be a long shot... but I always do best with long shots.

Excellen: That's my Kyosuke! Hopefully I get my own mech soon, such as the Weissy!

Ryusei: New faces and new allies await us in the future... hopefully some more cool mechs as well! You don't want to miss it!

Sakura: Those idiots! Well remember to review this fic... otherwise I'll punch you!

Ingram: Well they'll prove to be most interesting samples!

Omake: Interview with Katina Tarask

Me: As a favor to the first reviewer, I'm doing an interview with everyone's favorite berserker, Katina Tarask. So how do you feel about having a fandom?

Katina: It's about time... too bad I'm stuck in mass produced crap for most of the game. Though it's flattering consider how most Super Robot Taisen fanboys usually favor those little girls, or that blonde or even that blue haired girl with the godawful drinks!

Me: Ah... did you know out of all the second tier pilots in SRT:OG, you often find your way into their final lineups. What's your take on it?

Katina: It's natural, I am very good at my job... which is blowing up the enemy... and business is good. Too bad I often don't get anything great like the R-gun.

Me: I must ask... why are you always so angry?

Katina: How do you like putting up with annoying wusses? And it's about that mechanic, he has it coming. If he has enough nerve to stare below the neck, he should have enough guts to ask me out, not that I'd ever date such a perv. You had better not pull such crap, otherwise I'll make sure that you're never able to type another fic again!

Me: Okay... one last question (before I run like hell): How does the notion of being in a fic with Naruto suit you?

Katina: I look forward to it, the kid in orange seems to have some guts... though I don't see that girl he's with being much good in battle. You had better not make me some worthless dead weight like Aya!

Me: (Ouch... it isn't her fault that her main mech lacks the firepower needed for kills) Well that's it for the interview! If you want me to interview others, do leave a suggestion in the review!


	4. Chapter 3: The war against the DC

Super Robot Taisen: Original Naruto Generation

Remind: I don't own either series... nor do I own anything from said series sadly. (Being broke sucks!)

http/srwog. 3: The beginning of the war against the DC... the ultimate test! Part 1

ATX story

There was a meeting where Greg said "Lefina, team ATX will be under your command... admittedly they're on the eccentric side, but they're good pilots." "That would be an understatement... I've never seen a girl with whiteish eyes before" she thought. As the talk continued Greg told them about what happened "The invasion of the island was a failure... since they counterattacked with their AM's... as well as the UCC (United Colony Corps) joining in and taking over the satellites." "The UCC? Does that mean that Elzam's with them now?" Sangar thought.

On Idneus Island, Elzam was talking with Tempest about the DC "We're from the UCC so we have no choice, but if I can take down the EFA... it will be worth it. You care too much" said Major Tempest Hawker. Elzam replied, "I want to care... this is to prepare for the future threat" As he said that Kakashi walked in and said, "That is correct, I've decided to work with you, Elzam Branstein. I too am interested in testing these fighters..." "The aggressors were disbanded because we didn't have enough determination-" Elzam said as Tempest said "Tempest of the aggressors are dead! I'm just a weapon to use by those who want to destroy the EFA. I'm off to fight at the Langely base; since I can handle North America with just my unit, and South America invasion's going well." Tempest said. Kakashi asked, "What is your goal, Tempest?" "Revenge..." answered Tempest. Kakashi only thought, "Just like Sasuke... perhaps if he sees him... maybe he'll realize the futility of revenge..."

Elzam V Branstein

Info: Son of the leader of the UCC, Maier Branstein. A former Aggressor member, along with Tempest and Sangar. His skills are well known by all soldiers, both in battle and in the kitchen. It's been said that his cooking inspires fierce loyality from his men. Has a tragic past. He was seen earlier in the fic. He names his mechs after his horse, Trombe, perhaps one awesome horse. Also legendary is his theme, "Trombe!" which manages to override any others 99 of the time.

Tempest Hawker

Info: Former Aggressor; he seeks revenge against the EFA for the Hope incident, an infamous incident where many lives were lost. To this point he has no other purpose in his life.

Back at the Langey base, Kyosuke was thinking, "Those DC mechs and those aerogater mechs are all airborne... I wish I had the wildraputer...but I'll just going to master air combat with the Alt" when Katina came up and asked "You got a sec, Kyosuke?" Kyosuke replied, "Of course Lt Katina." "The Alt Eisen's bigger than I thought." She said while Kyosuke added, "It's hard to balance because the claymore launchers on its shoulders, but they are the most essential parts of the Alt." She then asked "How come YOU get to pilot it then?" "What are you trying to say?" responded Kyosuke. "Yeah gimme the mech!" She said. "Huh?" Kyosuke said as she said "I can pilot it better!" Kyosuke just responded, "Well if it's an order..." Katina then said, "You'd give it up that easily... I'd thought you'd miss it" Kyosuke nonchalantly replied, "Not really" As the alarm went off as they heard Naruto complaining, "Man... and to think we got to the last battle with Master Asia!" Katina made the opportunity to say "Give me that Gespenst you were piloting", causing Kyosuke to say "It isn't my mech to give away, but if you're cleared... go ahead" Katina smiled and said, "Good.. since I already repainted it in my color." As she left as Naruto and Hinata entered. "Where's Excellen?" asked Kyosuke. "Oh big sis? She was asked by Dr. Radom to come to the lab... but we're ready for battle!" replied Naruto.

When they outside, they heard "the enemy has closed in to the base and wiped out all the interception forces" from the Hiryu Custom. "Having a mech in my color is inspiring" Katina gladly said before Excellen joked, "That used mech?" causing Katina to angrily reply, "Hey... want me to break your back", causing Naruto to think "Is she really serious... she's even scarier than Sakura when she's angry" Russel then said, "There's no time for making threats! Where is Miss Excellen?" "Testing for a prototype most likely." Kyosuke responded. "What the hell is it with everyone getting prototypes but me!" Katina said. "It's just that it's using my data..." Excellen said as Katina shouted "So you were chosen from the start?" before Russel said, "You're not a member of the ATX team... so you have no right to complain. "It's useless if it can't fight!" Katina replied angrily. "Naruto... aren't you worried about that woman?" Hinata said to him. "Nah... it's just like dealing with Sakura, luckily she'll be doing most of the damage to the enemy. I'm more interested in seeing if there's something worthy of our attack. I can't wait to amaze everyone." Naruto responded. "The tesla drive still needs work, otherwise it'd be ready by now." Excellen said. "Tesla Drive?" Kyosuke asked before the enemies arrived with a new model. "Is that a new type?" Bullet asked. "Seems like a commander type...most likely stronger than the others." Russel said. "Ha! I'll take its head" Katina said as Naruto added, "Only after you let us do our combo attack on it! It'll be cool. It'd even impress big sis!" Sangar then went on the com saying "The bases in south America and Australia have fallen to pro DC officers." "Boss, you mean that they changed sides?" Naruto asked. "Yes... though the HQ in Geneva is still safe, South America is in enemy hands... so we must defend this base at any and all costs!" Kyosuke then asked, "We're expected to take on the enemies and defend the base with our force alone?" "That's correct." Sanger replied. "No worry! We can take them! I've been wanting real exercise for a while." Naruto said. "I've told Excellen to try to speed it up... since we need all the PT's we can get." Kyosuke said as they headed out. "Our main goal should be taking out the commander, then if they don't run away, they should be easily dealt with. Only fight the others if they get in the way. Also keep in mind that we need a few units to fend off anything that gets near the base." Sanger ordered. "Katina and Russel, you two will help the ship defend the base as the others join the assault. Once the base is cleared, you can join the assult force" Lefina said as they moved out. "Don't worry about screwing up, Hinata, if it happens, oh well. Who knows I might be the one to screw it up!" Naruto said. "Thanks... I'll try my best! (As to not disappoint you)" said Hinata. It wasn't easy getting to the commander, since there were a quite a few enemy units getting in the way, though the Lions took a bit more effort to take down than the planes, only at a distance, but up close, weren't much of a challenge. "So more help is needed... I know just the thing..." Naruto thought as he did one of his trademark jutsus... making two shadow clones, which helped in cleaning up the enemy units. "How the hell did he make three of himself? Just what kind of Huckbein is that?" Katina asked. "Simple... it isn't the mech, but the pilot. From where he comes from, people can do such things. They're called ninjas... it just so happens that this one can do such an advanced technique. Before you ask, I'm Dr. Kurohagane, I'll be sticking around the base for the time being." Said Rei. Soon enough it was just the commander, though Sangar went and fight with it some as him and commander started to trade words. "I noticed you didn't advance on the base using your mobility advanage... you're not going to beat us by playing it safe." Sanger said. "Sanger, is it you?" Asked the commander. "Yes it is, Tempest." Sanger replied. "You knew it was me?" asked Tempest. Kyosuke, hearing this, wondered "Do they know each other... if so... how?" Tempest added "I wasn't expecting to fight an old teammate." "The Aggressors and us don't exist anymore" replied Sanger, causing a shocked reaction from Lefina, "The Aggressors?" she said. "What are the aggressors? Were they really cool mech pilots?" Naruto asked. "Yes they were... they were an elite group of pilots that made the tactics that many PT squads use today." Replied Sean. "That explains why Sanger..." Bullet thought to himself as Naruto thought "Now I really want to use my move on him." As he and Hinata moved into position for it as the two old teammates continued talking about how they were just weapons and how the EFA didn't change. "Incident? What are you talking about?" Katina asked. "It's not over yet... not until I avenge my family!" Tempest said as he did a ramming attack, knocking Sangar's mech away. "Ready Hinata? Time to do our... I never did think of a cool name..." Naruto said, realizing overlooking a minor detail. Hinata replied "Yes am I... though... would Storm flurry be okay for a name?" "That's a great name! Well fitting too! Just like we praticed in the simulator!" Naruto said as both him and Hinata ran towards the Guardlion , throwing 6 G-Kunai each, then after that Naruto made 3 shadow clones as they tried to blindside and attack it, though the attack was a diversion for Hinata to get into position to do the 64 palm attack. "You're kids?... Doesn't matter... if you're with the EFA... then you must die with it... yes I must work on becoming a demon... to get my revenge." Tempest said. "Revenge... he's like Sasuke... is it that hopeless?" Naruto thought as he ended his attack leaving Tempest open to Hinata attacked, hitting it 64 times. While the attack was less effective on a normal mech, the combination of well done blows did its damage along with the damage that the other parts did, though some were partily evaded. "How is it that kids can be so skilled... it takes a close connection to make such an attack. Until I get my revenge... I will never stop" Tempest said as what few enemies and him retreated. "That was great Hinata! Wait until your dad sees this, then he'll have to be impressed. If not... well we'll just have to use it on him!" Naruto said. "How do you... know about my father, Naruto?" Hinata asked. "From what I seen he looks like a big...(Bastard)... that and why else would you think you're not strong when you are?" Naruto replied as Excellen radioed from the base, "That was a great attack you two... as for a name... why not the Love Love attack?" causing a blush from the two of them. Though the celebration ended as soon as three missiles appeared, "MAPW? They're trying to blow up the base!" Bullet said. "So he had another plan..." Sangar said. "if we can hit the propulsion part of the missile, it should go down safely..." Sean said. But soon after Excellen came out in a flying humanoid mech. "Well I wasn't expecting the Weiss to start with such a big bang" Excellen joked. "That's the same drive on the AM's?" Bullet asked. "Yes it is... the Mk III and the Gespenst Custom are meant to be air and ground units... these units are the goal of project ATX." Dr. Radom said. "Hey you two... great combo attack! I'm going to see if you two can get the next two TetsuShinobi's... since you're definitely more deserving than Uicha and Haruno. Though I must say they did a pretty good job fending off the Granzon... but I think you two could have perhaps driven it off if you had the TS." Said Rei. "Remember only hit the propulsion unit." Sangar said as everyone said their call name. "Boss what about me and Hinata?" Asked Naruto. "You'd be assault red and she'd be assault blue" Sanger replied. "Assault Red here, ready to go!" "Assault blue, ready" said the two teens with a slight smile. "Hinata... could you handle the missle... since such accuracy isn't my strong point... just don't tell Sasuke or Sakura that... they'd never stop making fun of it." Naruto said. "(He's counting on me... and trusts me enough to reveal a weakness) Don't worry, I'd never tell, and you can count on me!" Hinata said as she closed to a missile, though by then Excellen disabled two of them. "This is great! This PT fits me like my dress!" Excellen said, causing Sean to get a kinda perverted look on his face. As for the last missile, Hinata used her bakyuken to see the inside mechanics of it to find it. (Note: it's been said to see through clothes, so who to say one couldn't see through layers of a mech?) And she disabled it with a single G-kunai. "Wow... you two saved the day!" Bullet said. "Yeah, Hina-chan, that was great! I'd think you'd pilot the Weiss pretty well if it came to that!" Excellen said. "Major, about that DC pilot, any problems if I..." Asked Kyosuke. Sanger replied "Sure put a stake in him... that is if those two don't beat you to it. Good job you two, you're definitely earned your ranks... (Right, wrong, it doesn't matter... we are just swords for our commanders)"

Lion

Info: Base AM of the DC, best used as mid range. Not remarkable overall, but due to their flight ability, can effectively fight against tanks and jets with ease.

Guardlion

Info: Improved Am, with improved abilites all around, even melee capabilities. This can effectively square off against Gespensts. Its most powerful attack is sonic breaker, a high speed ramming attack.

Back in the base, they found out about a base in japan being blown up by a MAPW (Mass Area preemptive weapon). "What about team SRX, couldn't they stop it?" Bullet asked. "Nope... they couldn't get their suits ready in time... so they had to run." Katina responded. "How disappointing... not in the main team itself... but in the so called higher end ninjas. I can only imagine when I tell them that a 'dead last' and the 'weakling' Hyuuga managed to out do them, in inferior mechs at that." Rei said as he came in. "Dr. Kurohagane, do you have something against Sasuke and Sakura?" asked Naruto. "Just that they have too much attitude... and not nearly enough ability to back it up. And that I feel at this rate... the TS's would be wasted on them. I look forward to the day where I see you four spar off... and I'm sure Kyosuke would agree that the best money would be put on you two." Rei responded. Tasuku came in saying "Maintence complete... though the TT and the CA have mysterious systems on them..." "You're a mechanic and you don't understand it?" Bullet asked. "Nope... can't tell a T-link from a T-bone... and only the folks from Mao Industries can adjust it... same with the C Amp system." Tasuku responded. "Don't worry about the CA... I can work on that... I worked on it with the designer. Though advanced mechs often use advanced systems, so he can't help much. Though what explains Bullet having a TT type?" Rei asked. "When I joined the team I got told it was made customized for me, and Dr. Radom wouldn't even touch it!" "I envy you... it's your personal mech. If I passed that qualification exam..." Tasuku said. "You want to pilot a mech as well... what was the problem with the test? (I can understand tests being hard)" Naruto asked. "He's a good mechanic... but a major klutz as well!" Katina responded. "Not to say I don't have gambling skills!" Tasuku said as Bullet added, "What does that have to do with Piloting?" When Excellen came in talking about her new mech. "I could get used to using the white knight..." "If I hadn't painted that mark two, that'd be mine!" Katina said as Tasuku joked, "Fitting punishment I'll say." "Want me break your arms?" shouted Katina. "! I helped you paint it, didn't I? (Please don't let her hurt me...)" Tasuku said as Kyosuke spoke up. "We have trouble with the Weiss while DC had no problems mass producing theirs...I'd hate to say it, but we may be in trouble." He said as Bullet added, "A rough battle's ahead of us..." "Yeah... and I got a feeling that I may meet some of the other ninjas... as enemies..." Naruto said. "Well how good was the EFA's research of the EOT on Meteor 3?" Excellen asked. "Well the power level of the mechs will be the deciding factor... in that the EFA's slacked big time. (Yeah expecting a bunch of Gespensts to take on those things... what a sorry joke!)" Katina said. "Then we must show the DC what we can do... it won't be easy though..." "Definely not... but doable, well Naruto... you're progressing well... though you could use some instruction... same goes for the Hyuuga. But be lucky... it's not everyday where I teach you. I may not look it, but I'm well read on various Leaf Village jutsus... I cannot say how I know them... just that I do. That and I have a feeling that the other two will get help in their own ways. That and I'll try to see what I can do to direct certain people to the two groups. Come on now, you two. (That and he has yet to realize her feelings...something has to be done about that...it'd only help those two. Some might accuse me of playing favorites... but these two could use the help... since no doubt that in their world... they got the short end of the stick. I wonder if Hiashi would react to those two becoming good friends. Since that much is needed for such a good attack... and eventfully for the ultimate secret of the TS.)" Rei said as he took them to a makeshift dojo.

A few days later Naruto and Hinata were watching the goings on in the hangar... which at the base... never were boring. Tasuku was begging to use the "secret weapon", which he was reminded of that PT exam. "I'm lucky I never had to take it... I'd fail it" Naruto thought. "Isn't tying someone to the heat horn pretty mean?" Hinata asked as they watched the exchange. "At least he has enough sense to stop bugging the doc... and it's amusing." Naruto said when Rishu came in and asked for Tasuku's help... which he got easily after threatening to make him the sparring partner of the day. "Trust me, Hinata you don't want to spar with him unless you're ready... he hits hard." He added. "You mean Gigan, guard of the earth is here?" Excellen asked. "The devil behind the hope incident is on the Hiryu Custom..." Dr. Radom said. "Is it even usable... since it's pretty old by now?" Excellen asked while Dr. Radom answered "It's unusable with the tesla drive as is... I was hoping to keep it a secret until the end of the war..." "Hey big sis, think we can watch some of that anime now? Since it's boring without Tasuku or that girl here" Naruto said. "Girl? I'm 25! Did you mean that in a good way... or a way that I'll have to break your legs for?" Katina said sneaking up on him. Naruto said, "You look like you're only 17... I didn't think it'd be insulting... sorry!" "Hey Hyuuga, keep an eye on him! He's completely tactless and reckless!" She said as she walked by Russel, who thought "Lieutenant, you're calling the kettle black". "Sorry I got to report some news about the DC landing in japan to Kyosuke" Excellen said as she left. "Let's follow her, I wonder what's going on as well..." Naruto said to Hinata as they followed the blonde.

In the meeting room Excellen explained about the DC attacking Japan with subs. "The UCC will be making a move as well... this won't be easy..." Kyosuke responded. "Naruto... are you worried about the future?" Hinata asked. "Not at all... I'll take them all on! After this the Chunin exam won't be a problem at all!" Naruto said confidently, causing Hinata to blush and smile. "Oh look at the cute couple! Why can't we be like that?" Excellen said to Kyosuke. "For one... they're not a couple YET." Kyosuke said with a slight smirk, causing both the teens to blush. Bullet watched the scene and chuckled to himself, thinking "Finally she's not teasing me so much! Though they do make a cute couple... oh to find a girl I could like..."

In the Lab, Dr. Radom and Dr. Kazahara were talking. "Where are you going to take the Grungust?" She asked. "I'm done here so I'm going.." He said. "But you haven't said where..." She replied. Rishu said, "You're going to help team SRX, aren't you?" Dr. Kazahara only replied, "The master knows all as always." "It's a dangerous time to cross the pacific ocean." Rishu said as Dr. Radom added "What are you planning to do?" Dr. Kazahara replied, "The R-series isn't finished yet and they need the help." "You're going to help our rivals?" Dr. Radom asked as Rei steped out and said, "Help? They shouldn't need it... what happened in Japan could have been stopped. Some of the so called ninja of Konoha in the TetsuShinobi should have done better. I'm still peeved at the fact that Major Plisken pulled his weight and got the first two TSes. If not for the black out; I'd contact Mao Industries to check on the completion of the next two. I'll tell you something: Those huckbeins' C amp systems won't hold up forever... they are lower end prototypes after all." "Don't worry... just that she has a rivalry with Kirk who's with team SRX." Dr. Kazahara said. "He must pay the price for being blinded by EOT..." Dr. Kazahara replied, "You guys have the Alt, the Weiss, the Gigan, and the Type 0. Not to mention those two kids... what's the story with them?" "Simple back in their home... they aren't regarded very highly... but I think as a result they work very hard... and I think the fact that they're kindred spirits only increases the effect. That is all I can say without risking death should I step there again. (That law... what was he thinking when it was made? He should have known... humans are prone to hatred and ignorance...) though as a result I think I'll cast my lot with team ATX, if that's alright with you, Marian." Rei replied. "Fine... just don't touch the Mk III and the Gespenst custom. You can deal with those cursed Huckbeins." Dr. Radom said as Rei added "The only thing close to EOT is the DML and the C Amp... even then the C Amp's based on technology I found on my travels. And Jonathan... you mean the Gigan's operational?" "Yeah... so I figured there'd be no problem if I gave them the Grungust. Though I understand how colonists hate it... but-

Dr. Kazahara said as Rishu added, "We have no choice now..." "Luckily it was easy installing the drive in it due to its size in contrast to the Weiss" Dr. Kazahara said. "You have any idea of what it did in the hope incident?" Dr. Radom said. "In this time... we must use whatever we got... even if it has a bloody past... since I must say... I found out just now that a few ninja are in the DC... some of them quite good... it seems this war will have various grudges and such play out on the battlefield. I'm sure Rishu-sensei and Dr. Kazahara agree with me, considering how Jonathan's risking his life to go to japan. Am I correct?" The two men nodded in agreement as Dr. Kazahara added, "I've got my duties as a parent as well." Rishu then said "Give Irm my best then" as Dr. Kazahara left. "So Rishu-sensei, how is Naruto doing in his lessons?" Rei asked. "He's rash and impulsive... though he learns well. He's quickly catching up... though I should teach him patience... Initiative is good... but so is being able to react to changes. I'd like to spar with you sometime, Dr. Kurohagane... since I can tell you're pretty skilled." Rishu responded. "Sure... since I'm still bored even with my games, training those two, planning things. That's the problem with being a super-genius... so hard to keep myself amused." Rei responded.

"Thanks for bring the ship to see me off!" Dr. Kazahara said as Sean responded, "It's not due to fixing the Gigan... but to protect you... since the enemy would love to get the Grungust." "What's the situation?" Kyosuke asked. "We can't tell we have no satellites... and we have no radar since the last attack" Bullet replied as Excellen added, "They've really done their groundwork..." Sanger then said, "This was in case the MAPW failed... Tempest is a skilled commander..." Bullet then said "He is an ex-agressor just like you, sir." As Excellen added, "Flattery only gets you into trouble with him" "We're already in trouble!" Dr. Kazahara said, as an alarm went off as a Guardlion and some other lions appeared. "Now's the chance to break through! Cover me!" Dr. Kazahara said as his ship went forward. "We must protect the doctor and the grungust, cover his escape, and then defeat the enemy!" Lefina ordered. "Those aren't DC mechs... but UCC mechs..." Sanger remarked. "The United Colony Corps?" Bullet exclaimed. "What are they doing here? They came a long way to pick a fight." Katina remarked. "Remember to also keep an eye on the base." "So they might be decoys... this isn't good at all..." Kyosuke thought. As the Gespensts stayed near the base, the rest headed out. As they moved towards the group until they got the different colored Lion, which gave them some trouble. "It must be an ace in it... though it seems he's new at earth fighting..." Kyosuke said. Naruto took the chance to bum rush it, beating it up pretty well, as he heard a female voice say "I must retreat" as it retreated. "Boss, it was a woman in there" Naruto said. "The Troyne unit... the UCC's elite pilot corps that happens to be all female. In the UCC their skill is only second to Elzam." Sangar said. Then they turned to the Guardlion commander... which was a harder foe. "Not suprising... she most likely has a lot more experience... if we can only cut off its mobility, then we can land decisive damage" Kyosuke said. "Well then... leave the cover fire to me... how about showing that combo attack again, lil bro?" Excellen asked. "Sure... just make it stay still..." Naruto said. "I'll also take the chance to attack, is it a sound plan, major?" Kyosuke asked. "Yes it is... I'll cover the doctor." Sanger replied. Excellen as well as Kyosuke laid down some cover fire to seal off the Guardlion's movement as the two ninjas did their Kunai attack, then the shadow clone beating, then finally Hinata's 64 strikes. Surprisingly, it knocked the Guardlion back... but it still functioned... right into the range of the Revoler stake, which ended up taking out the Tesla drive on it. "I never expected the EFA to have such unusual PT's or pilots with backbone... I've done my part..." the woman in it said as she retreated taking what few lions with her. "Thanks skipper... I owe you a dinner!" Dr. Kazahara said to Lefina. Dr. Radom said "Take care of the Grungust!" as Dr. Kazahara's ship left. Soon after some more units arrived. "Those are EFA tanks and jets..." Bullet said. "This base can't handle an all out offense." Sangar said as Tasuku said "we need more PTs" "Or 100 Excellens... I meant mechs..." Excellen said as Sangar said "Don't wish for things we don't have!" "But there can be 100 copies of me... Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said as he made 9 copies. "What? How is that possible... I'd though it'd be easy." The enemy captain said. Though while the fight went very well, but eventfully the clones poofed away. "I guess doing this through the C amp takes a bit more out of me than I thought." Naruto thought. Katina, Kyosuke and Excellen drove off the captain, Thomas Bright, but he said... "So you left Headquarters to fight me... so that makes this checkmate!" as a great deal of DC units arrived. "We can't fight off that many!" Bullet said. "Don't lose your cool, Bullet!" Sanger said. "Well...I can still fight... though making clones is out of the question." Naruto said. "Then I'll fight with you." Hinata said. "How about I fly over to the Izu base and ask for enforcements?" Excellen asked as Kyosuke responded, "Stay or I'd shoot you down myself!" "We have no where to run... so we must fight!" "Right we have no choice..." "We must find their weakpoint.." Sanger and Kyosuke said. "All units retreat... I'll buy you some time..." Sangar added. "What? I can't let you go and get killed..." Naruto said. "We'll buy the time with the HOS jammer. Team ATX, the Hiryu Custom and the two ninjas must leave." Greg said. "You want me to lose my honor by fleeing?" "I'm not going to run" Sanger and Naruto said. "No... you're needed to fight another day... go to Manhattan crater where the rest of the EFA forces in the north America are. Naruto, you shouldn't throw your young life away here." Greg responded. "But sir!" Sangar said. "That's an order Major. What will your men do if they lose their commander... and what will she do without her friend? I'm going to activate the jammer now... I wish you luck on future missions..." Greg said. "We can't leave them like-" Katina said as Kyosuke cut her off, "I'll drag you if I must... this isn't worth our lives...there are bigger battles that we must fight... they're doing this so we can go on and fight... staying would let them down." "Major you have good subordinates... go on..." Rishu said. "As much as it leaves a bad taste... I agree" Rei said from the Hiryu, adding "I was napping and some explosions woke me up." "We're retreating..." Lefina said sadly. "Damn it...I'll get them all..." Bullet said as Kyosuke added, "Save your anger... you'll get your chance. Same goes for you, Naruto." They then retreated. What they didn't here is Dr. Radom saying "If I see you again... I'll be sure to give the Mk III, the Custom and the Gigan new weapons..."

Julia Henkel

Info: Leader of the Troye unit; a unit best known for having the most skilled and loyal women. As such her skill and experience is remarkable.

Leona Garstein

Info: Branch family of the Bransteins... as such they faithfully serve them. Leona's from that family... and as expected, she's rather skilled, if inexperienced. She'a also upset at Rai for disowning the family after the elpis incident.

Thomas Bright

Info: An ace pilot of the DC... brash arrogant, ruthless. He seemed to have joined for glory... as he's very quick to run away. More will be said of him in the fic.

Over at DC HQ, there was a discussion of the recent events. "So the Hiryu Custom disappeared... though while the base was part of their strategy, it was a shame to see such worthy foes fall." Elzam remarked. "But they were our enemies...to both UCC and DC." Julia said. Elzam smirked and said, "You're just like Rai... you don't fully understand the true meaning of this war." "The true meaning... I'm glad they survived... even if her father wouldn't kill me if something like happened, they're fellow ninja." Kakashi thought reading one of his Icha Icha paradise. "I fought with him before the drop" Julia replied as Elzam added, "Don't worry he cut himself off from the family... I must eventfully deal with it." Julia then left as Elzam addressed Kakashi, saying, "We will be attacking the Hiryu custom...including your student and the Hyuuga Heir. I'd like your assistance in testing them... (Though to best see if they have what it takes... I must bring him to my side)" Elzam said to him. "While I was more interested in testing SRX... I want to see what he's learned... since he rarely is predictable... and I think if Hinata makes progress... (I might be able to get a date with her teacher... though who doesn't know of the legendary Hyuuga beauty that runs in the family)" Kakashi responded, with a bit of perverted face.

On the Hiryu Custom, all was not well... Naruto and Bullet were sparing with wooden swords for a while, while Hinata watched worriedly. Russel was busy trying to stop Katina from doing anything terrible. Tasuku sat and looked at the Gigan, thinking "Could this have changed things?" Kyosuke was brooding in the ship's meeting room, even Excellen was sad and quiet. On the bridge, Lefina was at her seat when Sanger came in, saying "Captain you were right in giving that order. When you want to be certain in victory, you must draw your sword... but you must also steady your mind" Lefina responded, "What are you trying to say?" "With all due respect... you seem afraid to fight" Sanger replied, causing Lefina to say, "You see everything, don't you? But you're right... I must have the resolve to do my duties captain..." "If you don't defeat your enemies, death will be certain." Sanger said. "You're so strong, Major" Lefina said. "I'm not strong... I just don't know how to run... what is why I fight. Some consider THAT strength, but I'm no stronger than the commanders that sacrificed themselves to save us." Lefina asked, "Was it the right decision to leave the base?" Sanger answered, "If we didn't... we'd be dead by now" "Thank you, I feel better hearing you say that." Lefina said. Sanger only thought, "The EFA can't beat the DC and the UCC as it stands... we need a dramatic breakthrough..." During this talk Rei was walking when he heard noise from the exercise room. He walked in to find both Naruto and Bullet knocked down with Hinata in the middle of the mat. "They took it too far, didn't they?" He asked. "Yes... they were just hitting each other... (I was worried about Naruto)" Hinata answered. "Seriously save it for the battle... it won't help anything if you two beat the hell out of each other. Things happen... for a reason... not sure if it's a good one... if anything use this as resolve for defeating the DC. Come with me, Bullet, you need to be checked for injuries." Rei said as he left with Bullet. "Thanks... I forgot you can disable arms... it's just that..." Naruto said as Hinata hugged him and said, "Naruto... it wasn't your fault... you tried very hard... I think it was your efforts that at least allowed us to retreat. I just don't want you to hurt yourself for nothing." "You're a great friend, Hinata... and I won't let any more precious people die. Hinata, I'll make it clear... if we see our teammates with the DC... they are our enemies. I'm not talking killing them... but making sure at they get stopped." Naruto said. Hinata only blushed and thought, "That's the Naruto I love!" Meanwhile in the hall Bullet asked "What was that for?" "I'm moving things along... that and the boy heals very fast. Though such pointless fighting shames both your teacher and commander... you two didn't even gain anything other than bruises." Rei replied.

In the briefing Room, basically everyone gathered for a talk about the Manhattan Crater, leading Excellen to do a lesson on it. "Gather around class, Ms. Browning will talk about the crater. Over 100 years ago, meteors hit Moscow and New York." "Meteors one and two, right?" Russel asked. "Very good, Russel! Let me put a star by your name!" Excellen said as Katina said "Everyone knows that!" causing Naruto to say "I don't know that" to which Katina responded, "You two don't count... you're from another world. Moscow, Washington D.C. and New York were all devastated, but never rebuilt, right?" "Well I guess that ends this lesson" Excellen said, causing Tasuku to think VERY quietly "She's actually got a brain..." Russel then said, "Then Meteor Three fell on Aidoneus Island a few years back. All three meteors must be connected somehow." Rei then thought, "Two years ago..." Tasuku responded to Russel's statement, "That doesn't make sense... even if the Aerogaters were involved, they'd have invaded already." "Yeah... he does have a point... for once. They don't strike me as patient." Katina said. "Meteors... aerogaters... invasions... I see things clearer now... those bugs were mobile weapons with extra-terrestrial intelligence, and AMs and PTs were made to fight them. Our true enemy isn't the DC or UCC but the Aerogaters" Kyosuke thought. "What's a matter, Kyosuke?" "Nothing" Excellen asked him as he responded as such. "Let's leave him alone... and what's causing my little brother to be so quiet?" Excellen said. "I'm just thinking of ways to tear those DC bastards apart!" Naruto said rather angrily. "Well let's leave them alone. Anyways the remaining EFA forces will be at the Crater, which we'll go to honor their sacrifice." "Tch... there is no honor or courage in that!" Katina said as the alarm went off. "Miss Tarask... you're wrong... so many things in history were made from the sacrifices of others..." Rei thought as they left for battle.

By the time they got there... there was no sign of the EFA remnants... they were wiped out by the DC units. "I won't forgive them..." Naruto said as the team was deployed. "They aren't here... let me send you to hell to meet them!" Tempest said... to which Naruto responded, "How about I sent you first?" Rei noticed something... on his laptop... bits of red. Sanger then said, "If you keep this up, the earth defense force will be weakened!" "The EFA was no match for the aerogaters anyhow... only Dr. Bian's DC will prevail... not that it matters to me... only vengeance does." Tenzan then said, "I'm just there to enjoy the game! Though what's a cute girl doing with such an orange loser?" "I do not know... but let's see if getting torn a new one is fun." "You only care about having FUN?" Naruto and Sanger said. "You're cool... too bad you're my enemy!" As Tempest added, "You have no right to preach when you fight for the corrupt EFA! You don't even comprehend the vision of commanders Bian and Maier!" Kyosuke responded simply, "He thinks he knows everything" and Excellen added, "It seems the DC has a different reason for fighting" "We can't expect reinforcements... we must deal with it ourselves." Sanger ordered, in which Katina responded, "I was planning on doing that anyways" Excellen then said "OK!" "Assault 3, Roger" "Assault 2, Roger!" "Assault blue... roger (Naruto... is this affecting you this badly?)" "Assult Red... ready to deliver payback!" Bullet, Russel, Hinata and Naruto replied. "That fleet was your only chance... why fight? Tempest taunted. "That is our reason! Remember a cornered mouse will attack a cat!" Sanger said as Kyosuke thought "We must plan for retreat...but what is going on with Naruto... he seems to be acting differently. I'm sure that the Major is looking for a way out." Though after that, Naruto sprang forward, taking out a couple of Lions with just a blow each, surprising everyone. He was the first to do the assault eventfully it was two one on one battles, Sanger against Tempest... and Naruto against Tenzan. "Anything to say, Sanger?" "I have no need for words my enemy is in front of me" They exchanged words as they fought. As for the other two, "Gee, what got you so upset? Lost at game?" "Some kind people died... not that you'd know...murderous DC bastard!" They said as they fought... though Tenzam was having some trouble with him, "Well this is getting fun... an easy game's no fun at all! And I'm sure you'd get me some great experience points!" Eventfully the team cleared out the other units as they seen Tenzam run away, saying "Well got to go... I haven't saved in a while... but I'll be back, Orange Fox!" "Coward..." Naruto thought. Then was the battle between ex-aggressors, it was as close as expected, but eventfully Sanger took out the head and arm of his guardlion with his colossal sword. "You got me.. I must escape!" Tempest said as he retreated. "That was close... does the DC even know WHAT they're provoking?" Rei thought. Then two things started to happen: A) a certain theme started playing... and many AM's appeared with a Black and red Guardlion... and a white mech. It was standing on the water, with a sword on its back... and a protector covering one of its eyes. "We're being ambushed!" Katina as Bullet responded, "It doesn't make sense, why did the others retreat?" "Maybe it was a sacrifice blunt?" Excellen said. "Who were they sending?" Bullet asked as Excellen replied "Us... to our doom" "A trap or..." Kyosuke said. "That mech... only one ninja has one eye covered." Naruto thought as Sanger said "That emblem and the black color..." "It's bee a long time, friend" "Elzam V Branstein, it is you!" "We were Aggressors and not enemies... how ironic" "Indeed if the Colonel could see us now..." "But he taught us of the alien threat by risking his life... and that the EFA cannot defeat it." "But you're creating chaos by fighting the EFA, don't you realize that?" "Of course I do!" The two old friends now foes traded words. "Why is the Major talking to the enemy?" Bullet asked. "A former comrade... it must be.." Kyosuke said as Excellen added, "that emblem on the black the same as the Branstein family?" "Branstein?" Katina said as Bullet said "I know that name from somewhere..." Katina replied, "Of course you have! That's the name of the UCC commander!" "So it must be Elzam V Branstein... ace pilot of the aggressors and the son of the UCC commander." Sean said. "He's the best of the best... got it, Bullet?" "Yes ma'am!" as the talk continued, Naruto was busy talking with his teacher. "Kakashi-sensei, why are you with the DC, they're murderers!" "This war will serve as a test... of your abilities... as such I'll be your enemy. Remember if you don't come at me aiming to kill... you'll suffer." "I was going to say that if you're with the DC... you are the enemy! Remember Hinata... he's not going to be easy..." "So you're cozy with the Hyuuga girl... I didn't think you got-" "Shut up! You have no right to talk!" "Very well... let's see if you've gotten better." The two ninjas talked. Back with the others. "What's going on with Naruto and that white mech?" Bullet asked. "Let me explain... Kakashi Hatake is Naruto's teacher... known as the son of the white fang. He seems to have aligned with the DC. He is an elite ninja... and doubtless to say, he'd give even Kyosuke a hard time." Rei said. "Leave him to me and Hinata, just worry about that black mech!" Naruto said. "Right... we won't run... defeating him will weaken the UCC" Kyosuke said. A few moments later Elzam, on the com said, "You have a choice... surrender of die... your choice." "I choose to fight... if I lose... I'm prepared to die." Kyosuke said as Elzam said "well said...now prepare for this!"

The other enemies weren't hard... though the two subs could take a few licks, but between the overall team's attacks, they didn't last long. Eventfully it came down to the Trombe... that on the other hand was very difficult, since he easily evaded many attacks. "Not bad... though you could certainly do better" Elzam said. Though with the ninjas... even with their teamwork, Kakashi easily fended off attacks... while reading a giant version of Icha Icha paradise. "I heard so many good things... Is this all you've got... and to think I delayed testing Sasuke and Sakura for this." He taunted, in which Naruto rushed him. Though he decided to counter in an unusual fashion, "How hasty... I never did use that secret jutus on a female" Kakashi said as he went poof. "He wouldn't dare... the 1000 years of pain..." Naruto thought as he rushed towards Hinata, trying to save her from that. As he got close, he noticed Kakashi's mech crouched down preparing to do it... so he shoved her out of the way... taking the 1000 years of pain himself... as his mech went flying and crashed down in the water. "How noble... and stupid... just as well... her father would have killed me if I succeeded." Kakashi remarked and added, "You went down that easy... I didn't think he was playing favorites... Now Hinata... time to go- oh dear god..." as he noticed what was at where Naruto and his mech fell in the water... it was on the water now... with an obvious red aura around it. "YOU DARE TRY DOING THAT TO HER? AND IT WAS YOU THAT SAID HE THAT ABANDONS THEIR TEAMMATES LOWER THAN SCUM! YOU'RE LOWER THAN THAT!" Naruto yelled as he zoomed towards his teacher, striking a blow straight in the face, and destroying the giant dirty comic. The scene made such a big fuss, it even interrupted the fight with Elzam "What on earth is that kid..." Elzam asked. "What the hell was he trying to do to Hina-chan?" Excellen asked. "I don't know... but he's definitely provoked Naruto to a point where not even I WANT to face him." Kyosuke responded. "Kakashi you idiot... luckily he's not berserk... though I do feel VERY sorry for you." Rei thought as he watched the screen of his laptop in his room. Kakashi decided to use his ace in the hole: The Shrangin. This turned the tides in his favor... at least enough to avoid getting beaten. Since it was basically Kakashi's experience and copied jutsu against Naruto's raw and unbridled rage. "You seemed to take that stunt a little hard... but I must thank you... since you saved me from an execution at Hyuuga-sama's hands. I was seeing if you'd be fast enough to save her and avoid the attack... but you took the attack... so you two are growing close... that's good. I'm sure it'll do both of you good... and for that I'm willing to take his moaning and bitching. But this isn't going to end well for you" Kakashi said. "But you're with those murders... what they did the base I can never forgive them... and trying to do that to her... that I can forgive less so... " Naruto replied. "But what are you going to do... even with its power... you can still only do attacks I know and see coming. As much as I'd love to continue... this has grown pointless..." Kakashi added as he seen Naruto doing something unusual... yet discerning to him. "That pose... same as the fourth... but the ball isn't spinning..." Kakashi thought as he seen Naruto charge something in his hand. "C amp... CANNON!" Naruto shouted as he let a raw chakra ball fly, hitting Kakashi by surprise... damaging him. "Well... that was certainly surprising... though I think you'd be better tested by some of your classmates. Farewell... do apologize to your girlfriend for me." Kakashi said as he retreated. Soon after Naruto passed out from the strain. "Of course it'd happen... such an attack is just a crude unrefined attack... though I am curious about the form of it... something tells me it isn't just merely appearances to take that stance..." Rei thought seeing the end of that battle. Hinata moved him back the Hiryu custom, thinking "He reacted that like for me... does that mean... he's starting to... like me?" "Well that was entertaining...but back to the fight" Elzam said as him and Sanger started dueling, eventfully Elzam was driven back, saying "If you want the truth, Sanger, follow me..." as he left. Sanger then left saying, "Sorry... but I must do this" as he too left. "We must go-" Lefina said as Kyosuke added, "No... we must escape... this is enemy lands... and he can take care of himself (But which side would he be on?)" "You mean he might not come back?" Bullet asked. "Yeah... but this is his battle... we must look go our way. That and I'm worried about Naruto..." Kyosuke said as Rei said, "Hey, there's an EFA agent named Gilliam Yeager needs our help at a shuttle base. That would be a start to a new plan... if not I'll be going there myself. He's an associate of mine, so it'd be nice. He's an ex-agressor as well... but don't worry he's loyal to the EFA. (More so than many people... including myself.)" "Well we will be headed there... since this will be our chance to help take the fight to the DC and UCC. It's a long shot... but as team ATX... we were made to take long shots." Kyosuke said.

Guardlion Trombe

Info: A Guardlion infused with the awesomeness of Trombe, but seriously it's Elzam's customized Guardlion... and easily a great deal above most others... combined with Elzam's skills, it's a very fearsome foe.

TetsuShinobi "White Fang"

Info: Kakashi's custom mech... while it's unknown how he got it, it's been customized for his talents, thus fitting him perfectly. The most interesting thing is the giant icha icha paradise that can be pulled out.

On the ship, the core members and Hinata were in Naruto's room. "How is he?" Hinata asked. Rei answered, "Don't worry he's fine... he just exhausted himself. Though what happened this battle was the combination of things causing his anger to spike... resulting in what you all saw." "What was that red aura he had... and what was that ninja trying to do?" Bullet asked as Rei answered, "I cannot answer for the Red Chakra due to a law from his homeland... but Mr. Hakate is infamous for a sneak attack shoving two fingers up... the "poop chute"... and the fact he tried doing that to a girl makes it worse. That was the act that pushed him over the edge... though that C Amp cannon ended up damaging his Huckbein... since the Proto-Chakra Amplifier was only made to deal with Gennin-level chakra output... but the output of that attack due to its raw overpowering nature was Jounin level. I'm currently compiling data to reinforce the buffer on the C amp Ver.1 to better deal with his output." "Interesting... how do you know so much about those mechs?" Kyosuke asked. "I was on the team that made them... assistant to the designer who was also the pilot of the SSX-0... a prototype like no other. I'll tell you this... unlike the Huckbeins which were data gathering types... this was a test type for the ultimate secret of the TS series... ultimately it's inferior to the now end result... but due to the designer's skills; it's more than a match for most other PT's." Rei answered. "Ultimate secret... what is it?" Excellen asked, to which Rei responded, "It's a secret of course... but once I get the pair of TS's perhaps you'll get to see it, considering those two could easily activate it! Well... I think it'd be best if we left them be... since we will need to plan for the next battle" Almost everyone else then left the two teens. Hinata thought, "This is as if they're trying to get me and Naruto together... and that man... he's nice, but he's hiding something. I should ask... big sis for another lesson. He saved me... my hero") before in a fashion true to her, fainted. "ACHOO! (She's catching on... too bad he isn't nearly as observant... to think that he tried going after that stuck up girl... a small chest is forgivable... but not a stuck up attitude! But who else would be with the DC in his class... I have a bad feeling that they're connected to Hinata... but a true test.)" Rei sneezed and thought in his room.

Note: Tenzam's profile will be mentioned later on

SRX story

First we start with a look in the lives of team SRX... since they're not just elite Mecha teams. First let's start with Aya in her room; right now she's doing a mix of two things: Swooning over Ingram... and writing particular stories. "As the flames of passion peaked, Masaki revealed his feelings to Shu... as well as my male teammates... but they revealed their feelings to me. I must be an immoral woman to be loved by so many men that love other men..." She wrote as she heard "WHAT THE HELL? I'd never kiss Rai... I'd sooner shoot him! (That cute girl... maybe... I wonder how Kusuha's doing... I could use her help)" Ryusei said as Rai added, "I can't believe this...it was bad enough when girls at both UCC and Mao Industries writing such smut." Sasuke was nonplaused as he added, "What is it about that causes you women to do such things?" Sakura on the other hand, only said, "WOW That's hot... you've got to give me a copy... but add in at least one scene with me and Sasuke!", and found her and Aya by herself... since the men ran like hell. Yaoi fangirls are scary when they're like that... in general.

Now with Ryusei, he was busy thinking about which Super Robot anime to watch... "GaoGaiGar... nah seen it a lot and doesn't give any advice... damn... all the other heroes are losers... and I don't have any "real" robot anime... well I'll play some Super Robot all-stars alpha 3 then... I've always wanted to pilot a super robot... and sadly this is the only way so far." As he put the game in the system and started playing.

Rai on the other hand, after the Aya incident, was in his room, practicing speaking biblically. "Prepare for thy plunge!" He said, thinking "It's a guilty pleasure speaking as such... though how could my brother... do that?"

Sasuke was having a rare moment of thinking beyond his typical avenger thinking. "Why did he kill our family... how could that deadlast out do me... I wonder if what they say about 'small' girls is true... No... he'd only kill her... and why would that cocky bastard Dr. Kurohagane favor Naruto over me... I must kill my brother..." He thought as he worked on his hit list with three names in order of importance: Itachi Uchia, Rei Kurohagane, and Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura was having a non fangirl moment, also doing some thinking "How is that annoying runt doing... it's boring without him around... and he gets Sasuke to talk in that sexy tone of his. I wonder if I should do a yaoi story with him and Naruto... I wouldn't mind having two men fighting over me. That Hinata... she's always been so shy... and seems to like him... and why does she wear that jacket? She can't be smaller than me... what if she's bigger... nah... Naruto would sooner beat someone like Sasuke than that. I'll never forgive that Dr. Kurohagane for humiliating Sasuke... I wonder if his brother is as hunky as he is... Uchiacest sounds so nice... certainly better than that Wildercest crap that I read once." She thought before going to sleep dreaming dreams filled with Sasuke, yaoi, and the fourth great ninja war being over her.

Ingram? He was sitting in his bed shuddering. "I do not know which dream was worse... the one about drinking a poison... or being in some smut some desperate fangirl would write" he thought as he tried getting back to sleep.

Note: Don't worry about Naruto and Co. They'll get one next chapter. Remember how this was inspired by many SRT materials... from other games to 4komas.

Now back to the fic at hand! Ryusei has gotten his first taste of war... and is now angsting enough to be Yaoi fodder. Ingram came in the room reporting of the Saebo base being under attack. "Our and Major Kai's unit were ordered to deploy." Ingram said. "Bringing out the secret weapon for a non-aerogater battle? We're assuming that flyer is among enemy units then" Rai asked, "Right" "That flyer from the other day?" Ryusei thought. "If need be, we may be ordered to deploy as well." Ingram added. "Test pilots have to go too?" Ryusei asked as Ingram replied, "Yes... we're at war... and we don't have enough PT's" "That shouldn't be a surprise" Sasuke added. "War... here in japan... I hope my mom and Kusuha are okay" Ryusei thought, as they waited for the order to deploy.

By the time the SRX team got there... it was a mess... a few planes left... as for allies, just three planes, and a Gespenst Mk II "Ingram's SRX team?" Kai wondered as Giado added, "SRX team? Aren't dey just a bunch of test pilots?" "Can we even count on them despite two of those mechs looking strong?" Garnet asked. Giado replied, "Nah... Neba trust a test pilot." "They destroyed everything!" Ryusei said as Rei responded, "Did you lose your nerve?" as Sasuke and Sakura thought, "Most likely" "Screw you!" Ryusei responded to his teammate. "Alright we should take out the jets and support our allies" Aya ordered as everyone confirmed the order but Ryusei. "Ryu, pull yourself together... the enemy's right in front of us!" Aya said causing Ryusei to say, "I-I know (Those bastards...)" "Is that kid okay? He seems freaked out, jah?" Giado asked as Garnet added, "Maybe he's just green" Giado then said, "Why don't dey give us a PT since those greens have 'em?" Rai said, "Ryusei this is it... if you can't fight, get out of that PT!" "What do you mean?" Ryusei responded. "A coward can't help anyone... you're wasting a valuable PT" Rai said causing Ryusei to respond, "You bastard, I'm gonna-" before Rai cut him off, saying "Why don't you use your anger to fight?" "Right... if we don't fight... everyone'll die just like Antarctica" Ryusei thought as they started to fight. Ryusei noticed how the small group of allies managed to take down a few planes... and taking out the rest were pretty easy for the team. Considering how much of an advantage that the TetsuShinobi have on the water, it didn't take long at all. "Hey, dey showed off any new mechs... how odd" Giado said. "Yeah... and their tactics were working well too." Garnet said as Major Ingram's Carrier appeared as he warned, "All units, the enemy has launched a MAPW. Retreat at once, I'll take the survivors and PT's" "What? A MAPW?" Kai exclaimed. "Pardon me captain... what is a MAPW?" Sakura asked. "A weapon that causes mass destruction... bad news" Aya replied. "Cha... what are dey using dat for?" "For your information, it stands for Mass Area Pre-emptive Weapon. A MAPW for a sub... it's non nuclear" Rai added, meaning it for Ryusei as well as the two teen ninjas. Ryusei then asked, "What happens if it..." "Hits... the base will get obliterated." Rai answered. "Hurry there isn't much time left" Ingram said as Ryusei answered "Wait, Major" "Didn't you hear his order? We must retreat." Sasuke added. Ryusei then responded, "What are you saying, we can't abandon it!" "Stop being stubborn, Ryusei! (Just like Naruto)" Sakura said. "No! I won't abandon the base; I can shoot down the MAPW, and then we won't have to-" Ryusei said as Rai cut him off "Cool down, Ryusei! You're a soldier, obey your order" "What? You can live with abandoning it?" "We can't shoot it down with our mechs... not even their mechs... not to mention your lacking skills!" "Then you do it! You're supposed to be some elite warrior... same goes for Sasuke! I heard that you ninjas are able to do amazing things!" "I may be regarded highly, but I am not a specialist in distance attacks... I think it's best that we retreat... since if the Major has the survivors... all that would be lost would be the base itself. (Yet I do wish I had more power)" Sasuke replied. Most retreated save for Ryusei. "What are you doing, Ryusei?" Ingram asked. "What are we supposed to just run? DAMN IT ALL!" Ryusei yelled as he joined the retreat at last. They made it in time as the MAPW wiped out the base.

Kai Mikamura

Info: Former Aggressor; He has the rank of major and he received a later model MkII. He is highly serious about everything... even outside of battle. A true Soldier in any case.

Latooni Suvoba

Info: A young girl in Kai's unit. Despite her age, she's very skilled at ranged weapons... the reason for that will be revealed... for the same reason she isn't very talkative save for Garnet and Giado. Someone regarded as "awesomely cute"; she's insanely popular in SRT:OG fandom.

Giado Beneldi

Info: Musician turned soldier. Rather laid back, though he argues with Garnet whom he's in a relationship with. He looks out for Latooni, whom he acts as a father figure. He's apparently Jamaican, judging by his dreadlocks and accent.

Garnet Sunday

Info: Fashion designer turned soldier (Seesh is it that popular of a profession? There are worse armies to sign up for... such as the US army, but that's just my opinion... that and a certain president). She prides her fashion sense, and is prone to meddling in other people's affairs. She acts as Latooni's mother figure.

"Let me go!" Rai said to Ryusei who was holding him. "What the hell was that? All you care about is following orders?" Ryusei asked as Rai answered, "Yes, Soldiers follow orders..." "So do Ninja." Rai said as Sasuke added. "Saebo would still be there if we've done something!" Ryusei said as Rai said "Our orders from the Major were to retreat" Sasuke added, "What did you expect to do? Try, fail and die?" "So we just go with it like we're robots?" Ryusei asked. Rai smacked him with his right hand and said, "Talk to me again when you're a full fledged pilot!" Ryusei punched back, yelling, "You bastard!" Aya then stepped in, saying "Knock it off, you two! Ryu, Rai!" Ryusei asked, "Why are you using one arm? Making fun of me?" as Aya said, "Stop it, Ryu, don't you know that Rai's left hand is-" "His left hand is what?" Ryusei asked as Aya tried to answer as Rai said, "One hand is all I need for someone like you." As he left. "Even Naruto would have only needed one hand to beat someone like him" Sasuke thought. "Wait, you bastard!" Ryusei said as he tried leaving to go after Rai. "Knock it off, guys! This is no time for us to be fighting each other! There's other bases under fire... don't forgot that! Rai's hurting too, you know" Aya said as Ryu shouted, "Hurt? He has no feelings! All he cares about is following orders like a robot!" "Listen, Ryu, Rai's left hand is-" "I don't care about his hand!" Aya said as Ryu cut her off, then after that he left. "I wonder what Naruto would have done in this case... since it would irritate me to no end if he could have shot it down..." Sasuke thought before he went on his way, with Sakura following him. She thought, "I think Sasuke could have shot it down."

Ryusei eventfully stopped chasing Rai and just sat down and started brooding. "Hey, you're in my brooding spot!" Sasuke said. "Then brood next to me... and leave me alone!" Ryusei answered.

A couple days later Ryusei was thinking, "I wonder how ma and Kusuha are doing... though I can't mope about it... I must protect them!" When a man came up to him and asked if he was Ryusei of the SRX team. "Yeah, who wants to know?" Ryusei responded. "Robert H. Ohmiya, SRX engineer" Robert answered. "That's a long name just like Rai's" Ryusei said as Robert replied, "You can call me Rob then." Ryusei then asked, "Okay Rob, what can I help you with?" Rob replied, "Everyone says you're a big robot fan" as Ryusei added, "That's right I love robots" "Well then do you want to take a look at the model you'll be using?" Rob asked, as Ryusei had a mecha fanboy moment as he replied "You mean... the R-series? Are you sure?" "Of course!" Rob answered as they both left. "That's the first time I've seen him brighten up since recently..." Sakura though as she seen the two left.

"Man it's cold... why do the mechs have to be so deep, COLD underground?" Ryusei asked as Rob answered, "We have our reasons... now this one's the R-1... your model" "Wow!" "We haven't installed the armor yet... R-1 stands for R-series real type PT 1... cool, right?" Rob said to Ryusei's awe. "This... isn't a super robot..." Ryusei said downcast. "Yeah it does look like just a PT... but it's as powerful and fights like a super robot; the rest is up to your ability!" Rob answered. "I see... I'll do my best then!" Ryusei said as Rob added, "I was worried that you wouldn't like it." "Hey... are you a Super Robot fan as well?" Ryusei asked as Rob answered, "Of course, every boy loves robots!" Ryusei then said, "I guess then we'll be good friends then! Well nice meeting you, R-1, I'll be sure to give you a better name later! (Finally someone who isn't a stiff or fangirl)"

Meanwhile Sakura was going around trying to find Sasuke... to find him in the TS simulator trying to practice... though he wore himself out pretty badly doing so. "Is this really my limit... I must find out how Naruto is doing..." Sasuke thought as Sakura came back with some sandwiches and water. "I'd figured you'd be hungry... so I made some sandwiches!" Sakura cheerfully said as she handed him the plate. Sasuke ate the two sandwiches and said, "They definitely taste... interesting... Could you see where the major is... I need to rest a bit. (Must... not show...weakness)" She then left... after which, Sasuke falls over green in his face, the first of a nice sized causality list of cooking related illnesses.

Shortly after recovering from Sakura's sandwiches, he went to Ingram's office to talk about SRX's "deadlast". "How do you mess up a sandwich anyways... though... she was nice about it... No Sasuke, you must not think such thoughts... lest they take you away from what's truly important: vengeance! Or the matter of my bastard brother..." He thought as he walked there. When he did get there, Rai was already talking about it, suggesting that Ryusei doesn't have much experience. "There will be no changes to the team...ever" Ingram replied to Rai's question, which lead to him asking, "Then the reason he's on the team is that he has an ability that the captain and I don't have" Ingram just answered, "I don't need to answer that" as an alarm went off. "I heard such talk about Naruto... what is it that such people have..." Sasuke thought as he ran towards the hangar, knowing that such an alarm results in battle.

By the time they got there Irm was remarking on what happened to the bridge. "Underwater combat... tch... my fire jutsu will be useless in such as case." Sasuke thought. "Remember we want to disable it, not destroy it. The nuclear reaction exploding would be very bad." Kai said, minding the fact that some people don't understand that... in short the two teens and Ryusei. "I remember them from Saebo... particularly those two and the green kid... he's an airhead like you, Garnet" Giado said, though the rest was ignored by Sasuke. "Roger... disable but not sink. Sakura, we should try to take out the planes... giving the others a chance to work on that sub... since I have yet to get information on disabling them. (Sounds better than I don't know... and why did I talk to her like that... damn you heart...)" Sasuke said. "I won't let you down! (Yay! Maybe soon he'll ask me out!)" Sakura replied. The fight went well, though one sub was already disabled and just as the attack on the second began, a bunch of enemies appeared, including the one that they faced earlier. "Ah there's the one that managed to beat me... I recognize those lame moves from anywhere" The Pilot said. "You..." Ryusei said angrily, recognizing him. "Ah... hopefully you've gotten enough EXP to be fun now... and you don't have that one mech to cover you! Now I'll make you pay for thrashing my mech!" The enemy pilot said as he fired, but Ryusei dodged the attack. "So it seems you've learned some new moves..." The enemy pilot said. "I am not going down that easily!" Ryusei answered. "Ah... you're mine now... Burning PT pales in comparison to this!" The enemy said, causing Ryusei to answer, "You've played that too?" The enemy added, "So you're a gamer turned pilot...this just keeps on getting more and more fun. (Not to mention those mechs... never seen those before, but they remind me of those Huckbeins I've seen earlier) What's your name?" "Ryusei Date" Ryusei said. "You're that n00b! You know you only won that Tournament because I wasn't there... now I'm looking forward to reminding you of what a n00b you are!" The Enemy pilot said. "You're Tenzam Nakajima? (I wasn't expecting this) Well sorry to spoil your fun... but I'm not here to play some game!" Ryusei said as Tenzam answered, "What do you mean? You're just like me! You did join the army to pilot a mech, right?" "At first, yeah... but this isn't a game! This is life or death!" Ryusei said as Tenzam added, "just like Burning PT... only difference is that you lose... you DIE!" Ryusei responded, "You're nuts! You've got to be stopped before you hurt people!" "Sure, go ahead and try... I like having a Rival... it's a great way to get better! Come on... go and try... otherwise, more losers will die!" "Damn you... I won't let you win!" Ryusei said as he went to take on the Lion group. "Ryusei, I'll assist you with the other lions... it seems this person has gotten you rather agitated." Sasuke said as he took on the other lions as Ryusei took on Tenzam... it was pretty even. "Was I really like that? No wonder everyone saw me as a fool..." Ryusei thought during the battle, soon Ryusei managed to disable Tenzam's Lion. "Ah... not bad... though it's just a warm up for future battles... definitely been fun!" Tenzam said as Ryusei replied, "You! We're not playing some game here!" Tenzam added, "Well I brought enough time... time to eat! We'll play another round later!" as he retreated. "I was wrong about you... you remind me even more of my teammate... (A fool yet someone you could count on in a fight)" Sasuke said to Ryusei afterwards. "Was that it?" Irm asked as Rai answered, "Is this a decoy?" as they continued to try to disable the sub. Latooni saw the whole thing and thought, "He's an interesting pilot..." Sasuke and Ryusei managed to clean up the enemy lions as the sub was finally disabled. Soon after Ingram came over the com and said, "Another DC sub has been spotted in Kumanonada... it's headed towards Izu... I suggest that you make post haste back to base." Rai then said, "It was a decoy!" as they left.

There was talk about a city getting bombed by AMs dispatched by a carrier and why a city instead of a base. "Since dey got Kyushuu... now half of Japan is in MAPW range!" Giado said. Ingram suggested, "It might have been a message to us..." "What would that be, Major?" Sasuke asked, being there to gather information in this world. "Any city or base can be attacked anytime."

"Tenzam is a pilot... but if he was recruited for his skills... then why is he with the DC" Ryusei thought as Garnet asked, "Do have a second?" Ryusei got out of his thinking and his eyes got caught on her outfit... or what it was showing as Garnet added, "Hey! What are you looking at?" "(Okay... think of a good way to say it!) I was just looking at your-" as Garnet tried to finish his statement, "Clothes...yeah I like wearing them" as Ryusei thought, "Whew... and I do like you wearing them too... some nice cleavage indeed...? Idiot! You should try to get to know that cute girl better!" "Anyways, I wanted to ask... did you become a pilot due to being good at a game?" Garnet asked. "Yeah, so?" Ryusei answered. "Well... no offense, but I think it's unfair" Garnet then said. "Why is it unfair?" Ryusei asked as she answered, "I've been working pretty hard to become a PT... and you go and play a game and get your own machine..." Ryusei then asked, "Do you know anyone else that became a pilot like I did?" "Nope" Garnet said as Ryusei thought, "Then how did Tenzam do it?" "It's fine... I guess I should have played the game too..." Garnet said as Ryusei added, "...it's not right..." "What's not right?" Garnet asked as Ryusei answered, "Using a game to find pilots so they can kill people" "But I thought you liked fighting guys like Tenzam." Garnet said as Ryusei added, "Yeah... but if I didn't face him... I think I'd have ended up just like him." Garnet asked him, "What is it that you fight for?" "I think I found my reason by fighting him... I've got to protect people from guys like him that don't care about human lives!" Ryusei answered. "He's definely grown up in a short time..." Garnet thought as she left. Unknown to most... Latooni was hearing the whole thing... with a bit of blush. "Why is it that I can't stop thinking of him..." She thought. Ryusei was about to go... that was until he barely avoided a punch. "You pervert... you were staring at her chest! (Why can't Sasuke do that to me... isn't my fault that I'm small...)" Sakura said. "Sorry... I didn't mean to... just that... I was caught by surprise... not like I'm some heartless being like Rai or Sasuke... (I wonder if I should ask her for help...)" Ryusei answered. "Well just don't cause too much trouble... I really don't like immature perverts (Though he'd ensure that it won't be boring!)" Sakura said as she left. "And people asked me why I spend so much time playing games... since women are so complicated! And I didn't even ask Garnet about Latooni..." Ryusei thought to himself.

Tenzam Nakajima

Info: Elite Burning PT player turned DC pilot. He views the war as one big game... not really caring about any life at all. As seen... he's a reflection to Ryusei... of what Ryusei might have become. This in turn, pisses Ryusei off... not to mention other events.

Irmgult/Irm Kazahara

Info: A test pilot for Mao Industries, he's also been associated with the Izu base as well. He knows many people... and is a womanizer of perhaps the highest order... though this seems to cause trouble with someone truly dear to him. He even has a black book with all the numbers he's gathered from women, suggesting that he's rather good at being smooth.

A few days later, Sasuke and Sakura sparred in the simulator. "I keep on telling you... don't hold back... it's useless if you do. From the sounds of things... Naruto isn't doing all that by himself." Sasuke said. "Sorry... I'll definely try to do better! (That way I can impress him!)" Sakura said. "I also don't need to remind you that this could be easily more dangerous than that wave country mission. And something tells me that we may fight some of our own classmates... since who is to say some didn't join the DC for their own reasons. I think that it might deal with her being a Hyuuga... though she wasn't that impressive... who to say that the idiot didn't have some effect on her. (The one girl who didn't fawn over me... definitely a weird girl.)" Sasuke said as he walked out of the sim room.

Meanwhile Ryusei was doing some tests in the R-1... target adjusting. "Practice until you can lock on automatically... forget that you learned in burning PT. The R-1 has a faster response time than the Gespenst-" Rob said as R-1's system went out yet again. "The T-link system has been overloaded" a crew member said as Rob replied, "I never turned it on! Please check it again. (Did it react to Ryusei... nah it can't self activate... could it be the SYSTEM monitoring him? R-1 is not ready yet...)

A bit later, Ryusei asked Rob, "The Wildrauptor?" "The first variable PT... an R-1 prototype. Something the matter... you seem down?" Rob replied. "Rob, when do you think we can activate the R-1? We've got to increase our forces... or else Japan will be taken over!" Ryusei asked as Rob answered, "Fine tuning the T-link system is taking time (At least it's not like the TS... if not for those files... I'd have no idea what to do with them.)" Ryusei then said, "T-link system? What's that?" "Didn't Major Ingram brief you on that?" Rob asked. Sasuke thought, watching it, "How odd he gave us files on the TetsuShinobi... then again I think we have that bastard to thank for it" Ryusei simiply said, "No he didn't... It wasn't in the manual either..." Rob only thought, "What... they aren't telling the pilots? What is he thinking?" Irm walked in... though admittedly he was distracted by Sakura right before Sasuke spoke up, "She's only 13... before you get any idea... not as if I care (Which is a complete lie... otherwise I wouldn't say a thing... damned feelings)" Irm only responded, "Ah... I understand perfectly... you like her and don't want some other guys going after her... well I'll just talk with them then!" As he walked over to where Ryusei and Rob were. "So you're going to take the Wildrauptor? Be careful... it has a history of crashing during its tests." He added. Ryusei asked, "Is that true, Rob?" "Yes its variable system isn't perfected yet." Rob answered as Irm said, "Poor Kyosuke had to test it... though Lt. Colonel Weber is to blame for that." "You mean that old bastard Hans Weber?" Ryusei asked. "Watch your mouth! That 'old bastard' demoted many guys he didn't like." Irm responded as Rob asked, "Then I presume you got a lot of promotions, then?" "Nah, I can't be bothered with that stuff" Ryusei then asked, "Is the Wildrauptor safe to pilot?" as Rob answered, "The problems are fixed... for now. It's in the Hagane and I need to make some last adjustments... I'll meet you there" as he and Ryusei left. "Kyosuke... I think I'll take a look at those files..." Sasuke said as he went off. Sakura thought, "Well that was interesting... not every day where an older guy hits on you... what he said to Sasuke is definitely a cause for hope."

Meanwhile in the underground dock, a couple of people were talking about the ship where they'll be working. "So this is the Hagane... where we'll be working. Cool, huh? Said the dark haired girl, Rio. The blue haired girl, Kusuha responded, "You like this sort of thing, too? (Just like Ryusei)" Rio then said, "Yeah I think I have my dad and his job to thank for that! So you have a friend who likes mechs... since you did say 'too'?" Kusuha blushed a bit and say "yes..." "Ah you blushed... it must be a boy! How cute!" Rio said. "He's n-not... we're not like that at all!" Kusuha responded flustered. "What ARE you two then?" Rio asked. "Don't make fun, Rio!" Kusuha said as Ryusei walked down there. "Wow it's bow is different from the Shirogane's!" He said as he realized who was there. "Do you know this guy, Kusuha?" Rio asked. "Yes we went to high school together" Kusuha answered. "Hi! My name's Rio Meilong, I work on the Hagane!" Rio introduced herself. Ryusei said, "you shouldn't be here, Kusuha! As Rio said, "Hey that isn't nice!" Kusuha seemed unaffected as she said, "It's been a long time Ryusei, and how have you been doing?" "Why are you in an army uniform? (While I'd love to ask her for advice... she shouldn't be in the army!)" Ryusei asked. Kusuha as trying to answer as Ryusei added, "Don't tell me you're getting on the Hagane too!" Kusuha then said, "After that incident, I was treated at the army hospital... and since I'm a registered nurse... they offered me a job on the Hagane" As Ryusei asked, "Why would you want to be in the army?" "Sorry... but I (I did it to be with you...)" Kusuha was saying before Rio stepped in and said, "Why are you mad at her? She didn't do anything wrong?" Ryusei paused then said, "I'll ask Major Ingram to see if you can't go and leave the ship, since if you don't... you'll die! (Sorry Kusuha... but I'm doing this for your own good!)" right as an alarm went off. Sasuke did sneak down there, and only had one thing to think, "He's certainly as dense as Naruto... but I suspect even Naruto's starting to pick up the rather obvious hints. And it's kinda funny thinking of the rest of the team as a Ninja team... the Major would be a teacher... Rai would be the brooding pretty boy... Ryusei would be the deadlast and Aya would be the fangirl... I do feel sorry for Rai."

Rio Meilong

Info: An operator on the Hagane. She is at heart every competitive, usually seeking some kind of competition, But She is otherwise rather nice. She has a strong sense of justice. She also is among the crowd of those with TK related powers. Also has an interest in ships and mechs... perhaps even to pilot one. Yes she's Chinese complete with the dress! (And that she might get along well with TenTen... most likely doing a weapon competition with her)

Kusuha Mizuno

Info: Ryusei's childhood friend who sees him as something more than that. Sadly it's due to that long friendship that he doesn't see things that way. Kind of sad in a way... since she isn't bad looking at all. Though her health drinks are something of legend... due to their effectiveness... and their taste... which is absolutely among the worse anyone tasted. (SRT Trivia note: In SRWA3... there was cases of various other characters... such as Zengar/Sangar trying her drinks out... and all of them passing out.) At least good news for the curvy cutie (SRWA3 has some particularly nice fanservice heh) is that there is a guy that will return such feelings. Her personality is very kind though kind of timid... she always wants to help people. (A kindred spirit to Hinata if I ever saw one...) She has particularly strong TK powers (As well as a talent for doing some damage... especially in OG2)

Note: I know it's long... but I'm the author and I felt like it!

By the time they launched, the enemy had already wiped out all the planes and jets. "The DC means business this time" Said Latooni. "This won't be boring" Sasuke thought. Then he was subjected to some innuendo filled talk by Giado and Garnet, whom were yelled at by Kai, who then added, "Good.. you can hit on her when we've completed the mission. You'll be transferred to the Hagane soon anyhow." Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped at the remark thinking, "Naruto certainly would have laughted at that." Kai was explain where the Hagane would come out and how it'd be four minutes to launch. "How's the Wildschwine, Major?" Kai asked. "Ready to go, Sir" Ingram said smugly. "So he's active... I wonder how good he is" Sasuke thought. Sakura had a thought of the more fangirlish variety, "True Sasuke's the best... but Rai and the Major are pretty hunky themselves... I can see why the captain swoons over him." "Where's Master Sargent Ryusei?" Kai asked as some talk came in, "The Wildrauptor's joint's aren't fully fixed yet and your TT was been completely wrecked!" Rob said to Ryusei in the base. "I'm taking the R-series and the Huckbein 009 to the Hagane, hurry!" he added. "Major, who would be leading the offense and defense?" Rai asked. "I was thinking of having Sakura defend the launch point while Sasuke joins us on the assault force." Ingram answered. "Sakura, remember this task is important... we'll fail the mission if a single enemy gets through!" Sasuke said, knowing that it'd ensure she'd do it well. "Okay then, Sasuke! I won't let you down!" Sakura gleefully said. Ingram noticed this and thought, "He's very good at getting her to do what he wants... I have to be impressed with that. That man did mention him... why else would I get those mechs... certainly wasn't to spite Dr. Kurohagane's efforts." The battle started with Sakura heading over to to the exit point while Giado and Garnet went with her. "We'll just help clean up... though if you're having trouble with that boy... maybe I could help!" Garnet said as her and Giado went to clean up. "That's nice... what would attract him... it certainly isn't breasts..." Sakura thought. On the other end, Sasuke was impressed with Ingram's skill. "I guess he's the major for a good reason... his manner is certainly impressive... he would be quite a foe indeed" Sasuke thought. Before long some reinforcements appeared when this theme started playing as well, with a few remarks about a black mech. Before long said black mech zoomed towards Rai. "Its speed is impressive... and to think it's just a normal mech..." Sasuke said. "What insignia... it's the branstein's!" Rai said as the pilot said "Well it's been a long time Raidiese!" "Elzam?" Rai said. It was no other than Elzam V Branstein, master of cooking and mecha pwnage. "Show me what you've learned since you left! Show me and my Trombe!" He said as he opened fire on Rai, which Rai evaded. "Well you've learned some new moves. (Those mechs... it's the same as those new members of the DC... I wonder how Kakashi would like the news...) You're not the same Rai I remember." Elzam said. Rai responded, "I'm not the kid you used to know!" Elzam merely responded, "Is that why you turned your back on your family and the DC?" "That's right I won't be a part of a organization that preys on people's fears to help its rebellion!" Rai angrily said as Elzam responded, "It's not a rebellion... the DC is merely doing what is right." This ticked off Rai even more, who said, "You think starting a world war is right? (It wouldn't surprise me... look what you did to your wife... my sister in law!)" "If it's not... then show me what is right, brother. You ran away from the family because you couldn't handle the weight of the Branstein name. I wonder if you can truly do what you say you can do." "That's it... I had enough of your self-righteousness! I'll show you what I can do!" Rai said as Elzam responded, "That's the spirit!" as he left for the upper right corner. "So he has family problems too... but it seems he still has his family..." Sasuke thought. "Who's dat guy?" Giado asked as Latooni responded, "I've seen his pattern in the records of the school" As Kai added, "he's Elzam V Branstein... he was a member of the aggressors just like me." Latooni explained about the group and how she studied their tactics in the school. "That's right he's a UCC ace pilot and son of the UCC commander!" Irm said. Ryusei hear this and said to himself, "You mean Rai's brother is..." Rai was thinking, "Why didn't you destroy the exit...what are you thinking?" As the order came to defend the exit and the Hagane. Though when a warning of a MAPW coming towards the base. Some more enemies fell then the Hagane launched at last. "We'll shoot it." Daitestsu said. The last of the enemies were cleared as Elzam said, "You're finished... the missle has arrived," before leaving. "Missle distance 7000 meters!" Rio said from the ship. "The ship's anti-air and auto lock has malfunctioned!" Eita said. "We have no choice but to activate the energy field!" Tetsuya said. Eita responded, "Our current output can't withstand the explosion!" Some more chatter happened then Ingram had a bold order, "Send us the Boosted rifle for the R-1!" Sasuke was glad... since; "I don't think... I could have done it... yet I'm expected to do such things... come on Sasuke... don't freeze... he'll laugh at me..." He thought panickedly. Tetsuya asked, "what are you going to do with it?" "We're going to shoot down the missle with it!" Ingram responded. "Impossible! That missle is moving at a supersonic speed!" Rob responded, "If we got the correct calculations and the R-1's boosted Rifle, we CAN shoot it down!" Ryusei added, "Then Let me do it! (I WILL NOT FAIL AGAIN!)" "Ryusei? (Is he seriously going to try that...)" Rio said. "Captain, the R-1!" Rob said. "Stop! What do you think you can do with an immobilized R-1? You cannot seriously expect that to shoot it down!" Tetsuya shouted. Ryusei shouted back, "We don't have time, I have to shoot down the missile!" Tetsuya responded, "But if it doesn't move... he'll die!" Rob then said, "We know that... but this is the only way!" Rio then announced, "6000 meters and closing!" "Get the R-1 ready for him!" "Yes... seems he's our only hope" "Yes indeed! We're counting on you, master sergeant!" Daitetsu and Tetsuya said. "I won't make the same mistake... I will save this base!" Ryusei thought as the R-1 and the boosted rifle was readied. "R-1 ready to go, go get'em, Ryusei!" Rio said. Latooni, watching this only thought, "I'm sure you can do it... not due to skill... but determination and kindness" Ryusei tried to activate it, but it failed to start up. "System's down... try it again, Ryusei!" Rob shouted. "Come on, R-1! (Damn it... start up, everyone's counting on me... lives are depending on me...)" Ryusei shouted. "Missile's distance is 3000 meters!" Rio said. "Why are we here, R-1? To Save everyone from the DC and the aerogaters! This is what you were made for! (MOVE!)" He shouted as it started to move at last. The Ballistic data was sent. He readied himself for the shot, adjusting the computer and such. Ingram said, "You only have one shot... make it count!" He also heard something else. "Hey pervert! You had better not screw up! Otherwise I'll haunt you in hell!" Sakura shouted. He readied at last... and fired... it hit the missile just as it was about to enter the range of the base. The Hagane soon after left as a small unit appeared. "Why don't we go after them?" "Our mission is complete, let's return to base. (Rai and the Hagane survived... Commander Bian said they'd be our saviors... and now I believe it... though I'm sure Kakashi would love to test two of his so-called brighter students... as far as the blond boy... HE has that covered." Elzam said as he left as well.

Daitetsu Minase

Info: Captain of the Hagane; he's been in the military for a long time, as has gathered many regrets of the lives lost. He sees Tetsuya as a son. He's a cool old man.

Tetsuya Onodera

Info: XO of the Hagane. He was in the same year as Lefina and knows her. He's not exactly the most confident of his skills... though it's been suggested that he has a future as a captain. His ability to hold liquor is without doubt, pathetic.

Hagane

Info: Second Noah class ship. Its main weapon is the Tromium cannon... while powerful, it's unstable. Due to the reactor... it will make a nice big NUCLEAR explosion if shot down. Though it does very well in air, space and water, and is better armored than the Hiryu Custom.

The School

Info: A training school for PT pilots in the early days... since these days PT training is pretty easy. They were to raise children to be pilots... though rumors were said of some of the methods used in it. I can only presume that it wasn't a nice place to be.

Wildschwine

Info: Despite its head, it's of the Gespenst Lineage. Its weapon arrangement is basic with a M95 machine gun and a M13 Shotgun. Its special attack is the Disc Slicer. It's an above average suit best suited to short to melee ranged combat. The Wild family will prove to be an interesting family.

Wildrauptor

Info: The first transforming PT... Though its development has been riddled with crashes... one of them Kyosuke was on the receiving end of. It's also regarded as a prototype for the R-1. Normally it can do pretty well at any distance... though once it goes into flight mode, it's a sniping machine.

All units save for Major Kai returned to the Hagane. "What is it... with these people doing amazing things... was I really so wrong to think I'd gain it alone... since that Ryusei... his concern enabled him to move that mech..." angsted Sasuke. Sakura was deep into perverted yaoi daydreams... yes her time with Aya had affected her that deeply. "I wonder if that woman can really help me get Sasuke's attention. Rai was thinking, "I knew I'd be fighting against Elzam in this war... but I can't believe he sided with the DC...perhaps he joined them just to fight me..." when Ryusei came up, saying "I didn't know that the UCC commander was your dad, Rai." Rai responded in a rude tone, "So what? Are you calling me a traitor?" "Sorry... I didn't mean to doubt your loyality... I was just surprised, that's all! (He really must not like his family... whew... that was still amazing... just glad I saved the base and everyone... Hey! That girl should be impressed... oh yeah... there's the matter of getting Kusuha off the ship!)" Ryusei said. "I don't care about my family; all I care about is my duty!" Rai said as he left. Ryusei thought, "He wants to fight his own father... I can't imagine that..) Giado came up saying "I owe you one! You saved our lives" Ryusei humblily replied, "Nah I was just doing my job... and just glad I saved some lives. (I wonder if she was impressed)" as Giado added, "Dat was some move, shooting down dat missle!" Ryusei humbly said, "It was all Rob's data and R-1!" Latooni and Garnet came in, though the woman said "Hm? What's that, Lat? She says only a talented pilot could have pulled that off." "Really? (Great first step, Ryusei!)" Ryusei asked as Latooni paused and ran off and added, "She's quiet, isn't she? (Damn it... I screwed up...)" Garnet replied, "Yeah. It's kind of a long story, but she's a nice girl once you get to know her" "Ah.. I see, (So I didn't screw up! I figured she was nice... what the heck happened to her.)" Ryusei said. Unknown to the recent hero, he had pissed of Sasuke... who was about to sneak up. "That bastard... why CAN'T I gain the power I need? And for that idiot to act as if it was nothing..." Sasuke thought as he ran up intending on burying his Kunai into Ryusei's head. Luckily Ryusei had a feeling he should duck... and he noticed a credit coin on the ground. The resulting bending down caused Sasuke to miss his mark and go flying... right into Sakura who was daydreaming about Sasuke. She was pleasantly surprised when Sasuke flew into her, kissing her. The whole scene impressed all that watched... including Aya who was about to get Ryusei for something, and Latooni hiding behind a corner. It's not everyday where a mecha fanboy turned hero ends up unwittingly tharwt an assassination attempt on him. "Ooooh... a shiny 172 year coin... did something happen?" Ryusei asked. "Well Mon... that ninja tried to attack you... but he flew over into pinky." Giado said as he pointed to Sakura dragging Sasuke away. (No it won't be nookie... she'll try to get Sasuke out of his shell...) "Well Ryusei we're needed in the briefing room. Good job back there...though I think I'll have to speak to the major about Sasuke's behavior." Aya said. "Okay (what just happened... oh well I impressed Latooni... and found a nice shiny coin... I think it's time to open up perhaps the ultimate classic super robot anime: Majinkazier!)

In the briefing room, Ingram was explain the future plans for the SRX team. "As of today, the SRX team will be assigned to the Hagane. You will be joining the mission to seize Aidoneus Island." Ingram said. "I-dunno Island?" Ryusei asked in his mispronouncing manner. "...Aidoneus Island" Rai said. "Ah I think I've heard of it before, that one." Ryusei said as Rai added, "It's where Meteor 3 crashed 7 years ago." "Oh yeah... it was big news that year... in fact I picked up a coin from that year just recently! Though what's the big deal with the Island?" Ryusei asked. Ingram answered, "This is classified information...we discovered alien technology in meteor 3... called Extra-over technology... or EOT. It's vastly superior to current earth technology. It revolutionized technology of all kinds." "Where did it come from?" asked Ryusei. "EOTI, the investigators of Meteor 3, think that it stemmed from the aerogaters." Answered Ingram. "EOTI... the guys that made the Granzon, right? Then would the Granzon be a super robot made with EOT?" Ryusei asked. "It's possible, since the EOTI was headed by Bian who made the DC and started the rebellion. Their headquarters are based around the crash site of meteor 3." Ingram answered as Aya added, "It's rumored that it's now a military base." "So we'll be headed into the Bear's cave then?" Ryusei asked as Ingram answered, "To be blunt... yes. The chances of success are only 9.6" "What? That low?" Ryusei asked. "I, for one, look forward to the challenge!" Rai answered. "That means we only have a one in ten shot!" Ryusei said as Rai added, "Heh! I like those odds!" "You certainly would..." Ryusei added as Aya thought, "Rai... do you really value your life that low?"

Meanwhile in a room. "Come on Sasuke... I know you like me back...why won't you admit it?" Sakura was interrogating the brooding ninja. "Do you really want to know? Basically my bastard brother... seems bent on making my life hell! First he killed my entire FAMILY! The moment I get all lovely dovely with a girl... chances are he'll pop up and kill her! So until I slay him... I must go down the path of vengeance and hate. There are you happy now?" Sasuke shouted. "Well I'm not going to let that stop me... I am a ninja after all-" as Sasuke cut her off, saying "Then start training like it... since no one likes a fangirl that's dead weight. I'd like to prove all them wrong... that we're not some arrogant wannabes... not that stupid boy... or Dr. Kurohagane... or even Naruto. We'll be better than them all! If you're willing to go down that path... then perhaps I wouldn't mind your company!" He finished with a confident smirk... given his features, was very stunning. "I'll prove them wrong... I want to pay him back for making you look like a fool! And to be honest I wouldn't want the prospect of anyone else passing us up! We were given the better mechs..." Sakura said as her inner self yelled, "OH YEAH! Today's a great day... we'll kick all their asses!" Sasuke continued smiling and thought "I guess I owe that idiot thanks... if not for that fluke...mpf."

On the next Super Robot Taisen: Original Naruto generation

Ryusei: The fight against the DC starts in true earnest... both teams will meet new friends and enemies... I'm more interested in three things: Seeing if Latooni likes me back, when do I get that super cool super robot I seen on youtube, and what did happen earlier?

Sakura: You have better watch out, Team ATX! Sakura Haruno's here to clean house!

Irm: Ah really? Since the mess hall needs cleaning... and nothing beats a cute maid!

POW! (Sakura punched him)

Neji: It will all be decided by fate...

Sakura: (Neji... don't lose... I don't want to face the fact... that shy girl is... I can't even bring myself to think that!)

Shikimaru: Girls are so troublesome...

Excellen: Yeah... they are so touchy when they find out they're smaller than you.

(At this point both Shikimaru and Neji pass out with nosebleeds)


	5. Chapter 4: The last part of the war

Super Robot Taisen: Original Naruto Generation

Remind: I don't own either series... though I do own the concept for Rei Kurohagane! Of course... there's some things from both series I wouldn't mind owning.

srwog. velv. net

en. wikipedia. Org /wiki /Category :Banpresto Originals

Chapter 4: The War against the DC part 2

Naruto found himself in a weird place... not the cage in the sewer seen in many Naruto fics... but a doorless room... that looks as if a teenager lives in it... posters of various characters litter the walls, a 1978 Fender Stratocaster is on the wall with a Marshall Amp in a corner... even with a TV and a PS2. And most discerning was a woman with orange hair with black tips wearing something out of Anko's closet, with eyes with red irises and slit pupils. "Where am I? Who are you?" Naruto asked. "You would know me as the fox demon... Kyuubi... the reason why most of that dungheap village hates you." She said. "Why did you attack the village all those years ago?" Naruto asked. "Well, I do owe you that much at least... basically put I was living peacefully as a normal fox, with a male mate and plenty of kits... then one day some...one went and fatally experimented on them... which caused me to snap... it also didn't help it was during the time of the month. In my blind rage I only noticed the leaf forehead protector on the bastard and went to flatten it. Though I didn't expect its Hokage to be such a fierce foe... and more surprisingly, he managed to figure out what caused it. 'I understand your pain... but I cannot let this village pay for what a rouge ninja did...' he said before he sealed me in you. But what really pissed me off was how the village reacted towards you... then I really wanted to flatten 99 of the village. Any questions, Kit?" She said. "Yeah... how am I here?" Naruto asked. "Well you passed out after getting pissed at your pervert sensei... and doing that cannon attack. Seriously a girl doesn't like a finger going up there like that... I felt it... though I'm glad you managed to save your girlfriend." Kyuubi answered. "She's just a really great friend... (She couldn't like me...)" Naruto said as she responed, "How dense you are... well I won't interfere unless absolutely nesscary." "Why are you in a human form and why do you call me Kit?" Naruto asked. "Well... since I'm stuck here... I figured I'd have some fun... and nothing's more fun than a human form! As for the nickname... well I've been the one watching over you the longest (that girl's a close second though!) helping you out in what I can. I do see you as a son... and I am impressed how you can forgive the village in general for treating you worse than dog shit! If you want to know my opinion... the only ones I don't hate are the current Hokage... in fact I feel sorry for him (all that paperwork). Your first sensei Iruka, since he separates me whom he rightfully hates... and you which he doesn't. The ramen guy is also on my save list... his ramen is good... and last but not least... is your girlfriend! In fact she's watching over you... even though it's just exhaustion... but I don't think you'd believe me." Kyuubi answered. "She's always been so kind, so it's normal with her." Naruto said as the fox demon thought, "Oy...I was known for my looks, horniness, how sadistic I am, temper, creativity, and observation... and yet he can't see something that simple..." as she then said, "Well you're waking up... but if you want to drop by, feel free at night!" "Okay see ya Kyu-obba-chan!" Naruto said as he vanished. She only said to herself, "I'm not that old... heck my looks can give most of the girls in both worlds a run for their money! Knowing him... he meant that in a nice way. Glad that people here like him for who he is... not hate him for having me in him." As she sat down to read Icha Icha paradise and watch FLCL.

Kyuubi

Info: Feared 9-tailed fox demon... also lesser known for being the demon world's ultra pervert, and for having a combination of a short temper and a sadistic streak that rivals Katina's and is only second to Akane Tendo's. Recently she started to pick up a few things form Haruka of FLCL fame. Despite her youthful attitude, she's suffered great loss. Also do not ask how she managed to get such stuff into her room.

Naruto woke up in the hospital room, with Hinata watching over him. "Hey Hinata! Thanks for watching over me! So what happened when I passed out?" "Well... we're going over to a place to help out some EFA forces. Is your... rear end okay?" Hinata asked. "Yeah... I do heal fast... and it's not so bad the second time... better me than you!" making her blush a bit. "Let's go down to the hanger since chances are we'll get called into action soon! (Well that was interesting... the fox demon is more like big sis and Katina than I thought)

So we come to the two people protecting the island base, Gilliam Yager (though he HATES the nickname Yagermeister) and Radha Byraban. "Seems an old associate of mine is on the Hiryu Custom. Though we may have to deal with reinforcements" Gilliam said. The fight went decently well enough, until Guardlion, some Lions, some planes and tanks as well as mech with a small dog mech on its back appeared. "Man taking over a base... this- hey that Gespenst is Type II R... one of the prototypes and that's a Schultzwald... rare mechs! Isn't this exciting, Kiba?" Tenzam said. "I don't care about them or the stinking base... all I care about is fighting Naruto!" Kiba replied, being in the mech. "Ah the Orange Fox and his cute friend... I've wanted a rematch with him as well." Tenzam replied. "Leave him to me! And don't you dare touch her!" Kiba said. "Fine fine... but if he gets angry... he won't be easy... in our last fight... he did manage to take out a 1/3 of the forces by himself. Anyways more fun for me now!" Tenzam said as they advanced... but soon after the Hiryu Custom appeared as he added, "Ah they're here! More fun for me!" "Ah Dr. Kurohagane, are you going to launch as well?" Gilliam asked. "Sorry things aren't that bad enough... but the team is more than enough. I'd suggest starting with the enemies closest to the launch site." Rei replied as the units launched. "There are you are! Finally we can fight, Naruto!" Kiba said. "Hey mutt... I should have figured it was you by the smell..." Naruto said. "Don't talk about Akamaru like that! Though Hinata, are you sure you really want to do this?" Kiba asked. "Kiba... I'm sorry... but if you are with the DC or UCC... you are the enemy... and must be defeated. For those that gave their lives so we could live... just like Naruto... I won't hold back against the enemy!" Hinata said somewhat nervously. "That's great Hinata, anyways I was talking about you, Kiba... it's not his fault that his master is a stinker." Naruto added. "Ah you boot faced horned big! I haven't forgotten how you wrecked my test type!" Tenzam said as Excellen remarked, "I think he meant the first part for Kyosuke (which isn't true) and the second for the Alt." "Thanks for the explanation, Ms. Browning" Bullet said as Katina added, "I'll kick his ass this time... he pisses me off!" "So the first test has begun... well... this is going get interesting... Still I think he's going to lose despite his TS!" Rei thought as the battle began. As the team fought off the grunts, Naruto decided to face Kiba. "What made you join them?" Naruto asked. "Simple... I get to fight you... it's bad enough that you're an idiot... but to get her to like you... that's just too much. I'll show her that I'm better!" Kiba answered. "Don't speak as if I forced this girl to do anything... I wonder who likes me... still it's up to her to choose! (That's right... maybe I was wrong for pestering Sakura... I'll definitely say sorry)" Naruto replied. Meanwhile Kyosuke squared off against Tenzam, and had just thrashed him. "Man... I need a stronger mech... this guardlion isn't doing it." Tenzam complained as Kyosuke added, "Maybe you just need more training." "If I was trained, you'd all already be dead!" Tenzam said as Excellen added, "You should eject from the mech while you can!" Tenzam only answered, "I guess so... well cya next time!" as he ejected as the mech blew up. Back with the two ninjas; Kiba was saying "Big talk... considering how you're in junk!" as he launched his attack, the Gatsuuga. Naruto avoided it barely, thinking, "What would be a good way to catch him off guard? I've got it, Let me see... ah a stink bomb... as to disable enemies with a strong sense of smell... and I think after that I can land a decisive attack!" Naruto thought as he noticed the small dog becoming just like Kiba's mech, via his shape of beast attack. "Okay... this just got a bit harder... but once I throw the stink bomb, I should have a chance." Naruto thought once more as he got to dealing with double Garuokens. He tried to find an opening but got caught in between the two... badly damaging it... "Is that it? Oh well..." Kiba was about to do a finishing blow that was before he got hit by some G-kunai as Hinata rushed and attacked him. "I won't let you kill him!" Hinata said surprisingly firmly. "Go lil sis!" Excellen said. "Thanks... and sorry for being so macho headed..." Naruto said as he did the Naruto Redan on the clone... and Hinata struck enough points to disable Kiba's mech. "I'll be back... and Hinata next time you attack me... I will be forced to hit back!" He said before retreating. "Why did he have to do this..." Hinata sadly asked. "He was just being stupid... sooner or later we'll smack some sense into his head!" Naruto said as the last plane went down. "Only a pilot like Tenzam could think that this war is fun... (The UCC, Bian, Sanger, Those ninja... what is behind the veil?)" Kyosuke said as Naruto added, "And he isn't the only moron in the DC..." "The shuttle is safe" Gilliam said as a warning rang. "Gill... I think you spoke too soon..." Rei said as a single Lion appeared and attacked the shuttle. There was some talk about it. "At least the good news is that the cargo's intact... interesting plan...a decoy then the single AM..." Rei said. "I recognized its flight pattern" Sean added. "Yes... the way it flew it caught off off guard-" "It was the major..." Gilliam and Kyosuke said. "He betrayed us all!" Katina yelled while Bullet said, "He couldn't have..." "Not necessary...(Maybe he's testing us)" Kyosuke thought. Naruto also thought, "Kakashi... now the Honcho... is this just one big test... Sorry... but if you're with them... I won't hold back!" as they went on the ship.

"I appreciate your assistance, captain. To be honest I didn't think you'd make it..." Gilliam said. "I was worried a bit as well... well I'll let you sort things out, Gill. We'll talk later" Rei said walking out. "Well the crew is the best... and we had help from Langley... as well those two kids." Lefina replied as Gilliam said, "I heard about the overall situation and it doesn't look good. I can't believe that Sanger would defect." "I haven't given up on him." Lefina said as Gilliam then said, "I admire you for believing that, but the reality is..." "Yes I know..." She said. Naruto walked in, hearing this and said, "Doesn't matter... if he's the enemy, we defeat him... and I'm sure that he wouldn't want us holding back... that's just opinion on it. AH! Hinata's making ramen!" As he ran out. Kyosuke then said, "I still don't know if we can trust you, Major, even despite Dr. Kurohagane's good word." Excellen then added, "Aren't you being a bit paranoid? If Rei says he could be trusted, that's good enough for me." Kyosuke only answered, "He is a former aggressor, just like Sanger and Elzam" "Sometimes prejudice hides the truth" which prompted Kyosuke to ask for her name. "She's Radha Byraban an employee at Mao, another associate of the Doctor's." Gilliam said. "Mao as in Mao industries" Excellen asked. "Yes the PT manufacturer on the moon." Gilliam answered as Radha added, "I'm working on a man-machine interface for a new mech. (It's surprising to run into him again... or that those kids did so well in prototypes that the designer said were unfit for combat.) Kyosuke then said, "New mech? Then the cargo is..." as Gilliam added, "you're very sharp, Lieutenant. The Cargo has new supplies and parts for Mao Industries (though I'm sure he'll be interested in the news... since knowing him, he can't wait to get those kids into better mechs)" "If they're supplies then why are you launching from such a place? Are things in space that bad?" Lefina asked. Radha answered, "No... in contrast to earth... the situation in the colonies are very stable. That's due to no one opposing the UCC" as Gilliam added, "Except for Mao Industries and what EFA forces are left on the moon." Excellen then remarked, "The colonists never did like us Earthlings." "They have no reason to right the UCC because they protect them... now that the EFA has no power to attack the colonies." Kyosuke said as sean added, "The UCC were once part of the EFA's forces, that's why the EFA has no presence in space." Excellen then remarked, "It's like having your kitty bite you!" as Kyosuke corrected her "That's a dog, actually." "Our boss has no intention of following the DC or UCC. We'll continue to resist if it's just us. Though some test pilots of the TS have been helping us." Radha said as Sean added, "That's why you're taking supplies to the moon all the way from earth?" "At this point, the EFA can't afford to lose Mao industries. I'm military intelligence so I was helping her investigate the situation in outer space." "Eun, is the Cargo dam-" As Rei came over the speaker, "the Cargo's intact and already transferred. I do hope you don't mind my preemptive action, captain. Though I must admit I'm anxious to stop by Mao to pick up their proper PT's" "No problem, Doctor. XO, change the coordinates to the moon and prepare to launch." Lefina ordered as Excellen added, "We're going to the moon, captain?" Lefina answered, "Yes we are, any objections?" "Not really... I just wanted to admire the moon from here." Excellen answered as Kyosuke added, "Now you can admire it close up, Excellen." Sean remarked, "And Judging by Miss Radha, I can admire the moon bunnies up close as well" "Moon bunnies?" Radha asked as Sean said, "never mind. Captain, if we go... won't we be alone?" "Yes since the HQ is in turmoil, we must decide ourselves... besides, we've lost our..." Lefina said sadly. Kyosuke only thought, "Outer space... how will this turn out?"

"Naruto... why are our fellow ninja joining them?" Hinata asked him. "As far as my teacher... to him this is just a test... as for Kiba... he was speaking some nonsense about a girl he liked that liked me... I told him that it's her right to choose... though I wonder who this girl is...doubt that she's as cool as you are, Hinata!" Naruto replied, causing her to blush and think, "Poor Kiba... but I think he's starting to like me..." "Come on Hinata... go ahead and eat your ramen before I do!" Naruto said as Hinata replied, "I will, I was just thinking." as she started eating. "I wonder if there's any anime on board... I never did get to watch the rest of it." Naruto said. "Hey Hinata, nice job on that mission... I was a bit worried that you wouldn't be able to attack an old teammate." Rei said walking in. "Well just like Naruto said, if they're with the DC or UCC they're the enemy!" Hinata replied. "Wow... she's really done wonders hasn't she... though I wonder if you can go swimming with a certain someone and not faint. Though Naruto as far as your question goes... I just happened to bring my collection on board... I feel asleep watching it... don't ask me what I was doing watching anime on board the ship! (I'm sure she can tell I'm hiding something)" Rei said as he walked back out to let the two finish eating.

Meanwhile at DC HQ, Tenzam was complaining, "Man... Sanger used me, that bastard! Hey! Anyone where? Where's that bastard Sanger?" Sanger walked in and said "Quiet... the maintenance crew is hard at work. Don't break their concentration. Ah, the Inzumaka, I take it you haven't given up on your pursuit... though at this point you've got to fight her seriously. Even I could tell that she had potential... and I'm glad that the team's bringing it out." "Yeah yeah" Kiba said as he walked out. Tenzam then said, "Nobody but you in charge, you backstabber!" Sanger replied, "Commander Bian ordered me to take command, so I'm merely doing as I'm told." "Bull. I don't buy that for a minute!" Tenzam said as Sanger replied, "You may think I'm a traitor, but I assure you, I have no plan but to follow orders." Someone stepped out of the shadows and remarked, "So my cousin has finally starting to act somewhat like a Hyuuga... still it's her fate to be weak." "Fate isn't absolute... you can change it... something tells me that he has..." Sangar thought. "Feh... aren't you just a hero..." Tenzam said as Elzam walked in as he continued, "Major Elzam, that bastard used me-" before Elzam cut him off, saying "Major Sanger made the best decision possible. He's not as unprepared as you are." Tenzam only responded, "once an aggressor, always an aggressor, huh? As far as I can tell you're nothing but has-beens!" as he walked off. "I haven't seen such a bad attitude in all my life... and to think I taught Naruto and Sasuke. Though I do wonder about Neji... not about if he'd do well... but he may take things too far." Kakashi noted. Elzam then said, "My apologies, he's just a kid... you should forget what he said." "I'm not worried about that. I just wonder if he understands Commander Bian's true vision." Elzam then responded, "We must make him and the rest of mankind understand it." "Yes, but I must go after the Hiryu custom. Though I will be taking Inzuka and Hyuuga with me..." Sangar said. "Do you intend on fighting your old comrades? And are you sure taking them would be a good idea?" Kakashi responded, "I think that's a good idea... they'd be the best to test Naruto (and to perhaps further things between them two) I have no problem testing my other students... by the time this is finished... they should be able to take on about anything." "What about you? Isn't your brother on the Hagane? I still have much left to teach them." Sangar said as Elzam added, "Yes, we each have our own battles to fight" "Should we both survive, we'll see each other once again."

"It's been a while Dr. Kurohagane... I take it you're continuing on your efforts here... I'm surprised that you haven't stepped in as much" Gilliam said. "The thing is I'm sure you heard of something known as Dis Astragant... a dimensional traveler said to be the enforcer of Karma. I ran into him... and he warned me not to meddle too much; all I can do is off set the imbalance done by most likely a couple certain ninjas." Rei replied. "I've heard of it and its Pilot, Cobray Gordon... and tales of its power. I must ask... what is your extent of planning?" Gilliam asked. "Just like you have questions that you don't answer... this is one of them I don't answer... but all will become clear with time." Rei replied.

Gilliam Yager

Info: A Former Aggressor, now intelligence agent. Another man of mystery, said to been rumored to travel dimensions in the past. It seems him and Dr. Kurohagane have run into each other in the past. Also appears to the ability to predict the future. He also HATES the nickname Yagermeister.

Radha Byraban

Info: Employees at Mao Industries, also a Yoga fiend... since most of the people she forces it on... are nowhere are flexible as she is! She has done some work on the TetsuShinobi project.

TetsuShinobi KC (Kiba custom)

Info: This is much like a normal TS, but customized to have a smaller dog mech to hold Kiba's dog. Question is how did he get his hands on something like this?

Kiba Inuzukra

Info: Ninja specializing in dog trait attacks and abilities, as such his sense of smell is really good. Teammate of Hinata's that also has a crush on her. Sadly she's in love with someone he considers an idiot.

Next day Naruto and Hinata were engaging in a fun activity: watching the events in the hangar. "Man... and I just finished the land mechs... just to find out we're going into space!" Tasuku said as a nameless solider replied, "I wish they'd think of us for once!" Tasuku then said, "But on the bright side we have that cutie from Mao Industries to look at! (Though Naruto's really lucky... at his age having a cutie like that totally digging him!)" His talk was interrupted by the sound of Excellen making a sound... just to find Radha forcing her to do yoga poses. "Is it normal for someone to bend like that?" Both Naruto and Hinata thought. "Yeah she's teaching me Yoga beauty poses." Excellen said as Hinata thought, "She doesn't need it... and I don't want it!" "Ah miss Radha's a yoga master" Tasuku said as Radha responded, "I'm not really a master... but the results show for themselves." "I'm sorry but I have to get back to work (I am going to be sore tomorrow...)" Excellen said as she left. "Mr. Tasuku, where's the Giganscudo?" Radha asked. "What!? We're going to use that thing at last? (Opps I sounded too excited about it)" Tasuku responded. "Dr. Kazahara asked me to convert the cockpit section" She said as Excellen by her mech thought, "especially since our boss changed sides..." Tasuku gleefully said, "Sure I'll help, since it's a big pain to maintain... literally!" "Thank you. I appreciate it" Radha said. "Is this what they meant by a fanboy?" The two ninjas thought at once. Excellen decided to walk back, saying "Hey Tasuku, you're acting like a fool in love... if he starts acting weird, put him in one of those back breaking positions Ms. Radha." Radha only responded, "Yoga isn't meant for that!" Meanwhile Naruto says to Hinata, "Chances are he's a low grade pervert!" Hinata only replied, "Maybe he's just trying to get a date... though he doesn't quite know how... or hasn't found the right girl yet." Naruto then said, "You're right as always! He didn't do anything to you... otherwise I'd have to break all his limbs... since no one does that to my precious people!", causing her to blush.

Meanwhile Rei was observing the more important details. "You wanted to talk to me Kyosuke?" Gilliam said. "Yes, sir. It's about Sanger, the former ATX team leader... I don't think he's defecting because of difficult times... but I don't know him that well. What do you make of his actions?" Kyosuke asked. "Sanger is a man of conviction. He will fight for what he believes in... if that is what he is truly doing, we must meet him head on." "Yes... everyone has their own parts... well I've dealt the hands... now it's up to them to make the winners... god I've been around Kyosuke and Tasuku too long" Rei thought. "Yeah... that is what I thought. (He intentionally left the cargo alone... then he'll show up once again when we're in space.)" Kyosuke answered.

Back in the Hanger, "Hinata, I think we should go and make our own way of the ninja... about never going back on your word... about caring for others. How about it?" Naruto asked. "Our own way? That'd sound great... and those are things that are worth working for! I'm just glad about this... getting to know you better and..." She said, the last bit in a whisper. "So am I... it's nice being with people that are nice... that and I do regret not talking to you sooner!" Naruto said as the alarm went off.

"Remember to keep an eye on our backs... there may be pursuers from earth." Gilliam said. "Well this won't be boring... but how are we supposed to move in space?" Naruto asked. "Don't worry, they've detected it and switched to space walk mode. This is a feature especially developed for the test model, since the first tests were done in space." Rei answered. They then started the advance... towards the small group of spaceships. It wasn't long at all before they were all destroyed. Right then a group of Lion Fs (Think slightly improved Lions) lead by a Guardlion appeared. "It's the Troye unit again" Kyosuke remarked. "I see you've fought them already..." Gilliam remarked. "Now that I think about it, Tasuku would want to join such a unit" Excellen remarked. "Well you made it through the blockade...I'm surprised... but your luck has run out here." Said Julia. "Says you, Now I'll give you packback for the base!" Katina said. The group was a bit more difficult to deal with. Soon it came down to the leaders. Kyosuke decided to take on the slightly different Lion F. "This is our domain... do you think you can take us on here?" Leona said. "Home field advantage alone isn't enough to determine the course of battle!" Kyosuke said as he effortlessly maimed her mech with a single stake attack. "We had the advantage..." She said before retreating. Then all that was left as Julia, whom Excellen decided to take on. "All female unit... can I join?" Excellen said. "Do you think you seriously think that your sex appeal can work on us?" Julia said as Excellen answered, "I guess not... but you can't blame me for trying! Let's get serious then!" as she fired a long range blast, damaging it. "The Guardlion can't take much more... we've stalled them long enough" she said as she retreated. Just as they took a breath, two more mechs appeared. "That's..." Bullet stuttered. "No doubt about it..." Katain said. "The Honcho...and dog breath" Naruto said. "Why, Sanger" Gilliam asked as Sanger merely answered, "because we're destined to." Bullet and Lefina stared doubting when Naruto spoke up. "I have no problem... you're the enemy... and as you said yourself, Honcho, Enemies must be defeated!" "I expected no less from you... seems their sacrifice galvanized your resolve... I'm glad it wasn't a waste." Sanger said. "He's right... I have no hesitation to fight you as well" Kyosuke said. "It is only in battle that we'll find the answers that the aggressors were looking for." "Once again we meet, Naruto... though Hinata I must warn you... as much as I don't want to fight you... next time you step in... I'll have to fight back." Kiba said. "Yeah Kiba... some guy... willing to beat up a girl like Hinata... here's something that should help with that smell" Naruto said as he tossed the stink bomb at Kiba's mech. The resulting scream was something that anyone could not have forgotten. Naruto took this moment to do his Naruto Redan on him... but realized that there was nothing to kick him into... though Hinata did a follow up to Kiba's left shoulder, taking out the joint function in it. "Ouch... that's low Hinata... striking me on my good side... Hinata... you've definitely grown strong... Still... I'm not giving up! There's something I want to see... and for that I must fight! (Naruto... can you seriously take care of her? This is what I'll be testing). " Kiba said, with a bit of a attitude change. He said to Akamaru, "Go wait back at the point... I'm going to do this by myself." He said as the dog in mech left. "What are you up to, Kiba?" Naruto asked. "Simple... I've finally seen something... though it seems you haven't yet. A test to see if you can protect her... even though one arm is disabled... don't think it'll be any easier..." Kiba answered as he rushed towards him with a make shift Gatsuuga. Naruto decided to try something as he focused his Chakra into the right fist... and rushed towards him the two attacks met "C amp... FINGER!" Naruto said doing a charged punch into Kiba's attack... neither would relent until eventfully both mechs were pushed back... Kiba's other arm got damaged as well as the attacking arm of Naruto's mech. "Heh... you pass... take care of her now, Naruto... We'll see each other again... don't know if as friend or foe... still keep training... since failing wouldn't only affect you but her. Do that and I will make it a point to track you down to the end of either world!" Kiba said as he treated. "(Kiba... approves of him...) Naruto! Are you alright?" Hinata asked. "Yeah... though I don't know how badly the arm got damaged... think you can help me back to the ship?" Naruto replied as she took him back. Meanwhile the rest of the team was trying to fight Sanger's type 0. "I guess he'll be disappointed... I had wanted to see how strong he got myself." Sanger thought as he dealt with various attacks. Eventfully Sanger said, "You've improved... but not good enough!" as he rushed towards the Hiryu custom with his colossal sword. "Crap... only one thing can block the attack..." Rei thought as he noticed a mech going out... the Giganscudo. "Great! That has enough armor to block it!" Rei thought. As about everyone else was amazed by the event, Including Sanger, who said, "they're playing their trump card already? Still if you stand in my way, I'll slice you in two!" Tasuku, who was piloting it said, "No you won't! Time to test my luck!" As Sanger rushed towards the ship...just to have the Giganscudo take the hit... It was still intact... though Tasuku felt the impact. "The main armor and movement system is down!" Lefina said. "I wonder... what happened to his sword..." Rei thought. Tasuku said, "Do you realize the paradox here? When the strongest shield and the strongest sword collide...well as you can see" as Sanger noticed his point... the Colossal sword was broken! Sangar then said, "I'll keep it as a souvenir... it's a tough but cursed shield...to wipe the slate clean... you must continue to win... remember that Tasuku" as he retreated, causing Tasuku to wonder the remark. "Is this just some kind of ultimate death with life or death stakes?" Kyosuke thought.

"Ow Ow!" Tasuku said as he was being treated. "Your ribs are just bruised thanks to the air bag." Eun said as Katina added, "It's not as if I'm punching you" Tasuku remarked, "what do you have against men, Eun? Were you dumped in the past?" which she reacted to. Radha asked about his condition. "Why don't you try some yoga poses to help with that bruise?" Radha asked. "No thanks! (I don't think that the human body can bend like that... at least not mine!)" Tasuku answered. He heard Katina talk about the incident. "What's the hope incident?" Tasuku asked. "Ask Excellen about it" Katina said. "Is this what he meant by wiping the slate clean? That and I'm sure Hinata would have been gentle... Naruto's one lucky guy." He thought.

"Seesh, Naruto... the arm really took work to repair! Though admittedly I'm not sure that yours will last long enough to get to Mao. These were only meant to gather data... not heavy combat... though I've recorded the data as to finer tune the TS's that you two will be getting." Rei remarked. "Well... I think it was a cool attack... though something weird came over Kiba..." Naruto said. "I think he realized something. (That... I wasn't attainable... so he put his hopes for my happiness on Naruto... even Kiba's matured some)" Hintat said. "Think we can go finish G gundam?" Naruto asked. "Sure... I just wanted to tell you about the status of your suit. I'm surprised though you want to take on Sanger... he is as tough as your sensei. (Though I do kinda worry... about who else might be with the DC or UCC)" He said as they left.

In the meeting room Excellen was trying to cheer Bullet up but he would have none of it. "I just can't believe it..." Bullet said. "Try asking Naruto or Hinata... they seem to have no problems facing their allies as enemies...I think Naruto looks forward to fighting Sanger. I think he didn't so much betray us... as to perhaps test us... he didn't' finish off the Giganscudo after all. (seems they're setting the stage for something bigger)" Kyosuke said.

Meanwhile in the UCC office, Kiba's talking with Commander Maier. "So you wish to leave... to think about things? Very well... though in the future I hope you're willing to lend the EFA your assistance." Maier said. "Thank you sir... perhaps if this war is still going on by the time I'm done thinking, I'll definitely come back and continue testing Naruto and Hinata." Kiba replied as he left. He ran into Neji, who said, "So you're going... well I'll wait until their get their proper mechs... it'd be an empty fruitless win if I beat them while they were in inferior mechs. (Cousin... showing weakness will be a fatal mistake!)" In the office now Maier was talking with Zangar, when he ordered Neji in. "So you're the famed Genius of the Hyuuga I've heard about. I'm aware of your plans... though try not to bring personal matters into it too much. Still you will be a great assessor of their abilities along with Sanger." Maier said as Neji responded, "I care not for the cause... I'm just here to remind people of their fate. But at the moment it benefits you as well. I wonder how do you know so well about things going on over there... as well as how did we get our hands on the TetsuShinobi's... a Mao industry product?" "In our cause, we have an ally who provides tools to both sides... though ultimately if he were to side with any one side... it'd be the EFA. Though even someone like you should take caution... since that man... can't be predicted at all... of what he might do to tip things in his favor. Dissmissed" Maier said as Neji left.

Giganscudo

Info: A super robot type mech predating most others. It was originally meant as a battleship defense unit... and it has the defense and durability to match. It's regarded as the ultimate shield, and uses electric type attacks. Though this was involved in the tragic hope incident, which its current pilot Tasuku knows nothing of.

Maier V Branstein

Info: Commander of the UCC, father to both Elzam and Rai, and uncle to Leona. He appears to be a calm collected man who can easily have a former EFA soldier without worries about assassinating attempts. He is a man of lofty standards for the most part.

Lily Junkers

Info: A high level aide to Maier, she'd faithfully follow him even into the worse battles. She also upholds his lofty ideas

Neji Hyuuga  
Info: Hinata's cousin of the branch family. He resents this... and with everything in his life has come to utterly resent the main house. From his father choosing to die in his uncle's place to having a control seal placed on him. To think they were close like brother or sister. A man obsessed with fate and possessed by his own rage. This combined with his high skill level makes him very dangerous. Even Dr. Kurohagane recognizes his ability and drive... yet fears the dark attitude.

Once again we seen Naruto and Hinata watching the madness known has the Hiryu Custom's Hanger. "Keep it up, Tasuku!" "Hey time's up already, let me take a break!" "You haven't been training that long... if you don't want to die in combat, you've got to do 10 more rounds against me!" Katina and Tasuku exchanged words as they were about to get back the simulator... but Tasuku had a trick in up his sleve. "I wonder if he'll be alright..." Hinata wondered as Naruto added, "Yeah he'll be alright... though I think he's going to pull a nice prank on her." As Katina realized that Tasuku ran off... even Russel was laughing at the trick. Naruto was rolling on the ground laughing, "That was a great prank!" He noticed Russel running off to find him... and a few minutes later a scream of "NOOOOOO!!!!!!" was heard. "Well he found him!" Naruto said.

Rei was in his room looking at his data, when a bug he placed on the bridge went off at the mention of "ARGUN". "Ah... the R-gun... seems someone mobilized it... wonder if it's complete yet. I wonder how well your mech works, Ingram." Rei thought.

The ship arrived to find a nice group of enemies destroyed already. "Viletta, the R-gun isn't ready for combat yet!" Radha said as Rei added, "Are you sure... she did a damn good job of kicking ass!" Villeta only responded, "I know... but I didn't have much choice. Fancy running into Dr. Kurohagane again." "I take it she also works at Mao industries then?" Lefina asked. "Yeah... she's also pretty good as a test pilot." Rei answered. "Wow... she doesn't seem that upset" Tasuku said. "Emotions are useless in battle" Viletta replied. "To be honest her view isn't right, but isn't wrong either" Rei thought. "She's very calm...Kyosuke, is she your sister?" Excellen asked as Naruto added, "Big sis has a point, but shouldn't we help her out?" "Get ready for deployment!" Kyosuke said as Rei thought, "Whew... even though it did a good job, it must be nearly out of energy." They soon deployed and sought out to take down the rest of the units. "What a strange AM..." Kyosuke remarked as Excellen added, "Wow... the gun is its head... seems like a long range unit... but nothing for Weissy to worry about!" As they took them down. "They take more of a beating than those other mechs... still useless at close range!" Naruto said. "Naruto... could we start thinking of a better combo attack?" Hinata asked. "Sure once we take care of these guys we'll start working on it! I'm sure it'll be better and cooler than the last one!" Naruto replied as Excellen whined, "Come on, Kyosuke, let's make our own Love Love attack." "That doesn't sound like a bad idea... (rampage ghost...)" Kyosuke replied. It wasn't long before the last Barrelion went down.

Back at the bridge everyone gathered to hear the news about the UCC taking over Mao Industries. "Damn! I don't even think they know about the next two being in development... I wonder if that explains the TS falling into enemy hands (Sounds better than the truth)" Rei said. "I would have said it earlier but I didn't want to alarm anyone" Prompting Tasuku to remark, "Wow the ice queen... definely the opposite of Katina... don't worry... I meant that in a good way!" as Katina was about to maim him. Rei listened as they talked about the details. "We should head over to the moon cradle then, since the president and manager are there." Sean said. "Interesting the new Huckbein is in their hands... though still I wonder how much longer the CA's will hold up." Rei thought.

Viletta Vadim

Info: Employee at Mao industries. A woman that's eternally calm, often bringing up comparisons to Kyosuke. Also a rather proficient pilot of PT's. Not much is known about her, though it seems she's aware of Project TS.

Quote from Excellen later about her: "Well she IS foxy... even I'd go for her."

R-gun

Info: A PT that doubles as a massive gun. It has balanced abilities, though it leans towards long distance attacks. Not much more info is known...

Barrelion

Info: Unlike the others, it excels at long distance attacking. With its heavy armor and ability to attack you for quite some distance, this won't be the easiest thing to get rid of en masse.

Naruto and Hinata were in the Hanger, but to ask Rei something. "How are you involved with our mechs? What's the full story?" Naruto asked. "Well... before the TetsuShinobi was finalized there were prototypes made... the Huckbein CA's which were data gathering ones with a early version of the system, there's the 3 test types... though two of them have already fallen into enemy hands." Rei replied as Hinata asked, "Would Kakashi's mech be one of those?" as Rei replied, "Yup... though worse is whom the second general test type fell into...Itachi Uchia. (I'm glad he hasn't popped up yet... since he's frightful enough without it...) As for the third test type... it was a much higher end one meant to test the possible result of the hidden feature of the TS. Admittedly it's inferior to the true end result, but the designer customized it to a point where... he can control it perfectly. Now if you'll excuse me, seems they're talking about that R-gun mech." As they listed to talk about adjustments to it, such as the T-link system being removed as well as plans for readjustment. Kyosuke only thought, "Viletta Vadim... there's something strange about her... she reminds me of Sanger" Excellen noticed it and asked, "Is she your type? No cheating on me, OK?" Kyosuke replied, "You don't notice anything about her?" Excellen only replied, "Huh? Well... she IS foxy... even I'd go for her. Oh! Ma chere soeur (Little sister I believe in French), you mustn't! You mean like that?" Excellen's line caused Naruto to be confused and Hinata to blush (Seeing how she got the implication and he didn't) "... I have no idea what you're trying to say, Excellen." Kyosuke said. "What are you doing? It's time to dispatch." Gilliam said. "Sorry Major" Kyosuke said as Excellen asked, "Since you're here, could you tell us about the moon cradle?" Gilliam answered, "That's right. You don't know about the hibernation plant." "Oh like a sleeping beauty on ice?" Excellen asked. The two teens were listening. As for Rei... he was dozing in his office chair. "Well minus the beauty part... since it was made for the end of days... the worse case scenario. It holds the seed of mankind." Gilliam said as Kyosuke asked, "Why would the UCC want it then?" "It is protected by a thick protective shell and an automated defense system, so it can function as a Military base as well... considering how it's under construction still, they can easily turn it into a fortress." Gilliam said as Excellen asked, "That would be a very bad thing, right?" Gilliam just gave the order to board the PT's as Kyosuke thought, "The seed of mankind... the danger that Sanger spoke of must be very serious... but something isn't right..."

"Wow we're smack dab in the middle of the enemies! Well this way it won't be boring!" Naruto said as Bullet remarked, "Captain Lefina's so careful. "I guess Kyosuke, Katina, and my lil bro's been influencing her." Bullet only responded, "in a bad way, right?" as Katina shouted, "Hey, Wanna end up just like Tasuku, Bullet?" "No thanks..." Bullet repled as Tasuku thought, "What am I in for now?" There was some talk about something being off before dispatching the units. The ship tried to communicate as Radha asked, "Is the communication system completed?" Viletta answered, "Yes it is... though..." "This means something's going on... we should put a stop to it as quickly as possible!" Kyosuke said. "That's just like him" Excellen and Bullet thought. "Yeah... time to kick some butt!" Naruto added, causing Hinata to think "that's just like him!" As they moved out to take on the enemies, though the enemies didn't move, just attacked as the ship got a warning about more enemies appearing. "Be careful, we don't know what the enemy is up to." Kyosuke as they proceeded to take out the rest. Then a group of enemies appeared in what appeared to be a pincer attack. "Come on... I was expecting more than some soddy pincher attack." As Excellen added, "Yeah there should be a twist like 7 and a half of 'em" "That's too much... we shouldn't expect that this is the full extent of their forces here." Kyosuke said as no transmissions were reported from the cradle. As they fought off the enemy... including their ships 5 Gespenst Mk-II's appeared as Viletta explained, "Those are cradle's AI self defense PT's" "So they're our allies" Bullet asked as she replied, "We don't know since we can't contact the cradle." "I got a bad feeling about this" Tasuku said as Excellen added, "I don't like the looks of this" "Yes.. this is supicous... though I'm starting to think you'd be great with Tasuku" Kyosuke said as Excellen replied, "But I don't know when he's going to croak." "Hey! The Lieutenant might try something, but.." Tasuku replied as Kyosuke said "Anyways, remember to keep your guard up." Naruto thought, "Look underneath the visible... this might be the case here" Naruto thought. They resumed the fighting until the last ship was destroyed. "Captain, those Gespensts aren't attacking us. They ARE our allies!" Bullet said. "But to be a detective is to doubt my dear Bullet" said Excellen, quoting a famous detective. "Something's not right... even I can tell!" Naruto said, causing a slight giggle from Hinata, who thought, "And I know that's saying a lot... but that is what I love about him" "Well they're guarding the Hiryu, since they haven't attacked us!" Bullet said as Hinata noted, "But they haven't attacked the enemy either..." "They're protecting the wrong thing! They might have been controlled by a hacker and disabled the communications to hide it." Viletta said. "Yeah... the UCC would benefit from a sneak attack like they were trying to do!" Rei said from the ship. "See it took a while, but I was right!" Excellen said as Kyosuke said, "I'll take this chance." "Chance? Well that's just him" She thought. "They thought they could make fools out of us? They'll pay for that!" Katina said as they went towards the AI gespensts. "This is too easy!" Naruto said as he took down a second gespenst. "Hey don't you dare insult my mech... you think a mere AI can be as good as a person?" Katina said in the distance. "Someone was watching us fight..." Kyosuke said as Viletta added, "...the person who hacked into the cradle" "Shouldn't he be coming out soon? If not we can hoist him out by his leotard." Excellen said. "That's 'peotard'" corrected Viletta. Excellen responded, "That's so fast, ma chere soeur!" Excellen said as Viletta said, "I don't have any sisters..." "Oh you're quick to play the boke, aren't you" Excellen said as Viletta asked, "What is a boke? A flower?" Katina interrupted, "This isn't time for Japanese manzai!" As another battleship appeared. Sibel, the enemy captain, said "Not bad, but I always have a backup plan!" as Excellen responded, "Oh confident huh? But your acting can use some soap." Viletta only wondered, "Soap?" (Author's note... this is a record so far for how many sayings Excellen butchered in one mission) Kyosuke then said, "Because it stinks, get it?" Naruto and Hinata laughed at that as Viletta said, "...I see, very funny." Bullet then said "You've just got to take it with a grain of salt..." Siebel being a bit peeved, said, "You won't be saying that once you see this!" as he launched a MAPW. "Is he trying to blow up the moon cradle with us?" Katina asked. "The only thing blowing up is only you. The moon cradle was designed with the aerogaters in mind... this MAPW won't even leave a scratch on it." "So since cheap tricks won't work, you're resorting to brute force? Sounds pretty shallow to me." Excellen said, angering Siebel, who said "How dare a woman belittle me!" "How can she make a small man smaller?" Naruto asked. "Great... now a kid's doing that as well." Sibel said as Excellen added, "That's not very PC... Equal rights are the latest 'in' thing. We have plenty of career women here." "Career... women?" Hinata thought as Lefina said that thought outloud. "Now THAT's old fashioned!" Tasuku said. "Excellen, quit taunting him. Right now..." Kyosuke said as Excellen finished, "I know get rid of the MAPW, right?" "There's no need for that!" a mystery man said as his mech appeared. It was Sanger in his type 0. "The Grungust Type 0! Sanger Vonvolt!?" Sibel said shocked. "You failed to grasp the meaning of this battle, Major." Sanger said as Siebel replied, "you're just doing this to earn points, aren't you?" "Is the boss coming back to us?" Excellen asked. "Big sis... I doubt it... if anything he's stopping that guy from playing dirty... he's not done testing us..." Naruto said in a mature fashion. "I have but one objective!" Sanger said as he took down the missle. "So you plan on stabbing US in the back this time?" Siebel asked. "The moon cradle isn't finished yet... a MAPW would destroy it. Your mission was to occupy it, not demolish it! Yet you tried using a MAPW to sink the Hiryu Custom... it seems you're the one trying to earn points here." Sanger said. Siebel only replied, "Curse you! Pull this ship out!" as he retreated. "What's up? Well he IS the kind of guy that the boss would hate." "Major Sanger, why did you save us?" Lefina asked. "...Farewell" Sanger said as Kyosuke interrupted him, "Major, wait!" "I do not intend to fight you here... soon we'll fight at a more appropriate place. (And for them to get properly equipped...)" Sanger said before he left as well. "What's going on between those two." Excellen asked. "Why did he..." she added as Viletta remarked, "perhaps he did it to save the moon cradle" "I don't think he would just that...I might not known him for a while... but he strikes me as a guy that wouldn't do something like that just for interest... I think he did it to save us from a dirty trick... so we can fight him in a real fight." Naruto said as they received word to come in.

"Wow... she's Mao's CEO... she seems pretty young..." Excellen said as Kyosuke added, "She just took over her father's positon... she's also a member of the old PTX squad." "PTX!? The famous squad that was at the Izu base? Wow an elite pilot... maybe I should do that..." Excellen said as Kyosuke added "CEO of what?"

Ring Mao

Info: Former PTX member and current CEO of Mao Industries. A very talented woman with very little tolerance for womanizers. (Bad news for Irm!)

In the cradle's hanger. "Great! The two TS's... how did you get them here?" Rei asked. "Well our test pilots helped... there they are!" Ring pointed him to a group where Naruto and Hinata were at. "Where's my cousin, Lee?" Hinata asked. "That we don't know... we only appeared here without him... though there was a report of a TS being stolen." Gai said. "That isn't good... I read his file... we can expect a fierce fight... for one he was last year's number one rookie... and second... his drive borders on demonic..." Rei said. "How long before we can use our new mechs?" Naruto asked. "Transfering the data will take time as are adjustments... luckily this has the things I need to make them. I'll start with hers first, since it'd be the quickest." Rei replied. Soon Bullet came in, with some news. "We're going to be taking the fight to them, starting off with the communication colony! That and I'll get to try out the Huckbein MkII!" as he went towards where it was at. "So... hearing this... think your team can assist us?... since I know in the course of testing you have your own TS.. though adjusting them for you three is pretty simple." Rei asked. "Of course! We're always willing to fight for the cause with all our flames of youth!" Answered Lee. "I must warn you... chances are we WILL fight Neji... think you can do it? So far Naruto and Hinata have done a notable job in doing that... he fought his own teacher... and they fought Kiba." Rei said. "Well... since it was his choice... it's our choice to try to knock some sense into him." Gai said rather subdued for once. "Ah! Finished... wow that was fast...now to at least copy the data from His CA to the server... (since something tells me he's going to do something reckless)" Rei said as he typed on the console.

"I'm worried about him... ever since that incident... he's been very cold and mean... and to face him as an enemy..." Hinata said worriedly. "Don't worry! I can take him!" Naruto replied. "You seriously can't think that! Perhaps Sasuke could... but-" Tenten said as she walked in before getting cut off by Hinata, who said, "He isn't as weak as everyone thinks he is... he's been fighting very hard... even harder than Sasuke" as she blushed and covered her mouth. "Wow lil sis! I didn't think you had it in you!" Excellen said as she walked in. "To be exact... we'll be stopping here for a day before going... I don't know about you miss, but my little brother is quite strong!" She added as a warning went off! "Neji's here... and he seems to want to fight Hinata one on one..." Rei said unsurely. The three ninja went to the Hanger.

Gai Mito (Guy Might)

Info: A Jounin that has a hard time doing most jutsu save for taijutus in which he excels at. He prides himself on being a "genius of hard work". He has also master the use of Chakra gates, while dangerous, can lead to vastly superior results. His team 10 is best referred as a Chinese motif... considering him and Rock lee resemble Bruce lee, Tenten's appearance is very Chinese, complete with stereotypical high voice (Japanese), and Neji's attacks.

Rock Lee

Info: A Genin that has an inability to mold Chakra normally, but tries really hard as result at Taijutsu. Best regarded as an upcoming Gai clone, but with big round eyes and bushy brows (in fact Naruto refers to him by that name). Gai has taught him to use the Chakra gates... but only when his ninja way is threatened. He also admires Gai highly, since they're both every alike.

Tetsushinobi GB (Green beast)

Info: A TS customized to their style, one of the first with a higher buffer system to handle the gate usage... in fact it's a test type for a medical system to help the body keep up with the gate usage and to recycle potentially wasted chakra. Ironically its also painted green.

TetsuShinobi DSB (Double Sannin Buffer)

Info: Naruto's customized model, with an especially enhanced buffer... using the test data from the first test pilots (which happen to be two of the three Sannin). It's also painted a bright orange.

Tenten

Info: A Genin that specializes in weapons... though her other areas are average at best. She wants to prove that women can make strong ninjas as well. Also happens to be a bit of a Neji fanboy.

TetsuShinobi WP (Weapons package)

Info: A normal F-type TS with a lot more weapons on it. Otherwise very normal.

"Whew... data backed up... now to get to work on transferring it and adjusting the C amp system... most likely to ver.2." Rei said as he got to work. He noticed Naruto rushing towards his Huckbein CA. "What are you, crazy? You can't take him on in that!" Rei said as Naruto rushed out as Rei thought, "Not to mention you need some refining of your skills... ah it's done... let me see who else is here" as he left.

"I asked for my cousin...not you, loser." Neji said coldly. "Well I won't let you attack the cradle!" Naruto responded. "I have no interest in attacking it... just fighting my cousin... and proving that fate is correct. Now, out of my way!" Neji said as Naruto rushed him with a C amp Finger. "Too straight forward" Neji said as he landed a decisive Jyuken strike on the shoulder joint, taking out the entire attacking arm. Naruto screamed in the combined pain of the attack and the arm loss, stumbling before kneeling down. "Cousin... if you don't come out... I will kill him!" Neji said as Hinata came out in her TS F type. "I'll fight you... I won't let you harm him!" Hinata said firmly. "Hinata, go back... you can't take him!" Lee said as well. Tenten said, "Just talk him out of it... you'd only get badly hurt." Though next came a few other things, "Go lil sis, kick his sorry ass!" Excellen said. "You may be the long shot... but I'm betting on you!" Kyosuke said. "You can do this Hinata... fight him with everything you have!" Naruto said. "Good luck, Hinata... sorry I couldn't do more in this event... but I can only do so much" Rei thought. What occurred would be one intense Jyuken match... many blows were landed... though it was apparent that Neji was more skilled. "Fate alone decides the weak and strong... why struggle? Just give up and I'll gladly give up my attack... and it'd just prove that truth that you're weak!" Neji said. "I won't give up...because it is my way of the ninja..." Hinata responded as she went back in. They exchanged blows for a bit as Neji said, "Well you seemed to have gotten stronger... but still weak... enough playing around...Hyakke Juosen: 128 strikes!" as he did 128 blows to her, all of them hitting. "Sorry... Naruto..." She said as she fell to the ground. "Time to finish it..." Neji said as two spiral attacks slammed into him. "You're not killing her if I can help it! Hey Naruto, get her out of here! I'll fend him off!" Kiba said. "I guess you want to have a fate of dying as well then!" Neji said as he tried to attack him. Though what happened next surprised everyone, since Naruto's Huckbein CA moved at a very high speed... picking her up and taking her back. "Doesn't matter much now... I won... I will be back... to kill him." Neji said as he left. "Hey Kiba... how about you join us? We could use the help." Rei said. "Sorry... but I must still think about things... but tell me why was she fighting him all by herself?" Kiba asked. "Simple... she was fighting to prove herself... and to protect him... since he rushed in and fought him when he shouldn't. Don't be too hard on him... he'll be plenty hard on himself!" Rei said as Kiba left.

In the cradle's medical room, many people were there. "Is she going to be alright?" Naruto asked. "Yes... it took some effort on my part... but she'll live... though she'll be out of action for some time. If the Slug sannin, Trusnade was here... then I think she could have been healed completely. Though in a day, your TetsuShinobi will be complete... with no worries about overloading it. Sadly I can't say the same for your huckbein... that last stunt completely fried the C amp system on it. I think the Huckbeins will be kept here. Though good news is... I've gotten the remainder of team Gai to help us out. They may be sweatdrop inducing, but rather skilled." Rei said. "Hopefully she'll wake up soon..." Naruto said sadly. "I think I sighted someone here... someone VERY helpful..." Rei said as he left. "Man... how reckless... I wonder if Rei could help... at least with some advice... I'm so... upset... sad... all kinds of emotions... what is this..." Naruto thought as he watched over her.

Rei went about the moon cradle, right towards the women's showers... knowing he'd be there. "Jiraya, still up to your hijinks?" Rei said. "So says the guy to have cameras installed." Jiraya responded. "But our job is the same... data gathering. Though I wanted to ask you to help train someone...the one that resembles your most famous student!" Rei said... "I may consider it... but I want to see how well he does with refining the basics... think you can help him with that?" the Ero-sannin said. "Sure... I've already got them walking on water... though in naruto's case it's more like standing up to his lower legs in it... then perhaps I'll try teaching him the double jump... the ultimate chakra control exercise..." Rei said as Jiraya added, "Something tells me he made contact with IT" "Something tells me that it's not as fearsome now as it was then... that and if you were truly worried about any incidents... then why didn't you step in at all in his life?" Rei asked with a slight glare. "Damn... I forgot you could do that..." Jiraya muttered as Rei added, "Right now there's mainly one person that should be deathly afraid... Neji Hyuuga... since I know exactly how Naruto feels... but he doesn't realize it yet... but I wouldn't want to be in Neji's shoes... Well I'll give him another half hour before I go get him... try not to get caught... there's a heterochromatic blonde with a real vicious streak... and I don't think you want any of that. Though we'll be leaving in one day... if he passes, stay on the ship... if anything to peep on the captain" as he left. "That young man's a mystery... how can someone so young be so skilled... though it's nice that the boy as him as an ally..." Jiraya thought as he looked forward to the research he was going to be able to do.

Jiraya

Info: The Toad Sannin; expert in many skills (including seals), teacher to the famous fourth Hokage. Also a super pervert who in is spare time writes the Icha icha paradise books. In short, Kakashi would worship him like a god. For a pervert like him to live this long... he HAS to be good.

Rei as he walked towards the hospital room ran into Bullet, "Is she really going to be fine?" He asked. "She'll live as long as she has the will to at the moment. Sadly I'm no medical specialist... my friend Toki or Trusnade could have easily patched her up in no time. (I wouldn't be surprised if Toki managed to learn from her in his travels) But I am prepared for any emergencies." Rei answered as Bullet muttered, "That guy..." which caused Rei to ask, "Has she really endeared herself to the whole ship?" "Of course! She's a really nice girl! Naruto's very lucky to have her like him... though it seems-" He answered as Rei cut him off, "Oh... I think he's starting to notice... though it'll be life changing." "Are they unpopular in their home to have them be like that?" Bullet asked. Rei answered, "Well for him... well he's hated for something he couldn't control... as for her... her family considers her a disappointment..." "That's terrible... though I think I need to blow off some steam now... Excellen's in the room right now talking with him." Bullet said as he walked off to do basic training exercises on a dummy. "Perhaps she'll help him understand his feelings... though this has gone better than I expected." Rei thought as he continued to walk.

"Big sis... is it really normal to feel this much pain, sadness and anger... I've had friends hurt before... but nothing hurts like this." Naruto asked. "I'd think you're starting you like her in a girlfriend kind of way... the more strongly you feel... the more it hurts when they get hurt. (I wonder if Kyosuke feels that strongly or not.) Though I'm sure she'll definitely appreciate you watching her. (And even more sure she'll be ecstatic that you return her feelings... boy are you dense lil bro!) I'm sorry but I've got a few things to do now." Excellen said as Naruto said, "Thanks big sis... I'll just think about it." She left the room as he thought, "That girl Kiba mentioned... what Kyu-obba-chan said to me... what does it all mean..." A few minute later Rei walked in, saying "How would you be up for some refining of basics?" "Basics... I thought you'd teach me something really powerful... as so I can beat Neji!" Naruto said. "I say refine... since basically you have the right stuff, just that as it is you waste some of your energy fighting. I'm aiming to have it so that you can channel your power to the best of your abilities. For starters we'll get you to fully master walking on water, then perhaps teach you something that no one in the village even thought about." Rei answered. "Really?" Naruto asked. "But first a little test... Imagine I'm Neji... then attack me... I've done this test with Sasuke which he failed." Rei answered as he closed his eyes. Naruto lashed with a roundhouse which Rei caught, as he had trouble dealing with the follow up kick. "Not bad... you almost got me with that second kick... you showed nice mental control. Don't feel bad... it usually takes a Sannin or a Jounin going all out to hit me." Rei said as him and Naruto walked to the cradle's pool.

"This pool is here mainly for exercise and in the case of this being used as a shelter, incidental recreation. Now here we'll have you master water walking... if say learning a cool move isn't enough incentive... this is a pre-test to see about a Sannin training you!" Rei said. "Really I'll definitely do it... though it won't take all day right... I don't want her waking up alone." Naruto asked. "Well then... use that as even more incentive!" Rei answered. Naruto did a bunch of walking until eventfully he got to the point where he was doing it effortlessly. "Impressive... record time... motivation can do remarkable things... now we can move on to the double jump. (So far Love's proving to be the better motivator... but considering who his father is... it's no surprise.)" Rei said as he added, "What it is basically is mid jump, preparing yourself to jump again while doing a decisive burst of chakra to your feet to jump off the particles and such in the air. Even though your teacher's most likely teaching Sasuke in his own way... and while he is a skilled ninja... I'm a genius beyond compare... and of hard work." As he heard two people step in, one of them saying, "I never figured you'd be such a genius...and maybe I should watch as to beat my rival." Gai said. "Ah... Gai and Lee... you're here in time to see him get a lesson of modified Konoha moves. I came up with this when I visited there once." Rei answered. Naruto did try his best... most of the time he fell on his butt, but eventfully he managed to do it... but he did it so late he never gained additional height. "Well keep practicing that... when I can I'll try to pass on basic mech combat weak points as well giving you the weak points to the TS. Now go and keep an eye on your girlfriend" Rei said as Naruto blushed and left. "I guess Tenten's thinking about Neji... can't tell they're related... the manner I mean..." Rei said. "Do you think he can take on Neji?" Gai asked. "If he attacked tomorrow... it'd be close depending on small things such as willpower and such. (As well as perhaps Naruto's 'fuzzy trump card'; damn it... they're really influencing me!) But now at least he can control his chakra better... now I've got a really bad feeling about this..." Rei answered as they left.

Naruto rushed towards her hospital room, surprising Tenten who was standing there. "He must really care about her... why can't Neji care like that?" She asked. He got there in time to see her wake up. "I hope you're starting to feel better!" Naruto said as she answered, "Somewhat... t-thanks for being here... so what new has happened?" Naruto responded, "Well my new mech is ready to go... and Rei-sensei's teaching me stuff, such as a double jump!" as he did one unwittingly perfectly... also hitting his head on the ceiling. Hinata quickly looked over to where he fell, and said, "That's amazing... but are you alright?" As she coughed a bit of blood. "I'm more worried about you... since it's just a hit to the head and a small fall. I should ask him how well you're really doing. (Coughing blood is never good! And it's not as if she has a demon in her to help her heal. It hurts seeing her like this...)" He said as he heard something unexpected. "Hey kit, are you anxious to tear her cousin flaccid limb to flaccid limb?" Kyuubi said to him. "How are you able to-" he thought as she answered, "Well... it seems all this trauma is resulting in a slow merger between us... so eventfully you'll have my full knowledge and power... though not to say I'd go anywhere... just that I'll be that perverted, sadistic little voice in your head. Though I'm not sure if anyone else told you... even without me you aren't some weakling... you do the math..." "Wait... you mean to say with both I'd be super-duper strong?" He thought as she answered, "Hell yeah! Once you hit your FULL potiental, you could most likely take down that Uchia brat with ease!" "Sorry... I just overdid it a bit... he did tell me to take it really easy." Hinata said as Rei walked in. "Ah... I take it Naruto showed off the double jump... but I didn't think he'd do it so perfectly he'd hit his head." Rei said as Naruto asked, "How is she really?" "Tch... well she's in rather touchy shape... as long as her mental health holds up, she'll make a recovery...but if something causes her to lose her will to live... well it won't look good." Rei answered after taking him outside. "Really... I guess then I'll try to keep her as happy as I can... and when she does rest, I'll do your training" Naruto said in a serious tone. "That's perfectly okay... in fact it's the best route of action... I will be moving your TS to the Hiryu Custom. And she'll be moved as well... I must warn you about mind games... since they can easily spell the difference between life and death. In fact it's the area where I'm best at, being a psychologist and all." Rei replied as Naruto went back into the room.(Fact: That's his main profession in fact... though with his tendencies, it's hard to believe that)

"So lil bro's watching her... how sweet! Why the worried face, doc?" Excellen asked. "Simple... I got a bad feeling about tomorrow... though I plan on asking a few others about that. That and frankly at this point... if he dies... she won't be far behind at this point!" Rei answered. "When that bastard shows up, I'll tear him so many new ones that he'll bleed to death!" Katina yelled as she came in. "Well miss Tarask, I didn't think you'd be so upset." Rei said as she responded, "What? I'm sure everyone sees her as a nice cute little sister... and her and that loudmouth do each other some good. ARRUGH! I want to take my boot and kick his asshole till my boot gets stuck there!" as she sulked off... hopefully to only minor destruction of the area. Kyosuke came by asking "I heard the news from Bullet... I do wish that she recovers... (Naruto I hope you make him PAY!)" as he left to double check the Alt's settings.

Meanwhile Tenten was just relaxing when Katina and Russel came in the room. Just as Tenten about to go into "Neji fangirl mode" Russel covered her mouth saying "Saying his name would only make her madder... she already wants to kill him very badly, and not in a quick way... he is very much disliked on this whole ship... and she HATES him... perhaps second only to Naruto... since those two as far as I've seen him and Hinata... they've been the best of friends. I personally think that Naruto's going to beat him bad enough for most of us... but I will not stop her from doing what she wants. Understand miss... though I will say this... your taste in men is questionable." As he walked away to Katina who smacked his back hard, saying "Whoa you certainly told her off... that's good!" as they walked out. "Those two are well liked... I remember that Naruto was annoying... and Hinata being invisible." Tenten thought.

Next day, they've decided to set out at last. "Kyosuke... think I can stay with her for the time being... I'd really like to help, but..." Naruto asked as Kyosuke answered, "Go ahead. Dr. Kurohagane already explained everything to me... and we do have their help to make up for it. Hopefully we won't run into any trouble" as Naruto went to Hinata's hospital room. "So we just call you by name here?" Gai asked. "Yes... rank isn't a big thing. In the rare case we get attacked, wait by the hangar." Kyosuke answered as Excellen asked, "Where did Bullet go?... he wasn't at breakfast." "Radha and he are over at the moon cradle getting the Huckbein Mk II ready. They should coming back within minutes. (Though... even though I knew the girl for a short time... I find myself feeling the same way they do... that Excellen's starting to rub off on me)" Viletta said.

In the hangar, Tasuku and Katina were getting along great for once... reason? They were both very interested in seeing Neji in various positions of extreme pain. "I think he should be tied up to the alt's heat horn... how he dare hurt her... (I hate people who hurt cute nice girls...)" Tasuku said as Katina added, "Too bad we can't shove it up his ass... nothing like a hot metal enema!" "You two seem to be filled with the fires of youth!" Lee said. "Nope... we're filled with the fires of vengeance! I heard about you, Mr. Lee, glad to have you on board! Hope you don't mind your team-" Tasuku said as Katina cut him off, "Well what he's saying is once we get our hands on him... we're going to make him wish he's dead... that is if the loudmouth doesn't tear him to pieces first... since I think he's the most pissed out of all of us." Tasuku added, "And her saying that is saying a lot!" "Oh it seems that Neji has angered many people..." Lee said as he walked away.

The Hiryu Custom soon came upon trouble. "It appears that they're attacking in waves... so it's in our best interest that we leave quickly." Sean said as an area to the north is pointed out. "Right... we have to clear out a path for the Hiryu Custom." Kyosuke said as they deployed (except for Naruto and Hinata). The going was rather easy as they made their way, though the enemies were always popping up. Eventfully two battleships appeared when Huckbein Mk II arrived. "What? Radha's with you in there? Boy aren't we getting frisky... just yesterday you were nosebleeding at the mention of women!" Excellen asked. "And how can two people fit in it?" asked Tasuku. "Doesn't that pose hurt, Ms. Radha?" Bullet asked. "Oh" everyone thought. "Just mediate and concentrate... feel the enemy's movement." Radha said as Bullet did that and starting to feel it. "So his power is starting to bud... it was the right decision to send the TT type to them" Viletta thought as Rei seen it and though "Is this the power of a pyschodriver?" As the Huckbein fired its main weapon: the G-impact cannon, a cannon using the power of gravity to crush the enemy. That combined with the overall efforts of the team managed to clear them out. When a single mech appeared, with its Pilot saying, "Where is that boy? I want to fight him... with no interference! Since I can easily order 10 of those ships to fire at once... I'm sure there's at least one smart person. That and by agreeing to fight me... I'll ensure you can get away... at least until next time." Neji said. "I'm launching!" Naruto said as Hinata said a "Good luck, Naruto" He launched out in his TS. "Naruto... may all the gods of luck smile kindly on you (Because at this point you WILL need it!)" Rei said.

Huckbein Mk II

Info: Next generation of Huckbein. It is inferior for the most part to the orginal, but is better armored (with addition to the G wall) ensures some durability. It uses a gravity cannon as its main weapon... much akin to the one equipped on the Hiryu custom. It uses a T-link system for piloting, but isn't the most TK intensive mech out there.

"You know... you cannot fight fate... why do you even fight?" Neji asked as Naruto answered, "So I can stop more innocent lives from being lost and fight as such that I'll be acknowledged!" "What rubbish... hard work making a difference... the weak are fated to be weak..." Neji said as they started fighting. It was very hard for Naruto, for Neji was a very skilled opponent... and knew very well of the C amp's system weak point. Even his shadow clones didn't hold up that well. "How pathetic... even now you don't measure up... perhaps Hiashi was right... maybe you were meant to die... in that case I'll be too happy to oblige him!" Neji said as he launched an attack which Naruto managed to evade as he countered with a C amp Finger... just to get hit with Kaiten, knocking him into the moon dirt, but also mangling the TS's right arm. "Wow... he mastered something that is only taught to the head family... he's-" Tenten said as Katina cut her off, "If you dare praise that bastard... I'll see to it that both your mech gets scrapped... and your corpse is mangled... with your blood giving a fresh coat to my mech!" "Shinju-san... is she always filled with so much... youth?" Lee asked as Tasuku answered, "Yep... but now, she's especially mad!" Back at the fight, Neji was continually taunting him. "Who would acknowledge someone like you? Your position is that of no worth..." he said. "...At least Hinata and my friends here!" Naruto answered unsurely. "Not good... his mind games are affecting his willpower... it's at 50 right now... (unless something dramatic happens... he's doomed)" Rei remarked. "Doctor... what do you know about mind games?" Sean asked. "Simple... they can turn the tides... but if you mess up... you'll give them the advantage" Rei answered. Naruto was still fighting but he had his doubts. "Time to put you down..." as he did his 128 hit attack... which fully hit as he fell. "Trash... soon death will come... though you'd have been perfect for my worthless cousin" Neji said as Naruto's mech lay still with his eye lights out. "Big bro, Don't give up!" "Naruto, come on... I've seen you fought harder!" Excellen and Bullet said. "Are the fires of his youth put out?" Lee asked. "Don't know..." Gai answered. Tenten thought, "Wow... I didn't think he'd get Neji this much of a fight... but Neji's the best."

Rei was getting a portacom to Hinata's room, after seeing one thing on his laptop's screen: "Will: 0". "Hinata, say something quick... Naruto's losing! (Your words may be the only thing to save the both of you.)" Rei said. "Naruto... you never gave up... please don't give up now... you can beat him... The guy I love would never give up like this!" Hinata yelled that last part as she went into a pretty bad coughing fit. "Damn... got to do emergency steps... (Fox demon... now is the time to help him!)" Rei responded.

In Naruto's mind he was in Kyuubi's room again. "KIT! COME ON GET UP!" She said "Why?... I'm worthless... no one cares..." He weakly answered. "That bastard did a number to my kit... well I have no choice but to do this." She thought as she took her Stratocaster and plugged it into her Marshall Amp... as she turned the volume to "11" (not the normal max of 10) and plugged it in. She then swung it full strength at Naruto's head, then it hit. Naruto's mind at this point was functioning at Rei's speed (2-4x normal... and Naruto's thinking speed outside of fights... about 35-50 of normal) as all the information got processed... all the little details of Hinata's behavior, the words from the ATX team... Neji's bit of info... his own feelings and Hinata's confession and resulting near fatal coughing fit... and "If you die... chances are she won't be far behind", Rei's quote. He was shocked... and upset... since this made Hinata, perhaps his most precious person even more so... and Neji hurt her and insulted her. Needless to say Naruto was not happy... or doubtful. "Ah... now you see? Don't worry... you'll get some of my power... including my best one... the ability to use most jutsu used against you...have fun Kit!" Kyuubi said as Naruto vanished to resume the battle.

Rei had gotten Hinata's fit under control when Jiraya ran in saying "his mech's gotten up with... red eyes!". "Get me my laptop, I'm sticking around here." Rei ordered.

His mech was now up with a red aura and eyes. "You know something... fate may be nigh absolute... but I know if you fight it... it'll let you win at times... since if Fate had its way... I'd be dead... living with the ever undying hatred for something you didn't do... most couldn't live with that... but I had to live with that. As for people that acknowledge me... my teammates here... and most of all Hinata-chan... let's see you beat me now!" Naruto said with a real serious tone.

Hinata watched in silence as Naruto called her that. Rei just grinned as he thought, "Finally he's getting it... that might explain his will being around 500... damn near causing my laptop to crash!"

"What do you think you can do with that mangled arm?" Neji tried to taunt him... but he didn't expect what happened next. Naruto pulled the mangled arm off as if it was nothing. "That must have hurt... since the first thing learned is that the C amp transfers pain very well...by-!!!!" Gai thought as he seen Naruto regenerate the missing arm. "Does he really have the demon in him... Neji... I believe you provoked something that was better left sleeping." Gai added mentally

"Such abilities... it would take Machine cells, a few other things, as well as Aerogater technology to be able to do that... this is truly the power of the nine tails..." Rei thought as Hinata was still stunned at all that happened.

Naruto quickly launched forward, punching Neji off guard in the face. "You think a mere punch is enough to beat me?" Neji asked as Naruto answered, "No... but that was just to show you... that I'm not going to play around anymore." As he split into four clones and rushed him towards him from 4 sides. "What a joke..." Neji said as he used his Kaiten to block it... but the 4 clones still carried on a spiral C amp finger. "Up here... Neji-teme!" Naruto said mid air... as he did a quadruple jump downwards with another spiral C amp finger as he added, "let's see your precious Kaiten stop this!" He forced pressure on all sides... and eventfully breaking it in a spectacular explosion... damaging both mechs. "How did that feel? And to think it's not the only thing I have up my sleeve now!" Naruto said as his mech quickly repaired what damaged it sustained. Everyone was shocked that the move with such power was defeated. "Damn...impossible... (I must use that move... something sure to kill him!)" Neji said as Naruto rushed forward with a S.C amp finger. "Too obvious" as Neji went into the 361 point attack (sure kill) as all the hits landed Naruto's mech started to seem to blow up. Neji was short of breath at this point...

"Don't worry... it was just a clone... he's still very alive (Yet he barely mastered a double jump... yet just then he did a quadruple jump with ease...is this really its power?) " Rei said to Hinata, who was stunned at such a thing.

"Guess what? Time for the finale... 1000 years of PAIN!" Naruto said behind Neji, trusting a G-Kunai right into Neji's backdoor... the scream heard topped Kiba's as he went flying in the air. Everyone was shocked... since this was a dramatic turnaround. Neji was met with four clones, each glowing with the 4 basic elemental chakras. "No... the 4 sacred beast styles? Those were supposed to been lost a long time ago!" Gai remarked. "What are those styles, Gai-sensei?" Lee asked. "They're styles that channel the power of the sacred beasts... one is quite effective... but all 4... unstoppable!"

"The 4 sacred beast styles... something that far surpass all the shaolin styles... not much stronger than them in both worlds (still that style is still the most powerful). Seiryu.. with its focused and rising attacks. Suzaku with its airborne kick attacks. Byakko with its quick punch, knife hand, and claw attacks. And Genbu with its power strikes. Each is powerful... but combined... (Then it'd give that style a real run for its money)" Rei explained to Hinata as he seen perhaps what would be the most impressive asskicking Rei would ever witness (and he's seen, given and gotten many of those!)

The 4 clones were dishing out their beatings while each were saying each letter of the beast's name, right before they boosted up above Neji kicking him down while still charged with their elemental chakra, saying "Final Barrage!" At this point Neji's mech was badly disabled...as he flew down... everyone seen where the real Naruto was... on the ground with a massive red spiraling ball of Chakra in his hand.

Jiraya and Rei were shocked... they knew what he was doing... "The fourth's attack... Rasangan... how does know it...I hope-" Jiraya said as Rei cut him off. "At that much power... we'll be lucky to find any trace of Neji's mech, let alone the matter of if he's alive or not!" Hinata heard this and started to tear up... since she never wanted Naruto to kill him.

"Yeah that's right, Kit... KILL THE BASTARD! Splatter his guts all over the moon! Teach him anyone that hurts your woman dies!" Kyuubi was saying in Naruto's head. Just as Naruto was about to let the ball fire, he heard a voice "NARUTO NO! PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM!" Hinata yelled from her room through the portacom. Naruto at that point fired it off in another direction, letting Neji slam into the moon turf. He then passed out.

Where did that ball go? There was a UCC ship waiting for their chance to attack... filled with mechs... too bad that ball hit it... destroying it! And to think he wasn't even aiming for it! Seibel seen it in his command ship... and crapped himself... considering not everyday a fluke attack comes and oneshots a battleship!

"Well that's a good start... you should always listen to your woman! Though I think you should have splattered his guts all over the moon. A red moon would have been a great testament of never to fuck with us!" Kyuubi said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah... I can't believe I had that much power..." Naruto answered. "You liked it? I think I'll give you the knowledge of those styles now... but that last attack... that can wait... what do you think of the name Yoko? Since I'd rather get called that... it's cuter..." Kyuubi said. "I think it'd be a nice nickname... but how long am I stuck here? I want to talk to Hinata." Naruto said. "I dunno... I'm just along for the ride... are you sure you just want to talk? Since most boys usually have other thoughts..." Kyuubi/Yoko said. "I'm not a pervert!" Naruto answered as they figured out how to kill time.

"Mech and prisoner recovered... what are you plans?" Sean asked. "Simple treat him until he's well enough to be interrogated... which Katina will help me on that (God knows how many ways she can inflict pain!)" Rei answered as he left for the hospital room.

"Don't worry, Naruto should be up within minutes... as for your cousin... he should be recovered enough to be interrogated by tomorrow... hopefully he's bright enough to answer my questions." Rei said. "We are now moving away from the moon cradle" Lefina said over the com. "Why must he be interrogated?" Hinata asked. "Simple... he was with the enemy party... but I'll try to ensure that he doesn't get himself killed... since something tells me that people are upset by what he did to you. Though please rest since you're in need of it." Rei said as he left toward the briefing room.

"What is the full story about that huckbein incident?" Bullet asked in the briefing room while Kyosuke and Excellen were working on "Rampage Ghost". "Simple... near the dawn of the EOT era... one of the first cases was the Huckbein 008... It used a black hole engine... utilizing the power of a black hole to produce amazing results. But unfortunately during testing it went haywire... and the black hole took out most of the base... and that were only a few survivors... the test pilot included... but he lost his hand. Afterwards the only other remaining Huckbein 008L was sealed away. Don't worry about yours... it uses a much safer system and better armored... but the 008's mobility and power were really top notch even compared to the MkII. Still to this day, the Huckbein has been referred to as the vanishing trooper... or cursed. On the bright side... the enemy will fear it. Hey you two what are you working on?" Rei answered. "We're working on a coordinated attack... considering the relationship between the Alt and the Weiss, I'm sure such an attack would be highly effective." Kyosuke said. "I want to call it... the love love attack!" Excellen added. "Though what are you plans for the prisoner?" Kyosuke asked. "Simple... get what info out of him... then try to persuade him to join us... we need the manpower... and I have a feeling that he'll be eager to atone for his wrongdoings." Rei answered. "I'll be careful still...doctor." Bullet responded.

In the Hangar, Tasuku and Katina were talking once again. "Finally he's here... and that Doctor's letting me help... he told me if he lied or kept quiet... I had permission to use this" Katina said as she pointed to a lead pipe in her hands. "Lucky you... though I heard that Hinata doesn't want anyone to kill him" Tasuku said. "Whoever said anything about killing him... I'd just beat him and bleed him with in an inch of his life, wait for him to heal, then doing all over again!" Katina said with a sadistic smile on her face. "Hey Russel, aren't you usually there to stop her?" Tasuku asked. "Well while I am not inclined to violence... I am also am not inclined to stop her in this case." Russel said in a neutral tone. "I wonder how the rest of the team feels..." Tasuku said.

"By the way, how do you three feel about our prisoner? I for one felt that he's been beaten badly enough already." Rei said. "I'll give him a good punch then I'd agree" Kyosuke thought with an angry look on his face. "You mean I can't fire a few bean bags at him? The fact he'd hurt a sweet little girl like Hina-chan is just too much." Excellen answered. "I've been needing a new training dummy for a while...that and it's dishonorable what he did!" Bullet angrily replied. "Well this seems to be an interesting situation... I'll try to warn him... other than that... what irony... (That Neji would be subjected to a bit of what Naruto went through in his life...)" Rei answered as he walked out.

As Rei walked out he ran into Tenten who was just shocked. "If you want to visit him... wait until we're done interrogating him... don't be so shocked... arrogance always breeds disaster. Before you think about lashing out at me... don't... that is unless you want to feel the draft in this room" Rei answered as he easily evades a Kunai strike. "How dare you say that about him! I'll show you what!" Tenten said angrily. Rei just evaded and did a bunch of seemingly missed slashes with his Kodachi. "Miss... he had it coming... and weren't you taught... never to assume based on appearance? Well I warned you" Rei said as he walked always... as her clothes came undone as she flumed.

"I hope you didn't hurt her too badly... she thinks highly of him and doesn't take lightly to someone insulting him." Gai said as Rei continued to walk. "She's fine... though she's a bit chilly. I wouldn't worry about it. She's a sensible girl... she'll get over it. (Not like that pink haired girl)" Rei replied. "Wow... Naruto sure did show the fires of youth!" Lee said as he ran in. "That's... one way to put it. Well I must be going to start fixing the TS." Rei answered as he left to work for the rest of the day.

Warning: MAJOR LITERAL NEJI BASHING INCOMING!

Next morning was a rather big day...first we'll see the two ninjas talking in the hospital room. "Hinata... I heard what you said... and..." Naruto said as Hinata started to get worried... as he finished, "I at least like you a lot in a girlfriend way... you've been nothing but great... thanks for your words." "I'm just so..." Hinata said before hugging him, which he gladly returned. "Once you get better... we'll work on a even better attack! I learned some awesome moves! (But... how do I tell her about... Yoko?)" He said as Rei and Katina entered the room. "Well this is a nice thing to see... but don't mind us... we're just getting your cousin for interrogation... if all goes well he'll be working with us" Rei said as he got Neji up and left. "Naruto... is it normal for her to be smiling like that?" Hinata asked as he answered, "I feel sorry for Neji... since she's itching to torture him." "Why would she?" She asked. "Simple... I may be a dense ramen addict... but the fact he nearly killed you seems to have made many on the ship mad." Naruto answered as they talked about small things... still in the hug.

"So tell us what you know about the UCC operations." Rei asked as he looked up his lie detector to Neji and added, "If you don't... she'll bash you with a lead pipe" "I know very little... All I was concerned about was... dealing with my cousin... though that Huckbein... it wasn't the first time I've seen it... that much I can tell you." Neji replied. "That's understandable... well then once you've fully recovered... I want you to lend your skills to our cause... if anything as atone-" Rei said as Neji cut him off. "That boy has shown me... you can fight fate... so I was going to help regardless. I was only with them to fill my agenda... but I'd be careful... they most likely have others especially now that they've had two ninja leave... and they might not be so easily turned." "Aw man... I wanted to smash his tiny little-" She said as Rei cut her off saying, "Well then you can go back to rest... which I HIGHLY advise for your sake!" Rei said as they took him back to his room, after dropping him off, Rei said to Katina, "Well if he's stupid enough to walk out... well... it's open season. Now I need to finish work on his TS. (Damn... Naruto thrashed the hell out of it...)" as he walked away.

Neji was feeling restless and hungry so he walked to the messroom where he found Kyosuke sitting down thinking about stuff... Neji went and got some food and ate. As he was about to leave, he felt a tap on the shoulder... when he turned around... he was greeted by Kyosuke's fist hitting him in the face. "Now we're even... though there are others that aren't as forgiving for nearly killing a teammate." Kyosuke said as he walked out. Neji's nose was bleeding some from the punch as he got up and tried to find someone to make sense of what just happened.

He got to the bridge where he asked, "Captain... could you please tell me what is going on... I went to eat and the leader of my cousin's team punched me." Sean answered, "I'll answer this... Your cousin has become a well liked member of team ATX... the fact is you did nearly killed her... that as a result as made many people angry. If anything you should start apologizing... and stay away form the hangar. (I don't think even he deserves her wrath.)" As Neji walked to the metting room.

As he walked there, with his nose stopped bleeding, he was all of sudden hit in the face with a bean bag. "Ah that makes 50 points so far! At least run... a still target is no fun... especially what you did to my lil sis!" Excellen said as she sat in a chair with a bean bag gun. "Sister... that's what I used to call her... what the hell have I done?" He though as he ran down the hall... just to get away from that as he felt something hit the back of his knee. "Mobility down! 75 point bonus! We're event now... just don't do it again... or next time I'll use real bullets!" he heard Excellen said as he now limped in the hallway... right when he felt something hit the back of his head...

He found himself tied to a post, facing no other than Bullet with a wooden sword, saying to himself, "I think I'll practice my basics today" as he started swinging his sword downwards towards Neji's head. After about 50 painful blows, Bullet untied him. "I know... if I do that again... you'll use a real sword (Man... how can anyone put up with this...)" As he stumbled out of Bullet's room... on to the hangar. "Now I feel sorry for him" Bullet said noticing this.

Neji stumbled into the Hangar... as he sensed intense murderous intent... from no other than a smiling Katina with a lead pipe in her hand. "So the bastard's arrived... well I'm really going to beat almost all of existence out of you... then I'll bleed you like a pig... since I think your blood would match the shade of paint on my mech... then with his help... we'll have it so the Alt's horn... is right up... your back door!" Katina said as Neji winched as he remembered his injury there caused by Naruto... which still hurt. One moment later he felt said pipe slam into his back. "She's a really nice girl... even wanting Naruto to spare you... even though I really wanted to see you splattered all over the moon!" as she tried to inflict horrific bodily harm to him as he ran the best he could. "What a time for this to happen... I do wonder who could live though such a thing?" He asked himself mentally as he continued his struggle.

"ACHOO!" Naruto sneezed as him and Hinata were talking as Tenten stopped by. "Where is Neji!? I heard that everyone's out to hurt him." She said... as Naruto added, "So what's new about that? I've had a few days like that" Hinata knew what he meant... since she did see a few cases where Naruto ran from some mobs. "Sorry... for not helping sooner..." Hinata then said. "Don't worry... you're here now! That and it toughened me up. But what's that word... Mentally..." Naruto said as Tenten said, "Ironic... Well I'll try to save him from that blonde girl... she seems crazy..." as she left. "Don't worry about the past... though you watched me then? Wow..." Naruto said as Hinata added, "It was just amazing... how you never gave up... no matter of what was against you." "Wow! It looks as if they're a couple now! Isn't that right you two?" Excellen said as her and Kyosuke came into the room. "Yeah! I'm now the lucky guy to have among the coolest girlfriends ever! And to think she makes excellent ramen too!" Naruto said, causing Hinata to smile. "At this rate I think I'd have taught all my lessons... except for the last one: How to keep floozies off your man. I'll teach you that eventfully... since if you haven't noticed... Lil bro isn't bad looking at all now!" Excellen said as Kyosuke added, "I'm glad to see you two well... I did run into your cousin... and evened things out." "Neji-ni-san... what's been happening to him?" Hinata asked. "I think Kyosuke punched him... judging by his nose being bloodied... before I fired a beanbag gun at him... twice... once in the face and another in the back of his knee... By now he most likely evened things out with Bullet... and I wonder if he's in the hangar." Excellen answered as Russel came in, saying "I think she's getting carried away... since she's about to ram the heat horn... up a certain place... he does seem horrifically beaten." "Let's go Excellen... we do need to save him... since I'm sure he'll be with us as an ally" Kyosuke said as him and Excellen left.

By now Katina had captured Neji... after thoroughly tenderizing him with her lead pipe. Now Tasuku was getting preparations to have one hot heat horn... up a certain place as he said, "Now the moral of this tale is... never go about beating up cute nice girls... at least not as far this ship's concerned!" "Then after this... we'll bleed you out... since my Gespenst needs a new coat of paint" Katina added as Neji thought one thing: "Karma is a bitch... and her name is Katina!" But before they could get too far... The rest of Neji's team came to the rescue as Kyosuke and Excellen came in soon after. "What the hell happened to him? Do you let this stuff-" Tenten was yelling before Rei walked out of a dark corner saying, "I warned him... though Katina... you AND Tasuku got too carried away... the beating with the pipe would have more than sufficed. Well it's back to the hospital room for you then... don't worry THOSE two won't be allowed." Referring to Tasuku and Katina.

Later in the hospital room, Bullet was apologizing to Neji... for not stopping him from getting to the hanger. "I do apologize... since I should have dragged you to the room... and my beating wasn't so honorable" Bullet said as Neji responded, "No... I had it coming... I'm glad she has great friends... willing to do that to someone that assailed her as such. Though I think I lost any fear of hell... since it cannot compare with what that blonde woman did to me. Naruto... is this what you spoke of in our battle? The undying hate?" "It's just a small taste... I didn't think they'd react like this either... I'd though they'd be happy with the near killing I did to you! I'm sure they said... don't do something like that again or else they won't be so merciful... maybe except Katina. Though I'll say just that as well.." Naruto answered. "Heh... I'd expect no less... glad to see you've finally caught on... though it took all this to do it!" Neji said as he passed out. "Hey! Doctor! Is he going to be alright?" Tenten asked as Rei answered, "He'll recover...though it'll take about a week to do so." As he caught a Kunai as he heard her mutter "Pervert" "Good god... what happened to him?" Jiraya asked when he walked in and saw Neji. "Bit of Kyosuke anger, bit of Excellen anger, some Bullet anger... and a WHOLE lot of a Katina rage basically." Rei answered. The day went on pretty quietly from there... now on to Sasuke and Team SRX

SRX Story

Sasuke and Sakura were in the Major's room, while Ingram was talking. "I must say... you two have been lagging behind the team... and there was the matter of Sasuke's attempt at assassinating Ryusei. That's something I will not tolerate at all... and should you try that again... being jailed for the whole war would be the least of your worries! You two are dismissed... I would advise that you start training!" He said "Yes sir!" the two ninja said.

"Right... ready, Sakura? I won't be holding back... as to ensure that we both gain the most from this." Sasuke said as she answered, "I'm ready... (Anything for him!)" Ten intense minutes later, they stopped since they were both rather sore... "Kinda sloppy... but you definitely have power behind your attacks. If you're this serious all the time... then you'd pull your weight on the team!" Sasuke remarked holding his side. "Thanks... I'll definely try better! (Yay! He acknowledged me! Take that, Ino-pig!)" Sakura replied before they both left for the Hagane's meeting room.

There they saw Ryusei rushing out of the room and seen Garnet, Giado, and Aya there. "What just happened?" Sasuke asked. "Woman issues... Kusuha went and followed after him." Garnet answered. Sasuke only thought, "What is it about women that makes us want to go through so much to be with them... despite them being... troublesome as Shikimaru would put it." As an announcement sounded off about them being in an underwater battle... prompting Sasuke to make a remark, "And this is why I never liked ships... too prone to sinking" with a straight face. Everyone giggled at the remark... even Sasuke too, adding mentally, "Naruto isn't the only funny one... but being too funny would ruin my image" They really didn't hear too much otherwise as Sakura thought, "I wonder what is going on."

As the battle ended and things were at a safe level, Sasuke headed over to the Hanger, only to hear Rob explain something. "There were two other Huckbeins in addition to the 009, the 008L and the 008R. The difference between 008 and 009 was the fact that the 008 was the first PT with EOT... using a black hole engine." Rob said as Ryusei asked, "Doesn't that sound dangerous using black hole-related stuff?" Irm answered, "It was the 008R went nuts and vaporized the base! Only Me, Rai and Dr. Hamil survived it. Rai was the test pilot...and lost his left hand in the accident. After that the Huckbein was given the nickname 'Berserk Trooper'. I guess he didn't tell you about it." "No... (I didn't know that...)" Ryusei answered shocked. "That explains it... though I can understand his silence... he wouldn't want pity. At least I whouldn't..." Sasuke said, suprising Irm. "Yeah you would know... you two are very much alike!" Ryusei said. "I can say the same about you and Naruto...both good yet very irritating allies." Sasuke answered. "I guess then he doesn't choke at big moments then!" Ryusei said as Sasuke left, saying "I wonder who's more insanely dense though, Naruto or you, Ryusei. (He doesn't notice that both that nurse and the girl like him...)

Huckbein 009

Info: Irm's old mech in his PTX days. PTX was a PT group also lead by Ingram, now disbanded, Ring was in fact his teammate. But back on topic unlike the feared 008, this uses a normal nuclear reactor. Still its mobility is remarkable, with the ability to create an after image. Unlike most Huckbeins... it has no cannon attack... so something like say... the graviton cannon would be great on it with its high energy reserves. Makes you wonder about how awesome the 008 would have been... if not for that little incident involving A ENTIRE BASE GETTING BLOW UP!

Sakura and Sasuke were talking (and yet the world didn't implode as a result... considering what happened with Naruto... the universe is still in one piece) When a girl in a very pretty gothic dress ran by... causing different thoughts. "I'm surprised... that girl doesn't strike me as the type to dress up." Sasuke thought. Sakura in the other hand was sad, thinking "Even she's slightly curvier than me...what if Sasuke likes her-" Sasuke said, "Don't get distracted now... anyways I think she likes Ryusei... almost a big of a mystery as Hinata liking Naruto." "Okay... sorry about that! (Yeah I knew Sasuke would be too cool for that!)" Sakura said as they continued walking when Ingram walked up and asked to speak with Sasuke for a few moments. Sakura left as Ingram said, "I must admit... your ability to... motivate your teammate is impressive. You have the makings of an impressive leader... if you don't let your pride get in your way" as he walked away. "He basically praised me for manipulating Sakura... what kind of man is he really?" Sasuke thought as he caught up with Sakura as they walked to the hangar.

They caught Ryusei spacing out while Rio was chewing him out for his attitude towards Kusuha. They noted how Ryusei seemed apologetic until Latooni ran smack into him. They walked closer as they heard Ryusei ask Rio, "Who was that girl? (Whoa... that was cute... I wonder if Latooni would be that cute in such an outfit)" causing the two ninjas to sweatdrop, thinking, "She IS Latooni, you idiot! He really is like Naruto!" as an alarm went off, promting the ninja to board their mechs and get ready for launch.

They deployed with Ryusei in his Wildraptur, Irm in his 009, and a Gespenst Mk II. "We need more time to ready them!" Rob answered to the captain. Ingram radioed for the ship, saying "Due to the 4 minute delay... it's up to you 5 to handle the task." "Roger, Major" Sasuke said, thinking "We won't let anyone show us up" "The huckbein always gives me trouble... let's hold them off, my dear" Irm said to the pilot of the Gespenst, Latooni (Though the only ones that know are the two ninja). "...Roger (I wonder if Ryusei would like this...)" She answered as Irm asked, "Have we met before, little lady?" "Everyday..." She answered, causing Ryusei to say, "Are you... (There is a god... and if he was any kinder... he'd get me a limited edition box set of Getter Robo!)" "So... who are you... it's not like me to forget a pretty face." Irm asked as she answered, "Latooni Suvota" "You're Latooni!? (Well... I didn't think she'd be this attractive)" Irm said as Ryusei said "I knew it! (Wow... she must be about... 5 times cuter!)" as he stifled a slight nosebleed. "Idiots" Both Sasuke and Sakura thought at the exchange even ended with Eita remarking on her cuteness. Needless to say it's a sight to see two mechs with sweatdrops on their heads. "Stop this nonsense and take out those enemies! (Seesh... though she is cute... I wonder how Lefina looks in such a dress...)" Tetsuya said. What happened next surprised most of the crew as Sasuke and Sakura in a few moments took out the 4 units by the Hagane and joined the others making their way south. "Remember Sakura, these were just grunts... our real test is any ace we fight against." Sasuke said as they headed down to the other group. They got a warning for reinforcements as Inner Sakura thought, "Yeah bring them on! We'll kick their asses!" The reinforcements eventfully appeared, being mostly Lions and a Guardlion piloted by Tempest Hawker (Dude obsessed with revenge in chapter 3 of the ATX story). "Finally... after all this time, I will fight the EFA and avenge your deaths! (That... is that the same Huckbein that had that accident? Just like those two those kids used...)" He said. "Seems he's an ace... our enemies has a lot of weapons in their arsenal." Irm remarked as Tempest looked at Latooni's Gespesnst and said, "Death to whoever sides with the EFA! You will be the first offering to my family in heaven!" As he tried to fire on her... while she evaded it. "I've seen your moves before... you must be an aggressor, just like Major Elzam." Latooni said as Tempest said... "So you're a kid... I've already cast away my conscience in my quest for vengeance! (Yes thanks to those kids at the North Langey Base)" "Vengeance... is such a thing that consuming... what would there be after killing him? I never thought much about this... and Ryusei... Naruto... what is it that makes them so strong... it isn't vengeance...but protecting others..." Sasuke thought as he prepared to fight the ex-aggressor. Sakura threw some G-Kunai at him as to allow Sasuke to attack him with some punches, and he decided to try his fire jutsu on the Guardlion... the attack hit... since Tempest was surprised that such an attack was launched. It was somewhat damaged by the attack... at that moment the others were able to launch, easily taking out the lions. "I don't care about what you fight for... you're just an enemy..." Sasuke remarked before presuming battle. The fire Jutsu had affected the armor of The Guardlion, weakening it. Sasuke then threw a G-Windmill suriken at the guardlion, landing a decisive blow. "I cannot die... until I avenge them!" He said as he retreated. "Well done, Sasuke... you two are finally started to prove your worth... I guess I must arrange an event where you can face off against team ATX... since I'm curious to see who would do better myself." Ingram said as they headed back to the ship.

The two ninja were watching a scene involving Latooni's change of dress. "I can't believe that was Latooni." Irm said as Garnet added, "Not too bad, right, Lieutenant Jg? (I think I've found something effective for Kusuha to wear!)" "Yeah... she looks so different without her glasses!" Irm said as Rob added, "I couldn't believe my eyes." "Yeah... if I'd know she looked like that... I'd have asked her out." Irm remarked as Garent "She's only 14!" "Once again he mistakes a girl for being older... he's a bad judge of age... not of taste though... since he did consider me attractive." Sakura thought as Latooni in her normal outfit came in. "It was a rehearsal for Kusuha..." Garnet said as Sasuke decided to speak up, "Seems a lost cause... since he seems more interested in the rehearsal case than the real thing." "Sasuke why did you say that? It's not like you." Sakura asked as he answered, "It annoys me when people go in the wrong direction... I just saved myself a headache. (That and I'm helping that girl... but that'd be very bad for my image...just like those sandwiches.)" They then went to the briefing room.

They saw Ryusei apologize and cut her off just as she was about to say her feelings. They walked out as Sakura asked, "How can a guy be so dense? What would it take? The girl in nothing but a smile on the bed?" "Well some people are just that way... though some might be coolly playing it off... Why haven't you tried that yet? That would be an... interesting attempt. (Sasuke you idiot... you've been hanging around Irm too long!)" Sasuke replied. "There's the matter of my diginity... though I'm flattered... (That and the fact I don't have much to show off... why me?)" Sakura said with a slight blush (No she isn't getting timid as Hinata; just that Sasuke said something flattering for once). "Well we should be checking to see if there's new materials anywhere concerning new jutsus... since I have a feeling there's something here." Sasuke said as he walked away, acting as if he didn't just say a thinly veiled attempt at being interested in naked girls. Sakura heard her inner self say "Yeah! That means he wouldn't mind seeing you with just a smile! But not just yet... we're not some easy floozies like that Ino-pig!"

On an Island that its name won't be mentioned, Ino sneezed, "It must be billboard brow! She's talking about me! She had better not ended up with Sasuke!" She said as Shikimaru, who was laying down watching clouds, remarked, "Who are you to decide who he chooses... for all we know, he likes them small." He quickly found himself regretting that remark as Ino was very angry at him... while he ran he thought, "Women are so infinitely troublesome." What happened to Choji? Well he watched while he was on his fifth bag of chips.

They were getting briefed as they were told to take care of anything that may pop up in addition to the cannons... "A simple wipe out." Sasuke remarked as Ingram added, "The TS should have no problems dodging those cannons... in fact I'm counting on you two to help take them out! The mission starts at 1130 hours, dismissed." Sasuke and Sakura decided to rest up for the mission. "Sasuke you must find this kinda exciting, right?" Sakura said as Sasuke answered, "To be honest... I am... it's a good training exercise!" as they went on their way.

"Man... that's a lot of cannons..." Ryusei complained as Sasuke added, "This is a mission... if you're upset... take it out on the cannons!" "This should be fun... smashing up a bunch of cannons! (I can always imagine them as annoying people!)" Sakura remarked before they went about taking out the cannons, though the water provided excellent cover for the landbound mechs, as for the TS, the cannons couldn't hope to hit them. (Being a mech made for ninjas, mobility is a really strong point) Though Aya remarked, "Something's not right... they have more firepower than we do... yet they're not pressing their advantage.." Rai answered "If they did... they could easily minimize damage to their base. Is this a trap?" Ryusei then said, "We've still got to blow up those cannons, Charge!" "Yeah! You tell them Ryusei!" Inner Sakura said. They started to advance on the island when a Sub appeared and fired a missile. "Allow me to handle the missile... it is... non-nuclear, right?" Sasuke said. "It is... and it's a smaller scale so shooting it down is safe." Tetsuya said as Sasuke downed it with a Windmill suriken, and resumed the advance. "Good job, Sasuke! You saved the Hagane the trouble of dealing with it!" Ryusei said as he shot down a Lion with the beam cannon. They were dealing with some AM's when the Cybuster reappeared. "It's the same mech that appeared at the south pole..." Sasuke thought. "Wow! That's a very cool Robot, dunno about it being cooler than GaoGaiGar though!" Ryusei said. "You idiot, we seen it in Antarctica! Or were you too busy being scared then?" Rai said as Ryusei responded, "Okay okay I admit I wasn't that great, but I won't do that again! WHOA! He's very fast... even perhaps faster than even the ninja mechs!" The Cybuster then did its famous Cyflash destroying very cannon on the island itself. "That feeling... he used what was similar to Chakra..." Sasuke thought as Ryusei said, "He took them all out by himself!" "Well my job's done... bye!" Masaki said as Ryusei said, "You're leaving!?" "Well I need to go inside, please take care of the rest!" Masaki said as he went in the base. "Now is the chance to seize the base!" Ingram said as he finished off the sub, which had been taking a nice beating. "I must learn such an attack..." Sasuke thought as he headed to take out what few enemies were left. As they took them out Sakura thought, "I wonder how the pilot of that blue mech looks... considering how most of the guys I've seen are hunks... some of them even rivaling Sasuke!" When a group of mechs appeared as well as the Cybuster. "Stop!" Masaki said as Tenzam, who was the commander at the base said, "If it wasn't for you... I'd have sunk the Hagane! You messed up my game plan!" Sasuke thought, "How pathetic... all that the blue mech did was make our job easier... I was the one to prevent the sinking!" "To hell with your stupid game! Where is Shu? Tell me!" Masaki asked, as him and Tenzam spoke some as Tenzam said, "This base isn't worth my life, so I'm getting out of here" as he and the lion group retreated. "I'm Masaki Andoh" Masaki said when Ingram prompted him for the name. "This isn't no personal Trooper... this is the Elemental Lord of the Wind, Cybuster... I'm sure... now you have!" as it landed and collapsed. "Seems like Chakra depletion" Sasuke thought as they went back to the ship.

In the medical room, Sasuke, who was there resting from minor Chakra depletion (due to that fire jutsu), seen Kusuha try to take care of Ryusei. "Poor girl... if this keeps up I might just have to yell at them about the truth... and if Naruto hasn't done likewise... I'll do that with him as well! This is getting on my nerves!" Sasuke thought. He heard them talking about Masaki's cats when he heard something talking that wasn't anyone he recognized. "Wow... I think one of these cats just talked!" Sakura said by the cats, since she was amazed to see cats that weren't such psychos. Eventfully everyone else figured that out. He seen as Masaki woke up and tried to leave, with Rio following him. Sasuke got up and decided to ask one of the cats, "Did he run out of Chakra? (I can't believe this... but maybe I'll get some answers...)" "Nope... he used up too much Prana... but from the sounds of things... but Prana and this... Chakra sound alike." Kuro, the black cat said. Sasuke then said, "Thank you for answering... and not clawing anyone. (man... that stupid D-rank mission...)"

A bit later, the two ninjas were talking, "I heard that guy's joining us... he doesn't seem that bad (looking... still not Sasuke grade)" Sakura said as Sasuke answered, "He seems skilled in using that blue mech... I do wonder if our mechs used data from mechs like it... though that attack was very useful." As they parted ways for the time being.

Sometime after that, Sasuke found Sakura in the hall with a blush. "Something troubling you? Hopefully it won't affect your performance. (I'm a bit worried... but I do have an image to maintain.)" He asked. She answered... "That Kusuha... orders a lot of bathroom stuff... that and... she's...bigger..." "Sakura, didn't I tell you not to worry about such petty matters? A small figure isn't nearly as bad as being dead weight!" Sasuke said as Rio came up and asked, "Did you see Masaki... since he got lost during a guided tour..." "I did see him walking towards the hangar. (I can't believe this... how can someone get lost on a guided tour... then again it's like how can someone mess up a sandwich) Thinking about that I'm going to take a closer look at the blue mech" Sasuke said as he left for there. "Rio... aren't you concerned about her... size?" Sakura asked. "If it's about that boy... don't worry... he isn't distracted by stuff like that. He does sound very cold... though I wouldn't worry about it. When you get a chance, think we could do some sparring, since I want to see how well I do against a ninja. And don't mind any forehead remarks... I used to get them all the time." Rio said before leaving. "Okay then, Rio, thanks. (She seems like someone who is a good friend... and not some would be man stealer like Ino!)" Sakura said.

Sasuke walked up to the Cybuster while Ryusei was saying, "This is the coolest mech I've seen with my own two eyes!" Aya then answered, "You say that about every robot you see... just last week you said that about The TS." "But to be honest, even I'm impressed with it." Sasuke said. Rob came up and said, "I've finished the analysis... it's pretty amazing... the joints are up to the standards at TLI... but the power transmission and core systems are even more beyond comprehension than even the C amp system! (I wonder if the designer even knows fully about it) It's like a work of art." "I do agree... whoever designed the TS might have gotten data from this somehow." Sasuke said as Ryusei added, "Could this be an alien robot?" Rob answered, "This isn't like EOT... it's quite different. I think we might have to ask Masaki about it... since I don't think it's from the EFA or DC." "I heard about this Grungust... why isn't it on the Hagane?" Ryusei asked. "What is this Grungust?" Sasuke asked. "Well first the Grungust is a large mech with superior armor and attack power... there were three, Number Two went back to TLI for an overhaul. Number 3 is over at the moon so Miss Mao could reference it to PT development. (I wonder how much she knows about the TS?)" Rob answered "What about number 1 then?" Ryusei asked. "Last I heard it was over at the Langley base and since the US was taken over..." Rob answered as Ryusei looked a bit dejected as he said, "I just wanted to pilot a super robot like the Grungust..." Rob answered, "You will... someday" as he left. Sasuke walked up to Ryusei and said, "We really can't tell... since from what I heard my teammate Naruto was over there... and he is associated with surprising incidents. Though if you want my opinion, it does sound too slow for my taste." When Irm and Rai came in and talked and Irm rushed out to get in a jet. "He'll need help that's quick... so I'll go." Masaki said as Sasuke added, "I will be going as well... if anything to test how fast the TS can go. I won't engage in any battles that I cannot win." As they both went to their mechs. "Wow... Sasuke's been acting like more like someone with Rai's attitude does." Ryusei thought.

By the time Masaki and Sasuke got there, Irm was asking them to cover him as to get him to the Carrier. "Roger, I'll cover your advance. (That black mech is here... something tells me... he's coming.)" Sasuke replied. "Whew... his dad's nuts for doing this..." Masaki remarked. "Ah... the mech from another world... and my partner's student... though it seems he's late..." Elzam said. "My sensei... with the DC? He's just doing this to test us..." Sasuke replied. As they started to fight the enemies, when the Black mech fired upon the cybuster. "Show me what your Cybuster can do!" Elzam said as Masaki thought, "This guy's something else...how does he know about the Cybuster?" Masaki said as he avoided some railgun shots and fired back with his High Familiar attack (attack with cat-controlled bits), doing slight damage to the Guardlion. "How do you know about the Cybuster?" Masaki asked as Elzam replied, "Because Shu Shirakawa told me about it." They talked some and Elzam eventfully said, "There seems to be some bad blood... great power can come from anger... but you can also lose yourself in it. Therefore you mind must remain calm... and the spirit still... that is the motto of my family. I'm sure that even applies to you, survivor of the Uichia clan." "He said that... with an air of wisdom..." Sasuke thought as Elzam added, "Also Rai should also learn that... but if you're truly interesting in finding Shu, stay with The Hagane." Eventfully Irm's jet made it to the carrier... when a big "WHAT!?" was heard and a big robot appeared from it. "So that must be the grungust... if it's as powerful as it looks ridiculous, victory should be easy." Sasuke remarked as he seen the Grungust fire its fist, taking down two mechs that were lined up. Sasuke tried his best to stifle a grin on his face, as he took on some AM's and thought, "So this is what interests Ryusei... I can't help but to feel a sense of glee from seeing that." The Hagane and the others arrived... so did a white mech that stood by Elzam. "I'm sorry... just that I was on my way here-" Kakashi said as Sasuke cut him off. "Even as an enemy you're late..." Sasuke said. "Well since we're here... time to begin... let's see if you can top Naruto's progress... since I was delayed by that. (That was some attack he did...)" Kakashi answered as Sasuke did a tentative attack. "Sakura, keep an eye around you... we don't know what he'll do! (I don't want him to shove his finger up there...)" Sasuke said as he tried to trade blows, though Sasuke wasn't holding up too well. "Seems things are still the same... how sad..." Kakashi remarked before noticing Sakura heading towards him. "Yeah... he's a pervert... I hate perverts!" Sakura thought as she started focusing Chakra into her fist while shouting, "You won't hurt Sasuke again, C AMP KNUCKLE!" as she slammed her fist right into face of Kakashi's mech... sending it flying far. "Thanks... that's some punch!" Sasuke said as she replied, "I don't quite know how I did it... just that I focused it there and let it loose..." As far as the last enemy, a sub, Ryusei was dropping a bomb as Irm's Grungust did its finishing move. They were about to attack Elzam when he said, "Amazing progress... faster than I expected, Hagane... still you're no match for the DC...so I still have my mission. (Forgive me, comrades... you sacrifices will not be forgotten)" as he retreated. The mechs went back to the ship.

There was talk about Dr. Kazahara (Irm's dad). Kusuha asked to see if he was alright when he answered, "I'm fine... thanks to your beautiful smile" "Knock it off! That's just a lame pickup line" Sakura said as he responded, "Well you're a beauty as well... too bad you're too young." That caused Sakura to blush some. There was more talk with a big shocker... that Sanger changed sides. "I don't know what happened to them..." Jonathan said when Sasuke spoke up, "I wouldn't worry... my old teammate's with them... and he doesn't give up easily... I don't think he'd have died that easily. (I wonder how he is taking all of this... or how strong he's gotten)" Jonathan then convinced Rio to take him to the bridge. "So a Uichia and Haruno is here... I guess this is the place..." A woman said. She was rather tall, blonde... and insanely well endowed. She added, "That man... I had to smash a big rock before I got him to shut up. Well Dr. Kurohagane sent me here to help you two out. I am Trusnade, the Slug sannin... though I hope you don't mind... but he had better give me that money..." "Wow... every kunoichi's heard of you... for your medical skill and your pervert smashing punches!" Sakura said excited by something non Sasuke related. "That punch was pretty nice as well... I wonder... (If she'd make a nice successor)" Sasuke asked, "I take it you don't like the doctor then... since I don't... I want to prove his know it all self wrong!" "Well... he isn't as bad as Jiraya, but he can be such a pervert... they're both terrible about their... research." She answered. Sasuke was looking up at the ceiling, thinking, "I know my eyes are going to wander there... and I do not feel like dealing with power punches or Sakura's crying" as they left.

Trunsade

Info: One of the three Sannin, an infamous gambler, drinker, and someone vain enough to use a genjutsu to cover up the fact she's around 50. She's well known for her medical skills, Chakra control (to the point of making her punches hit as hard as say a cannon), and perhaps to quote Jiraya, "The biggest rack in all 5 countries!" Said man was later sent flying over two countries.

On the bridge, Ryusei was just fiddling around with his GaoGaiGar figure seeing Latooni help Masaki's cats with ID codes. There was remarks about familiars. Sasuke who was also there, thought, "This person is definitely interesting... those are like creatures that one could summon." Tetsuya sat down and though, "They never taught us about ninjas, spirits and such at the academy..." as Masaki and Sasuke went down to the Hanger

Masaki was trying to tell his familars not to worry about him while Sasuke was resting up on the wall, when Kusuha and Sakura came up with a plate of sandwiches and drinks. Masaki was really apprehensive about the drink. "Don't worry Sasuke, she helped me with the sandwiches!" Sakura said. "Masaki, go ahead and eat it... they made it for you and Sasuke!" Kuro said as the guys ate the sandwiches and drank the drinks. "So how was it?" Kusuha asked when they both went deathly pale and fell over. Then an alarm went off as Sakura tried to wake them up. "They're alive... but not getting up at all" Sakura said as Kusuha replied, "I'll take care of them, just get to your mech!" as Sakura did just that. (Yes... I went for the double whammy on poor Masaki... and Sasuke too)

As the units deployed, Tetsuya asked, "What happened to Masaki and Sasuke?" Rio responded, "They're both feeling sick... Kusuha's taking care of them right now." Tetsuya then said, "We have no choice, all units attack! (I wonder if it was something they ate...)" Rai said to Sakura, "Careful, the Troye unit isn't something to be underestimated, especially with our temporarily reduced manpower, Sakura." Taking out the grunts was pretty easy...but the last two weren't going to be so easy. Rai and Leona, the pilot of the Lion-F spoke some... they were cousins. "Branch family... just like the Hyuuga's... though she doesn't seem to mind that." Sakura thought as she prepared to take on the Guardlion, along with some of the others. Rai was able to disarm the Lion-F with some family drama. "Whew... why do most famous families always have problems?" Sakura thought as she did a cover attack for Ingram and Irm, whose attacks took out the Guardlion. It seemed as if all enemies were gone...when a giant mech appeared. Its Pilot said, "Nice to meet you... I am Dr. Bian Zoldark of the DC." There was big reaction... since he was the boss of the DC. He made an offer to surrender... or die. Ryusei said, "This is senseless.. how many more people must die for your greed?" as they exchanged words some. "You must get past my Vaslion first." Bian said as Ryusei answered "I'll beat your 'valley girl'!" "What would Sasuke do?" Sakura thought as another mech deployed. "That drinks despite its awful taste has amazing effects... I never felt this full of Chakra before." Sasuke remarked before attacking the mech. It was a very difficult battle... since it had a barrier as well strange and powerful attacks. They tried their best when Bian said "Is that the best you could do?" "He's using a barrier that reduces our attack power... a concentrated assault should break it" Ingram said. They did just that, everyone hit it with their strongest attacks, though not much damage was done. "Damn it! This isn't going well..." Sasuke thought, perfectly reflecting what everyone else thought. Daitetsu gave the order for the Tromium cannon to be fired and for the units to buy some time. "But they can't hold him off." "I'll buy you that time then!" Masaki said as he launched. "So that drink finally kicked in for you?" Sasuke remarked as Masaki answered, "Yeah it really works wonders... too bad it tastes awful! So Bian... where's Shu?" "What does it matter? You're much too young to face me." Bian said when a group of mechs appeared, lead by The Guardlion Trombe. "Commander, I'm here to bring you back. You're much too important for us to lose you." Elzam said. "Very well... remember this... you're no match for the DC at the moment." Bian said before him and Elzam retreated, leaving a bunch of Lion-F's... which might have been a worry if not the Cybuster taking them all out with the Cyflash. "All enemies removed or retreated, including the Valsion." Rio said as the mechs headed back.

Bian Zoldark

Info: Leading EOTI scientist and head of the DC. He's regarded as a genius in many ways... even Rei acknowledges him as such. His goals are a mystery, but he is a Super Robot fan... one with the resources to make one.

Valsion

Info: Bian's mech made with the best EOT available... it and the Granzon are easily considered to be the DC's ultimate mechs. With Bian's skills in it... it's a truly fearsome foe. It has a nice range of support missles to help weaken the enemy.

The team was talking about Dr. Zoldark, when Giado remarked, "It seems as if he wanted to show off that mech." "He's not like Ryusei..." Garnet said... unaware of the fact that Bian is also a super robot fan. "Doesn't matter... our mission remain the same... defeat him and the DC." Sasuke remarked coldly. "What did happen to you two?" Garnet asked. "They both got sick off of the food and drink Sakura and Kusuha brought." Shiro said. "Man... I feel for you two..." Ryusei said as Sasuke asked, "Have you tried it before? Though I didn't think that girl helping Sakura would make the sandwiches worse!" "Yeah she used to always make me try them... but they do work wonders... once you get past the taste." Ryusei answered. "What's in it exactly?" Masaki asked as Ryusei answered, "Stuff like Gecko tails and Viper juice..." Everyone paled a bit and stepped back. "Maybe Sakura shouldn't have her help with cooking anymore... Trusnade went and talked with her" Sasuke thought. Kusuha came in with a glass and said, "I've got another glass and I tried to put in some orange juice." What happened next was everyone thinking of excuses and running off, including Sasuke. Ingram came in with a sandwich in his hand, and asked "What are you doing here, Kusuha?" "I was seeing if anyone wanted to try my energy drink..." She said as he answered, "Well if you made it, I'd love to try it... and I think it'd wash the sandwich that Sakura made nicely." As he ate and drank? "How is it, sir?" Kusuha asked. "Quite an interesting taste, both the food and drink." Ingram responded, with a bit of sweat. "Oh thank goodness... I'll tell Sakura what you thought of her sandwich." Kusuha said as she left towards her post. A solider came up and asked, "Something wrong? You look pale green." Ingram answered, falling to one knee, "I just... need some rest... (as bad as the sandwich was... the drink was even worse!)" as he stumbled towards his room.

"Sakura... I've thought about it... and I've decided to make you my successor as the Slug Sannin." Trunsade said. Sakura then asked, "Would part of the effect be... gro-" "No... be lucky that men talk to your face... though your punch could be improved vastly though. From what I can tell... the boy likes you... he just doesn't like to show it." Trunsade cut her off saying. "Thank you for the opportunity! (I wonder how the Major liked my food... and she said Sasuke likes me!)" She said as she happily walked.

On the next SRT:ONG

Naruto: I've finally got a girlfriend... though how I do tell her...

Excellen: And there will be plenty more action... not to mention fanservice!

Bullet: Excellen... must you hop... like that?

He then passes out nosebleeding

Ryusei: Soon I get the R-1! That and things get even harder...

Lee: The next chapter will be filled with the hot-blooded fires of youth!

Omake 1: A day at Langley base (back in better days)

First we start with Kyosuke who usually checks his mech and in his free time, plays cards with anyone near by... Excellen of course is near by, making it clear that she's very interested in him. Bullet would be seen training in the dojo... occasionally with Sanger. As far Naruto and Hinata? They're usually walking around, watching anime, or seeing what else is going on in the base. As for Dr. Kurohagane... he's usually working on his laptop or playing various games. Also note that at times Excellen does write stories... but no yaoi... just extremely steamy stories about her and Kyosuke.

Later in the nighttime Naruto couldn't quite sleep and he ran into Hinata. "Hey, let's see what's in their rooms! Not as if we're going to prank them." He said, "O-okay" First stop was Kyosuke's room. There they seen various stuff like a dartboard, a few card decks, some dice. "He's really a gambling nut." Naruto quietly remarked before heading to Excellen's room, where they found quite a few posters with Kyosuke on them... seemingly based from normal photos. "Just like the stuff I have of Naruto" Hinata thought. They quickly left due to two things: A) Excellen moaning Kyosuke's name in a dirty way and B) the fact that under the covers she doesn't wear much. Then there was Bullet's room... there was some swords... and posters of various sword wielding female anime characters, such as Mokoto of love hina, Kohaku from Melty Blood. There was also an Iroha poster from Samurai Shodown... though most of it was covered with a black plastic warp. "I guess it must have caused him plenty of nosebleeds" Hinata said. Then Sanger's room... there wasn't too much of a surprise... since there was various swords, Samurai character posters. But most suprising was the fact that Sanger was sleeping with a plushie of Fate Testarossa from Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, complete with her weapon in Big sword mode. "Go Fate, smite evil with your Zanbatou!" He said in his sleep. Naruto could barely resist laughing at a Guy like Sanger with a plushie. Rei's room was last... there... was a lot of things... though they left... since Rei had many really racy posters of various characters from various things... and they didn't hear him say, "Wow... that's a good puff puff!" They then went back to bed... having enough fun for one night.

Interview one

Me: Well now as for reviewer request... I'll be doing a couple of interviews. First would be among the top SRT Orginial babes, Excellen!

Excellen, in Anko's outfit: Hello! Today I'll try to make the author pass out like Bullet!

Me: (I Think she's off to a good start) First off, how do you feel about your popularity?

Excellen, now in Naru's outfit from Love Hina: It's great... and to think it's not because I'm merely a hot babe... but a funny one! Though I do feel sorry for Bullet... since chances are her innocent act would affect him worse. Who am I talking about? Well either play the game or read later chapters of the fic to find out!

Me: So to those that don't know... what attracts you so much to Kyosuke?

Excellen, now in a Japanese school uniform: Well despite his appearance he is a caring guy, his good looks... especially when he's angry... that's just hot. There's another reason... but I don't think I should say it.

Me, with a couple of tissues up the nose: So what's your opinion of being in this fic?

Excellen: Naruto and Hina-chan make the cutest couple! Though that Sakura is definitely annoying. And to think she can't even make a sandwich... and it's the only other thing than instant noodles that I'm halfway good at! Too bad I can't go over to japan in your world and make the writer make the manga and such official NaruHina. That and as long as I end up with Kyosuke I'm happy.

Me: Any last funny notes?

Excellen, now in a rather skimpy swimsuit: There was an outtake where I accidentally fired a bean bag at Neji's "sensitive zone"... I hope I didn't make him sterile. Well I've got to get going now... I still have work to do on SRT:OGS.

I at that point pass out with a nosebleed.

Interview two

Me: Today we have Naruto Uzumaki, the main character of the popular anime/manga of the same name. He's also a main character of this fic.

Naruto: So I'm the first one out of my class to get an interview?

Me: Yup... you're the main character and all! So many people in my world unfairly consider you a fool. What is your opinion on that?

Naruto: I'd be a bit upset... if not for the fact that the village is just like that. Though it'd help take my enemies as a surprise; you're rather good at looking underneath the underneath... whatever that means...

Me: How did it feel working with Hinata?

Naruto: She is really nice! Though to be honest... I'm not sure where the manga's going... it is kinda bugging me... but I will not go back on the word... since you don't want any spoilers and such.

Me: Yeah... How did it feel working with the SRT:OG cast?

Naruto: That was great! So many cool people... and they were all nice! Maybe except that fatty Tenzam... but Ryusei beat the crap outta him a lot on the set... and seriously Katina is more violent than Sakura... but at least she doesn't overreact nearly as much. Here's a question... ultimate who do you think will be better, Me or Sasuke?

Me: Even though my opinion's biased... I'd say you... since you're hardworking... that combined with your potential sans the fox... and the fox... once you hit your zenith of power, you could easily take on Itachi... though to honest... you've got to be a bit less readable. Here's your ramen ticket.

Naruto: One last thing... I wonder how well this'd work... VARIED HAREM JUTSU!

At that point, I go into space due to the force of my nosebleed.

(Note that V.Harem Jutsu is basically a mix of various female types... more effective than the previous version)

Naruto: Too bad the writer of the Manga never though of that... I'd love to try it out on a few people.


	6. Chapter 5

Super Robot Taisen: Original Naruto Generation

Reminder: I don't own either series... though I do own the concept for Rei Kurohagane! Of course... there's some things from both series I wouldn't mind owning.

srwog. velv. net

en. wikipedia. Org /wiki /Category :Banpresto Originals

Chapter 5: The War against the DC, part 3/FInale... I think

ATX story

It was a nice couple of days since the last battle, peace had returned to the Hiryu Custom. Right now we catch the new couple Naruto and Hinata watching the last of G-gundam. "Man... the ending wasn't bad... but I think Allenby was a lot cooler than Rain." Naruto said. "The whole childhood friend thing seems clichéd... I wonder if there's anything else to watch." Hinata said. "Yeah... good point.. we've got to return this DVD to Rei-sensei. That and I wonder what else he's got. Think I could blow up a mech without one... like Master Asia?" Naruto asked. "I'm sure you'd be the first one, I wonder how the village will react to you beating Neji." Hinata replied. Neji walked in, and while he was tempted to say something about all the lovely doveliness, the fact was this... chances are, Katina would savagely beat him again. By the time he got done with his thinking, they left. "Uncle's going to have a heart attack... well I should relax... since not as if anyone else is watching" He thought.

"Interesting story... and you say this is all true?" Jiraya asked. "Yep... I found that chronicling happenings in my life then selling them in another world makes for great money, heck how do you think the TS project got funded?" Rei replied. At the moment Naruto and Hinata walked in. "Here's your dvd, Rei-sensei, got any other cool stuff?" Naruto asked. "Well this may be different but give this a try. It's old but it's a classic great drama" Rei replied as he handed him a box set. "Gundam? If you say so... think you can teach Hinata that cool double jump move?" Naruto asked. "I think you could do it yourself... since she should grasp it much easier than you did! And a kiss would work like-" Rei said as Naruto punched him. "Hey! It wasn't as if I was suggesting that you go to second base! Sorry... whew, aren't you overprotective!" Rei said defensively, holding his jaw. "Naruto..." Hinata said as Naruto then said, "Well I just kinda reacted to a slightly perverted remark... I really don't like perverts." "I'll keep that in mind next time... are you sure it's because you two have yet to kiss?" Rei replied as he dodged a punch. "I guess I'm right... but hey it's no rush... since I have a feeling that this might take some time." He added as the alarm sounded. "Sorry Dr. Kurohagane... he's-" Hinata said, "No no... he should be protective of you... and it's Rei... a girl calling me doctor makes me feel old. You two should hurry" Rei said as they left. "Never easy being a pervert..." Jiraya said as Rei added, "yeah... I would advise you not to try peeping on her no matter how well she grows."

"Okay let's find out if we won this bet, all units deploy!" Lefina said, obvious affected by the two gamblers on board. "there will be no crushing!" Lefina said and Excellen said, "It might be love" causing everyone to wonder what she was talking about. "All right, we need to destroy the escorts and capture the ship with the president post haste." As they went ahead and did that. "Funny... how I'm on the opposite side... this should be easy" Neji remarked as he heard Katina say, "If you screw us over... you're going to die a VERY slow, VERY painful death!" Taking out the escorts wasn't very hard at all... considering how there was 5 ninja working (Gai decided to stay on the ship to watch his students show what they got). Meanwhile Villeta and Excellen worked on disabling the ship with the president in it. "Reminds me of that wave country mission..." Naruto thought of the mission. Then some members of the Troyne unit arrived, "here comes the Go-go gals!" Excellen said as Tasuku asked, "Where's the pun in that?" "I just thought it sounded good." "Then again? They really don't know when to give up. Hinata-chan, remember that new combo attack I was talking about?" Naruto asked. "Yeah... Neji taught me the basics of Kaiten yesterday... but I'm sure it'll work!" Hinata replied. "Love is such a wonderful thing, isn't it Kyosuke?" Excellen said as Kyosuke replied, "Seems so... but we have a mission to do." As the fighting continued, all that was left were the Guardlions. "We need something strong to try the "W C amp barrage" on.." Naruto said as he quickly approached the Guardlion group. The guardlions were slightly stronger and more skilled, it took a bit longer... and to think they had yet to get the two leaders, when a report was heard, "Only one mech incoming!" Eun said as Naruto and Kyosuke thought one thing, "It's him!" There was some talking. "Alright Hinata, we're taking him on! Time to show him-" Naruto said as Hinata cut him off in a rare show of Excellen-level genkiness, "Love Love attack!" before realizing what she did. "So you two have gotten closer... now show me what your teamwork can do!" Sanger said. As they got started, Naruto did some attacks that sent Sanger skidding into hinata's 64 strike attack, as Naruto started doing some Genbu style attacks, Hinata tried her hand at Kaiten, creating a ping pong effect with Sanger's mech. "Now for the finish! Double C Amp Finger!" Naruto said as both him and Hinata did that move both at once. Sanger's Type 0 was consider by damaged, but still functioning. "Impressive... you managed to damage the type 0 that badly... still it's not over yet!" Sanger said as he resumed combat. "Leave him to us, join the others in taking on those two Troye leaders!" Kyosuke said as him, excellen and Bullet got about dealing with Sanger. Tasuku had forced Leona to retreat. "Whew... she's really my type!" He thought. Then there was Julia's mech, which was a good deal stronger. "That whole being late stuff reminds me of my teacher." Naruto said as he tried to attack. "Elzam's partner... he was never on time to the meetings..." Julia remarked as she dodged his attack, "I guess that attack took more out than you thought." She said as she heard, "You're right... but you forgot about the rest of us!" Neji said as Lee rushed in to attack her after Tenten threw about 50 weapons of various types. Lee's attacks hit lighting fast... so much that Julia's custom Guardlion sustained decent damage, "Now for the finish!" Neji said as he did his 128 strike attack. "I couldn't even grasp the power of the custom model... well I've complete my mission. (They're getting even stronger...)" Julia said before she retreated. "What about the crew? Are we going to do this?" Katina said as she motioned a throat slashing. "Stop making that motion!" Russel said as Lefina said, "We'll question them then let them go in a cutter. They already know that we're heading to Columna." As the mechs headed back.

They seen the president, Brian McCrid flirt with Lefina and Excellen made a remark about him doing so. "Well I'm done flirting with death!" He said, causing the two ninja laugh. "well aren't you the comedian!" Excellen said as he said, "I like you, how about you come to be my secretary after this?" "At an extra cost, I can do more than file papers" Excellen said. "There seems to be many angels on this ship... maybe I should enlist." Brian said. There was remarks about his charisma, even Katina was impressed by it. "He definitely isn't some stiff... reminds me of the old man." Naruto said, causing Hinata to giggle some, since he meant the Hokage. "Seems one boy's very lucky... having an angel like this to himself!" Brian said, causing both to blush. "He's very perceptive... quite an interesting person" Kyosuke thought, as Brian talked about beind a decoy. "Maier would never think that you'd let me go that soon" Brian said, causing Kyosuke to remark, "he is really clever!"

Later that day while watching the original Gundam, Hinata asked, "Naruto... aren't you worried about why the Major joined the enemy?" "Not really... all we have to do is kick his butt hard enough and I'm sure he'll come around... I think he's toughing us up... in his own way... just like my sensei." Naruto responded. They ended up looking at each other and ending up in a stare... as they neared each other... unaware that on the bridge, EVERYONE was gathered to see this. Even the president Brian was there, remarking, "Nothing like recording in prosperity the moment." "Come on lil bro, don't wuss out like Bullet!" Excellen remarked, causing Bullet to just shrug his shoulders. Back with the couple their faces were about to kiss... when their lips touched. "Wow..." they both thought as a loud cheering was heard. They wondered what that was about, when he heard Excellen yell, "You go, lil bro!" Both ninjas stopped the DVD and hide somewhere out of embarrassment.

"Yes their fires of youth are burning brightly!" Lee said as Bullet added, "But I think they heard us... (They must be dying of embarrassment)" "No worries... all we have to do to get him to come out is reheat some of Hina-chan's Ramen, and he'll come out when the smell hits his nose!" Excellen said.

"Go ahead you kids, go and watch some anime... and maybe kissie some more!" Excellen remarked causing the two to blush. Neji on the other hand stayed. "So according to the info there's less men... I'd be careful... since from what I do know, it would be related to one of Siebel's stunts!" Neji remarked. "So you met the little man?" Excellen asked. "Yes... he uses any dirty trick and try to call that strategy." He answered. "Seems he's got the man in a nutshell!" Kyosuke thought on the other hand, "Despite all this... this is going a bit too easy... as if someone was arranging all this."

While watching Gundam... Naruto realized something... "Holy crap! The Gundam's based on the huckbein!" He thought. "Naruto-kun I noticed... this is much like a real war is like... and yet I can't stop watching it." Hinata said. "The real drama hasn't even started yet!" Rei said as he walked in. "In fact after the next battle, it'll be time to get some lessons. I might get the old perv to toss a few jutsus. But go on and watch, we won't be getting to Columna for another hour." He then left... though Hinata noticed something he dropped. She went and picked it up... and realized it was "Icha Icha Mayhem By R.Kurohagane" in short the doctor's take on Jiraya's series... but with a focus on humor. She hid it and continued watching the anime.

Meanwhile Rei was talking to Jiraya and noticed something. "Crap! I dropped that! Good thing I have a copy on my laptop... whew... if Hinata got her hands on it... in a few years... Naruto's going to one lucky dude!" Rei said. "Heheheh... say much people hate male perverts... guys love female ones!" Jiraya said. "Your problem is that despite being a top rank ninja... your peeping strategy's low end... at least you don't go about forcefully groping women... in my world such research/peeping is easy to do... of course, those girls willing to do such things for money... are just slutty, slutty whores." Rei responded.

Author's note: I just wanted those words to be in a sentence... credit for "slutty slutty whore" goes to the guy that runs fantasyanime .com

One hour later, after watching a nice amount of anime, everyone got ready to launch. There was some talk about the lack of guards. "Man... I wanted to get that woman's phone number" Tasuku remarked as Katina said, "You sound a little bit TOO disappointed" causing Tasuku to go "epp!" And in response to Bullet's observation, Excellen remarked, "Women hate hasty men. Mood is important, y'know?" Bullet only responded, "But you need to be aggressive at times, right?" "B-Bullet... I have nothing more to teach you" Excellen said. They then launched, which Siebel made a remark, "Attacking head on... I'm impressed." Naruto only responded, "Is that because you're too scared to do that?" and Kyosuke added, "So are you going to try another stupid trick?" Bullet only remarked, "They're already provoking him," causing Hinata to giggle "Naruto's great at provoking people!" Gilliam added, "It's a smart tactic" in which, Excellen added, "That's Kyosuke for ya." "Interesting... I think I might learn a lot here..." Neji thought. As they took on the few lion-F's trying to get to Siebel's ship, when the Troye unit appeared on both sides. Tasuku and Bullet discussed the matter of Elite female pilots being babes. "So that means their boss must think highly of us, at least that's what the other big sis said." Naruto thought. When Siebel's ship let loose what looked like a Huckbein mkII. "The prototype Mao Industries was forced to surrender" Viletta said as Kyosuke said, "It's too early to play their trump card, something's up." Viletta said, "You can destroy it; Columna is our top priority. They might be tempting us to recover it." "Not a stupid trap, but not a smart one either." Kyosuke remarked. As for the prototype... Bullet decided to take it down... with the G-impact cannon. This caused a reaction for Siebel, who said "What!? They didn't hesitate to blow it up! Do they know my masterful plan?", to which Kyosuke responded, "Trap or not... we don't need it if it can't take this much!" Causing Radha and Rei to think, "Yuan would cry if he heard that" The fighting went pretty well, though Leona and Julia didn't seem to be trying their hardest. "Their hearts aren't in this mission." Rei thought as he seen them retreat. All that was left was Siebel's ship. "Stupid kid... making a fool out of me" he said as Naruto replied, "You were already a fool in the first place." "Tch...and the traitor's with you... on that day something came and blew up one of the ships in one shot!" Siebel said, causing Bullet to wonder, "What can do that... since not even our strongest attacks can do that!" "That would be the attack had it hit me... would have killed me... so you should be afraid of that 'stupid kid'" Neji remarked, answering a question bugging everyone: "What did happen to that big ball of Chakra?" Siebel at that point crapped himself again also as he realized that his ship was about to get hit by many powerful attacks. But He escaped in a small ship, saying "it's just one unit... it's not worth it!" as he left.

There were orders to investigate the interior of the colony, since the effort to defend it was very light. "Heh... I think that man will need a new pair of underwear after I said that to him..." Neji said to Naruto. "I didn't think he was that pathetic... but..." Naruto said as Rei walked in and said, "Wonders never cease... after all you did finally notice the cute girl that actually liked you!" Naruto left the room. "So Dr. Kurohagane, I'm surprised that you didn't try anything that day." Neji said as Rei added, "Are you kidding, Naruto beating the living hell outta you was enough for my sense of vengeance. If not for your cousin... you'd be splattered all over the moon!"

Siebel Mistel

Info: A small time commander in the UCC with ambitions to succeed in any way possible. Very fond of dirty tricks, which he dubs strategy. Also rather chauvinist, which explains why he can't get a date. Also prone to crapping himself.

"Columna was lost because we couldn't secure it!" Siebel yelled as Julia responded, "Ridiculous We did what we did so you could show off. Still it was my responsibility for losing it. Luckily that Huckbein Mk II you lost is still safe." At that point Sanger walked in and said, "Elzam showed an interest in it, so I picked it up while I was searching for the president." "Wait... then you was nearby... why didn't you help?" Siebel asked as Sanger answered, "I didn't think you needed it" IN the corner of the room was a young teen with red hair, green eyes... with the kanji for "love" on his forehead, and a Gourd on his back. All he was concerned about was going into battle and justifying his existence... but ending the existence of others.

Gaara of the sand

Info: Young man with the one tailed tankuni and a mad priest sealed inside of him. Unlike Naruto, there was no comforting element in his life... and his own uncle tried to kill him. As a result he cares for nothing... other than justifying his existence. His main power is using sand in various ways... needless to say in a desert; he'd effectively have a rank of SSS. He also cannot sleep for the demon will take control then.

A couple of days later in Hiryu Custom's rec room, the Two teens had gotten to the mid point of the series. Needless to say both were shocked at how some characters ended up dying. Though soon after Kyosuke and Bullet walked in. "So Kyosuke, where's big sis?" Naruto asked as Kyosuke answered, "She's doing yoga beauty poses..." as Bullet added, "and the strange part is she got Katina doing them too!" That caused Naruto to chuckle, and Hinata to say, "I don't think bending like that would be worth it" and Naruto then said, "Not that you need it, Hinata-chan!" Kyosuke slightly chuckled at the scene. "I have an idea for a bet... seeing if Bullet's would be girlfriend can cook or not... I say she can't!" Naruto said as Kyosuke replied, "Sounds like a bet then! I like taking the long shot!" Bullet only thought, "That's not funny... but hopefully she's at least cute" Rei then walked in grumbling about something. "Doctor, is there something a matter?" Kyosuke asked. "It's nothing major... but I was remembering this time I was about to get the GaoGaigar box set... last one there... and this guy with brown hair and this girl. I don't know which is more absurd... how he beat me to it... or the fact while the girl was crazy about him... how he was able not to notice the curvy cutey that she was." Rei responded. "GaoGaiGar? What's that?" Naruto asked. "Simple... the coolest super robot show in existence... most shows like that are cheesy and such due to their age... but this isn't so old or cheesy... Guy Shisiho is the ultimate in hot blooded heroes." Rei replied as an alarm sounded off.

"You mean to tell me they aren't available because of Yoga?" Lefina said as she added, "well anyone else available please deploy and defend that ship!" As they deployed, Naruto noticed Tenten's mech not there and asked, "What happened to Tenten?" "She was among those doing yoga. (I don't think I'm any closer to understanding women at all.)" Neji remarked. "Protecting both the T1 and Columna with these numbers... this battle rocks" Tasuku said causing Russel to wonder. "Hey Naruto... do you think something's up with that ship?" Bullet asked Naruto. "I get an odd feeling as well, but we should still proceed on the mission" Naruto replied. They deployed as Kyosuke added, "The quicker units defeat the enemies, everyone else guard Columna." While the Barrelion V units were tougher than most, the ninjas took care of them, when a bunch more units appeared along with the UCC's resident pant crapper. "Hey! I object to that!" Siebel said as that was typed. "Seesh he never gives up... hopefully he brought spare undies with him." Naruto said. Russel worried about the numbers when the girls appeared. Katina said for one, "I'm back from the depths of hell!" causing Neji to shudder since... to him, she IS the embodiment of hell. There was talk about what occurred... mainly Radha's yoga taking them out of action for a time. "Plus it does wonders for my skin, Everything's A-OK!" Excellen said. "Does it work that fast?" Kyosuke asked. "I don't think anyone would know of a thing." Naruto remarked. Viletta stayed silent as she thought, "It hurts too much to talk" "That's my ame seour! Keeping it cool, Huh?" Excellen said. "Ack... and I thought that Sensei's training was tough" Tenten remarked. "Still I'd never force anyone to bend like that... it just isn't natural" Gai thought. As they resumed fighting, Radha started thinking, "Something's telling me we shouldn't allow that in Columna!" after sensing something. The fighting went on some more. "Hey Hinata, do you think something's up with that ship?" Naruto asked. "It does seem unusual... for that man to fight a straight fight." Hinata replied. Soon it was just Siebel's ship... and for once he hadn't crapped his pants yet. Despite his best efforts, his ship was once again junked. "It's not over yet.." he said as he chuckled, and added, "So long... there won't be a next time." He finally left. There was talk about the ship, and Rei advised, "I think we really should inspect it first of all... it won't hurt... better safe than sorry (So his powers are starting to advance...and I think even the ninjas noticed it)" as the ships headed in.

Rei was in the carrier observing the events. To the ordinary people, it looked like a normal talk, but to someone trained to observe... it was a game played by the so called EFA pilot and Gilliam. Eventfully the pilot showed his true colors and tried to shoot Gilliam, but Gilliam saw it coming and avoided it. "Well it seems as if each aggressor has extraordinary skills in some way..." Rei thought as Gilliam and Viletta handled the rest of it. "They got us a wonderful present" as she showed them the Poison Gas packs. "Seesh... they should take the gift receipt and take it back." Rei remarked.

"So that explains that funny gut feeling... at least I'm glad it wasn't Hinata-chan's Ramen causing that" Naruto remarked as he added. "Yeah... then again Siebel would really go that low... I can imagine how Sanger's reacting to it... he may be our enemy, but he's a man of honor." "I'm glad about that too... I'd feel bad if my food made you ill." Hinata said. "Nah it could never do that... not like Sakura's sandwiches!" Naruto said.

"You Imbecile!" Sanger yelled as he slugged Siebel in the fact... also causing him to crap his pants. (Yes it's a wicked running gag I've inflicted on him) "Why would you resort to those tactics... are you really so pathetic as to stoop that low... and to soil yourself after getting punched!? Do you think that's something a colonist should do?" Sanger added. "Outsider, how dare you hit me!" Siebel said as Sanger continued, "Don't tell me you've forgotten the Elpis incident! You're a disgrace, no one needs to win like that!" Need I remind the reader that Siebel got off lightly? After all, Sanger didn't take a Zanbatou to him yet; back to the fic! "You have some nerve... I won't forget this! (And I'll try not to crap my pants so much!)" Siebel said as he ran off in search for clean undies.

"What do you think if she found out about you?" Naruto asked unsure. "Don't be so stupid! I doubt she'd hate you... if anything her feelings would grow! But I doubt you'll listen... what a troublesome kit I have... I think it's time to wake up soon." Yoko answered.

Shortly afterwards they were getting briefed on the new mission: to invade Elpis. There was some reactions, when Bullet said, "...A field trip has a longer explanation." Russel then remarked, "I though the briefing would be more serious and grave." "With this unit?" Gilliam said while smirking. "Seriously... or not so seriously to be exact... this isn't the most normal or serious unit out there." Rei remarked. "XO, are snacks allowed?" Excellen asked. "Hmm, very well, but no more than 3 items, okay?" Sean said. She then said, "OK! I can bring tea too, right?" when Kyosuke said, "Enough of that; this is serious." "Of course, your plans are always serious." Excellen said. Some people remarked on things; "We will fight the UCC with the flames of youth!" "Sounds like a fun field trip; but shouldn't we use the buddy system?" Lee and Naruto said, the latter was holding the hand of his "buddy" (Hinata). "Don't you look at me, Lee! I've already decided on that already!" Neji remarked. Then Sean said, "Captain, a word from you, please." "Make sure you don't stray from the group and remember to keep your buddy in eyesight." Lefina said with a smile. The Ninjas couldn't help but to chuckle while Kyosuke went "huh?" "That was a joke...ahem. Everyone, come back alive." Lefina replied. "That joking making's thanks to you, Lt. Excellen!" "Of course, Big sis is always funny!" Bullet and Naruto said. "In spite of the fact we have inferior numbers...they keep this attitude up... this may be their strength." Viletta thought.

"We will breakthrough in 8 minutes!" Lefina said. "Yeah you're right... the boss isn't here... and those ships don't look as if they're going to let us go quietly." Naruto remarked. "Where's Dr. Kurohagane!?" Lefina said from the ship. "He took this weird small ship... saying something about getting help." Sean said. Since their main focus was getting to the destination, most of their efforts dealt with moving and not so much on blowing up mechs., though the enemies were persistent. "Allow me to buy you some time" A mystery person said as his mech appeared, "The SSX-0!? What a time for it to show up!" Radha said. "Is that an ally or foe?" Bullet asked. "Definitely an ally, since it has to the designer of the TS series..." Radha responded. "Now go ahead and hurry; I'll draw their attention! (Well... now all that's left is for team ATX to finish things.)" the pilot said as they decided to rush ahead. After all of them went into the closest area, he decided to fight them some then retreat. "The feared SSX-0... we're lucky that he wasn't out to destroy us..." A UCC captain said.

"SSX-0? Is that related to the units the ninjas use?" Lefina asked. "Yes... in fact it's considered a high end prototype that the designer customized to fit him perfectly. Though even at Mao... there aren't many mentions of it... not in easily accessible files." Radha said. "Still it's a lucky break that he came when he did." She continued. Kyosuke who was there wondered, "What was the story with that mech... I think he did that just so we can fight... as if he wanted us to grow stronger... I'll find out who that man is..."

There was assorted talk about the mission... "All that's left is taking them out!" Naruto thought as they proceeded to go forward. It was a distance to cover, but the enemy force was light. Eventfully Kyosuke got an attack in on Siebel's ship. "Not bad... too bad this is far from over! Hiryu, this is Siebel Mistel... please disarm and surrender... otherwise I will fill the colony with poison gas!" causing a bit of uproar. "He really is low..." Neji remarked. There was some more talk... when Kyosuke said, "Then do it then. If you have the determination, no, guts to do it..." "What is he doing, what if he actually does it?" Bullet asked. "I doubt it... it'd make his boss very upset... not to mention the matter of us dealing with him" Naruto said. "That's right lil bro!" Excellen added. "All units resume the attack." Siebel said unnervedly. "Whew... I don't think I could have taken such a risk." Tasuku said as Gilliam added, "Still who knows what he'd do when he's cornered... let's end this quickly." Eventfully the other enemies were taken out... and the concentration on the ships. The two normal ones were taken out... and Siebel found himself in an rather unhappy place he's familiar with: A bunch of powerful mechs with skilled pilots with their attacks bearing down on him. He amazingly enough, DIDN'T Crap himself, and tried to put up a good fight, though what few blows were about to land, Tasuku and the Giganscudo took the hits very easily, and he returned the favor easily as well. (It didn't help that the battle was in space... the home field of the Giganscudo.) Eventfully Siebel's ship was blown up... once again. "Aha! Fools, I really do have poison! (You're all screwed now!)" Siebel said appearing in a barrelion. "What if he really does?" Bullet said as Naruto spoke up, "All we have to do is take him down in one blow!" "Ah... it's going to be your fault that 10,000 people in the colony will die!" Siebel said coldly when no other than Sanger in his type 0 appeared. "Oh no you don't!" It was at that moment Siebel once again crapped himself, while saying "What!? Sanger?" "Take this!" Sanger said as he rushed over to Siebel's mech, and proceeded to do what he does best: Smite the mother loving outta it with his Zankantou. "I told you, you were a disgrace, Siebel Mistel..." Sanger said. "So you showed up... now let's settle things here and now." Kyosuke said as Sanger replied, "Kyosuke, this isn't the place for it. The UCC main fleet will come down to earth soon. Stop them if you can." Before leaving, there was a bit of discussion before the ship got a surrender message. There was a message from Rei, which said, "Hey! Glad to see that I wasn't going to die a virgin! Though I think I'll remember this as a vacation spot." Also the president's ship showed up, he was alright.

"Well I'm sure you should rest up... since tomorrow will be a big battle. I would suggest making your wills and such... but doing so would imply that we might lose... which we won't. (If all else fails...)" Rei said to the ninjas. "Finally a chance to take on the boss... I knew he wouldn't stand by while such a dirty trick was being done!" Naruto said. "Yes... it's a great chance to show him how much we've grown since we joined them." Hinata added. "Our flames of youth will prevail!" Lee added. "Though Rei-sensei what happens after this war ends?" Naruto decided to ask. "Well... trouble may persist still... though at this point... do you really want to go home? Rei responded as he left, having Naruto ponder about what he said. "He does have a good point, kit. Since people don't treat you or your girlfriend like crap... look what happened to Neji when he nearly killed her!" Yoko said mentally. "How are you able to do this?" Naruto thought. "I just found just now... I was too busy watching Trinity Blood to notice it earlier. I do have a bad feeling about this though... that raccoon's involved. It was bad enough when he pestered me for a date... even begging, remember Kit, women don't like begging. (At this rate... should something else traumatic happens to him... he'd snap like I did 13 years back)" Yoko replied as the reminder of the day was spent sedately.

"I'm still alive!" Siebel said from his escape block in space. "Go ahead and take them down... that'll only leave me to take the reins and rule the world! Though I really got to work on that habit... it wouldn't do for a world ruler to chronically crap himself." He then thought

The trip would have gone unnoted as the ship barely evaded an attack. "How does sand get out here!?" Lefina said as Rei remarked, "Gaara; he's a sand ninja who can master using sand... but who to sent out to handle him... since we do still have that fleet to deal with." "We will go, we will try to buy you some time before we retreat" Neji said. Gai was about to speak when Lee said, "Please, Gai-sensei, let us try this on our own. It would be a nice test of our training." "Good luck then, don't put yourselves at any more risk than necessary." Rei said. "Yep it's that Raccoon..." Yoko remarked. As they left, some talk continued. The Mao employees said they weren't going to leave. "We have a shot... since they seem to only want to fight US." Kyosuke said. "Yeah look at what the Boss did last time... he even told us about this. (I hope Fuzzy Brows and the others are alright.)" Naruto said as he went to prepare to launch.

There was some talk about how the fleet was cut down. "That eases my mind" Viletta said as Excellen added, "That's good, they say sickness starts with the mind." There was some more talk about the whole thing. "So this is the finals... let's finish this up so we can relax some!" Naruto said. "Seems you two have grown stronger... (Hopefully that ninja isn't too rough)" Sanger replied before cutting off contact. There were plenty of grunts, in quality mechs... but at this point it wasn't much of anything to worry about for them. Eventfully they dealt with them, including Julia. "Well... definitely remarkable" She said as she went with her mech. Then it came down to the type 0 and the three ships... right when the other TS appeared, pretty battered. "Retreat to the ship... seems he's a lot more difficult than we thought." Rei said as they went in. Then Gaara's mech appeared. Much like its pilot it had a gourd on its back. "You guys worry about them... me and Hinata will take this on. He is not something to be underestimated. (If what Yoko said is true... he'll be quite hard.)" Naruto said as him and her rushed towards the TS DS (Desert son). The rest of the team turned to Sanger's mech. There were various attacks traded, and Russel's Gespenst ended up damaged due to a boost knuckle. "Kyosuke, can we try the love love attack now?" Excellen asked. "Sure." Kyosuke said as both of them fired off the autocannon and beam cannon respectively. "Match my timing!" "Geez, what a slave driver!" they said as Kyosuke rushed forward with his heat horn knocking him skywards into Excellen with her Oxtongue rifle E attack waiting, which then knocked Sanger's mech into the claymores. Then they both rushed it and fired all their rounds/charges (Oxtongue B/Revolver stake) the damage managed to servely damage it. "Tell me Sanger, why did you betray us?" Kyosuke asked. "For the time to come" Sanger merely replied. "Do you mean that..." Kyosuke was saying before Sanger said, "I still have my duty, I cannot die yet." "Running away?" Kyosuke asked as Sanger said, "Yes, I am, even if I get called coward or traitor... this is the order that Commander Maier gave me. It's all for the time to come! If you survive, we'll meet again! (I'm glad about the progress they made... good luck you two.)" as he ejected from his trashed mech. "What about those two?" Bullet asked. "I think they'd rather have us deal with them... then afterwards all those able can help them." As they resumed their assault on the ships.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata were managing, though it had a sand armor that reduced most of the damage inflicted. "To justify my existence... I must end others." Gaara said as Naruto replied, "That's no way to do things... I justify my existence by protecting my friends. I have a idea what you've been through, but it's no excuse to go about not caring about life." As the two exchanged attacks, Gaara started using a thicker sand shield as to block Jyuken strikes. "Seesh how are we supposed to deal with him... since the others are busy with the ship." Naruto asked as he heard, "Russel, cover me, I'm going to make a big hole in that shield. You two, after I do that, give it your best attacks!" Katina said as Russel fired his machine gun as she prepared a jet magnum. The two attacks knocked away enough sand armor for Hinata to do a strike at the shoulder, damaging its attack abilities and Naruto followed up with a C amp cannon. "Life is a lot better when you do not have to go about it alone!" Naruto said. "Perhaps... but this isn't over... we'll meet again... and next time we might see who is truly right... he that has the fox in him." Gaara said as he retreated. "Katina, what were you doing? (I hope no one noticed that)" Naruto asked. "I was helping you two out... come on yet's get back to the main battle!" Katina answered as she rushed off. "She was just worried... though she'll never admit it." Russel said as he left.

Back at the main event, They've finally got the ships down to just Maier's. As Naruto and Hinata decided to give their attacks. "So you two fight hard to protect your friends and such... well just is the price of war. Just remember that resolve in the future." Maier said as Naruto replied, "The sooner we end this, the less people have to die!" Though due to fighting Gaara, they were kinda exhausted, but as a result of the combined attacks, the Macht ended up falling into the atmosphere. "Is it normal to feel sad? He was an enemy, but I can't help but to feel sad." Naruto said. "Well the thing is... his intention didn't seem to take over the world... but make the EFA stronger... what an interesting person... though if you're concerned about his rest... fight well and hard in the future. (Yet... I think he died with a smile on his face. Don't worry... I'll do my part to ensure that they have a strong force.)" Rei replied as they went back to the ship.

Meanwhile back on earth, Kiba watched something fill the sky. "Rest in peace, sir. And Naruto, do continue to watch out for her." He said as Akamaru barked. "So you're suggesting that we try joining them to help fight the aliens?" Kiba said. The dog barked as if he was saying yes. "Okay then... when the time's right we'll make our return."

On the Hiryu, Naruto and Hinata rushed to the medical room and found that Neji and Tenten were slightly injured while Lee wasn't so lucky. "Well it seems he took the brunt of some of Gaara's heaviest attacks... not sure if he'll see action anytime soon. That is unless we try to meet up with a certain someone that's on earth." Rei said. "But what about you? Can't you help him?" Naruto asked. "I ran out of the things that could easily fix it. Healing isn't my specialty at all; but when we get back on earth, I'll do what I can to get that person to heal him. You two go ahead and relax when you're done here... Gaara was a tough foe... and something tells me it's not the last we've seen of him." Rei replied as they stayed.

TetsuShinobi DS (Desert Son)

Info: Main difference is the giant Gourd of Sand on its back. In Gaara's hands this can be very formidable... especially in a dessert.

Interlude

Kai was at the Izu base, kinda bored for once, since it seems as if most of the DC units have focused on other spots. "Those two were pretty entertaining... hopefully Latooni warmed up some... it's not good for a girl to be so cold." He thought. When he heard a commotion "What do you mean he's not here? It's just like him to go running off meddling in someone else's business," a brown haired girl said to a guard. "Who are you asking about by chance?" Kai asked. "Dr. Rei Kurohagane." She said "Well last we heard he's with team ATX... which last I heard are fighting the battle in space." Kai said. "Well I guess then I'll wait here then. I'm Krissy, may I ask your name?" Krissy said. "Major Kai Mitamura, but call me Major." Kai replied when a couple more people came in. One was a Woman with black hair and red eyes, and with her was a tall young man whose features were covered by his glasses and coat. "Ah excuse me. Would you know where a Hinata Hyuuga is?" The Woman said. "I remember that name... she's with team ATX. Don't worry they're good people if a bit unusual." Kai said. "I am her teacher from her world, Kureni Yuhi, and he is Shino Aburame. Would it be a problem if we waited here for her? And Is a Naruto Uzumaki one of team members on the ATX team? (It would be nice if she did end up with him.)" Kureni said. "In fact he is; last reports say they made a nice team. Now if you'll follow me to the mess hall, so we can talk more about such things. (This is interesting... )" Kai said as he led them to eat, where a normal looking female ninja with a pig was sitting. "Hello, I'm Shizune... I'm waiting for my teacher..." she said. "Ah she came here a short time back. But I guess I'll let you talk... I must still patrol." Kai said as he walked out.

Krissy

Info: Rei Kurohagane's girlfriend, a college student. A very normal girl her age save for the fact she got too close to a battle and ended being affected. Thus she is a girl that most don't want to make angry... due to the fact the last person that seriously made her angry got castrated. She often more or less keeps Rei's flirting and ego in check; though she knows that Rei isn't serious about it.

Kureni Yuhi

Info: Teacher of team 8 (Hinata, Kiba, and Shino); a genjutsu expert. She is also a calm yet kind woman, looking out for Hinata. Doesn't have an outright negative opinion of Naruto.

Shino Aburame

Info: Quiet, very logical genin. His special trait is using bugs as weapons... in fact he houses them inside him. True it's kinda creepy, but also very useful. Do also consider his bugs eat chakra... so it's rather useful when dealing with enemy ninja.

Shizune

Info: Tsunade's apprence. Attractive in an ordinary way, still... (Sorry I do have a weakness for brunettes... go figure) She has a pet pig. (I'm really sorry... I don't know much more)

SRX story

First a look at a dream Masaki was having... or better, a nightmare. Shu appeared and Masaki decided to go shout "Wind spirit transform" resulting in a sailor moonish transformation scene that made guys go "yuck" and fangirls to squeal. "Sailor Masaki, here to punish evil!" He said... in a female sailor uniform straight from the infamous anime. What happened next... was laughter... from Shu, who was on the ground laughing... as well as his teammates... including the 3 fossils (Ingram, Rai, Sasuke)... and as it spread it got to every other character in this fic... including Siebel... who laughed so hard he crapped himself. Even his familiar cats were laughing. "It's your fault for resembling Sailor moon characters!" Masaki said. "Yeah Kuro, didn't you say that you had a crush on Luna?" Shiro said. "Don't remind me..." Kuro replied. Masaki then woke up... realizing it was a lingering side effect of Kusuha's drink.

We catch up with Sasuke and Sakura, aka Fossil Genin, and a girl who would be cute if not for her attitude. "Sasuke would you think that Ryusei and Latooni be a cute couple?" Sakura asked. "Doesn't really matter... but if she's willing to put up with his fanboy habits... then I personally don't have any problems. (They do strike me as a cute couple... but I'm not saying that!)" Sasuke replied coldly. They then saw Ryusei try to ask her something but she ended up running off. "Sakura... I know she reminds us of Hinata. (But now that I think about it... I do hope that things do work out for them... It wouldn't be fair if I had all the girls to myself... come on Sasuke, keep composed... I'm Sasuke Uichia, cold avenger)" Sasuke said. They then seen Rai and Aya come and talk, at that point they decided to hear what they had to say. "The School was the EFA's training school for PT pilots. They took infants and raised them from birth to be pilots, since unlike now... learning how to use a PT was very difficult... thus the need for a school. Adler Koch, head of the School, gave medication and mind control agents to the children... and he forced them to go harsh and cruel training... I needn't say any more." The ninjas noticed the expression on Ryusei's face darken and at the last bit... they felt some murderous intent from Ryusei, which was surprising since in their world, only ninjas could muster enough for it to be felt. (And they were unaware of Katina's example of extreme murderous intent towards Neji) and soon a message from Ingram, "All pilots are on stand by to launch in case of any attacks."

The units deployed, and before they could start, the Hagane got hit with a cannon shot... coming from a Barrelion (introduced earlier, but this is the first time in Ryusei's story) "Alright we must cross the line and deal with those new AM's" Ingram said as Sasuke thought, "I'm certain they're helpless close up" as they went forward. It was tricky for some mechs to avoid the cannon fire, but the agile units dodged it just fine, and Sasuke's thought was correct, considering how they had no up close attacks, still they took more of a licking than even a Guardlion. Then some more Barrelions appeared as Tenzam was heard saying "Checkmate!" "Do I have to use Cyflash to wipe them out?" Masaki said. "This isn't good... we're in a bad position. (Who'd have thought someone akin to Ryusei would do such a plan)" Sasuke remarked. "We need to take Tenzam out, since he's in the way." Ryusei said as Ingram replied, "Then do so quickly" He said in a cold fossily tone that's prone to provoking Fangirl squeals. "But this can't take him on as is... if she only gave me the data..." Ryusei thought as Latooni, thinking "Sorry I didn't do this earlier...", sent the data, and said "Use this, Ryusei" "Thanks Latooni, you saved my life! (Seriously!)" Ryusei responded. "How Pathetic, thinking you can beat me with data from some kid. Why a kid's piloting a mech?" Tenzam said as he added, "Oh you're that kid from the School, right?" causing a reaction from Latooni. "Adler told me about you... hehe... I pity you, girl. They used you and just threw you away." Tenzam said. "Shut up, you don't know anything!" Garnet said. The two ninjas noticed Ryusei was kinda quiet, but with a growing amount of murderous intent. "I heard that most of the kids from the School became-" Tenzam added before Giado cut him off, saying "Shut your mouth or I'll do it for you!" "I'd like to see you try!" "You bastard!" Giado and Tenzam traded words. At that moment, when Ryusei's intent hit its peak, he rushed forward. "How did you learn moves like that!?" Tenzam asked surprised. "Just now from the data Lat sent me!" Ryusei answered angrily. "You just learned that? You're my kind of Pilot!" Tenzam replied. "Tenzam, I won't let you get away this time! (Opening up some of her old wounds... I'll open up new ones on you for that!)" Ryusei said as Tenzam replied, "No need to act like a hero...Don't forget! We're two of a kind, brother!" Ryusei then said, "I know... and that's what pisses me off even more than what you did to Latooni!" causing a reaction from some people, including a blush from Latooni, who thought, "So someone told him... yet..." Ryusei then looked at the control board, and figured he'd try a combination of attacks, but noticed Tenzam defending himself. "Better wait until he drops his guard... and it wouldn't do to do an ultimate attack and have it blocked." Ryusei thought as he decided to take on some of the other Barrelions. "Well... Ryusei you're proving to be interesting... and not as much as fool as people think..." Sasuke thought. "How romantic... I wonder if Sasuke would ever do that for me" Sakura thought of the whole scene. Tenzam then said, "I won't let you pass, Fire the anti ship missiles, but don't hit the bow... the last thing I need is to get blown up with it!" "But our troops are too close to the Hagane!" a DC captain said. "Too bad, they had better get out of the way if they want to live! Shoot the damned thing already!" Tenzam replied. There was some talk about the missiles threatening to blow up their own guys. "That man's totally disregarding his own men... just like... him!" Sasuke thought. "Sorry, but this is how I roll. So Ryusei, having fun?" Tenzam said. "You crazy bastard! Don't you even respect the lives of your own men!? (That's too much... first Latooni, then this!)" Ryusei asked. "Of course not... they're pawns! After all, in chess, do you ever feel bad when sacrificing a pawn?" Tenzam said. "What a dynamic... if this keeps up he'll lose his head... in both senses!" Sasuke thought as he heard Masaki say, "Wait, don't respond with words... but with actions! This is no game, nobody's his pawn!" Tenzam then said, "I owe you one too, so I'll pay you both back!" "Like you could hope to take down me and the Cybuster... my burden is much heavier than yours!" Masaki said. Then Tenzam tried taking his shot at Ryusei, who seen the opening... at that moment he used the data to devise an attack, basically firing 3 salvos of AA missiles, then finished it up with the beam cannon. "What!? He'd doing that!" Tenzam responded as various missiles hit him as the beam cannon more or less maimed his mech. "Tch... Nice move... you're giving my Barrelion a lot of EXP." Tenzam said as Ryusei replied, "This is the last time you make a game out of war!" "I was taking it easy on you cuz you're a gamer... but if you get cocky, I'll just kill you now!" Tenzam said. Ryusei then replied, "Well, about that... I'll say the same thing that you said to Giado... I'd like to see you try!" Meanwhile as far as the missiles go... that was pretty well under control... with Latooni playing a nice part with the 009 (seeing how Irm was using the Grungust). As soon as the last few Barrelions were taken out Tenzam decided to do one last attack towards Ryusei. But right before he could fire, his mech got hit... by the 009's boosted rifle. Latooni only thought, "I don't know what he might have done..." "Nice one, Lat! So Tenzam, how was that?" Ryusei said. "Well this mech needs more experience; still at this rate we'll have a nice good rivalry! Keep up the good work, Ryusei!" Tenzam said as he ejected from his mech which blew up. "Bastard... I'll get you next time!" Ryusei said as they headed back towards the ship.

In the Hangar, Ryusei said, "Thanks for both the data and that shot... I'm not exactly sure if I could have handled that. Still you really did save me out there." Latooni replied with a blush, "I'm just glad that you're okay, Ryusei. (You really are a nice guy...pretty boys are overrated anyhow). After a sound of a few sneezes (from the pretty boys) and a gasp of surprise from Ryusei. "What? (Did I upset him?)" Latooni asked. "I just didn't expect you to say anything... (Still it's nice you did... you do have a cute voice!) You're always so quiet." Ryusei responded. Latooni's blush thickened, as she said, "N-no I am not..." before running off. "Ran off again... not much is going to get done at this rate... I wonder if she does hate me... but I thought-" He said to himself as Garnet said, "No she doesn't... she's just embarrassed. She actually likes you a lot. (Well his reaction was interesting)" "Oh? Was it fighting him off with her data?" Ryusei asked. "No... it's because you got mad (what an understatement) when he mentioned the School. She thinks you're very reliable, but she can't express herself real well... so she gets embarrassed and runs away." Garnet answered. "Can't express herself? I thought she was always quiet... (What if Rai was right... being treated as such...)" Giado then said, "When she came to us from De School...she was afraid of people from all de cruelty she suffered dere." "WHAT!?" Ryusei exclaimed, causing Sakura who was in the room to sense yet another spike in murderous intent. She also thought via inner Sakura, "Yeah, go Ryusei! If you can get your girl, then I can get my man!" Giado continued, "She's betta now, but that's why she's so quiet." "Adler Koch... you don't want to run into me..." Ryusei thought as Garnet said, "So, just keep an eye on her, just like we do." "Sure thing! I'll be glad to! (Anything to help her out!)" Ryusei responded. "Well while he's as dense as Naruto... but at least he likes her back... too bad for Kusuha... oh well she won't have problems getting another guy... not with THOSE!" Sakura thought before walking away.

Meanwhile Sasuke after sneezing found Irm with a big icepack on his head. "What happened, Lt Kazahara?" Sasuke asked. "First call me Irm... well I made a pass at that woman that came with my dad... and she punched me harder than the Grungust! Of course it didn't help I complimented her on her bust." Irm said. "That figures... (Trunsade... the slug Sannin... I thought she'd be more regal and such...)" Sasuke replied as he went on his way.

Next day the Hagane got a message from both Mao Industries and Rei Kurohagne. There was talk about it, but Daitetsu thought, "I know Sean was involved and I heard that Dr. Kurohagane was also involved... he struck me as a very talented young man." "As far as the Mao Message, it's from Rio's father to her... as for Dr. Kurohagane's message, it's for the SRX team... mainly Sasuke and Sakura." Eita said.

Sasuke and Sakura got the message... which was a video of things Dr. Kurohagane recorded. Ryusei decided to watch as well... the footage of the biggest battles thus far, including the Neji one. "Whoa... those are some cool moves! I'm lucky we didn't have to face such fierce foes..." Ryusei remarked. "So he's gotten quite strong... (But what was that red chakra? I know Neji would be very hard to beat...)" Sasuke said. Sakura on the other hand was thinking, "He beat Neji... please don't let it be true..." as she walked out.

Sakura ran into Rio going into her room. She remembers the spar... it was very nice... since the operator was no slouch... and Sakura decided as far as Taijutsu... she would be a nice friendly rival. "Getting along with her is great... since she isn't trying to go after Sasuke... unlike Ino-pig!" She thought as she continued walking as an alarm sounded.

Sasuke was getting ready when she seen Rio walk in and talk with Ingram and seen her getting into Aya's mech. "So she's getting into the action... and she seems perhaps one of those people... pyschodrivers I believe they were called." He thought as he finished his preparations.

They launched, and some talk about caution measures. "How needless... if you get in one... you accept the chance you may die..." Sasuke thought. "Okay Rio, let's see who can beat the most mechs!" Sakura said cheerfully. "Why doesn't she use my data... since I piloted a TT as well" Ryusei asked. Garnet answered, "At least she'll come back alive with Rai's data" "What do you mean by that? (Not funny! I've gotten better since then!)" Ryusei replied. They then started to head towards the enemies, but Sakura noticed the Lion that was differently colored acting hesitant. This continued when said Lion went after Rio's mech. Ironically enough neither could hit each other. "Alright... while he's busy... let's take down the commander" Ingram ordered. Thomas wasn't the easiest, but they were doing a nice job. Meanwhile with Rio and the Lion pilot. "I'm fighting a girl!?" The pilot, Ryoto said as he tried attacking. "Your heart isn't in this at all!" Rio said as she tried to fire... leading to one interesting stalemate. Eventfully they got Thomas's mech badly damaged. "If I didn't have this order from Adler, you'd be dead!" Thomas said as he ran way. "Adler... seems he's with the DC... for once I'm glad" Ryusei thought. But what happened next is what few enemies retreated and Ryoto's mech crashed into the water. "They're going to interrogate him... but I don't think he'd know much... since the only knowledgeable pilots use Guardlions" Sasuke thought as they headed back towards the ship.

The two ninjas got a look at Ryoto. "So that's him... he doesn't look fit at all for a position like this... but he has to be somewhat skilled." Sasuke thought... as for Sakura, "Wow... he's pretty cute... too bad he's rather wussy and nowhere as cool as Sasuke!" she thought. They noticed a bit of scuffle between Masaki and Rio. "What!? No it's just... oh, shut up!" Rio said to the green haired pilot. "Are you surprised as I am, Sasuke, about that pilot... since I thought that the DC were all thugs..." Ryusei asked. "To be honest, yes... someone like that wouldn't cut it as a Genin either... but he has some ability."

Ryoto Hikawa

Info: A young man recruited due to his Burning PT skills... but unlike Tenzam... Ryoto doesn't have a disregard for life. He hasn't adjusted all that well to combat... and is kinda afraid. He seems easily bullied. His archetype in mecha is the wussy seeming angsty teen... also among the stronger ones. (Despite seeming like wusses, Amuro, Shinji, and Kira can do a lot of damage) Though unlike Kira, Ryoto has a better taste in girlfriends (Trust me... Flay's one crazy chick... as in bat crap out of her mind crazy) He's also good with mechs in general and the various parts. (He managed to make a blue print for a tesla drive just by looking at his Lion)

Sasuke was making his rounds, brooding about various things. "I wonder... what is that red chakra... how does it relate to him getting stronger... no one would imagine this year's dead last beating last year's number one rookie... and what do I do about Sakura..." when he heard an explosion near by. He walked in to find Rob...black in the middle of a small crater... and standing near by were Garnet and Giado. "Something like that won't work on a TLI-trained Scientist!" Rob said. "It did work... since you were caught in it!" Garnet said.

Meanwhile Ryusei opened a package he got outside his room... from a secret admirer (yeah right... we all know who that is...) It was a GaoGaiGar FINAL Box set, signed by the producer! "Wow... this is amazing... there's only one of these... I wonder who went thought this much trouble to get one for me... I wonder if it was Latooni." He though as he put it next to his other anime as he watched the last disc of the GaoGaiGar box set. "I remember this weird guy trying to get it... but thanks to something distracting him and causing him to drool I was able to get it. Though Kusuha was really blushing afterwards as well." He thought as he watched it. Eventfully Latooni walked in, and Ryusei said, "Go ahead and take a seat, I don't mind company... if you don't mind mecha!" Latooni sat down and made a small smile... for she has a secret... she's an aspiring mecha fangirl. "I was never able to find one for myself... I guess then he liked the box set." She thought. Sakura seen the scene as she thought, "Kawaii!" (cute in Japanese) as she walked away.

Slightly later, Sasuke and Sakura were talking, "So they were watching some cartoons together" Sasuke said. "But it was cute... they were both smiling! If it was any better, it'd be very romantic!" Sakura said. They noticed talking about Ryoto's lion being a bomb... and talk about Pawns. "I must stay alive until I defeated Shu!" Masaki said. "Yes... and I must stay alive so I can kill my brother" Sasuke thought. "Nonsense, there's no room for personal feelings in war." Rai said in a cold manner (Thus producing a good number of fangirl squeals). "Rai, you've been acting strange since you ran into your brother." Ryusei said. "Strange? How?" Rai responded as Ryusei said, "Well you've been impatient and a bit sucidal.." Rai then left after saying, "That's none of your concern." "What's eating him?" Masaki asked. "Oh he's a bit of a show off, but deep down, he's a nice guy." Ryusei said, causing Sakura to think, "What if Sasuke's the same...what if deep down in that cold shell is a warm, caring Romeo?" as the ship got jarred. "We're under attack!" Sasuke said, going to the Hangar, everyone else followed suit.

"That mech was the command unit in the last attack!" Rio said. "And with him is Tenzam... I recognize that Barrelion anywhere" Ryusei said as they started to head towards the group. "Beware of the Rhinoceros, for it has a long range" Ingram said to everyone. The fighting was pretty fierce. "Wow Rio, you're in the lead!" Sakura said to Rio. Then the Lion F deployed from the Hagane. "It can't be..." Sasuke thought. Seems Ryoto was scared to talk... especially dealing with a bully like Thomas. "What a pathetic man..." Sasuke thought. Then Rio decided to speak up, "What's wrong with you? Are you just going to stand there and take that!? Speak up for yourself, you're a man aren't you?" she said as Thomas chimed in, "Yeah, Listen to that saucy little lass!" Then Ryoto spoke, "I'm... not coming back to the DC, I'm not going to fight for you! If I don't stop you, you'll hurt more people, and... I won't allow that to happen!" he said. There was more banter between Tenzam, Thomas and Ryoto. "Hey Ryoto, no worries, man" "Yeah we got you covered if you want to fight them" Ryusei and Masaki said. "Yeah that's talking some balls into him, Rio! Seesh he's Naruto's opposite..." Sakura thought. Rio added, "I'll help you too, I can't let them get away!" As the battle resumed. "Feh... how weak..." Thomas remarked when Sasuke replied, "My teacher told me something... those who disobey orders are scum... those who forsake their teammates are lower than scum... so are you going to run away again? (He may not seem like much... still it's no reason to leave him)" "Like you could ever land an attack on me! (That quote... that man with Elzam said it...)" Thomas said as Sasuke replied, "Only when you're running away." Right after that everyone was nearly deafened by the squeal that Sakura let out. "Opps... sorry. (He really cares!)" She said. What happened after that was rather surprising, since Ryoto easily held his own against the other Lions and Barrelions. "So this must have been what the recruiter seen in him... though now that I think about it... the dynamic is very similar to Naruto and that girl, but the genders are switched!" Sasuke thought before laughing quietly. "These battleships are helpless up close" Ingram remarked after slicing one up with the disc slicer. Meanwhile Ryusei was fighting Tenzam... right after the beam cannon maimed Tenzam's Barrelion. "Well it'll be game over if I stay here... I was getting hungry aways" Tenzam said before retreating. Ryoto finally came up to Thomas himself, and said, "I'm not going back at all!" "Suits me if you ran back I was going to kill you anyways!" Thomas replied, as he came under machine gun fire from Rio. "I know the weak spot of this model..." Ryoto thought as he set his rail gun to fire on the leg to body joint (it may not be in the game, but artist's license) badly disabling it. "I've taken too much damage... it was fun, but I must get going... they're the ones who will fight the Hagane anyways." Thomas said as he ran once again.

When it seemed clear, another warning sounded off... and what appeared was the Granzon... piloted by Shu Shikakawa. "You... this time I will defeat you!" Sasuke said. "What do you want, Shu?" Masaki added. "Masaki? What a coincidence... since when did you join the EFA? Aren't you more of lone wolf type?" Shu asked smugly. "I'm the one asking questions. Why are you helping the DC?" Masaki asked. "Even if I told you... you wouldn't understand. Anyways, why don't you introduce me to your new friends? (That ninja... he hasn't forgotten about that battle... that man said it would drive him to be better)" Shu replied. "Do it yourself!" Masaki shouted. "Very well, then. My name is Shu Shikakawa, and this is my Granzon. I feel terrible for meeting you under these conditions... so do please forgive me, we all have our duty to do." Shu replied. Sakura was in a bishie induced daze as she thought, "Wow I'm very lucky... while Sasuke's still number one... but there's a lot of good looking guys in this world..." There were some remarks about his attitude, as Ingram thought, "He is no ordinary pilot... nor a ordinary person... very similar to Dr. Kurohagane. This is a nice chance to gather some good data" Ingram thought. "So what is the order, Major? He's giving us a chance to retreat." Sasuke asked. "I think it would be a good idea to fight it... I am sure you're eager to show everyone that you can do better than in Antarctica." Ingram replied. "What are you saying, Major... if he was serious, we would be dead. And our goal to reach the HQ" Daitetsu said. "I think this would set the DC back a nice deal... and I think there's a few others eager to fight it. Still you can get out of the combat zone. Same goes for anyone not willing to fight." Ingram ordered. Giado, Garnet, Rio and Ryoto went back to the ship due to the damage their mechs had accumulated. "I wouldn't be too surprised if this used a barrier" Ryusei remarked. Fighting something like that was tricky as expected since most of the damage was negated by the barrier and thick armor. "That attack that Kakashi used... the Chidori... if I knew that... I could definitely fight him easier...but let see about something inspired by the Cybuster" Sasuke thought as he rushed forward his mech being surrounded in flames as he did a combination of attacks ending in an explosive kick. "Ho-oh Rendan! (Phoenix Barrage)" Sasuke said. While the Granzon was considerably damaged... so was Sasuke's TS... since the improvised attack was too much for the frame. "Impressive, Sasuke... too bad it also did a number on your PT. I look forward to how much better you'll do in the future." Shu remarked. "Cosmo Nova!" Masaki said as he used the Cybuster's ultimate attack on him, and it managed to badly damage it. "Well it seems you've defeated my Granzon... I applaud your efforts and thank you for the data I've gathered." Shu said before retreating. "So it seems that was his game was well... still we also got some good data." Ingram thought as all the units returned to the ship and the Hagane left.

In the Hangar, Ryoto introduced himself. "I'm Ryoto Hikawa, nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you as well! I'm Sakura Haruno!" Sakura said nicely. "I've changed my mind you do have guts!" Rio said as Ryoto said, "Not really..." as she started trying to tell him the right way to say. "Ah well... he's not a bad guy... at least you'll get to wear the pants, Rio" Sakura thought. Masaki came by seemingly depressed, "You're thinking of that man, Shu Shirakawa, right? (I doubt it's in the steamy yaoi way... that story got 4354435432 reviews!)" Aya asked. "Yeah I let him get away..." Masaki responded. "He didn't seem serious about killing us, just like Bian" "Where did he go!?" Masaki asked to the air. "Um, Masaki, I think Shu's headed for the DC Headquarters. All the top officers are gathering there." Ryoto spoke up. "Well that's a surprise... he did know something useful after all. Then again he does seem to use his head for uses other than headbutting unlike a certain wayward teammate." Sasuke thought.

"Hey where's Sakura?" Rio asked. "She's busy taking lessons from Tsunade... All I got is this scroll with some stuff on it. (The worse part is having to thank Dr. Kurohagane for it!)" Sasuke replied as he went to the briefing room, to hear about some strategy. It was basically about the Hagane getting into position to use its main cannon to destroy the DC HQ. "But it's rather unreliable... in my world... that would be like trying to use something like the nine-tailed fox as a weapon." He thought he left as problems with the R-series got mentioned, as he mentally added, "I guess they must be more difficult than the TS..."

Sometime later, Garnet walked in the cafeteria where Kusuha, Sakura, Latooni, Rio, and Aya were there making food. (Good thing that the other three were there) Garnet found out that they're making food for the crew. "This battle will be hard and long... so I figured I would make carb heavy food, because the body converts carbs into energy (But if Ryusei likes it... it will be nice)" Latooni said as she worked on some food. "Yeah I'm helping too... Sasuke will be so impressed!" Sakura added, unaware of the havoc her food wreaked. They talked some when Garnet, said, "Hey Kusuha why don't you take the food to Ryusei?" Kusuha got embarrassed and tried to do a reaction. During the ruckus, Latooni snuck out with the food she made for Ryusei. "Hey where did she go?" Rio asked. Garnet, only thought "Ah she snuck out... most likely to... well isn't this quite the interesting triangle." Sakura noticing it, only thought, "Go Latooni, prove that 'small' girls can succeed as well!"

Sasuke was reading the scroll by his mech (in fact he found it to be a nice place to brood as well... since no one bothered him here) when he seen Latooni give some food to Ryusei. "...Here's some food... it should keep your energy up." Latooni said, dropping off the food and running off. Ryusei decided to try it, thinking, "It can't be worse that Kusuha's food" and as he ate it, "Wow... not bad... admittedly not the greatest stuff... but knowing her, it should keep me going nice and well... and without dropping me like a fly!" He thought some more. Sakura came up to Sasuke saying, "Here's some food... hopefully it'll be better!" handing him her food. "Alright I'll try it" He said as he ate it. "Not bad (but no taste at all...but for once that's a good thing!)" Sasuke said after eating it as he seen Sakura skip off gleefully. Kusuha came in only to find Ryusei working on the food Latooni gave him. "Oh... I'm sorry... I just had some extra food here that I made with everyone else's help..." Kusuha said. "Well I'm still hungry! Though I'm surprised that Aya can cook! (I know this won't be too bad... and I am still hungry!)" Ryusei said as Aya, who was there added, "I heard that... I can cook just fine! I guess next time I'll add anchovies to your pasta!" Ryusei only ducked his head down in defeat and apologized; She then left. "Um... Ryusei... Be careful on your mission and after the war..." Kusuha said as Ryusei in-between bites, said, "And talk the Major into getting you released from duty. Well this isn't bad either (Though Latooni's was a bit better)" As he finished eating and stepped out. Kusuha only thought, "What do you think of me Ryusei, just as friend?" Sasuke looked at the whole scene, and thought, "I do feel sorry for her... trying and trying despite the fact that him and that girl are a decent chat away from dating!" as he resumed his reading.

Everyone was getting ready when Ryoto spoke up, saying, "This won't be easy... they're the elite of the DC elite... the last battalion!" "We've perfected the miniaturized Testa drive, now a land PT can go airborne!" Rob said. "Ryusei's not in his mech... where is he?" Rio asked as Rob said, "He couldn't... Major what will you say about this?" Ingram answered, "Leave him be... (This will be a chance for him to unleash his power)" as the units deployed. "The black mech... that means he'll be here eventfully as well... late as always." Sasuke thought. "So Rai, Hagane, can you pass the test that is in front of you?" Elzam said smugly. "Brother, I will surely defeat you!" Rai said. "Our goal is to get to the south point in 6 minutes! All units fire at will!" Ingram ordered. The moving along was going as well as it could... since the LB Guardlions were not easy opponents. Elzam aimed at Rai as they talked. "You do whatever it takes to succed... that's why you sacrificed your wife in that incident!" Rai said as Elzam gasped in surprise as Rai added, "You could have saved her... so why didn't you?" Elzam quickly composed himself and answered, "On the battlefield, you must disregard all personal emotion... you can't win if you're ruled by your emotions. You must comprehend Bian's vision... and see the larger picture... or you'll never defeat us!" Rai responded, "To hell with that 'vision', here I come! (That motto... I said that to Ryusei earlier...)" as he prepared to dodge and counter. Neither of their attacks hit. There was some talk between Ryusei and Rob... and the matter of Rob's creation being used for death and the matter of the pilot dying in it. Eventfully the enemies did get dealt with... including Rai landing a decisive blow on Elzam's mech. "Nice job, Rai, you've defeated Trombe... but while I will see her again... I won't be doing so today... since my mission is to lead you and the Hagane to the headquarters." Elzam said before retreating. The Hagane made it to the south island when some more LB Guardlions and Tempest appeared. "I won't disobey orders so I won't sink you today, Hagane! However, I'll make you suffer for 16 years of pain!" Tempest said as he charged the Hagane as he prepared to do a sonic breaker attack, which did considerable damage to the Hagane. "One AM did that much damage... how did he get such power... is his vengeance fueling him with it?" Sasuke though as Tempest added, "... I'm not finish making you suffer yet!" as he charged again... only to have the blow stopped by Ryusei in the R-1, sustaining mild damage. There was talk about the R-1 not being quite ready yet. "So why do you fight then if not for Bian's cause?" Ryusei asked. "16 years ago I lost my family in the hope incident... the EFA's hard-line policy killed them." Tempest answered. "So this is revenge then?" Ryusei asked as Tempest responded, "Yes... and since you lack courage and a cause to fight in... you'll never defeat me! Especially since you don't the difference between war and a video game! (Since he's just like Tenzam... someone recruited due to a game)" Tempest said. "I have courage! And I do have a cause, fighting my loved ones from people like you!" Ryusei said, provoking a slight blush in Latooni. "Then let me show you how I fight for things... prepared to die!" Tempest said as Ryusei answered, "Alright, let's go R-1!" as he prepared the R-1's first special attack... the T-link knuckle. The telekinetically charged fist slammed into Tempest's mech doing considerable damage... but he still fought on. Luckily the rest were taking care of the grunts. Sasuke was shocked... since he recognized the parallel between those two... and him and Naruto. "What does this mean!?" He thought. Eventfully the combined efforts defeated his mech. Tempest said, "So you've defeated me... but I will not die until I've avenged my family!" as he retreated. But soon after Kakashi appeared, "Now is my test for you two... let's see how well you do when I'm serious" he said as he charged a ball of lighting in his hand. Sasuke took the chance to activate his Shanrgin to copy it. "Finally I've always wanted to learn such an attack." Sasuke thought as he said, "Sakura, try to occupy him, since I have a plan of attack." She agreed and heard Ryusei say, "I'm not letting a teammate fight a battle by themselves!" as He joined in the attack. Kakashi realized some of his error about being late, since he had the attention of all the PT's... unlike the battle at the crater. "Whew... they're not bad at all... not if I can't even read my book... I wonder that Sasuke's doing" Kakashi thought as he tried to fight off all the various mechs... in fact some of their attacks had landed. Also to note he wasn't able to use his chidori attack. But eventfully they pulled away... just to have Sasuke's Chidori land smack in the chest of Kakashi's mech... basically maiming it. "Well you've come a long ways since coming here... I know you and Sakura weren't the best team players... but you're working very well now... I leave the rest to you now. (I hope he likes that jutsu)" Kakashi said as he retreated. "Thanks... everyone. I didn't expect-" Sasuke said being humble for once as Ryusei cut him off, "It's no problem, we're a team... and it's what teammates do! Come on, let's go and end this war already!" as he left. They were then free to return to the ship as it continued on to the Island.

R-1 (Real Trooper type-1)

Info: The first of the R-series. It's equipped with a transforming ability into a flight mode. But much more notable is the technology used, enabling it to have a defense field, and able to channel TK energy into its fist. Even at this point it's hard to tell the point of the SRX project.

The next battle started soon after with only a minimum of time to rest. "Our goal is to protect the Hagane until it gets to the surface point." Ingram ordered as they set out to clear out the nearest foes. As they went forward, they noticed a custom Barrelion and Guardlion there... Tenzam and Thomas, respectively. As the Hagane neared the Island, some LB Guardlions, an additional Rhinoceros, and a battleship with a big drill appeared. "That's the last noah-class ship, the Kurogane!" Tetsuya said. (Not to be mistaken for Rei's last name...) "The mighty Hagane has met its match." Said Adler, from the rhinoceros. "Hey! That man is..." Latooni said as Ryoto finished, "Adler Koch, vice commander of the DC! He was the one who recruited me and Tenzam into the DC! He's also the founder of the School!" "That man was responsible for... (Today... you'll regret coming here)" Ryusei said, as Sasuke noticed another spike in murderous intent. (Btw to SRT:OG fans... can you imagine how the ninjas respond to Kyosuke during a certain event that happens in his route?) Adler recognized Latooni and patronized her. But before Giado or Garnet could say anything, Ryusei spoke up, "Adler! I'm personally send you to hell for what you did!" The outburst surprised many people, including Kusuha, who thought, "Does he like her? Since I've never seen him this angry before... and I've seen people say that his anime's stupid to his face..." Ingram smirked as he thought, "Interesting... she appears to be a nice catalyst... perhaps better than Kusuha even... though admittedly, Kusuha has a remarkable potential on her own." "Elzam, use the Kurogane to disable the Hagane's engine." Adler said as Elzam comfirmed the order. Everyone knew Elzam was in the Kurogane due to his theme music playing. Elzam thought, "I'll let it come closer... for it's what the commander wants." They continued the assault until the Hagane made it to that point. It was then that Elzam charged with the Titanic Drill... not only did it severely damage the Hagane, it knocked it off angle, causing the Tromium cannon to miss the base. It sank back in the water. "All units, we must go in the base... and all of us must make it alive!" Ingram ordered, but there were still a lot of enemies blocking the way. That and there were still battles that Tenzam insisted on fighting. As for the Kurogane, it was disabled rather easily with the focused efforts of Masaki and Rai. "The Kurogane was defeated!? Damn, these guys are good... The commander choose well" Elzam thought before retreating. Ryoto faced down Thomas, "Ha! I bet it took all the guts you could muster." He said as Ryoto answered, "Not really... since it doesn't take much to get me to fight when it means ending this war!" "That's the spirit, Ryo!" Rio said. Ryoto then aimed at the exact same spot, driving Thomas off, who said, "Well looks as if I've got to go! (I'm not getting myself killed here! I didn't think the custom series had such a weak spot... I'll try to get it fixed... if there's still a DC)" Before he retreated. Giado and Garnet were kind of shocked to see Ryusei be a one man wrecking crew... headed towards Adler. "Tenzam, get over here and help protect me!" Adler ordered. "Well Ryusei... it's the final stage for you! And I'm your final boss!" Tenzam taunted. "This is neither my final stage or fight, Tenzam... and right now you're in a very bad place!" Ryusei said as Tenzam added, "Having a fit because that little failure girl's crying? Boo Woo!" "Tenzam, if you don't get out of the way, You're going to end up just like those piles of junk!" Ryusei said as he rushed towards the Barrelion, firing both G-Revolvers, softening him up for the T-link knuckle, destroying the big railgun on his Guardlion. "What the hell... since when did you get this good... or this fierce?" Tenzam said as he retreated. "Now it's just me and you, bastard!" Ryusei said to Adler. "Amazing how one would fight so far for a failure... but I guess it's worth it to get your data!" Latooni was just stunned... because she knew Giado and Garnet were angry... but Ryusei was something else... "I think he really likes me... since why else would he get so angry?" She thought. "Failure? The only failure I seen here is you... and I'm about to put you out of our misery!" Ryusei yelled as he launched a barrage of T-link knuckles. Sasuke and Sakura, who were busy taking care of the last few grunts, had their own thoughts. Sasuke thought... "Now it's really unmistakable... provoked bad enough... and the monkey becomes the tiger" Sakura had a different line of thought, "Kawaii! It's so cute, how he's kicking so much ass for that girl! I wish Sasuke would go lay waste in my name!" as she squealed mentally in her head. Regardless of the armor of Alder's Rhinoceros, It's nothing compared to a mecha with telekinetically charged punches, doing one hell of a kenshiro impersonation. As he landed the final punch... it's hard to tell that the ship was a ship. Adler quickly ejected, saying "The world will be mine someday!" "Running away? Stay away... otherwise I'll trash you!" Ryusei thought as they headed towards the inside. "That... was amazing Ryusei" Latooni said. "What came over you, Ryu? I've never seen anyone go on a rampage like that... (In fact he took about 45 of the enemy forces by himself... that man really set him off.)" Rai only thought, "Talk about flying off the handle! It's been said it's best to disregard emotion... but he flew off the handle, and wreaked unholy havoc against them... well it's no secret now that he likes Latooni... why else would he go practically berserk like that?" as he headed in with the others. "Well... that was interesting... I'll make it a point to increase the time together those two have... as to draw out his latent power..." Ingram smugly thought with a smirk (translation to a girl, sexy smirk). The final battle was upon them... who will win? (Dumb question right?)

They came to the central room, to only find Bian, Shu, and a bunch of gun turrets. There was talk about the truth behind the Antarctic mission, as well was Bian's attempt to help the EFA. "So much politics... does this plague the village as well? Not matter... this is a mission that I must complete." Sasuke thought. The going wasn't that hard... since by this point AI turrets weren't much of threat... that couldn't be said as the two top officers in the back though. When they got to the back room some LB officers appeared, which were easily fended off at this point. Also... The Valsion started attacking... that didn't become easier. Eventfully the last of the LBs were defeated... as for Masaki, he proceeded to fight Shu, who incidentally enough only countered. The fighting went on until Cosmo Nova damaged his mech. "My work's done... I wish you all luck" Shu said with a smirk as he retreated. "Let's go after him!" Masaki said as Shiro said, "We lost him" "Well now on to the main show!" Masaki said, joining the others in taking on the Valsion... "Hey Ryusei! I've got an idea!" Masaki said as he told of an idea of a combination of T-link knuckle and the Akashic Buster. Masaki then did the motions for it... as he flew in Cybird form, Ryusei jumped on top of it charging a T-link Knuckle... Ryusei then jumped off and went towards the Valsion as Masaki flew around to the back... resulting in a big explosion (It existed in DC as Akashic Breaker)... The Valsion was still functioning but badly damaged. Sasuke then took the chance to charge his Chidori and Irm readied the Darkness slash, which he used to disable the barrier. "Now's my chance!" Sasuke said as he rushed forward and stuck the finishing blow. He was short of breath... since while he could do such an attack... he didn't have the reserves for much else. "Heheh... I think you've definitely improved... ready now... I've done my part... now R...gane... While you desire peace... don't surrender to it... my dear Lune... I regret not being able to see you again." Bian said before his mech blew up big time. "Lune!?" Masaki asked himself.

Outside There were a few units with the Kurogane. "Seems the mission's over, all hands retreat. What will you do, Kakashi?" Elzam said. "I'll keep an eye on them on my own... this is where we part ways... I wonder when they'll find out about the role he played." Kakashi said. "Eventfully he'll have to be forced out of his hiding place... farewell... we'll meet again... including him." Elzam said as the DC units retreated.

Slightly later, the SRX team was inspecting the place... only to come upon the last three people Sasuke and Sakura expected to see... The Ino-Choji-Shika trio. "So I guess then that means the war's over... what a shame... Dr. Zoldark was great at Shogi." Shikimaru said from the couch. "So what are you three doing here?" Sasuke asked. "Well when the weird thing happened we ended up here... though Dr. Zoldark asked us if we wanted to fight... but we didn't feel like it... but he was nice enough to let us stay here and relax. But enough about that... you certainly do look handsome, Sasuke... too bad Sakura's nice dress doesn't cover her forehead." Ino said. "Here we go again..." Choji said as he munched on some chips. "Who are these three? And why does she seem so antagonistic towards Sakura?" Ryusei asked. "Simple... she's a deadweight fangirl who unlike Sakura hasn't stopped fawning over me. The group is talented, but lazy... they do work well as a team... with Choji's strength and Shikimaru's brains, and their own family's jutsu... they could be quiet effective." Sasuke said coldly stopping the would be catfight cold. Ino ran out of the room while Sakura smiled, "He doesn't consider me deadweight! Now I'll train even harder, so I'll be a good partner to him!" she thought. "Okay, which one of you is Ryusei Date?" Shikimaru asked. "I am... why do you ask?" Ryusei asked. "Well, Dr. Zoldark wanted to pass on his collection to you, should your team defeat him. Let me show you... so troublesome" Shikimaru said as he lead Ryusei to the 'collection'. Everyone could hear the yell Ryusei did soon afterwards. Everyone rushed in to see... perhaps the biggest super robot collection in the world; figures, posters, box sets. Ryusei was almost in heaven while everyone else was thinking, "I don't believe it... he was like Ryusei!" Latooni was thinking differently, "Impressive collection... not even I knew about Boss Barot getting its own series" though she let out a quiet fangirl squeal at the site of such a collection... unheard by almost everyone but Sakura and Aya (Fangirls can easily pick up on others' squeals) Sakura thought, "So she likes that stuff too... talk about a match made in heaven! Mark my words... Sakura Haruno will ensure you two live happily ever after!" Aya thought, "I didn't know Latooni liked mechs as well." After a bit they went on to the day, though Ingram made an announcement, "Due to the work on the Hagane we will be staying here for a short while... so you will be on leave barring any emergencies." He said.

Ino

Info: A Genin whose family speciality is a jutsu of taking over someone for data gathering purposes. Her and Sakura were friends once before the matter of Sasuke came into the picture... now they're quite bitter rivals... amazing Ino only focuses on remarks on her forehead... not her lack of figure. Potential not sure since she's too busy being a fangirl to really train.

Shikimaru Nara

Info: A Genius who prefers an ordinary life. He's generally bored with most things, resulting in subpar grades. But not to say he doesn't know it... he just doesn't bother doing it. A truly lazy person... while cowardly, for a friend he'll fight fiercely. Hobbies include games like Shogi, chess, cloud watching.

Choji Akimichi

Info: "Big boned" Genin with the ability to change his size and convert calories to chakra. Hates being called fat...no seriously that's a good way to make him angry. He doesn't have a specific goal at all... then again it might be Shikimaru's laziness rubbing off on him.

On the next SRT:ONG

Sasuke: Even though the main war's over, there's still plenty of a fighting left to do... stubborn Adler.

Ryusei: He didn't learn his lesson? Next time I'll make sure he does!

Latooni: ...and the two teams meet up with explosive results.

Irm: I wonder what kind of babes are on team ATX?

Katina: Get your head outta the gutter before I put your corpse in it!

Irm: Is she supposed to be that scary?

Neji: Yes... I think she can do a better job of interrogating than Ibiki.

Excellen: So read and review... since it isn't bad as some crossovers.

Omake 1 Outtakes

The first deals the matter of Rai's Hand... and a supposed meeting between Rei and team SRX that never happened. "So that's the story... so let me ask... does it vibrate for her pleasure?" Rei asked. Rai didn't bother answering... instead choosing to slug him with his artificial hand, which was very well made of metal. Ryusei and Kusuha came in, "Rai, what happened between you and the doctor?" Ryusei asked. "He asked a very stupid perverted question... so I punched him." Rai answered. "Ryusei... I remember this man... he was staring at my... chest" Kusuha said, unfortunately for the doctor. Why? Because Ryusei dragged him up and gave him a T-link Knuckle (whoever said he couldn't do them outside the mech) Ingram watched the beating and smirked as he thought, "Should have kept your mouth shut, Dr. Kurohagane."

The Second deals with what Ryusei's secret admirer dropped off. I originally going to have it be a EVA box set... including the ever infamous End of Evangelion, which had some unpleasant stuff. It went pretty well until they watched the movie End of Evangelion... sometime afterwards, everyone walked out as Ryusei asked, "What's the #$# is wrong with Hideaki Anno?" Latooni thought, "I wasn't aware of that stuff... seesh... why did he end the series like that!?" Irm only thought, "What kind of disturbed individual has a scene like that!?"

Omake 2: Interview with the SRX team (as of chapter 19 in OG1; requested by my girlfriend)

Me: Today I bring you the SRX team: Ryusei Date, Rai F Branstein, Aya Kobayashi, and Ingram Prisken. So how does it feel working with the Naruto cast?

Ryusei: I haven't met some of them yet... though Sasuke reminds me a lot of Rai... Sakura's not bad at all as along as you never act perverted or insult Sasuke.

Rai: Ryusei does have a point about him. They seem like interesting people... and I'm glad this isn't Yaoi!

Me: Don't worry... I'd never do such a thing... though I'd joke about it in ways... Right Miss Kobayashi?

Aya: It isn't my fault that the idea of two hot bishies together is hot... and I do enjoy talking with Sakura... she's made a nice amount of stuff... though she's working on what she'd call Uichiacest.

A sound of someone vomiting could be heard (Sasuke)

Ingram: They're most interesting... some of them have quite the potential... (Such as the demon vessel...)

Me: Now for a question that my girlfriend requested: Ryusei, how is it that you never tried asking Kusuha out? Don't worry she's off talking with other infamous bad cooks in video games. Since she can't quite understand how a guy can ignore a girl who's cute... and remarkably mature in certain ways

Rai: (Pervert)

Ryusei: Well for one we've been friends since we were kids... and it'd feel wrong like that. Second would be the fact that it'd never work... she needs a different kind of guy. There's the whole interest matter... I'm sure you being a gamer would understand that. That and I like someone else.

Me: Wow...that's very thoughtful and mature. Don't worry Kusuha will find the guy you speak of. (If I was single and in the game, I'd definitely ask her out... even despite her near fatal drinks!) So Ingram, who do you know about this mystery man:: Shows a screen shot from the OG anime where the two Astranagant fight. ::

Ingram: In that case you'd have to play the game... that or Alpha 1.. which she's playing correct? All that I'll say is that the Astranagant is in the first Alpha... and to all the unskilled players: Be glad that it's not in Original generation!

Me: Okay thank you! Now one last question for Rai... how would you feel about if Ryusei and Latooni started dating?

Rai: What's the point of that question? I wouldn't care really... what they do isn't my business.

Me: Just something that happens later on in the fic, that's all... something that also happens in the game too. Well feel free to suggest an interview!


	7. Chapter 6

Super Robot Taisen: Original Naruto Generation

Reminder: I don't own either series... though I do own the concept for Rei Kurohagane! Of course... there's some things from both series I wouldn't mind owning.

srwog. velv. net

en. wikipedia. Org /wiki /Category :Banpresto Originals

Chapter 6: The end of one threat... and the beginning of another

ATX story

It was a short time... and more or less everyone was relaxing... though Lee was still in the medic room, laid over with his injuries. In the room Naruto was visiting. "So how do you feel? I wouldn't worry too much, since someone should have an answer." He said. Lee replied, "Well it seems for the moment my team's assigned to the ship's crew... so I don't know-" as Rei walked in and said, "Don't worry You'll be temporarily assigned to the ATX team since they'll be going to a place with a great medic nin, and once you're healed you can go back to the ship... how I do know? I just have a hunch. So Naruto, where's your girlfriend?" "She's trying to catch up with Neji... now that he lost that stick up his ass." Naruto said. "Heh... I'm certain he'll never try to do that again... for one the regret he feels... the other reason? The sheer terror that is named Katina... seems she did a real psychological number on him." Rei replied. "Whoa... I didn't think she was THAT scary! Ack... I'm sick of getting cooped up... speaking about her... she has patrol... I think I'll join them." Naruto said as he walked out.

"Cousin... is she really that scary? Since she's always been nice to me." Hinata said. "That would make sense... considering what I did... she had the right to be angry... but I don't think angry fits her... again I'm really sorry... They care about you a lot... I wonder what would happen if uncle badmouthed you in front of them... just how much damage would result..." Neji replied. "I've gotten stronger... thanks to them. (I'll fight for the position of clan head... so I can make it more like this team... since you don't have to be cold to gain strength!)" Hinata said. "Well I am happy for you... I would at this point try threatening your boyfriend... but from what I've seen... he'd never dream of hurting you." Neji said.

"Ah it's nice to exercise and not get cooped up." Naruto said in his mech out there. "It seems pretty peaceful now... but I got a feeling" Katina said as Russel responded, "Don't say that... something'll come out." "If it's an enemy, we'll destroy it!" Katina said. "But the DC and UCC have surrendered... but there's-" Russel said as a bunch of bugs appeared. "Ah, the main course!" Katina said as Naruto added, "Those? I'm not worried... I'm a lot stronger now!" "I'm calling for reinforcements" Russel said as naruto added, "Alright though don't be surprised if we get them all before then!" "That's the spirit! Let's smash some bugs!" Katina said as they moved out. Fighting off the bugs was easy... but then a sizable group of spiders appeared. "Maybe we should retreat." Russel said. "And lead them to the colony!? Hold out until the Hiryu gets here" Katina said. "No problem... I wasn't going to run," Naruto said. As they fought a few spiders off, the Hiryu appeared. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" Excellen said. "You're late, Tasuku! I'm going to punch you til you cry! That goes double for the so called Hyuuga Genius!" Katina said. "If that's the case I think I'll cry now." Tasuku said as he heard some whimpering from somewhere else (if you didn't get it... it was Neji wimpering). "Naruto, are you alright?" Hinata asked. "I am... these bugs were just providing exercise! Guys these bugs are more mid range than the others!" He answered. "So I guess they won't be helpless outside of cannons." Neji said. Eventfully they dealt with the spiders... when some more bugs appeared. "They're persistent!" Tenten said. "We just had a war... can't they cut us some slack?" Tasuku said. "Something's up... to many to be a recon... and not enough to beat us..." Sean said. "It seems as if they're testing us..." Gilliam said. "So they're moving... I'd better hurry." Viletta thought. Now dealing with these was rather easy over all. "All enemies- huh!? Dr. Kurohagane isn't on..." Eun said. "He left saying he had to look into something...he left a plan of things (Mainly taking that injured kid to earth.) He also left... his anime collection... do not know why he did." Lefina said. "Alright... now we can finish watching it when we can!" Naruto thought.

"What? There were recon bugs there as well?" Gilliam asked. "Yes... they seemed interested in the Hagane... though soon after this weird mech appeared... that it took the effort of a DC turncoat ninja... and the SSX-0 to drive it off... but not before doing something weird to one of those kids." The soldier said. "That will be all. (So he's being more active... and what I heard... seems there's something else besides the DC remnants and the Aerogaters out here.)" Gilliam said.

"Gill! Do you know where Dr. Kurohagane went?" Naruto asked Gilliam. "(Heh... he's picked up his naming habits) He's currently seeing into stuff, but I'm sure he'll be back." Gilliam responded as he talked about going back to his duty. Naruto then walked over to Excellen and Viletta, who was leaving. "Special orders? Such as spying? I wonder if you get shoe phones or pens that blow up. I wanna be a spy too." Excellen said. "I don't think you were made to be a spy." Radha said before Naruto interjected, "So sis's leaving? Well Big sis would make an interesting ninja!" "Well she is a bit eccentric" Tasuku said as Excellen added, "Later, I'll do things to you that I can't speak of here." "Oh? Depending on what they are... I'm okay with it!" Tasuku said. "Ah look, this is our brother... so will we meet again?" Excellen asked, "Yes... when the time comes (So the boy's picked up on her naming habits... though he wouldn't be a bad little brother)" Viletta responded as she left.

"Well we're taking this to the Far East Brigade... dropping off the R-gun and all. As well as Lee... as Dr. Kurohagane said." Excellen explained to the two ninjas on the carrier ship. They were about to leave when an SOS message came up. It was from a dukedom under attack from some DC Remnants. "Isn't that right, Principal Nambu?" Excellen asked. "He's the principal?" Bullet asked. There was some talk for the reason, "Who cares about the reason, we've got to help them... who knows if there's anyone else able to do it!" Naruto said. Kyosuke then said "No... I'm sure there's someone in the EFA that's closer to the scene." Excellen added, "And I've already set the course for the Izu base." "Face it you can't save everyone." Kyosuke said. Bullet went back to where the two ninjas were. "That stinks..." Bullet said. "Yeah... but something tells me that things won't go as planned." Naruto said. "Why do you say that?" Hinata asked. "Simple... Big sis set the course... anything she's involved in won't be boring."

The Carrier arrived there... but to see the Hagane and a few units fighting already. "Whew... it's not too late." Naruto said as Bullet added, "The castle's still safe!" "Since we're here, let's finish off the enemy and help our allies!" Naruto said. "Excellen... explain yourself... since you set the course." Kyosuke said. "Oh..my, did the navigation program malfunction?" Excellen said. "See..." Naruto said as Bullet and Hinata nodded. "Identify yourselves... this is Lt. Raidiese Branstein of the SRX team." Rai said. "Kyosuke Nambu of the ATX team here by chance, but we will assist you." Kyosuke said. "Good thing, since with those two resting in the Hagane, we could use some help." "Ryusei, focus on defending the castle, I'll get the princess." Rai said in response to Ryusei. Then the 5 deployed, and went towards the Rhinoceros and the R-1. "Wait... you have those ninja mechs too? Ah this is even better." Ryusei said. They joined the battle, against the enemy unit. "Let's take out the grunts... that way it'll be easier for them to take on the weird ship!" Naruto said to Hinata. "Alright!" She replied as they proceeded to take down the grunts. Then a bunch of Barrelions appeared... lead by Tenzam. "You're that loser!" Naruto said. "Ah the Orange fox... and failure loving n00b... this can't get any better than this!" Tenzam said. "Yeah he keeps going on going... just insert a coin." Excellen said. "You two, try to occupy those barrelions while we drive off Tempest!" Kyosuke ordered. "I'm helping out as well!" Ryusei said as the three headed to the group. "I've picked up the princess, and will be joining in long range support along with... the huckbein. (They made another one!?)" Rai said. "Don't worry sir, this isn't made with the black hole engine." Bullet said. The Barrelions for the most part didn't stand up to the frontal charge that the three ended up doing. All that was left was Tenzam. "Yeah a battle again the odds... I'm sure to get some great exp from this!" He said. "Just ignore what he says... and smack the taste out of his mouth!" Ryusei said. Though Tenzam moved his mech above their heads. "Haha! Suckers... death from above!" Tenzam said. "I've got an idea...reminds me of a game that Dr. Kurohagane played with a move called Shoryuken." Naruto said. "Ah! I got it..." Ryusei said as they both began to do a move "ShoSeiryuken!" "ShoNendoKen!" They said as they both uppercut Tenzam's Barrelion... and the resulting explosion maiming it. "Frickin' Shotos... Well I had a small squad anyways... so I'll just walk away, but I will beat you two!" Tenzam said as he retreated.

Meanwhile in the battle again Tempest, it was taking a bit of time, even with long distance support. "What an odd bunch, coming from space." Tempest said. "Well saving the world is a daily thing for superheroes! And assistance always helps!" Excellen responded. "Is it the geezer that's like Sasuke?" Naruto said coming in. "Sasuke!? You must be his teammate he speaks of..." Ryusei said. "Where is he? Is he scared?" Naruto asked. "No... something happened to him... and he's resting... but Tsunade says he should be well." Ryusei answered. "Enough chat, we need to drive him off!" Kyosuke ordered. At that point everyone joined in the attack. "So this is the R-1... unimpressive for the PT that took out 45 of the LB forces on the Island." Tempest remarked. But eventfully with a lot of work... the combined team maimed the Rhinoceros. "Well... this is just a set back in my plan for revenge!" He said as he and the few units left retreated. "Let's go... we've done our part... we took too long here. (Though at least I'm at ease)" Kyosuke ordered as they got back in the carrier and left. "That Ryusei was a pretty cool guy... they were part of something R something team..." Naruto said. "But I worry about the others... since hearing about Sasuke." Hinata said. "Well I wouldn't worry too much... since Sasuke can take it... and I don't think he'd be laying down too much, since if he seen my awesome fight against Neji, he'll be wanting to catch up strength wise!" Naruto said. The trip there was uneventful. At the base they were transporting the crate with the R-gun parts. "Thank you for bringing it here... but I have one more task to ask of you... join in an exercise... a live fire one." Ingram said. "That sounds pretty extreme, but we're willing to do it." Kyosuke said. "You mean Sasuke will be ready to fight? I'm looking forward to it!" Naruto said. "Do not worry about him, he's already been transferred and is awaiting Tsunade's treatment. I've seen you in action... hopefully you won't disappoint me. (So this is Naruto... interesting...)" Ingram said.

Team SRX story

Sasuke was just taking a walk... wondering one thing at the moment: "When will I run into Naruto again..." He walked by the rec room, where he spotted Ryusei and Latooni having a lot of fun with Ryusei's newly grown collection. Despite being on leave, Sasuke took no real breaks... but he felt as if the path to being stronger lied not in hate, but in finding something to protect... and a will to challenge others. "If people like Ryusei or Naruto can get stronger protecting others... so if I do likewise as well as challenge them... I should easily get strong enough to kill my brother... I have yet to dismiss the vengeance factor... but there's the fact the sooner I kill him the less people will suffer." He thought as he walked to the Hangar to check on his mech. When he got there he saw Masaki leaving. "Hey Masaki, thanks for the help... and for being inspiration to me!" Sasuke said. "Whoa... you're certainly warming up... well it won't be the last time... since after I finish with Shu, I'll be back!" Masaki said as he left.

Sakura was just watching Ryusei and Latooni gleefully sing the Getter Robot theme, then walked away. "Wow! You can sing those themes really good... I wonder, think you can do the GaoGaiGar theme?" Ryusei asked. "Sure... I think I can do that... Gagaga gagaga gaga GaoGaiGar!" Latooni answered as she sang it. Ryusei quickly put in a CD that was in Dr. Zoldark's collection: "Super Robot hits Karaoke edition". Sakura left seeing things go well... but ran into Kusuha who said to her, "I just wished he looked at me like that..." Sakura then said, "Don't feel bad... I know a girl like you will have her pick of guys... someone will come along. I guess I'm just lucky now that I think about it. (Seriously you have a cute face and a great figure...)" "Thanks... but I am happy for him... (But...)" Kusuha replied.

"Sasuke, what are you doing out there?" Sakura asked from the base. "Training... I just can't take a break. And I do want to catch up to Naruto... since I know if that man's involved... then Naruto must surely have gotten strong... and that show that Ryusei did... it seems they've found a different way to be strong... and I don't want to disappoint him." Sasuke replied as he moved about the Island. Garnet called him, asking "Did you see Latooni? She wasn't in her usual place." "She was with Ryusei... having a lot of fun. I wouldn't worry about her." Sasuke replied as Garnet thought, "Maybe I've thought wrong... but it's definitely interesting" Sasuke on his mech training, noticed meteor 3... "It's too round to be natural... and the crater's too small for that size... that is the deal with it... it could be this world's version of a demon... for all we know" when some aerogater bugs appeared. "I was getting bored..." Sasuke thought as he took them on. He took down a few when the others came out as he heard Eita said, "All units, intercept the bugs (whew... this isn't as easy as they make it seem)" "What was he doing at command? at least it wasn't Naruto in the Hokage's seat" Sasuke thought. "What's going on... Eita's in the captain's seat..." Ryusei was saying. "Look on the bright side, you can show off for your cute girlfriend some more!" Sakura said, causing Ryusei to clam up and Latooni to blush. "(Eita's such a show off...) This won't be boring... I'll out do you, Ryoto" Rio said. "Still upset about that match? Oh well... (As far as girls go, I could do worse... just look at Asuka and Flay)" Ryoto responded, mentally joking about his own archetype. The going was simple... until a couple more groups appeared. "Strength in numbers... not a bad plan... for them" Sasuke thought as he heard the Captain assume his post. Just as they finished off the group, some more appeared. "They're tightly grouped... the Cyflash would be effective... I guess I'll have to-" Sasuke thought as he heard "Sasuke, don't do anything too stupid!" As the Cybuster appeared, and Cyflashed the enemy group. "Well I'll get going now... I still have a job to do." Masaki said. There was some talk, including Sasuke saying, "Don't do anything too stupid yourself... or not to lose yourself in vengeance." "Look who's talking!" Masaki replied, causing the two guys to have a laugh as he left. The moment of joy ended when this strange mech appeared. "It appears to have some Aerogater design..." Latooni remarked. "So I've found you at last... it seems these people have been removing the darkness from your heart... I can't quite have that!" the pilot said. Then two mechs appeared: Kakashi's and the SSX-0. "Careful you guys... he's nothing to be trifled with... He's Orochimaru." The SSX-0's pilot said. "So that's who he is... I'm not with the DC anymore... what do you think our chances are of defeating him?" Kakashi responded. "To be honest... it'll be very hard... since his mech seems based on the TS... though I never gave the data to the aliens!" The pilot responded as they went towards the alien mech. The battle wasn't easy... even for the so-called ultimate prototype. Even some of the others joined in, but the mech, dubbed "Orochi" evaded many attacks. "It's based off the TS... so it'd be normal for it be extremely agile... and the fact it has Aerogater technology in it..." The SSX-0 Pilot thought. "Aren't we persistent ones... I'm through playing around" Orochimaru said as he summoned a big snake and knocked everyone down. He tend went over to Sasuke's mech and bit its neck! "Holy crap, he's gay!" Ryusei shouted. Aya's mind swam with various Yaoi ideas. "He will come after me... for the power he seeks... (Atad will be most interested in the fact I fended off even the SSX-0)" Orochimaru said as he left. "We need to get him inside, fast!" Kakashi said as they headed inside. The SSX-0 pilot only though, "I should have went all out... but this isn't good at all... time to seek those wanderers out... since something worse may be on its way..." as he left.

Orochi

Info: PT seemingly based on the TS... but quite different due it being of Aerogater Origin. It is named due to the use of snakes and the self-repair abilities it has. Nothing to underestimate.

Orochimaru

Info: Snake sannin, seeks power and immortality. Very knowledgeable about many Jutsus, especially forbidden ones. Quite possibly gay.

"How is he doing? Will he be okay?" Sakura asked. "We've contained the seal and he will recover... but the counter seal will only hold up as long as he has the will to resist it... it wasn't as bad as I feared. (But that man getting knocked aside like that...)" Kakashi responded. Aya walked in and heard about his condition, and said to Sakura, "Don't worry I'll talk to the Major about letting you sit out combat until he recovers. He's busy testing that boy's strategic abilities." "Thanks! I wonder about his brother... just how strong is he? (That and mech I seen with Sensei's... why do I get the feeling that HE's related to it)" Sakura responded.

"Definitely remarkable... it's a shame that you don't put it to more practical use" Ingram said as he lost his 5th chess game in a row. "It's easy once you get the hang of it... but those 5 times were pretty close... troublesomely close." Shikimaru replied. "Well I'd like for you to give tactical assistance if that much... since forcing you three to fight would only result in sub par performance. You're dismissed" Ingram said.

Some time passed with the hunt for the Kurogane (the new mission of the Hagane's crew) Sasuke was still recovering from the curse seal and counter seal. He was awake, though it would take a bit of time before he could go into battle again. He spent most of the time trying to rehabilitate himself back into fighting shape as well as getting lessons from Kakashi. "We're headed to Riksent, right away!" He heard over the PA. He went to the bridge and asked, "Any problems if I watched the battle from here? I have a feeling... (That Naruto will appear)." "It would be no problem, just don't be in our way." Tetsuya said. When they got there the mission went as expected... when another ship appeared and 5 PT's appeared... A clunky red mech, a sleek white one, a Huckbein, and two TS... one blue and the other bright orange. "Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as Sakura and Kakashi came in. They couldn't believe how much more refined Naruto's attacks had become. "I must rehabilitate faster... as not to disappoint him." Sasuke thought as he watched the battle unfold, including both Naruto and Ryusei uppercutting Tenzam's mech.

Sasuke then left to go to the exercise room to see Ryusei and Rai talking. "So that's team ATX... I can see why they were able to take the UCC." Rai said. "Yeah... and I think it was the orange TS that did that cool battle on the tape. Whew that battle was hectic... good thing they came." Ryusei said. Sasuke went check on himself when Sakura came with some news. "We're headed back to the base. Think we can take a walk?" Sakura asked. Sasuke went into the med room, where Tsunade gave him news: "It shouldn't be long before you're back to 100 at the moment you're at 80 combat ability." Sasuke walked back out and asked, "What is this about?" "Simple! Latooni's getting put in the dress, and we're going to make them a couple!" Sakura said as a big squeal was heard from the hangar.

Shine Hausen

Info: Princess with precognitive abilities, also a loli, so of course creepy old Alder is after her. She's rather feisty in contrast to her otherwise prim image. Also a Rai fangirl as you could tell by the squeal.

They went there to find the princess talking to Rai. "I think she is an official Rai fangirl now." Sakura said as an announcement saying for everyone to go the meeting room. There Irm was saying, "Our new mission is to ensure the Princess gets safely to Japan." "Why doesn't Rai handle her since he's also from the upper class!" Ryusei suggested. "That isn't a bad idea... I'm too busy trying to rehabilitate back to 100 that and trying to help Sakura meddle in Ryusei's love life..." Sasuke thought. "Rai? You mean Sir Raidiese?" Shine said. "That's a cute name!" Sakura said. "I look forward to you all entertaining me... so gloomy, pinky, and the rude one, try not to whine." Shine said point to Sasuke, Sakura, and Ryusei. "HEY!" Sakura and Ryusei responded while Sasuke thought, "Not even my fangirls are that annoying." Sakura thought, "Well that's a take charge girl... even though she's bossier than Ino-pig", prompting a sneeze.

A bit later, Sasuke was busy doing all out sparring with Sakura when Ingram came in and asked, "Think that you'll be ready to fight tomorrow? Since I've arranged something involving team ATX... which includes your old teammate." "I'm ready now... come on, Sakura, you've got to help me get me up to speed." Sasuke said. "I know... you're not going to lose to Naruto! (This is great... he sees me as valuable!)" Sakura responded.

At the base Rei just got back from his trip, when he ran into Shine and Latooni in her dress. "You know tomorrow, there'll be an interesting exercise... I'd think it'd be nice to have someone cheering for Ryusei and Rai..." He said as he continued. "I wonder what might have arrived here..." He thought as he continued, going by the ever familiar rec room when he thought he heard something familiar. He went in to find Krissy singing the GaoGaiGar theme. "Heh... that tune is very catchy isn't it? I take it you're on a vacation then, since I'd have invited you to come along if not for your university work." He said. "Yeah... and making sure you don't get yourself into a mess too bad. That and I did miss you." She said. "Well I'm not quite done here yet... but I'll definitely try to spend some time with you." He replied as they walked out to carry on what would be considered a normal day.

The next day many people were gathered in the Izu's base rec room where Rei had a table filled with refreshments and the TV rigged to show the drill. "Ladies and gents... we'll see which major team will win... feel free to cheer, since I've hooked up this room to speakers outside." Rei said. "So who's fighting? I know it's Ryusei, Rai, Sasuke, Sakura, and someone else, but who are their opponents?" Irm asked. "Some old friends of yours... trust me, this will be a fight to remember." Rei replied. "Too bad I missed Masaki..." Krissy said sitting down, playing a GBA (Ironically enough playing a SRT game). "He won't be gone long." Rei replied. "How are you so comfortable about her talking about another guy?" Irm asked. "Simple... it's just a crush that won't go nowhere... and I can do my own fanboyisms without her flooring me (I wonder where Ibis-chan is at this point in the OG timeline?)" Rei responded. Jiraya came in, with a bandage on his head. "Let me guess, you made a remark about Kusuha's... maturity in ear shot of Ryusei, right?" Rei asked. "So he's from team SRX... I wonder how well he'll do." Jiraya remarked. "Don't worry, I think they'll get along very well." Then the Ino-Shika-Choji trio walked in. "Yeah I seen that team ATX... only seen two of them... both in the same outfit... one in some ridiculous orange color... though the guy was very nice looking (And he did seem nicer than that fossil)" Ino was saying. "I think Konoha's most suprising ninja is going to strike again... how troublesome." Shikamaru responded. They then saw Kai and Irm keeping Choji away from the food... so there would be stuff left for the others. "This is a sure fire win... that man, Kyosuke took the long shot. I don't think they're going to lose... not to something that pervert had his hands on." Tsunade said as she came in. "That might have been a costly mistake, miss. After it was them that I put my support behind... and I thought that the author was unlucky." Rei said. "Don't worry, doctor, she only bet about 200 credits. And would you know something about a small hole in the wall?" Shizune asked. "I wouldn't know a single thing about that. This is my first day here in a while." Rei replied. Tsunade and Jiraya had their own thoughts: "That pervert... he some how predicted her being in there... still he isn't a bad man... he did save her once." And "I would have gotten Tsunade punched if it was me... and he pulls it off as it was nothing," Respectively.

SRX/ATX combined route

The four were getting started. "Sasuke here, I'm able to fight at 90 of my usual." "Sakura here, ready to go!" "R-1, all systems green!" "R-2 here, it's a bit tricky but I'm getting used to it" the four said. "Ryusei... let me make it clear... should the Orange TS appear, it's mine." Sasuke said. "Okay then... that Alt Eisen seems interesting... since I believe the pilot was the one in the Wildrauptor before." Ryusei responded. "This is a drill of dealing with the unexpected as such... a new mech will be joining you today." Ingram said. When a Grungust came out... different than Irm's. "So this is the type two... pretty cool!" Ryusei said as he heard over the channel, "Okay, I'll try to correct it" "What the hell? What's Kusuha doing in that mech? She's just a medic!" Ryusei asked. "You don't need to know that. (That would make use of her potential... and it wasn't as if I forced her to.)" Ingram responded. "I wasn't forced, I choose to do this... I know it's dangerous, but I don't want to be protected all the time, I want to protect myself!" Kusuha responded. "Okay then Kusuha, I won't press it... but be careful please." Ryusei said. When an alarm went off. First the Alt Eisen appeared, "So that's the new Grungust... time to see how these SRX mechs do in battle." Kyosuke said as he rushed forward with a revolver stake, knocking the R-1 back. "Whoa... that's not just any Gespenst... it's very fast for its bulk." Ryusei thought as he got back on his feet. "Watch out, new enemy at 2 o'clock." Rai said. "So it is team ATX... where are you, Naruto?" Sasuke thought as the Weiss and the Huckbein Mk II appeared. "So almost all of team ATX has appeared..." Rai remarked. Excellen went flying about focusing on Sasuke's mech. "Spinning, Spinning, spinning!" She said as she flew around his mech a lot... causing him to get slightly dizzy. "Excellen, get back into formation." Kyosuke remarked. "Okay Kyosuke... well that bulky mech has Rai Brainstein in it." She answered. "Sasuke, there's two things coming from the north!" Sakura said as she prepared to evade as two mechs came skimming on the water at high speed. The Blue TS stopped on the field, while the Orange one did a jump kick right into Sasuke's mech. "DYANAMIC ENTRY! I can see why Gai and Lee like using this!" Naruto said. "Okay both sides will use live ammo... If you die... it was obvious that you couldn't succeed. R-1 gets the Alt Eisen, the R-2 gets the Weiss, The Grungust faces the Huckbein MkII, and I don't need to say anything for the ninjas." Ingram said. "Seesh, there you go again... don't fret much about anything, I'll stop anything too bad from happening" Rei was heard saying.

"I wonder if that's such a good idea... putting her in such a drill..." Irm remarked. "Who is that annoying woman... she had better know make a pass at Sir Raidese!" Shine said. "Be careful, Ryusei." Latooni said. "Don't worry, Princess. I know her, she only has one man really on her mind... and that's Kyosuke." Irm said.

"Sakura... let's just try our best." Hinata said. "So it's you Hinata... thanks for keeping an eye on Naruto... may be best fangirl win!" Sakura responded as they started trying to see who would attack first. As far as Sasuke and Naruto, they were already trading blows. "You've definitely gotten stronger... I might not be able to call you deadlast anymore." Sasuke said. "Well you're still a jerk, and Rei-sensei helped me get a lot stronger!" Naruto responded. "That man personally tutored you!?" Sasuke said. "Surprised? I really want to see how the fruits of my teaching turn out." Rei remarked. Sasuke wasted no time using his Shanrgin to copy Naruto's attacks... mainly his 4 sacred beast style.

"What's so funny, doctor?" Ino asked. "Simple... Sasuke copying that style only turned it into a battle of who gets worn out first... something that Naruto will definitely win with ease. I doubt Sasuke fixed that flaw... sure he can copy many jutsu, but he doesn't have the stamina to really use them. He then saw Krissy, Latooni and Shine entranced by the whole thing. Then something caught his eye.

"Why isn't it fighting back?" Bullet wondered. "H2, you have permission to destroy G2 if it doesn't fight back." Ingram ordered. Bullet then did a slash with his beam sword, prompting a scream. "I can't fight an ally..." Kusuha said as Bullet then responded, "(I can't do this...) My mech's malfunctioning, going out." As the leg of his mech started acting up. "I was faking it... it had to been dr. Kurohagane... he seen this coming... thanks" Bullet then thought. "So Naïve... though what happened with the leg..." Excellen said.

"How sweet, he couldn't hurt a defenseless girl!" Shine said. "Now it's just down to the ninjas and the two R mechs. (You're welcome, Bullet... what irony... the two alpha originals using the early alpha mechs)" Rei responded as the rest of the battle continued.

Ryusei was having an unexpected hard time with the Alt Eisen. "He's also good at close range... perhaps better than I could do..." Ryusei thought as he barely evaded a heat horn attack. "The R-1's well made... it's definitely worthy of the SRX project... but in a close range slugout, the Alt has the edge." Kyosuke said. With Rai and Excellen, it was a series of dodged attacks. "Wow, I didn't think something that heavy would dodge well, you're definitely a Branstein... hunky and skilled... still not up to Kyosuke's level though" Excellen remarked. "But your mech... if I can land a good shot, it'll be over quickly." Rai said. "Such a fossil, just like Kyosuke!" She said.

"HA! This is entertaining!" Kai said as he ate some beef jerky. "This isn't going to keep up forever... soon this will end." Rei remarked after getting an extra large bag of chips just to ensure that Choji doesn't end up eating all the food.

Meanwhile with Sasuke and Naruto, Sasuke tried to attack Naruto in mid air, but Naruto did a 2nd jump out of the way. "How the hell did you do that!?" Sasuke asked. "Rei-sensei taugh me that... cool, huh?" Naruto replied. "That bastard..." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"Tch... this isn't going well, Sakura, we should try to use numbers against one of them. (In such a close match I know that you won't use those shadow clones)" Sasuke said as him and Sakura tried to rush Hinata. "Hey Hinata, I've got an idea..." Naruto said as he whispered the rest of it to her. "Okay I trust you!" She replied. When the two SRX TSs came to them, Naruto picked Hinata up and swung her causing her feet to outward, doing a sort of indirect kick to them. The show of close teammate ship caused many squeals.

Each girl had their own thoughts on the show... mainly involving certain guys. As far as the males watching... their ears were ringing from the combined decibel level of the squeals. "Fangirls are so infinitely troublesome" Shikimaru thought.

"So you two must be close... well I give... let's leave the boys to their fight... Nice job, I wonder how that cousin would react." Sakura said as Hinata replied, "Okay, I wasn't that interested in this. (At this point he wouldn't be surprised... though miss Katina would make sure he wouldn't say anything bad.)" "Enough... time to end this game!" Sasuke said as Naruto replied, "A display of our best shots? Don't go crying when it's too much for you!" as Sasuke started to gather Chakra into his hand and Naruto focused it to his right arm.

"So anything interesting happened with Naruto?" Kakashi said as he walked in. "Well I'd be careful... since I think he's still ticked about you trying to do that to his now REAL girlfriend. He also showed knowledge of Rasangan." Rei replied. "(So the rumors about the 9-tails was true...I don't think-) Jiraya-sama? The man behind the wonder that is Icha Icha paradise?" Kakashi said as he went and bowed down before the perverted hermit. "Hey Kyosuke and Ryusei about to exchange some good blows!" Irm remarked as everyone turned to the screen.

"He's hard to kill... better give him my absolute best shot.." Ryusei thought as he starts to prepare his T-link Knuckles. "So he's ready to end it... so am I!" Kyosuke thought with a determined look. "I don't like the way it looks like on either end" Rob remarked. "Not going to happen... Kyosuke likes these kinds of situations." Excellen remarked as Rei added, "I don't think anything's going to stop the two boys... they are natural born rivals after all." As Ryusei rushed the Alt doing a small barrage of punches, doing considerable but not crippling damage to the Alt. "Not bad... but time for my trump card" Kyosuke responded by going forward firing his autocannon, then coming down with his heat horn, and throwing him up into his claymores, then finally doing a full chamber revolving stake. "Wha? You emptied your whole arsenal on me!?" Both mechs fell down on one knee. "Well that was fun... and I though the idea was stupid..." Ryusei said. "Well you definitely gave the Alt a run for its money... I look forward to next time." Kyosuke replied as they both considered it a draw. At this point Rai and Excellen stopped fighting to see the action... mainly between Sasuke and Naruto who were both rushing at each other, Sasuke with Chidori and Naruto with his Spiral C amp finger... burying their hands in the other's shoulder... before long an explosion rocked knocking both mechs down. "Wow, Sasuke, I though I'd have beaten you for sure!" Naruto said. "I wasn't expecting it to be this close... but I cannot say I'm really upset." Sasuke replied. "Okay we're terminating this drill. If anyone's curious ATX wins with 3 draws and one victory... but most of you all did very well." Ingram said. There was some talk until Rob asked, "What do you think of everyone?" "Would you be offended, if I said 'samples?'" Ingram responded. "Is that supposed to be some kind of joke?" Rob asked. "Most likely not, but that's his whole attitude... Though I agree... pilots are not parts for mechs... a look at history and such shows as much. What else explains Kai doing so well in a Gespenst Mk II M... a mediocre PT?" Rei responded. "Again Dr. Kurohagane, you're being far too soft. Such sentiments won't defeat the aerogaters. All mechs go to the Hangar for repairs." Ingram said as the mechs headed in side.

"How's Lee doing?" Naruto asked. "He should be up within a few days." Shizume replied. Tsunade came out and added, "He should refrain from messing with those gates for a while, even with his PT's functions" "That's great, I can go and tell her now!" Naruto said as he ran off.

"So that's what's going on with Kiba (So he's starting to get over her... I know him well enough to come back eventfully)" Kureni said after Hinata told her everything that happened. She added, "I'm glad that you two are together now... and that you've shown some confidence... though I ought to yell at your cousin for-" as Hinata said, "Don't worry... Miss Katina punished him bad enough... she did it so badly... that he's afraid of her." "A Pilot being able to do that!? I can't believe it." Shino remarked. "It's believable considering her personality borders on being a bloodthirsty berserker. And to think he's working with her..." Rei said walking in.

"Wow, Bullet how did you get out of trouble?" Excellen asked. "Simple... since the leg really did malfunction... I suspect someone seen that coming and did minor sabotage." Bullet answered. Kusuha who was also in the room decided to speak, "I'm glad you didn't get into trouble..." Bullet turned his head towards her when he froze as he thought, "That has to be... the most beautiful girl in the world..." shortly before passing out. "Is he okay?" Kusuha asked. "Yeah... though he must really like you to pass out like that... considering the dress is rather demure, but... (Well she wasn't gipped in that department)" Excellen responded as Kusuha turned bright red as she though, "He likes me? He does seem to be very nice... though he passed out." Rai walked in, seeing what happened, asked, "What happened here?" Excellen replied, "Not much... love at first sight, that sort of thing." "Be serious... I must say that drill did get some data... the Weiss ritter is a bold design choice." Rai responded in a fossily manner. "That was splendid, Sir Rai!" Shine said as she ran in. "I though you had something to do..." Rai responded unsurely. "That Dr. Kurohagane told us that it was delayed and that we should stay and cheer you on." Shine responded. "Should have figured... I wonder how badly he'd manipulated things this time." Rai responded. "So you know the doctor? He's a pretty funny guy, though he hasn't done much other than help out little brother." Excellen asked. "Well he has on occasion go have the cafeteria to serve lemon pudding... which only he can stand... or the time he stole my clothes and I ended up having to walk out into a crowd of fangirls. I actually went deaf for a day due to the squeals!" Rai responded rather angrily. "I guess then we should be glad Naruto's team got stuck with him then." Sasuke said as he walked in. "Wow he's cute... but too gloomy and too young." Excellen remarked.

Rio and Sakura were walking about, talking about the ATX team. "So your old teammate's on that team... nothing they do is quite normal... and that's considering us." Rio said. They soon came upon Naruto and Hinata talking. Sakura was shocked... due to two reasons: Narutos' outfit while still a bright orange, his whole look was a lot better looking, that and the fact is Hinata's uniform made it obvious in a few years... she'd be giving Kusuha and Excellen a run for their money in the figure department. "Something wrong Sakura?" Rio asked as Sakura did a loud scream and passed out... the whole thing being WAY too much for her mind to handle.

Ino was just walking the halls... a case of Shikimaru and Choji's laziness getting to her. She found Ryusei and Latooni talking. He was mainly going on about that drill. "I've got it! How about we go and get something to eat to celebrate me not losing?" Ryusei asked. Latooni giggled and replied, "Okay..." but before they could walk far, they ran into Rei. "YOU! You're the one that brought that box set of GaoGaiGar!" "You're the weird drooler!" Rei and Ryusei said to each other before Rei said, "Well no point in fretting about it now, good job out there, I heard about what happened on that Island... how you ended up taking down 45 of the enemy forces outside." "Thanks... but I was just in the moment." Ryusei replied as him and her walked out. "And I know why that happened... I'm sure even someone like Naruto could figure it out." Rei thought before running into Garnet, "Did you see a girl with purpleish hair-" She asked before he answered, "Yeah I did she was going off with Ryusei on something. They're actually progressing... as for Kusuha... well she has no luck with him... though Bullet though... that's someone she has a sure shot with. (After all he did pass out when he saw her... surprised he didn't nosebleed... since with her figure... even an innocent dress...)"

Sasuke asked Sakura who was now awake, "Something happened?" "Not really (Well I think I've got that out of my system... good thing she likes Naruto and not Sasuke)" Sakura replied. "Don't worry too much about the Hinata matter... it's his headache..." Sasuke said causing Sakura to think "He knows me that well!?" and smiled. Naruto and Hinata came in to see how she was doing. "Nice to see you're alright Sakura, I'm sorry about pestering you." Naruto said, showing some maturity, shocking both Sasuke and Sakura. "I guess your time there did you some good. Nice job with that attack... try to keep up with me" Sasuke said while Naruto responded, "That's my line!" Hinata and Sakura only said "Boys..." before sharing a giggle. Hinata said "Good luck with Sasuke... he seems warmer than he was before." "Thanks... I can only hope I do as well as you do." Sakura responded. "I wonder how Neji's doing..." Hinata thought.

Hiryu Custom sidestory

"So that's the white star... We should be careful" Neji remarked as Katina said, "Yeah... you should be careful... since who to say there won't be a accidental shot..." Neji only thought, "She will never let me live that down..." "Hey, stop hassling Neji, he said he's sorry!" Tenten said. "He's still going to have to prove it... I wonder... what if you tipped off the UCC that day... if that's true... it looks as if my mech's going to get a fresh coat of paint." Katina responded. "Life as usual again... at least she managed NOT to horrifically maim him again." Sean remarked. Katina rushed ahead, saying "Come on, let's take them out." "Hold on, we don't got the other teams here" Russel remarked. "Despite her being hasty, I don't think retreat is an option." Neji remarked. "Yes we should fight until we can retreat." Lefina remarked. The spiders went down very easily, but more came as Katina zoomed off after them. "We should keep up the fight until we can get a clear shot, and try to keep up with her before she gets herself killed." Lefina said as everyone caught up to her. While weak the enemies were great in number. "This isn't good... we're going to get worn out at this rate!" Tasuku said. "Still we can't risk having them follow us to the colonies" Neji remarked. "Pretty brave for a girl beater." Katina remarked. There was a remark about a gravity signal before no other than the Granzon appeared. "Before you do anything hasty... I am not your enemy." Shu said. "Yeah right, like we're going to buy that... how do we know that you're not going to get revenge for Bian and Maier?" Katina asked. "We should believe him... his goal is to observe the aliens. (That and to be honest we don't have enough manpower to take it on)" Sean said. "I'm glad that Captain Daitetsu's right hand man is so smart. (Now to see about these aliens...)" Shu replied. "Man... that's making me look bad." Katina complained as Russel said, "But at least we stand a chance..." The fighting resumed some as something else appeared: the Cybuster. There was some terse talk between Masaki and Shu before Lefina talked him into staying and such.

There was some talk about the whole thing. "Even though we have about 6-7 people, there's only so much we can do against them" Tenten said. "It doesn't help that we don't have much in the way of mass suppression attacks..." Neji added. "And if we had team ATX that would be-" Tasuku said before Katina cut in, "That's why we need to work harder!" There was an announcement about going back to earth to meet up with the Hagane.

"So that's what happened... why did you tell me this?" Masaki asked. "I figured I'd do it before she did it in a way that would make me sound heartless. I had my share of beatings already." Neji said. "The Hagane? I guess that means I'll get to see those guys again." Masaki thought as he walked out.

Back to the main story.

We see Sakura, Excellen and Garnet in a room. "So it seems Bullet likes Kusuha and that Ryusei likes that girl?" Excellen asked. "Yeah... they do make a cute couple.." Sakura said as Garnet said, "I have no problems... he'll take care of Latooni... You should have seen it at the DC HQ, that Adler guy said something and Ryusei went off on a rampage." "Rampages? I think Kyosuke can easily out do that once he's angry." Excellen said. Meanwhile Ryusei hear it and asked Giado, "What are they talking about..." "Dunno... best that we don't know... but don't you hurt her mon... or else." Giado replied. "Don't worry... I'd never hurt her!

Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata were watching on the screen, the whole infamous Ryusei Rampage, with all audio tracks included. "Whoa... I guess I better be careful talking to Latooni... since I don't want to end up like that!" Naruto said. "He obviously likes her a great deal... it reminds me of what happened in that 2nd fight between you and Neji." Hinata replied. Ryusei walked in soon after. "Seesh... did I really do that much... I know I was lost in the moment... But Man, Naruto that attack you did was pretty cool!" Ryusei said as Rei came by and asked, "So Ryusei how did that not losing dinner go?" "Ah well, it was manly talking... she seemed to have a lot of fun though... she ended up falling asleep when I gave her a piggyback ride... I hope that here isn't-" Ryusei replied when Rei responded, "I doubt there'd be anyone wanting to stop you two from being together... since I know that Sakura's actively meddling to get you two together...and the more that hear about it the more people want to help. You two make a cute couple after all!" "Ah... Rai said you were manipulative..." Ryusei said. "I'm really a nice guy... and I do things to help... though I never get along to well with fossils... as I'm sure I'm somewhere on Sasuke's kill list... I did make a fool out of him earlier." Rei repled.

Next day everyone was on the Hagane going to meet the Hiryu. "So the Izu base is going to keep an eye on the princess for the time being... (History will proceed like normal in this regard)" Rei asked. "Yes that's the case... I'm sure she'll be alright there," Rai answered. "Remember to do well so you have some nice tales to tell to the princess... since she does seem to have a crush on you... and I thought that Ryusei was the only Loli-mag-" Rei was saying before Rai cut him off, "It's not like that at all! Get your head out of the gutter!" before he left. "Whoa... that fossil certainly heated up quickly!" Rei thought as the Hagane got to the meeting point.

"Whoa... it looks like a second moon..." Naruto said as he seen the white star for the first time. "That's some hidden ball trick!" Excellen remarked. There was some tactical talk and such. "Seems your partner's shy as well." Ryusei said to Naruto. "So you like that Latooni girl? Seems a bit young... but you're not a bad guy." He responded. They both noticed the Cybuster... "So it's that cool mech! Finally a chance to fight along side it!" Naruto said. "Yeah we did that in the DC war." Ryusei said as an alarm went off, as something that appeared to be a girl in armor appeared. There was some talk... as Ryusei said, "This has to be the cutest mech I've ever seen... but as far as absolute cuteness... I first saw that girl on the 27th" Sasuke was shocked for once... "Ryusei not going gaga over a mech... (He must mean Latooni...)" But Garnet, Giado and Latooni knew what the date meant... it was the date that Ryusei first ran into them. "So this the Hagane... the ship that killed my father. My name Lune Zoldark, I'll avenge him!" The pilot said. "Dr. Zoldark's daughter!?" Ryoto asked as Masaki remarked, "I remember him mentioning her... though surprisingly not bad looking." Lune was surprised by that as he asked, "So are you with the current DC?" "No way... they don't stand for my father and Maier's ideals." She responded as a bunch of UCC units appeared. "Heh... the pant crapper is back..." Neji remarked. "Yeah I'd though if you lived through the boss's thrashing you'd run away." Naruto added. "So who is he?" Garnet asked. "Persistent, pathetic guy that chronically soils his pants. The kind of guy who'd never get a date." Excellen said. There was some talking before Lune went and took out a group of ships with a map attack. "My father and Maier would never use poison gas!" Lune said. "Ah the Columna incident... we saved it from him, but..." "That's low!" Rio remarked. "So that's what that woman meant by pathetic." Sasuke remarked. "That mech... so she's still alive" Tasuku thought as Rai thought, "Leona... you understood father's ideals... but you still stay with the UCC?" The fighting went as normally as expected as Rai and Tasuku noticed Leona making a sucide charge. Rai quickly disabled her mech as Tasuku got her cockpit block out. "Why did you save me?" She asked. "Father's gone... he wouldn't want you to throw his life way." Rai replied. "That and it'd be a real waste." Tasuku added. The rest of the fight went as normal, including pummeling Siebel and him crapping himself in the process. "He's so quick to run away." Naruto remarked. "Now with that out of the way... time to finish this!" Lune said. "Tch she just wont listen" Masaki thought. Masaki easily handled her mech by itself. "Hahaha... I knew I couldn't win. I feel so much better now; like my dad, I want to believe you guys, and Masaki, you're my kind of man. You're the first one to say that I was cute!" She said as she headed back on the ship. "How odd... since she isn't ugly by any stretch of the imagination... then again her father might have scared guys crapless..." Rei thought.

Lune Zoldark

Info: Spunky, athletic daughter of Dr. Bian Zoldark. She's easily flattered, rather hot headed. Her athletic abilities are easily considered top notch with superhuman reflexes and such. That and she's the latest in the line of Masaki fangirls (Which my girlfriend is a part of... seriously.) Most definitely not bad looking (Though I can imagine her father scaring them... for a scientist he is kinda scary looking)

Valsione

Info: A relative of the Valsion, but smaller, quicker and cuter. This is what could be expected when you have Bian Zoldark as a father... a man with the resources and ideas to get his daughter a mecha. Its abilities are similar to the Valsion, but not as powerful. But what it lacks in power, it makes up for it in speed... that combined with Lune's reflexes, makes for a very hard to hit target.

"Hey! What were you talking to her about?" Krissy asked. "Business... I'm not like those two nutcases, trying inter-dimensional relationships and such." Rei responded as he heard what was going on. "She's only 14!" Naruto said to Irm. "Seesh you're a bad judge of age... good thing Katina wasn't here... since she'd maim you for trying to hit on her." Tasuku said. "What about that UCC pilot, I heard she's a hottie." Irm said. "Oh yeah she is, but I already called dibs... I think she's from the branstein family too." Tasuku responded. "Can't we talk more about-" Bullet said as Tasuku said, "Hey you were hitting on that babe in the Hagane, the one with blue hair, and rather-" "HEY! Don't you say that!" Bullet responded flustered. "But it's true... and it's so nice to see my student show interest in girls. Though you could learn a thing from that Ryusei and that girl." Excellen said. "You mean Ryusei and Latooni!? Well... I might have to consider him more of man than I first thought. (Since time will only be kind to her) Well... if she is an ranking officer... that is HOT." Irm remarked. "And I'd love to see Miss Mao's reaction when she hears that!" Rei said walking up to them. "How do you know her?" Irm asked. "Simple, the TS were built at Mao Industries, and I often talked with her as a liason between the designer and her. From her clips of her in battle... she's remarkable in many ways... and I'm sure she'd still look nice in a swimsuit. Shame on you... having one bird in the cage while chasing others... no wonder it flew away and pecks at you." Rei replied. "Forgot that the Doc's quite the verbal publisher" Excellen remarked as Rei added, "That's PUGLIST, Excellen!" "Still point stands there's many guys getting lucky in the women department." Irm said.

"What a bizarre idea for a mech." Sasuke remarked looking at the Valsione. "I think it's kinda cute... but not as cute as Latooni though." Ryusei said as Sakura said, "I wish my TS was that cute... I wonder if I can twist the doctor's arm into seeing into modifying it." Ryoto then remarked, "It's from the Valsion family.. while smaller its weapons are similar." "Yeah it's the 2nd model of the Valsion. I didn't want to pilot the Valsion since it wasn't my style, so he made me this." Lune said. Masaki who heard her explanation, thought, "I'm not sure if this is even her style." "So her dad designed this..." Ryusei said to himself as Rei walked in as he said, "Yeah, he was a remarkable mech designer... (I wonder if the SS could have stood even with the Valsion... or even the SSX-0 for that matter... too late for that now.)" He noticed Masaki and Lune gone. "Oh great... he's going to get her lost!" Ryusei said as Rei said, "I'll handle it... you go and spend time with 'the cutest girl you've ever seen'. Don't worry I'll clear it up with Ingram" as he left. "So that's doctor Kurohagane... he doesn't seem so bad... but he has his favorites... that and he's hiding something." Ryusei thought.

"Hey, Masaki! Don't get her lost as well... or WAS that your plan?" Rei said as he came up to them. "Sorry I was just being nice" Masaki said as Rei sensed something... something approaching at high speed... that would be his girlfriend in fangirl mode "MAAASSSAAAKKKI-KUN!!!!!" She said as she trampled Rei over and glomped Masaki, causing Lune to have an angry look. "Don't worry she's just a fangirl... though not sure if he's quick to get a girl's attentions... he might be worse than Naruto. (But He did get the point)" Rei said as he dusted himself off. "So you knew my father?" Lune asked. "I've only met with him a few times... I can't say more about that now... though he took the hard path to make the EFA stronger." Rei answered. "Okay I'm done swooning... did he make any passes or anything involving nudity?" Krisys asked. "No... we just talked about my dad..." Lune answered. "I didn't if I was, it would have been for Masaki's benefit. I think the reason why Lune didn't get much compliments is that her dad looked as if he'd stomp all such guys with his Valsion. Nice to meet you two, but I've got some business to do" Rei said as he left. "Miss Lune... how can you not wear a bra?" Krissy asked to a blushing Lune since Rei's comment about Masaki already caused a blush. "Girls are sure strange" Masaki thought

Rei, after setting those two straight and having Ryoto assist, came by the room with Ingram. "Yeah I wonder if you'd clear Ryusei spending time with Miss Subvota." Rei asked. "I see no problem... if anything it'd improve his performance... you did see that tape, correct?" Ingram responded. "Yeah... so she was the cause... well then I'll be going then. (Got to be careful... things might take a different turn...)" Rei said. "Doctor, care to do some Yoga?" Radha asked. "Sorry... I know I cannot bend like that... perhaps if you did beginner stuff... people wouldn't be hesitant... heck... you could rival dailsim as far as Yoga stuff goes." He replied as he left.

"So am I... the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Latooni asked, unsure. "Without a doubt... and to think you're a great pilot and a mecha fan as well! You can't get better than that!" Ryusei responded. "Thanks, Ryusei. Could we watch Getta Robot Armageddon?" Latooni asked. "Sure! That was only covered in Super Robot All Stars (SRAS) D for the Gameboy advance!" Ryusei said as he put in the DVD and he noticed Latooni holding his hand, to which he simply smiled.

"Come on, kiss him!" Sakura said to herself as Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and Excellen came up. "They are so cute! Excellen Browning is now on the case! I more or less hooked up those two!" Excellen said as she pointed to Naruto and Hinata. "This is getting crazier and crazier... (Well at least thanks to those two things will actually progress!)" Sasuke remarked. Excellen took the chance and whispered to Sakura "You want that gloomy guy, right? I'll help with that too... but you're making decent headway. I know guys like that." She then left as the three preteens watched the two as they happily sat and watched the anime.

Next day there was some talk... though Sasuke caught the last of it. "So that's why Rai dislikes his brother... but at least Elzam had a just cause... I don't think it was that easy..." Sasuke thought to himself. He was about to talk to Rai when the alert went off. "Back to battle...wonder who's the enemy is this time" Unbeknownst, Sakura was also overhearing it.

They arrived to Kai single handedly fighting off some DC members as they received news that Hans ran off with the princess. "Tch..." Rai responded to the news of the princess' kidnapping." "Hans, we'll settle this...my way!" Kyosuke said to himself as Excellen explained, "He may seem cold, but he's really angry on the inside". The team split in two, one group to assist Kai to the west and the other working in the north. "Time to see how history will progress..." Rei thought. While the fighting was pretty fierce the enemies were no match for the combined might of both teams.

"So that's what happened... we can't afford to go off track. (Tch...damn it..)" Rai remarked. "What are you talking about!? They'll get away!" Ryusei remarked. "For one we don't know where they went... and the white star is hanging overhead" Rai replied. Rio was about to speak up when Sakura broke in saying "Justice over those that are important again!? Isn't that why you dislike Elzam in the first place!? At least admit that you're worried!" "Tch...I am worried and if she's still alive, we'll rescue her." Rai responded. Sasuke then remarked, "Interesting... (Duty or Sakura...)"

There was talk of the matter of a spy with Irm, Giado, Garnet, Excellen, Bullet, and Masaki. Rei listened in as he mainly thought "How would they react to the truth of everything... My loyality is to them, but to help them you must take steps..." Just when they were about to talk about Sanger, Naruto and Hinata stepped in. "The boss? I'm going to make him proud and kick his ass!" "What's the story with him and Sanger?" Masaki asked. "Simple... he understands the boss well... and knows that beating the boss would make him proud." Excellen said. "The harshest trails result in the best results..." Rei remarked as he left.

"Rei... that's terrible... what are they going to do?" Krissy asked Rei. "Don't worry... we'll get a chance to save her, don't worry. You forgot that I know a lot about this place. But I think you'll go and try to get them together...which is alright... not that you'd listen!" Rei responded.

"What is it, Sakura? What's the big deal about Hinata anyways?" Ino asked. "You won't believe your eyes... and good thing she's only after Naruto. Though..." Sakura asked. They walked over to where Hinata and Naruto were hanging out, the Hangar. "What's the big- are you sure she's even the same age!?" Ino remarked. Sasuke then walked up and remarked, "It's the most astounding thing... it's the girls making the big deal about the matter. Since I doubt that Naruto's concerned about that; just the matter of someone who cares about him. And Those two are too lazy to even go after a girl." Then the sound of two sneezes could be heard in the background. "So the team's together again... looks fun. What do these three have in common." Sasuke added as he seen the SRX team talking about resuming training. Ryusei then left the room... as the sound of a Fanboy squeal resulting. The 5 ninjas rush to see Ryusei in shock at Latooni, back in her dress. "What are you waiting for, ask her out already!" Naruto said. "Naruto... you're really one to talk about that... I think he's less dense than you were!" Sasuke said. As they started arguing. "Seriously Mr. Date... it's obvious you like her... even Naruto noticed it... and-Whoa!" Rei said as he ducked a punch of Naruto's. "Is appearance all that matters?" Leona asked Tasuku who said, "No" "Bust measurements as well?" Garnet said as he and Rei responded, "Yeah!" "That's disgusting... how do you put up with it, Krissy?" Leona said as Krissy said, "Simple, it's how he is... I just take it as it comes" "Oh yeah... Latooni, about your glasses, I've been thinking on that, and here's a pair... it's vastly more functional and doesn't obscure your eyes." Rei said as he handed her a pair of clear glasses." Rei said as he handed a box as she put them on. "Whoa... now you're even cuter!" Ryusei remarked. "I'm curious Dr. Kurohagane... are these the same kind that you use?" Latooni asked. "Nah... mine are just to look cool! I do my analyzing with my eyes." Rei responded as the ninjas facevaulted. "Are those based off of Nagase's?" Krissy asked. "Yep... though I put self repairing nanomachines on them as well." Rei responded. "He seems to be closely related to the TS...more than he lets on..." Sasuke thought. "What silliness" Rai said in a fossily manner. "Don't worry, we'll save her... even if I have to twist Rei-kun's arms three times." Krissy said as Sasuke stepped back as he thought, "She's surely powerful if she can bend him to her will..."

Later on the Bridge, Rei was with the captains as they talked about sending Lune and Masaki out. "I also want to request sending the ninjas out... it'd be the perfect test grounds for the hidden feature of the TS." "Very well, hopefully there won't too many problems" Lefina replied. "I'm sure they can take it in stride; I'll borrow a jet just to observe." Rei replied.

"What's this hidden feature? Is it something cool?" Naruto asked. "I do not know about that, but it does offer a tactical advantage... though teamwork does play a nice part into it. So I know that you and Hinata will be able to use it well." Rei replied. "Don't tell me you know how to use a jet..." Sasuke remarked. "Actually I'm a certified PT pilot, licensed to drive many vehicles. There isn't much I don't know. Good team Gai is here as well. Lee, you're here to exercise and in case something goes wrong." Rei said. "I've been exercising hundreds of thousands of times, by the passion of youth, YOSH!" Lee said. "Hey we're excluded?" Ino said walking in. "Sorry but since your team sat out the war... and we need battle hardened warriors in this. Look on the bright side, you get to take it easy. Do consider this in the future... (If you three improve... then you'll be useful)" Rei replied as the ninjas get to their mech.

As the group got there, enemies appeared. "Alright, Masaki, Lune, Lee, occupy the enemy as I get the test under way." Rei said from the jet. As they did that Rei said. "All pairs get within one meter... yes I know it's strange... if that pervert was involved any futher, what would happen would be truly obscene." Rei added as Naruto remarked, "It's the pants crapper!" "How dare you say that about me!" Siebel said. "Well in that case, I guess you'll have the honor of being on the receiving end of the SS." Rei said. "We're ready now... what's next?" Sasuke said. "Well then both people say at once... 'activate code HaganeKage'" As the 3 pairs did that... there was a odd combination sequence as the F model became armor for the M model. "Wow... our mechs are one..." Sakura said as Neji asked, "How is this supposed to help?" "Simple... these mechs has the combined abilities of both pilots. While there's only one main pilot at all times, the sub pilot can supply extra Chakra, use their eye based abilites, or even ease the control of it. Though I must say Sasuke and Sakura, try not to disagree too much, since the Harmon percentage for you two is only 55, barely above minimum." Rei answered as Naruto asked, "What about me and Hinata?" "As for you two... 80... very good. As for Neji and Tenten... Neji isn't as cold as he seems... heh, about 63. Though I must say Sasuke and Sakura... you did much better than I thought you would. Now practice by joining the others and taking out the enemies." Rei replied. The fighting went well until Lune got surrounded by 8 Guardlions as some others appeared. "Tch... how dirty..." Lune remarked. "Well there's no rules in war... I do whatever it takes to win unlike Sanger." Siebel remarked. It was too bad that the reinforcements did little good against 3 HK. "They're making progress... to think that Sasuke and Sakura's score was initially about 10... not that they knew about such scores being taken at first" Rei thought from his vantage point. As the fighting went decently Russel and Katina appeared. "Ever so hasty... well being the on scene commander, I'll just say, have fun." Rei said. "Hey Doctor, you'll upgrade my Gespenst, right?" Katina replied. "Sure... consider it'll be your personal mech, I plan on making it more suited to you. (And to bring the terror of DESU to the enemy)" Rei replied. "Also it'll be one minute before the Ships get here." Russel said. "Heh, Siebel, got some new pants ready? Since from what I see, we hold the advantage. Project TS is proceeding very well... not to see how well it ultimately does." Rei said as Siebel responded, "Project TS!? You can't be..." "A loose mouth will ensure your doom..." Rei replied cryptically. Soon the ships and the rest arrived. "So that's the R-3... I still think Fin Funnels are better" Rei thought. With the sheer advantage, the enemies got whittled down to a few as an ominous mech appeared. "So it's the boss... well time to take this and show him how far we've progressed!" Naruto said. "But there's really no reason..." Bullet said as Naruto said, "He wants us to fight him... show him how much stronger we've gotten!" "Still the same as ever... no doubt you've gotten stronger... especially with that attitude." Sanger said. As the others took down the last of Siebel's troops, the ATX group took on Sanger... Though avoiding its attacks wasn't easy, but with all the attacks the team had the advantage. "Ready Hinata? Time to do an Improved Spiral C Amp Finger" Naruto said as he assumed control as basically he used Hinata's Jyuken to create a highly accurate version which struck the shoulder, blasting off the arm. "Well done... the EFA could use more people like you... but my mission is to stand in your way! But Geneva will be our last battle." as his mech sambled off, severely damaged. "All that's left is the pants crapper." Naruto remarked. "Heh... time to bring out my trump cards" Siebel said as three TS's came out... one with a fan, one with a puppet, and one with a Guord. "Gaara... in a dessert... this isn't good" Lee remarked. "This is the perfect test for you... it should be easy with all the numbers." Rei said. "I think numbers would be best to handle this!" Naruto remarked as the mechs split up. Neji, Lee and Tenten took on Temari (aka the girl with a fan; or a fan girl... heh!) as far as Kankuro, he moved back to watch the battle as he thought, "Let's see what happens... if it comes to worse... we might need to retreat" Gaara in contrast could handle things by himself... considering all the sand he could muster. Even with the whole group, the battle was hard. The battle ended with a C amp finger to Gaara's mech as a bunch of sand gathered around it... "So he let it loose... it's time to retreat" Kankuro said as him and Temari retreated. The being then decided to take out Siebel's ship... leaving him to die with soiled pants. "Alright... this won't be easy... since his stats will be greatly enhanced... but I know you can do this. (Especially you Naruto... you can put yourself on even footing)" Rei said. Then Gai and Kakashi appeared; and Kakashi said, "What kind of stunt is this!? Are you trying to get them killed!?" "Not really... I'm sure they'll be able to handle it. Though your help will be much appreciated." Now the group was dealing with a giant Raccoon demon made out so sand. "Well... if various points were attacked practically at the same time, it should make an opening for a decisive strike. Good thing we have plenty of man power." Rei added. "No; I'll delay him... you guys go on your mission... I can handle myself" Naruto said. "Sure you don't need any help?" Rei asked. "No... I'm sure they'll do better fighting off the last of the DC. (Yoko... please help once again)" Naruto responded. "Let's go; we can't afford to be delayed. And something tells me he's best suited for the task." Rei said as he went back. "What does he mean by that?" Lee asked. "It may be just a feeling but that power... he's counting on Naruto using it... (If he does... he can definitely win that...)" Neji responded. "Power... is that why everyone seems to hate him? Please be okay..." Hinata thought.

"Interesting choice, Dr. Kurohagane... what reason that he alone would suffice?" Ingram asked. "I can't say... only he can. (Damn... don't tell me he's getting a clue)" Rei answered. Neji was listening in "He knows something about Naruto... what is it... he knows about that power... though he's been acting in their interest." When he heard a loud smack.

"Ouch! What the hell are you doing?" Katina asked holding her cheek. Neji wondered who'd have the bravery to even try that. And it was Russel. "I think he finally snapped" Excellen remarked. There were some talk as Russel said, "I'm sorry, but I had to make you listen to reason" There was more talking abut Neji looked at Russel in a new light. "He mentioned a better battle was in Geneva. I think Dr. Kurohagane knew about it." Kyosuke remarked. "I hope that he'll be alright..." Excellen said.

"Stop right there! What are you doing leaving him to die?" Sakura asked Rei. "He isn't going to die... I choose this route because I know he's the best suited for it. You know how well he fights to protect and seen him in battles. He'll win for sure (and he's left alone for the battle for ideas... no interference from anyone)." Rei answered as he walked out. Sasuke saw it too and thought, "There's something he's not telling us about him... does Naruto even know about that fact that damned doctor is hiding from everyone?"

"That's the Valsion!" Lune remarked. "What's that" Tasuku asked. "Bian's mech... it gave us hell when we fought it" Ryusei said. The Cybuster and the Valsione went out right away. "Him... (He reminds me so much of myself... it's scary..)" Sasuke remarked. "I'll never stop until I avenge the death of my life and daughter. Those terrorists that stole the Giganscudo, and the EFA who destroyed a Colony to silence them." Tempest said from the Valsion Custom. "Giganscudo... the EFA in the days of trying to suppress Colony independence made a cannon mech... and the terrorists stole it. The EFA in response, sent in special forces to take it back... and in the process destroyed the outer wall of the Hope Colony. Like the Eplis incident, it was a terrifying event in the history of the colonies." Leona said as Tasuku said, "This is what Major Sanger meant" "That's where my wife and daughter died, all because of the EFA!" Tempest added. "I can understand, but we shouldn't be fight-" Tasuku said as Tempest added, "I've waited 16 years for avenge them, nothing's going to stop me from doing that!" Tempest added. "Don't let that get to you. We have our reasons to fight to" Kyosuke said before they launched. The battle went as expected, though these Guardlions were tougher than the last bunch. Then it was just the Valsion custom. Though it wasn't as tough as the original, though eventfully, some reinforcements appeared, among them Hans the traitor, whom Kyosuke shared some not so kind words with. And then Tempest seemingly went nuts. "The Geim system... I've heard of that in my travels... so it's much more sickening up close." Rei remarked. Rai then asked "Where's the princess?" "Who knows.. I wonder what Adler's doing to her right now" Hans said. Rai was about to get upset when Excellen said, "Don't let him get under your skin." "Now we know she's alive, so let's just beat them and go forward!" Ryusei said.

Valsion Custom

Info: A blue Some what mass produced version with many of the same weapons, save for the Graviton wave. While its specs are a fraction of the orginal, it would easily overwhelm most typical pilots.

The fighting went decently, with Lune, Masaki, and Lune taking down that Valsion custom, putting Tempest's tortured soul to rest. As for Hans? Well he got "Trump Card"ed, and reconfirming the lesson of never ticking Kyosuke off. "You fools, you'll just end up like me if you fight them!" Hans said as the sub blew up. The rest of the enemies fell pretty fast. "More enemies are coming this way!" One of the battleships announced. "A seemingly never ending battle... I hope that idiot's doing alright" Sasuke thought, as he readied for more fighting.

"They already took out the main building" Irm said. There was some talking when Tenzam ended up going nuts. "It's seems he fell under that system's sway" Rei remarked. "But.." Ryusei said. "It's too late... kill or be killed; that's the rule in war." Ingram said as Rei added, "Just think of it as putting him out of his misery (And ours)"

There were a lot of enemies in the way and even with their best efforts it took some time to get through. When another Valsion custom appeared as well as several Rhinos appeared. Adler was in one of them talking his usual trash, when over the general channel, the group heard a voice... that of Shine's. "WHAT!? That Bastard! Let me at him!" The Hagane crew was surprised by Krissy's outrage. "Relax.. all we have to do is disable it within about 3-4 minutes." Rei said. (He knew what to do very well... then again I shouldn't be surprised...) Ingram thought. Rai then said, "I'll handle it, everyone else focus on the group." "Ryoto, Rio, Back him up. Some backup is never a bad idea." Rei said. "He does have a point, our forces should be enough to deal with them." Daitetsu added. The Rhinos were giving the group some real trouble. Meanwhile while Rai and his group managed to disable it. "I'd rather have you die than to lose" Alder said as he was rocked by a sudden attack. "Hurry, up and save the princess" Lilly said as they took her and the mech to the battleship. But out of the smoke rose another Valsion Kai. "You've finally forced me to use this!" Adler said as he took down Lilly's Rhino. "How despicable..." When the Grungust Type-0 appeared. "Chief Sanger?" Bullet asked. Kyosuke then said "She saved you-" "Stay out of this, Kyosuke!" Sanger shot back. "I've seen enough... Listen Well, Adler Koch! I am Sanger Zonbolt, the sword which cleaves evil! Now my Zankantou will crush the unjust DC!" He added. "Whoa... is this your boss... whoa... He's intense! (I can tell... he's going to kick his ass)" Ryusei said. "And to think you didn't get hit by that thing!" Tasuku added. "You know nothing of the DC's purpose!" Adler said as Sanger replied, "I know very well... but My type 0 will give you... a one way ticket to hell!" Meanwhile Ryusei finished his duel with Tenzam (though a few attacks softened him up before hand). "Wasn't Burning PT enough for you... rest in peace" Ryusei said sadly. Though while everyone got ahead and destroyed Adler's battleship... he had a Valsion Custom in store. "AHahaha! I'll be-" as he realized what was right by him: the Type 0 with his Zankantou... prepared to turn that into Sushi. Which he did (How is that even possible? Let me see compare the scummy weasel that is Adler with the sheer awesomeness of Sanger. Awesome due with big sword always wins over such scum... like Paper over rock) There was some talking, but all that the Ninjas could think about was how Naruto was doing. "What do you mean he took off?" Neji asked. "He said he had some business to do, but he said not to worry about Naruto." Lefina said. (There's something he isn't telling anyone at all... like Ingram..)

Meanwhile A few others were wondering why didn't Sanger join up, after hearing him say his crimes were too great. "That's the way he is.. like a modern day samurai. He'll be back to fight with us." Excellen said. "Hey Princess Shine's awakened." Krissy then proceeded to drag Rai into the hospital room. "What do you mean I don't get a chance to go and look, as far as we know he got sent out on a suicide mission!" Katina was heard saying "Sorry that cannot be allowed at the moment. (Though I think the doctor found a weapon much better than even I'd expect... if what I managed to read was true...)" Ingram replied.

"Doesn't she look cute like that, Rai" Krissy was pestering him about the princess with her hair down. "It suits her and I am glad that she's alright. (I am not like Ryusei)" Rai replied. "I just knew you would be my knight in shining armor." Shine said. "I'm just glad you're safe. I think it would be better if she got some rest. Sleep well M'lady" Rai replied before being temporarily deafened by a high-pitch squeal.

There was some talk about Hibernation; though most of it was over the Ninja's heads, and they did have other concerns. "The doctor? That guy's very smart... he even had me doubting my own moves. If he says things will go well, I can't argue." Shikimaru said. "You're just lazy; seesh some help you are!" Ino replied. "All we can do is hope that his fires of youth can carry him through that battle." Lee said.

On the Bridge later; there was some talk about making use of the recovered Valsion Custom, though there was no real plans on using it right this moment. "What!? I have to go back home? But that isn't fair!" Shine complained. Sean then replied, "The battle with the DC is over. You have no need, but it seems the doctor made something for you, a high power communicator, so you can keep in contact with us when you have the spare time." "Really? He's nicer than I thought." Shine said. Krissy added, "I'm glad about that (He's so nice to give one of his phones out; he can actually contact people in other realties with them.) That means that he won't be too far out of sight!" Daitetsu then said, "This means you can perfectly go back home and watch over your kingdom." "Don't worry about it, I know he'll be glad to visit (even if I have to beat it into him!)" Krissy said as she left.

Side mission: Major battle of ideas and demons. (Takes place during Missions 27-28)

The battle was fierce so far, "Seesh; he's just too strong... (Is he right though about his path?)" Considering how Gaara's mech has become more of sand demon than anything else. Gaara was about to land a critical blow when a beam of gravity struck him. "You did not get this far just to fall now. Think of all those that fought by you. Strong men have friends to fall back on. Let's ride, Trombe!" Said the pilot of what appears to be a black and red Huckbein, obviousily Elzam. "But aren't you with the DC?" Naruto asked. "No; Adler's version wasn't what my father and Commmander Bian intended it. I'm here returning a favor for someone that knows you." Elzam replied. A mech zoomed out of no where to hit Gaara's mech some more. "Don't tell me now you're giving up. I'm not letting the man I lost her to just lay down and die." Kiba said. "Thanks, Kiba." Naruto said as they worked on fighting the mech scale sand takuni demon. It was going well until it unexpectedly recovered its armor and did a massive sand attack, badly damaging all. "Guess there's some things that Trombe can't outrun." Elzam remarked. When the SSX-0 appeared, with its pilot saying, "Is that all you've really got? Guess why it was you that was sent out here. And this is mainly your battle, Naruto." "He's talking about me, Kit. This isn't a time to be holding back, that man wants you to go all out... and it's time to give that raccoon payback... and time to fight for your friends" Yoko said. "Killing others just to justify your existence is senseless. I fight not so much for acknowledgement, but to protect those I call my friends" Naruto said as he let the fox's chakra flow over him. "And you're not the only one with a fuzzy helper!" At this point the battle was slightly less than even... in Naruto's favor. "Reckless humans... I can tell something else got mixed in... such a shame, since that raccoon could give more of a fight otherwise." Yoko remarked as most of the sand armor was chipped away. "Now it's time for a CA finger like no other!" Naruto said as he charged forward and the moment his hand made contact, a massive blast of Chakra blew away most of the mech, leaving only the torso of the mech in tact. "Gaara... we're rather alike, do reconsider your way of thinking" Naruto said before he passed out. The two mechs with Gaara appeared, the one wit the fan said, "We'll take him with us... though perhaps you got through to him" before leaving. "I'm taking Naruto back, Hinata must be worried about him." Kiba said before going off.

Huckbein Trombe

Info: A customized Huckbein Mk II in Elzam's colors, it has a built in Tessa Drive to allow flight. It does perform slightly better than a regular one, though the major difference is the pilot.

Back to the main story

There was a big deal over Kiba returning with Naruto, so much that no one noticed how Dr. Kurohagane returning around the same time.

While there was some cheerful talking, Neji came up and asked Kiba, "He used that Chakra didn't he?" Kiba replied, "In that last battle yeah, but the enemy wasn't human. Don't think I forgotten about what you did, you bastard. I ought to-" Before being interrupted by Leona, "May I asked what happened?" Kiba replied, "Sure, during the time that me and him were in the UCC, He went and beat his cousin nearly to death, over the stupid manner about branches of family and nonsense." The whole notion to Leona was more than offensive, for she couldn't quite really hurt either of her cousins. She then proceeded to grab and and started slapping him, "It's a honor to serve in such a case, I'd never savagely beat my cousin" she was saying meanwhile. Katina was laughing during the whole scene, thinking "Should I tell her I beat him bad enough for everyone? Nah..." Tasuku was surprised, "I guess the cold shoulder is a good thing... but I can't really think of someone who had it coming more." He thought.

Next day after things calmed down, Ryusei was overlooking how the R-1 was doing. Sakura was trying to talk to Sasuke when she noticed Latooni talking to Ryusei about it. Sakura only heard bits of the talk such as Latooni's mecha knowledge, and something about a black box. Rai then came by to help. And she got closer. "(He must be thinking about Tenzam... but it really couldn't be helped. But to him it must be like me dealing with my brother.)" Rai thought. Ryusei asked, "Sure you're alright with the princess going back home?" "She does have a country to rule; that and it seems the doctor made a communicator for her, strong enough to reach us no matter what." Rai replied as Latooni thought about her glasses. Meanwhile Irm and Eita were observing Bullet and Kusuha when Masaki came in and they dragged him to the hiding spot (so he wouldn't blow their cover) "And to think he bumped his head looking at her... amazed that he didn't nosebleed again" Rei said joining in. Then as they seen Kusuha offer one of her infamous drinks, Irm said, "That's a pretty sly way to get a girl." "Then again for a girl like that, drinking that would be a small feat." Rei remarked. "But I though you had a girlfriend" Irm replied. "I do, but it certainly doesn't stop the imagination. I'm just someone lucky enough to turn that into a business" Rei said as he showed "Super Hina Wars H". "Whoa you wrote that? Every mecha guy has a copy of that somewhere. I did before Ring found it and gave me hell about it" Irm said. Rei walked off saying, "Maybe Ryusei could find this useful" while laughing rather evilly. "Aerogaters approaching, all pilots ready your mechs" the announcement then rang out.

Some minor foes appeared, and there was some slight complaints. "Definitely not usual, but be careful" Rei warned from one of the battleships. (So it begins), Ingram thought. "Sure you're alright, Naruto?" Hinata asked. "I'm fine, nothing some good food and sleep couldn't help." Meanwhile Sasuke had a bad feeling about things; "This feeling... just like that night". They weren't really much of a challenge, though a bird type was introduced. Then a red mech appeared; akin to a TS. "IWX-1... the stolen protype, I suggest that all ninjas move away from it!" Rei said paniced. "Why is that doctor? Is that because you fear my power... I'm just here to teach my brother a lesson... starting with the pink one" Itachi said as he readied his attack... but just in the nick of time Sasuke pushed out of eye sight to get hit with it. No one would forget the screaming Sasuke did soon afterwards. Itachi left soon after that just as this big Aerogater mech appeared. Kiba then got Sasuke back in the battleship. "Damn it... he struck at a bad time... I guess history can be affected oh so much." Rei thought. Then a consider sized Pyschic push affected Aya. Radha talked about that as Ingram said "Captain I suggest we call our units and retreat. (Especially if they sent that)" "Typical... we both know why you're saying that" Rei thought. There was some talking of disbelief by the others. "It would be a wise idea to do as he said." Rei said. As the party began fighting the enemy, which wasn't easy because its power and the shock of what happened to Sasuke. Soon it ran off when signatures sounded off. They were missles... set on nuking Geneva in short order. "Everyone get in the ship so we can go!" Rei said rather panicked. "Rei... are things going that badly" Krissy thought. That went rather easily as they escaped in time.

Vaikyria

Info: Aerogater mech meant to take on strongholds; as expected it's very durable and powerful. A taste of a real aerogater mech.

Mishlei

Info: Bird type Aerogater mech, while quick isn't that durable.

Itachi Uichia

Info: Sasuke's brother whom he hates a lot. Wiped out his family for an unknown reason. But he was considered Konaha's best ninja before this and has master the Meikyu Shiragin... aka the mega mind rape attack. In short a REALLY powerful ninja. In Naruto's world he's with Akatsuki, here his allegiance is unknown.

INX-1 RC (Red Cloud)

Info: Stolen TS prototype that Itachi got repainted somewhere. Its true specs aren't known due to modification and the caliber of Ninja piloting it. It might very well be 3x as fast as a normal TS.

While others were talking about the events including other non base cities getting hit, The ninjas were checking on Sasuke. "He's recovered... physically but he has exhibited a change" Trusnade said. Naruto stepped out when Sasuke appeared and said, "Let's see whose attack is stronger, the doctor was nice enough to have a couple of Lion Drones to practice on"

"Where are you going, Rei?" Krissy asked. "Simple... foul events are in motion... I'm just doing preparations. (Since it's clear what some of HIS plans are...)" As he walked towards the Hangar, he ran into Ingram who simpily said "Thank you for the preparations... I would have never found such splendid samples or catalysts... that touch with providing the DC with those mechs were quite nice," Before walking away. "But you know Ingram, things don't always go as well as planned." Rei responded as he left.

Meanwhile with that test, it was close by Naruto won by having completely destroyed the Lion drone. "Not strong enough..." Sasuke muttered before walking off. "I'll go and see what I can do..." Sakura said before walking off. "Has he always been like this?" Hinata asked Ryusei. "He was like that at first but before that gay snake guy and the red mech; he was warming up, to the point of giving Rai lessons on how to do so." Ryusei responded.

In an unknown setting, two people are talking, the first person (for sake of the fic, Steel Chef) said, "So you'll be joining up with us?" the Second person, Noir, replied, "We must prepare for the worse case scenario. I've applied all the steps I can do at this point. History will take a slightly different course. Though I do have one more stop... to hopefully enlist him in the possible case." "Very well, I'll still go there as planned, the warning's appreciated" Steel Chef said.

It was a couple days later and about everyone were enjoying themselves. "Whew Lune, you're amazing (So much for that saying that my figure is a swimmer's type)" Sakura said after her, Rio and Lune went on a massive swimming competition. "Wow that's definitely something, Aya" Sakura said. "Well Garnet help pick it out... and it's not as daring as Excellen's" Aya replied as she pointed to Excellen wearing something DoA: Extreme volley ball skimpy. "This is just what I needed..." Sakura muttered. Masaki was there when Lune asked him about her bathing suit. While Masaki was trying to say an answer, a man just done swimming walked up and said, "I personally thing it suits your tone athletic figure well" Before leaving. "You look nice" "How pathetic" The Man thought.

Meanwhile Shikimaru and Choji are bumming around checking out girls instead of clouds for once. (But still being too lazy to make any moves) While Naruto, after making a few sand Ramen stands, was just watching Hinata dance on the water. Though Neji ran though screaming about a dream about his head replacing a watermelon in a beach game, with Katina with a sledgehammer about to bash his head in. Sasuke was thinking about challenging Naruto, but thought better of it. "I'll let you have fun... but..." He thought as he walked away head filled with doubt. Jiraya on the other hand was trying his hand at peeping, though Trusnade caught him and flying he went.

The girls found Rai in his normal clothes reading. "Why aren't you wearing one?" Rio asked as two things happened: One blur got her away from there and the second smacked Rai viciously with a paper fan. "Rai you idiot! You HAVE to wear a swimsuit at the beach!" Krissy said after the assult. Rio was kinda surprised at the stranger doing the saving. "Just who is that man?" Lune asked, recognizing him from earlier. After the SRX team got called back Rio and Lune decided to walk back to the base when they were confronted by a mugger with a knife. "Now just-" Before that man appeared. "Now stop harassing them and just scram before I make you permamently regret it" He said. The Mugger said, "But I'm the one with a knife" as he lunged for the man, but he quickly and gracefully disarmed him and broke both arms and legs. The Man was putting on some glasses when Krissy came up and said, "Rei, don't tell me you killed him!" "Nope, but it'll be awhile before he thinks about any crimes." Rei said. During the whole scuffle everyone else gathered. It was quite a shock that Rei looked like that in a swimsuit. "So this is what Sakura feels like, is he really that skilled?" Sasuke thought, having a bit of muscle envy. "Must hate him, must hate him... can't, too hunky..." Sakura thought. "I think we should start getting ready ourselves" Rei said as everyone but him and Sasuke left. "If you want, I'll help train you... since at this rate you'll do something that will cause her to cry" Rei said. "Whatever" Sasuke said as he sulked off. "(Perhaps I cannot stop this event... I doubt that I'd have fared much better against him) It was a heroic thing you did, don't forget that." Rei replied.

During the trip to China, Sasuke was haunted by a thought "You will seek me out for power..." Orochimaru said. "Damn it... why can't I get that out of my head... I must kill him... but..."

Meanwhile while everyone else was talking in the ship, someone was in the Hanger. "What I'm about to do won't be understood at first..."

"Whoa that is cool, Ryusei!" Naruto said. "Hey where is Sasuke?" Ryusei asked. "He's been in his room, he's been there more since that incident" Sakura replied. "Something tells me it made him doubt himself... in the worse way." Ryusei said. "Brother would never be that vicious... what could his reason be for this..." Rai thought. As the alarm went off.

"What's Kusuha and her type 2?" Bullet asked. "It was Malfunctioning so it'll come out with the SRX team." Irm replied. "Take out all enemies in the urban sector." Kyosuke said. "Sasuke are you alright?" Sakura asked. "...Yes" Sasuke said. "Let's just get this over with!" Naruto said as they went out to clear out the enemies. They were finishing off the first group when a Flower and some human shaped ones appeared as well as the SRX team. "Careful, Ryusei" Latooni said. "Thanks, Latooni, Just wait until you see the R-series' secret!" Ryusei replied. These enemies didn't go down easy, though the AI behind them wasn't the best. As they were going through, Ingram suddenly called out "Ryu, Aya, Rai, assume formation OOC, now." As some talking went on, Naruto said, "This is going to be cool!" "I have a bad feeling, Naruto" Hinata said, since she really did have a feeling of something very bad happening. The OOC formation tried but didn't succeed. "Mmpf...Heh...I suppose this is it" As the R-gun he was piloting showed some sinister red eyes (Author's note: Hey that Divine Wars anime had some good ideas!) "This is the least I could do for you, Aya... I can give you a quick painless death!" Ingram said, and he shot the R-3 with the Doublemag pistol, Badly damaging it. "Aya!" "What the hell!" Ryusei and Rai said. "Ingram... you... doing that to someone that held you dear... BASTARD!" Sasuke said as a cursed aura overtook his mech as he lashed out with a Chidori, which Ingram evaded. "There's some power alright, but much too unrefined... insignificant to the fox demon vessel." Ingram added. "So you betrayed earth to fight for them?" Kyosuke asked. "There was no choice... I was working for them all along!" "What!? But you-" Ryusei was saying before Ingram cut him off "You're just samples to me, no emotional attachment what so ever... time to get- The Metal Destroyer mode been disabled... Aren't you the grand puppetmaster, Dr. Rei Kurohagane... providing both sides with mechs in the DC war... who to say that you're not a traitor as well" "Simple, I was just doing my part for Bian's vision... and I did tilt the deck more towards the EFA's side. I do apologize for anything that happened as a result, but as I see it, the end results are worth it. I might not be around, but I will be working in the EFA's interests" Rei said from an unknown location. As some fat heavier mechs appeared. "Sasuke are you alright?" Naruto asked. "Ingram..." Sasuke said still with that dark aura. "Sasuke! You're just going to get killed at that rate!" Kakashi said from his mech, and disabling Sasuke's and knocking him out, and added, "This isn't good at all..." "Let's see you struggle... and doctor... I must thank you for creating the perfect catalyst for the perfect weapon." Ingram said. The battle was very trying at the moment, with Rai and Ryusei off balance, and Ingram taking pot shots at his former teammates in addition to the amount of enemies. After they managed to get rid of those, another flower appeared, and it tried to ram the Hiryu. They tried to think of a maneuver, when a voice said "We'll take care of that" As the Kurogane appeared, "Ready Titantic Drill" Elzam said as his CO whom no one knew said "Foucs on that area, since that's a weak point of it" As the ship with the big drill struck it for quite considerable damage. "This is captain Elzam of the Kurogane backing you up." Leona and Rai had their reactions when another voice rang over. "Trust me, he's an ally, Naruto of all people should know that" Rei said from the black ship. "So you're the one who asked Elzam to help in the dessert!" Naruto said. "Now let's get to the task of showing Ingram the price of betrayal." Rei said. With the Kurogane's help it was just Ingram, who managed to fix the problem. "That is just like you, doctor to know the right people." Ingram said. "Such people are also the surest allies against hostile aliens... the best of the DC are also those who above all else want to defend the earth." Rei replied. As the various pilots took him on, he did say various remarks, including this, "When will you stop hiding, Dr. Kurohagane?" "That's for me to know and for you to be sleepless wondering about" Rei replied. Due to everyone's efforts the R-gun was critically damaged. "Well done... I'd have been truly disappointed if those that you favored died so easily... including the vessel, but now to pick up a couple of catalysts.." Ingram said as several aerogaters mechs surrounded Kusuha and Latooni's mechs as they made off. "Ingram... wait!" Ryusei said as they disappeared through the warp. "Doctor! Why didn't you do anything?" Kyosuke asked Rei. "I would have liked to, but I can only interfere to a limited degree... and 'neutralizing' him would have been strictly out of the question. But Aya should be alright, since I stopped him from doing serious damage." Rei replied. Naruto then spoke up, "Where's Kusuha and Latooni?" "Simple... they were the catalysts they spoke of (but I know Ingram has his eye on her now as the most potent one... why didn't he do so now...)" Rei said. "Ingram... I'll make sure I'm the one that kills you!" Ryusei said outloud. "Shall we get going now, Doctor?" Elzam asked. "Yeah... sorry we can't stay to help more, but when the time comes we'll return." Rei said as the Kurogane made off.

Ryusei and Bullet were about to get into a drag out fight before Hinata stopped it. "Stop it... neither of them would want this!" She said. "He's right, seems Hinata had to break something again. But save your energy for the enemy" Kyosuke said before leaving. The two apologized as Ryusei said, "Take care of her" and Bullet replied, "Good luck with Latooni".

"So he was the informant that Maier spoke of... and that's why perhaps he didn't do anything... because of the guilt he felt..." Neji said. "And it seems he's taken off to the background to further things... how troublesome" Shikimaru said. "He's been doing everything to help us out... but I believe him when he said he couldn't." Naruto said.

"How is Sasuke doing?" Sakura asked. "He's recovered, but mentally I'm not so sure... I think that betrayal had tipped the boat... not so much of him... but to Aya..." Kakashi said. "Sasuke... so you wouldn't do that to someone you cared about..." Sakura thought.

"Now the true battle begins"

Zechariah

Info: Human-shaped Aerogater units; while having heavier firepower and armor than previous models seen, isn't as agile, but facing these en masse can be daunting

Habakkuk

Info: Squatish mech that specializes in long range artillery with even heavier armor than the Eziekial.

On the next chapter of ONG:

Rei: It's the final chapter of the fic filled with many intense moments, battles, and stuff not seen in the games.

Omake 1: Rai cheering up Ryusei

"Latooni" Ryusei said angst filled. His state was so bad that not even a New Getter Robo figure could interest him. Rai, looking at him, in a moment of empathy (since he felt the same way after his sister in law died), thought, "I guess if not even super robot stuff helps... I have no choice" as he left... and came back in a Banana costume, and started signing "It's PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!" Sakura and Krissy were watching laughing... seeing Rai break his ice cold shell. "Shine would just LOVE this" Krissy thought as she taped it. "Thanks Rai, but that isn't going to do it" Ryusei said dejected.

Note: Inspiration? That Family Guy Episode... that and it'd be funny to see someone like Rai do that.

Omake 2: Katina's reactions to possible other pairings

ShinoHina: She wouldn't even bother hitting him, instead using RAID.

KibaHina: Cue beating

SasuHina: Trying her best to put him through a wall

NejiHina: Take the most painful horrific thing you can imagine... and multiply it by 9000. The eventual death would be a massive favor at that point.

Yes she's definitely Naruhina.

Omake 3: A cut aspect

Yeah I meant to have during a battle on the SRX route to have Sakura C Amp knuckle a Lion into space, which would appear again on the ATX route around the same time, slamming into a space ship. But the spacing and such didn't quite allow it, but still I'd have thought it would have been funny seeing a Lion fly smash into something.

Omake 4: Beware of Excellen's frustration

Note: This was inspired by a Excellen in boxer frame OGs vid

Excellen stopped Krissy from hitting him. "This is how you do it" As she began beating Rai with the paper fan "BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA, KYOSUKE YOU BAKA!" (in short she called him an idiot a bunch of times) After the dust cleared every guy was a good distance away from her. Where was Kyosuke? Playing cards at the base.

Omake 5: The secret to Ingram's hair

When Ingram revealed his true colors, Krissy said, "Hey! You got a fan behind you!" utterly disrupting the whole flow the battle, and causing everyone to sweat drop. "How else am I supposed to have my hair like this?" Ingram said.

Note: I didn't put this in the fic because it would mess up the dramatic timing

Sorry again for the delays, I'll try to do the future chapters sooner, but seriously this won't be a mere rehash of the end of the two routes...


	8. Holloween OmakeAuthor's note

ONG Holloween Omake/Author's note

Author's Note: I do dearly apologize for the delays but I am kinda busy with a few things... but I haven't forgotten about the fic... so for this holiday I'm making a special Omake to go along with this note. Do note about this omake: this isn't canon at all... so expect some interesting faces. That and I'll try to resume either Friday or Saturday.

"Hey Latooni, who are you supposed to be?" Ryusei, dressed up as Kamina from Gurren Lagann, asked. "My Name is Yuki Nagato. In about 30 seconds you will remark on how cute this is" Latooni said, dressed up as said character in her witch outfit. "Wow that is cute... I guess it's from that anime Dr. Kurohagane's been watching.." Ryusei replied. Heavy Clunking is heard... and out comes Rai in a metallic outfit with a ponytail. "Ryusei, where can I hide? Since that girlfriend of his forced me into this. She said I sounded similar to the character" He asked as he heard a sound and ran off. Things were about to be peaceful before Kusuha with a long light brown wig ran out in a red bunny outfit followed by Excellen with a short dark brown one with a yellow Ribbon. "Come on Kusuha, Bullet would just love it... I even went and dragged Kyosuke into this!" Excellen said before noticing Latooni. "Ah now we have all of the SOS!" Excellen said before she resumed the chase.

"This isn't easy doing dry brittish humor..." Bullet said with a Kyon-like wig. "It's not as hard as acting like that esper... just because Aya said a remark about my voice." Kyosuke said. Bullet then had a couple of anti-nosebleed pills because he had a feeling otherwise he'd die. "Good idea... I remember catching Dr. Kurohagane watching this series and during certain parts you'd pass out."

Aya meanwhile was busy thinking if she should get a costume or not. And she seen Masaki go outside wearing a strange bird skull, going after what appeared to be Shu dressed up as Mu La Flagga. And that, ladies and gentlemen is how Mu/Judas crack fics were born.

"Who are you supposed to be, Sakura with that brown wig?" Naruto, dressed like a certain soul reaper asked. "Naru from Love Hina. CUTE!" Sakura answered as she seen Hinata as Shinobu from the same series. Sasuke walked by as normal, and Naruto asked "you're not dressing up?" "This uniform is enough of costume" Sasuke said as he continued to impersonate Rai... though no one noticed the glove on his hand.

"Yeah that's a good fit for you Shino" Kiba said, dressed up as InuYasha to Shino who was dressed up like Auron from FFX. Krissy was there in a doggy-girl costume, playing with Akumaru. Choji walked by...dressed up as E.Honda. "Holloween is such a drag... Choji when he heard about trick or treating did that right away" Said Shikimaru following his buddy.

"Who's Matoko Itou?" Neji asked dressed up like a normal school boy. "Simple... Dr. Kurogane said he 's the scum of the earth... and someone no one feels sorry for Desu!" Katina said dressed up like a Rozen Maiden character. Russel then said "From what I heard on the internet that guy was deplorable... Minoru though was pretty awesome" "Ah that's why you're dressed up like that, Sebastian Desu!" Katina replied, using a joke from the same show.

Rei was preparing his costume when he was wonder what Sanger was going to dress up as... and he imagined Sanger in Fate's Barrier jacket... "AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Rei mentally screamed at the mental image.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WEARING MY COSTUME!?" Both Ingram and Villeta asked at the same time. They were both dressed up as Kratos... in joke that would be considered very bad by SRW Fans. Aya seen this and was inspired as she ran off giggling like a girl her age (20).

"I wonder if this is right..." Eita was saying while dressed up in a suit. "If you're going to dress up as me... you've got to have a confidence as strong as Z.O. Armor." Rei said walking by the room as he left, he added, "I wonder how that idea will go..."

"W-what!?" Tetsuya said as Daitetsu checked in on him. "Ah... I don't get youth today... back in my day... men didn't wear pink" As he walked back out.

"I'm surprised by what Dr. Kurohagane did when the name Flay was mentioned" Ryoto said dressed up as Kira "Jesus" Yamato. "He really seems to hate her... good thing I prefer a strong woman" Rio said, dressed like Chun Li. "But did he have to have to go on rant about killing her with Fire?" Ryoto replied. "Well she does seem like a pretty despicable sort... if I was in same verse..." Rio said as she did her impersonation of Chun Li's 100 kicks move.

Now it was the main party part complete with various cakes and such...as Elzam, in what appears to be a silly outfit (yet familiar to OG2 fans) "I hope everyone enjoys the food! And remember the name's Rätsel Feinschmecker!" He said. "Who the heck is he kidding?" everyone else thought.

Meanwhile Gilliam, in a black Gespenst costume, with a his helmet off, was talking with Elzam. "Yes he did have to take his daughter trick or treating" Elzam said about Kai.

The party went as well including Tenten as Wong in her china outfit in 00 talking with Neji who so far went by unscathed. "Yeah I know... don't worry I'm not like that cold fish Rai" Neji said, unware that the temperamental princess/Rai fangirl heard it. She was dressed up in red and white outfit, with a side ponytail with stick wings of crystals on the back. (Very familiar to Touhou fans... especially those hooked on her theme song) And in fitting for the character she was... she snapped and pummeled Neji badly for badmouthing her Raidese-sama. Katina seen that and said "Too bad that anime didn't have more of this... since I'd have actually watched that for once Desu."

"Wow... Villeta, that's a great Kratty-ko!" Krissy said to her. "Thanks... though it seems someone else used the same idea." Villeta said kinda coldly.

"Ah this is great, right Eita? Now now Eita you've got to be confident if you want to pull off that costume.. I'm sure Eun will swoon so bad... she'll let you carry her into the bed..." Irm remarked, still himself. "Why aren't you dressed up?" Eita asked. "Simple; I don't want to mess up my hairdo... and it takes time out of checking out the girls in various costumes... and I heard Excellen doing a Haruhi-themed thing." Right then when Ryusei took to the stage and started.

"Alright coming up soon is Excellen and the bulk of team ATX doing a famous dance known to most of the fics fans!" Ryusei said striking a Kamina-ish pose. As Excellen, Kusuha, Kyosuke, Bullet, and Latooni doing the Haruhi Dance (Hare Hare Yukai) All to pretty good effect, almost scary to many who were familiar with the show. At least until Masaki came running by with a Lune dressed up as Yuki from the last blade came by. Then Sanger came dropping in dressed up as Musashi from the same game... with one oversized sword as opposed to two normal ones. And at this rate no one was surprised when Aya as Raine chased after Ingram who was Kratos.

"Wow... the captain is certainly Moe!" Excellen said. "Wow! My friend would love this" Krissy said as she took pictures of the couple. Yes Lefina was dressed up like Seles from Tales of Symphonia and Tetsuya was Zelos.

"Where's Rei-sensei?" Naruto asked as Rei stepped out of the shadows as Aoshi Shinomori. "What? I prefer a dramatic entrance. Then again it's not easy for such a divinely talented guy" Rei said as if it was nothing. "But you even got blue contact lenses... but why did you keep the glasses?" Eita asked. "Simple, Aoshi'd be cooler with glasses!" Rei answered as he added to Naruto, "Nice job... but you're way too interested in girls to pull that off well" making a sharp joke about Ichigo.

The party then went as well as such an insane thing can go. And as someone watching a boat go by…. One thing was said: "Nice Boat"

Reference table

A) Costume list:

Ryusei as Kamina (Gurren Lagann); SR, nuff said.

Latooni as Yuki Nagato (Haruhi); both quiet yet very cute types.

Rai as Zero (Mega man series); same Seiyu.

Excellen as Haruhi Suzumiya (Mainly due to the fact they're both quasi-bi)

Kusuha as Mikuru Ashina (Curvy and some Moe Potiental)

Bullet as Kyon; same VA again.

Shu as Mu La Flagga (Gundam Seed) Seiyu joke again

Masaki as Judas/Leon from the Tales of Destiny games; Seiyu joke

Katina as herself Rozen Maiden style (Not a specific character, but her in a red dress and saying Desu); That alone is nuff said.

Russel as Minoru Shirashi from Lucky Star (they're alike in certain ways… Minoru is also nicknamed Sebastian)

Neji as Matoko from school days (Both end up getting rightfully beaten)

Naruto as Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) similar Hair.

Hinata as Shinobu (similar hair and cuteness)

Sasuke as Rai (though it's hard to notice)

Sakura as Naru from Love Hina (both prone to powerful punches and bad tempers)

Tenten as Wong from Gundam 00 (excuse to make such a reference mainly and she'd figure it'd get Neji's attention)

Shine as Flandre Scarlet from Touhou (Also a reference I felt like using)

Eita as Rei Kurohagane (though he struggles with the performance)

Choji as E. Honda from Street Fighter (both strong chubby guys)

Rio as Chun Li from Street Fighter (strong females who fight for justice)

Ryoto as Kira Yamato (nuff said since they're much alike)

Kiba as InuYasha; both dog based with bad tempers.

Elzam as Ratsel; insanely shameless OG2 joke.

Sanger as Musashi (last blade); He's a sword nut.

Lune as Yuki from the same game (just a matter of being blondes with a blue headband)

Ingram as Kratos From ToS (The reasons should be obvious)

Aya as Raine from ToS (Raine's said to be fond of Kratos… so this is the natual conclusion)

Villeta as Krat-ko (female Kratos); reason? If you know the truth it makes sense.

Lefina as Seles from ToS; she could easily double as her mainly.

Tetsuya as Zelos; a slight nod for a ToS relationship and a major one of L/T.

Gilliam as himself from an older SRW-ish game where he indeed wore such an outfit. (A gespenst-ish battle armor.)

Krissy as a doggy girl; it'd be a cute thing

Rei as Aoshi Shinomori; both are cool badass ninja types.

B) Other references

- Yes Aya is a Yaoi fangirl and the whole chase gave her the twisted idea.

- Shine snapping is more in character for Flandre (who's kinda psycho)

- The remarks about Flay were a reference to my intense hatred of her. I know it's irrational, but she just inspires massive hate.

-The whole Sanger as Fate causing Rei to scream was based on a Youtube video I favorited (Search for the channel ReiKusanagi and go to favorites and find a SEED destiny vid) where Shinn does one hell of a scream. Trust me such a tight spandexish outfit goes well on an attractive loli or adult, but not on a guy.

- Again I repeat, this is not Canon.

-Things you wouldn't know: First Shine and Flan-chan would have a bunny doll due to A) Rai being akin to a bunny in my gf's opinion and B) Flan-chan would have as a pet that psycho rabbit from Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

-Things you'd have figured: Lee's costume is Gai-sensei…. Just like the other 364 days of the year!


	9. Chapter 7: The Grand Finale

Super Robot Taisen: Original Naruto Generation

Super Robot Taisen Original Naruto Generation

By Duran the Warrior

Disclaimer: I do not own either series, for one I wouldn't had Divine wars end on such a ridiculous note, and I would so make Naruto have NaruHina... Believe it.

Note to my few fans: I'm terribly sorry about the delay; but I've been busy with many things such as work. But realizing this; I might put ONG2 on hold for a time... or just warn you folks that updates won't come as often. But I do plan on more winging the dialogue and such in ONG2.

Chapter 7: The Grand Finale chapter (don't worry it's not like Divine wars; abrupt and silly)

It was not a good time... with people getting snatched and Ingram betraying Earth. The scientists were talking when Rob noticed something, "Even with Dr. Kurohagane's sabotage, he could have easily taken out the R-3" As they went into Cataysts and such.

"What!? My Gespenst been modified!?" Katina said shocked. "Yes it seems that Dr. Kurogane had some parts flow in earlier... and applied them... he calls it the Gespenst Mk II D" A mechanic said. "What the hell does D stand for?" Katina asked. "Desu". Answer the mechanic as Katina kinda grinned... since she was familiar with Rozen Maiden... and she looked forward to what new weapons got slapped on it.

Meanwhile Sakura and Sasuke were talking, when Sasuke brought something up. "I can't be here any longer... I must gain more power..." Sasuke said. "If that's case I'll go with you! I couldn't just let you go-" Sakura said before Sasuke gently knocked her out. "Thanks... but it's much safer for you to stay here... perhaps one day I'll come back... after I kill him. (Naruto... don't get in my way... same goes three fold, Dr. Kurohagane!)" Sasuke said as he walked away after laying her down on a bench using his SRX uniform as a pillow, since he was back in his old clothes.

Meanwhile Excellen, Lune, Radha, were talking to Aya. "I had a bad dream about Ingram shooting me" Aya said. "Bad news... that was no dream. He did shoot you and he betrayed us all. He went as so far as to snatch Kusuha and Latooni. We don't have time for any cheering up... the only thing you can do is to go and tell him how you feel face to face!" Excellen said bluntly, as Radha suggested Yoga... her and Lune made a quick retreat.

"What!? Sasuke left!?" Naruto said as he read the note Sasuke made. "Don't worry she's alright... not even a bruise..." Hinata said. "Isn't that just something... seems he still went along after all. We'll try to see where he went after we deal with the Aerogaters. (And we don't know where that snake is...)" Kakashi said. As the Alarm went off.

Some aerogaters appear as the units dispatched. "I can't believe that... (but he was so nice... so not all the progess's been lost)" Sakura said. "Wow you got promoted, great to hear" Naruto said. "Bullet, Ryusei, I know how you feel, but try to stay focused." Kyosuke added. The battle proceeded decently enough; though the enemies were more interested in them than the nameless grunts. "This is what he meant by samples... but for what?" Kyosuke thought. Meanwhile Bullet finally tried out the Shisiho blade that arrived recently... and despite being a metal sword... it cut through things pretty easily. Then some spiders appeared. As there was some talk about Ingram giving them an upper hand. As the battle continued even more units appeared with a more advanced version of the Zacheih. There was some talk including a feeling of no one being in it, and the possible specs, when news of an ally appearing. A black Gespenst appeared "That old thing?" Naruto asked as Irm answered, "With a skilled pilot and the proper tuning this can easily keep up with the newest models. This prototype among a few others had unlimited budgets." "This is Gilliam Yager here, I'll be backing you up. That and Dr. Kurohagane made a strong point of aiding you. As far as his location, I can't tell you that." There was some introduction to the mysterious Yagermeister "Please, don't use that awful nickname" Gilliam said through the 4th wall. Then they resumed battle as Katina rushed forward, as she said "Activating Code: DESU" as her Gespenst did a combo of Jet Magnums once the main mech was stunned... rushed at it with a oversized pair of scissors. "DESU MOTHERFU-" She said as her radio acted up. "What the hell was that!?" Garnet asked. "Oh it seems that doctor decided to modify my Gespenst... so far I like them... " Katina answered as the Gigan blocked an attack. "That style... no way... it can't be (the Colonel...)" Gilliam said. As the fighting continued it was just them and the unusual mech... while it lacked a barrier, it certainly held up quite well under attacks, but they eventfully drove it off with quite considerable damage, but the pilot of that mech said nothing.

There was a meeting in which that the moves seem to match a Kar-Wai Lau and such. But the two old Agressors met up and talked some. "Yeah I'm thinking about seeing a transfer here... just to show those aliens who's boss" Kai said. "I wouldn't worry about our old comrades... since a good ally is with them. (So Dr. Kurohagane... this might mean soon you'll be out of hiding...)" Gilliam said.

Meanwhile there was shipment of various new weapons items... including a Graviton cannon.. which went perfectly with the Huckbein 009.

Gespenst Mk II D (desu)

Info: A customization of Katina's red Gespenst by Dr. Kurohagane before he left... it went unnoticed until now since she was busy using the R-gun... but seeing how she likes the increased offensive ability including use of the LM-Scissors, I doubt she'd be quick to use anything else.

Gespenst R

Info: One of the orginal PT's ever made... compared to the Mk II R, this has more exotic weapons, and higher specs. To assume this was a mere Gespenst painted black would do it a serious injustice.

Ezekial-Rawean

Info: Galium's mech customized with thicker armor, but not much compared to the other two models.

Galium

Info: Unknown... but he seems to fight like Kar-Wai Lau.

Kar-Wai Lau

Info: Original leader of the aggressors, disappeared while testing out the Gespenst S.

Back at the base, there's talk about the SRX team being under investigation... and how they'd have to be under room arrest for the time being. "That sucks" Naruto said as he thought about things when he seen Kyosuke, Bullet and Excellen reading to go out. "I'm going out as well... I can't stand sitting around here." Naruto said. "What about your cute girlfriend?" Excellen asked. "She's doing a bit of catching up with some of her teammates... and she's more patient than I could hope to be." Naruto answered back as they left.

Meanwhile the others were preparing for any other things when an alarm sounded off about Aerogaters attacking a City. "I'm going... I want to help out" Hinata said as she joined in. "Thanks... (Ingram...you'll pay for this) too bad I can't do anything" "Dere's a report about the Wildrauptor!?" Giado said. "Damn it... I wish I could go out..." "Are you Ryusei Date? If so you can be free on one condition." A soldier acting as a messenger said. "What is the condition?" Ryusei asked. "Simple... you use the TetsuMusha that Dr. Kurohagane left here... and here's a note" The Man said before he left. "Sorry to hear what happened... but I seen this coming and left this here. It's akin to a TS spec wise, but controls like a normal PT. I also rigged a version of the C amp... perhaps you could muster an attack with it... but please don't overload it. The equipment is highly akin to R-1's, as for the knife, I've uploaded the designer's attack data on to it... so it'll be much more effective. Good luck getting Latooni back, Signed Dr. Rei Kurohagane. P.S. Do tell me how it stands against R-1." Ryusei read the letter. Rai overheard the bit and asked, "You got let out due to some of the Doctor's stuff." Before resuming a bit of sulking.

When Ryusei looked at it, "Wow... it's pretty cool for a PT... and I got down all the instructions... Agile armor... It'll be nice being able to cover extra ground." As he got in it.

Note: Now the next two parts will cover the battles ahead for both groups... ladies and gentlemen... and you too, fanboys and fangirls, this is where things get a good deal more interesting.

ATX route. ("Vanished Knight")

"Calm down bullet, at this rate, even a gun could beat you... when I first met Master Rishu, even a gun felt insufficient." Kyosuke said as Bullet started to say something but Naruto cut him off. "Knock it off, Bullet, you're not going to save her like that... you do that by finding Ingram, or whoever's holding her, kicking his ass, and then saving her" When Bullet got a feeling when a bunch of mechs and the Type 2 appeared. Kusuha didn't quite seem like her normal self though. "Whew, I called for whatever backup's available" Excellen added. "I got it, don't thrash the mech... well Bullet, I'll help clear the way then!" Naruto said as they went after those mechs... taking them out was easy... though it was hard moderating the damage as not to destroy the Super Robot... Naruto stuck with taking down the last few enemies instead. (Yes control is still a weakpoint) "(I wish Hinata was here... well I'll apologize once I get back if she's mad)" Naruto thought. It seemed disabled and Bullet was headed over when it did one last attack. Excellen quickly blocked the attack, taking disabling damage in the process. "Now do something about Kusuha... I'll scold you later" Excellen said, when a bunch more enemy mechs appeared. "Stupid puppet... now die!" the pilot of the mech, Gaza said before proceeding to blow it up... but before they could worry about Kusuha, the mech had some of them surround Excellen and made off with her. "Now take down the rest of the enemy" Kyosuke ordered. "But what about Big sis/lt. Excellen!?" Both Naruto and Bullet asked. "That's our top priority... same with seeing to Kusuha (But Ingram... you've made a terrible mistake) at least until back up arrives." Kyosuke said as Naruto felt considerable killing intent from Kyosuke. "Right, the sooner we can take them out, the sooner we can get to saving them!" Naruto said as he rushed forward along with Kyosuke. Shortly after wards the Hiryu arrived with Katina's team, Lune, and Irm. "What you're-" Lune said as Irm cut her off "Let it go, he's doing his job as leader. (but boy do I feel sorry for Ingram when Kyosuke runs into him.)" as they joined in. "There would be more, but another attack is occurring... and this is all the man power we had to spare" Lefina said. The battle was fierce... more so with Kyosuke leaving a small trail of scraps all the way to the lead mech. "You mean Hinata's with them?" Naruto asked. "Yes... she felt she had to go and help Ryusei... I do hope she's alright" Neji said uncharacteristically concerned. "Damn straight, Hyuuga, don't you forget you still owe me a coat of paint!" Katina added causing a whimper from Neji. The rest of the battle went well as Gaza's mech ran off, and there was good news and bad news. Good: Kusuha is alright and the Grungust is repairable... bad? No sign of Excellen.

Ezekial Adom

Info: An enhanced version of Galium's mech, but with extra armor and a G Territory barrier.

Gaza

Info: An Aerogater soldier... not much is known about him at the moment, but he does seem familiar...

A bit later at that battlefield, "Damn it I was too late" "I wouldn't worry about it... but we should see about that other battle... since I'm more worried about that." "Yes... since I suspect that Ingram's hoping to harness that power for his own causes" "That wouldn't be so bad if not for the risk of such power tearing this world asunder... to say the least." (Note I didn't say the names on purpose... but they're allies)

"Don't blame yourself... things happened as they were meant to... just go and see Kusuha... that is what she'd insist on (Hang in there, Excellen)" Kyosuke said to Bullet as he went on his way. Naruto was waiting for news from the other battle. "He's right worry... what if Ingram has plans for her..." Kyosuke thought.

SRX battle ("Strings undone")

Ryusei, Hinata, and what others weren't on standby deployed. But there was a big surprise for them when they got there... leading them was no other than Ingram "So Ryusei... the doctor was nice enough to give you that...I wonder if it'll cut any muster." Ingram said menacingly. "Shut up, Ingram, I'll make you pay for what you did!" Ryusei responded angrily. "Well... we'll see about that" Ingram responded. The battle was rather normal with Ingram choosing not to really fight. As the battle progressed, another group... with it a certain familiar flying mech. "Destroy main target... Date, Ryusei..." Said the mind controlled Latooni. "Dat Bastard... he's enjoying it" Giado said. "Now to see you struggle... (Come on, Dr. Kurohagane... when will you stop hiding..)" Ingram added. "That's very sick doing that to her! You're getting up there with Shu!" Masaki added. "Ryusei, you handle the rescue while we take care of the enemy forces" Daitetsu said. "Right," as they did that, Ryusei tried to talk to her, even taking an attack point blank. "Latooni, please wake up!" he said with tears in his eyes. "Ryusei... run..." as she did a duplicate of a move he did in the past, firing various missles and her beam cannon. "Crap! I can't block that... the ex armor's basically trashed," When something blocked the attack: Hinata's mech, "I won't let this happen! (I know what that must feel like...)" Despite the C amp field, her mech took extensive damage. "Way to go, Hinata, I'd like to see your cousin see that now!" Kiba said, when a bunch of Zechiahs appeared around her. "You wanted that girl back... I'm just taking this one... finally the perfect Catalyst... for the perfect weapon. Have a nice day, Ryusei" Ingram said as his forces pulled out. "Damn it! What am I going to tell him now. (And I didn't get a chance to kick Ingram's ass...)" Ryusei said.

IW-1 (EXAgl); TetsuMusha Agile armor

Info: A more normal cousin to the TetsuShinobi that has controls more like a PT's. It can be fitted with various armors to enhance its performance, called EX Armors (Enhancing eXternal Armor).

The Agile armor is more for flight and mobility, so as a result the acual armor added isn't much. As far as extra weapons, mainly a mid range beam rifle

"He seemed to take that well..." Ryusei said as he was on his way to Latooni's room where she was resting, when he heard something happen in the training room. "Ingram, you are digging your own grave... it's all a matter of who kills you first." He thought.

Meanwhile there's some other reactions to the news, "That bastard... playing around with us like that, I'll shove those scissors so far up his ass, he'll be tasting them" Katina said in the hangar as Russel and Neji kept their distance.

"Yeah it's just nuts what happened... first Excellen, then Hinata..." Bullet was talking with Kusuha about what happened after she saw through his lie. "It sounded like a bad trade..." Kusuha said. "I found out that Ingram was at the other battle... just taunting us... not even bothering to fight!" Bullet added.

"Well... that certainly took a beating... even a single bullet would have destroyed it" Irm remarked to Rai. "I wouldn't say it's due to it being weak... from what I heard it took some hard attacks point blank in the process of saving Latooni" Rai replied. "That reminds me I seen another set of armor for that mech... that's much heavier... but the weapons seem more for taking on a fortress than a fight." Irm said as Rai mentioned "Heavy Assault Armor... that was the name of it... I think that would be the name for it. I think the other one was choosen since it was closer to R-1's specs." "They're done questioning us... and the only reason Ryusei was let go was due to Dr. Kurohagane's influence and word that Ryusei wasn't a spy." Rai said. "Of course not... he couldn't be a spy... though Dr. Kurohagane though... he could spy very well... but I don't think he's one." Irm said. "Why is that?" Rai asked. "Simple... I get the impression that he's hiding something... and that if he wanted to sabotage a side seriously... we'd have been in really sorry shape then. I may be a flirt... but he's no mere advisor... (even Ring's hiding something about him)" Irm answered.

Heavy Assault Armor

Info: An EX armor for the TetsuMusha, it's been seen and mentioned at Mao Industries. Unlike the Agile Armor, it empathizes armor and firepower while maintaining some mobility. As a end result not much speed is lost while greatly enhancing armor and firepower, which includes a plasma shotgun, buster sword (Large alloy sword), and a shoulder mounted Vulcan. Some wonder what kind of Pilot would require such a thing, since it's ill suited for most pilots, only those who rely on their guts.

"Is she going to be alright?" Ryusei asked concerned. "Yes... it seems to be fading... though she will be out of action for a couple of days" Radha said. "I'll watch over her" Ryusei said as Radha left.

"So you and Lune are going out to draw out Ingram?" Naruto asked? "Yeah... I'd have preferred it to be alone but people tend to think I get that lost" Masaki replied. "That's only because only you'd get lost on a guided tour!" Krissy said walking in. As a massive squeal broke out as they rushed to the scene.

Rai stood outside shaking his head while Sakura and Aya would looking in as Ryusei finished kissing Latooni. "Wow... you were..." Latooni muttered. "Sorry... but I just so worried..." Ryusei said nervously. "It's about time, Mon..." Giado said. "It's no problem, Ryusei" Latooni quietly said blushing. Meanwhile in the Hangar.

"So Kai's at wake Island... and to think we got this old mech on insistence of Dr. Kurohagane" Irm remarked. "How can something from Mao's old gespenst stores be this useful?" Rob kinda inquired. "There's only one mech that fits such a bill... the Mk II S... it may look like a normal Gespenst... but it's definitely more akin to a Grungust.. and let's see... "Mk II S Kai?" I hope Ring isn't going blame me for Dr. Kurohagane modifying classic mechs." Irm remarked.

Now we see how they're doing. Kai's mech was quite trashed. "Well... this complicates things further." Ingram remarked in his R-gun. As he called a bunch of dummy Gespenst... as a black ship, a Grungust, and the SSX-0 appeared. "Well... still hiding I see" Ingram added. "Weren't you the hasty one, Ingram... I'm aware of your actions... and you crossed that line, I'll come out soon enough" ?? said. "What the heck's going on here?" Kai asked. "We're here to handle the R-gun clone, and it's advised that you two clear out the grunts" Elzam said. "Wait... I recognize that voice..." Lune said to ??. "Now now... let's not say anything too soon now!" The unknown pilot replied. As the fighting occurred the grunts even slightly enhanced fell easily enough and soon after the battleships arrived. But at that point Ingram retreated as a Black Gespenst Appeared. "The Gepesnt S..." Irm remarked. "You should pursue Ingram... we'll hold things up here, he was headed towards the desert, and drop off that package... Kai'll be needing it" ?? said. And as it dropped it revealed what appeared to be a green Gespenst. ?? then said, "That's the Gespenst Mk II S Kai, with a few new customizations to better suit it." As Kai transferred and the others left. "Right... I think we can handle it." Kai remarked. "Yeah... this should be a decent handicap... facing something based on the leader of the Agressors; though it's tougher than even the original, so don't take it lightly" ?? remarked. Even with the Mk II SK's attacks, the S was quite a tough foe. But eventfully the 5 were able to drive it off. "So... considering..." Kai was trying to find out the specifics. "Actually you were transferred to the Hagane/Hiryu Kai group... by the same person who customized the suit and who arranged to transfer it here." Gilliam answered. "What will our plan be?" Elzam asked ??. "We stay undercover for the time being... we still need to plan... but Sanger, you can go ahead and join them. I know you're worried about Excellen, but check your communicator, since I'll send details of the worse case plan" The Pilot Answered. "Ah... you seriously think that is Ingram's goal?" Gilliam asked. "I do believe so... since 'he' could easily muster enough power to easily defeat any enemy at least.. I suspect our foe was your leader... but I could be wrong... you should take this data back and check." The Pilot said.

Meanwhile with the battle with Ingram

"There you are... I hope you certainly will bring a better fight this time." Ingram remarked as a bunch of enemy units appear. "Ingram! I won't let you get away with hurting Latooni!" Ryusei said. "His TK level is rising..." Aya remarked feeling the pressure. "A repeat of that incident. Though it couldn't happen to a more deserving person" Rai thought. "(Let's see how his anger does) It's good that you have some focus now, Ryusei" Ingram remarked as the battle started. Ryusei was easily bashing through what few enemy units came in their way, on his way to Ingram. "Ingram, what did you do with Hinata!?" Naruto asked. "She's unharmed... survive and you'll find out... after all it wouldn't do for the perfect weapon to die before it's ready. Focus your rage on me... give in to-" Ingram said as Ryusei started pummeling the R-gun clone with rapid T-link Knuckles. Despite the advanced materials used in the clone's construction... Ryusei's wrath was too much, and before long the R-gun was beaten. "Nendo Hyaku-bakusai ken!" Ryusei remarked akin to a certain anime. "Well done Ryusei... but you'd be foolish to think that you've truly beaten me." Ingram said as some more enemies appeared as the wreckage started to change shape into something that looked quite alien. "Behold the R-gun Rivale" He added as he readied an attack against Ryusei. "Axion buster... DEADO ENDO SHOOTO!" The attack hit dead on... but luckily The R-1 held against it... but was badly damaged. "RYUSEI!" Latooni screamed from the ship... and when Ingram was about to ready another attack. A flying knuckle hit him. "Ah Sanger Zombolt... I see he's once again tipping things." Ingram added as something occurred. "The Uranus system!? That's on it." Radha remarked as Rai said, "It's requesting OOC." "Right, but only one crash is such a jinx of a name... I think Ryusei's name for it would be better." Aya said. "Alright, Let's go, Variable formation!" "Whoa... cool" Naruto remarked at the combination. "So this is the secret..." Ryoto added. "Alright we're only going 3 minutes max. Aya if you feel any discomfort, we'll disengage." Rai said. "I'm fine. Let's beat him!" The battle was more even at this point, since Kai and Gilliam were aiding in the clean up... even the R-gun Rivale was nearly beaten when SRX separated, giving him a chance to run away.

R-gun Rivale

Info: A mutated version of the R-gun using Aerogater technology. It has considerable regenerative properties on top of a warp field. Truly a fierce mech.

SRX

Info: The combination of the R-series into a Telekenesis powered Super robot. It is actually a prototype, so certain aspects will be refined in time. Quite powerful but limited by various factors.

As far as "Dead End Shoot" goes? Well I do like the way it's said in the games and such... and I do plan on parodying it.

"This isn't good... the parts are fried at the moment. There won't be any more combinations for the near future." Rob said. "But I thought it was designed for such things" Irm added. "Well that was the plan, but the actual results were more than predicted." Rob added when Gilliam spoke up. "I wouldn't count that out." Ryusei, hearing this said, "I'm not worried, We're doing pretty good now... though it would be sweet if it could get to working again."

"Boss... it's nice to have you on board! He even took Hinata!" Naruto said to Sanger. "What's what was meant by the line being crossed. Still..." He replied when, Kyosuke, seeing the uncertainity, Punched him. "Whoa!" Naruto said as Sanger responded, "Wow I felt that..." "Be the sword that cleaves evil, that's the Sanger we need!" Kyosuke added. "Right." Sanger said.

Some time later, a report rang out about some heavy resistance at a point, involving the Rivale and a white mech. "Don't worry, you won't be handling this by yourselves" Daitetsu told Kyosuke. "Excellen..." Kyosuke thought as he boarded.

"Where are they!? There's just a bunch of grunts" Naruto asked. "Calm down Naruto, it wouldn't do us any good to lose our heads and waste energy against them" Kyosuke said seemingly calm. "Mon... how can he be so calm at a time like this?" Giado asked. "He's not... I can tell... he's pissed off... I mean seriously pissed off. Ingram might have messed with the wrong guy." Ryusei replied. Soon after that, Ingram, The Wiess ritter and some more grunts in a shield formation appeared. "I'd just give up, Kyosuke... Excellen loves me now... isn't that right?" Ingram said. "...Yes... Ingram is the only one for me" Excellen said brainwashed. Everyone was easily appalled when Kyosuke took off... on quite a rampage. "Come on, we need to help!" Naruto said as he took off. But Kyosuke's wrath was truly something else... since no matter what grunt go in the way... it was quickly scrapped. "I wonder if the reason why it's called "old iron or scrap iron" wasn't because it was scrap... but because it makes scraps out of its enemies" Rai wondered. As Kyosuke neared , the Wiess got in the way. "Excellen... I'll snap you out of this by force!" Kyosuke said as he attacked it while being careful not to destroy it... "Kyosuke is that you? Everyone I'm sorry about all of this" Excellen said, seemingly back to normal. "Guess I have no choice..." Kyosuke said, "HEY! I was kidding! The only person that should be sorry is Ingram, for manipulating the hearts of poor innocent maidens!" Excellen said, angry for once. "Innocent? Her?" Rai thought. "Where's little sis? Isn't... Oh no you didn't take her, Ingram! I'm going to shove this rifle righ-" Excellen added before Kyosuke cut her off. "You shouldn't waste words on him. Ready for the Rampage Ghost?" Kyosuke said. "Yeah!" Excellen said as they did that, considerably damaging the Rivale... and as Ingram seen the others closing in. "Alright... you win this time, Kyosuke... but the best is for last. See you at the deadline." He said as he retreated. "Come on, let's go after him!" Naruto said as Kyosuke added, "No, while he might have been on the run, we should return to base for repairs and resupplying."

"I've noticed something about Ingram... how he remarked on the perfect weapon... and catalyst... What does Hinata have to do with that?" Neji asked in the meeting room. "Don't know... but I have a feeling it pertains to Naruto... same reason behind his actions, but I do not know what about Naruto would make a perfect weapon..." Kyosuke said. "I might have a few theories... but I won't state them until I get a chance to talk with Dr. Kurohagane again... since he knows the most about Naruto and the others" Gilliam said. "Well, once we get her back, we'll have a great big party, no questions!" Excellen said as she left. "Whoa... I never seen her so angry before" Bullet added. "Perhaps her anger might be the worse of us all" Kyosuke remarked, half joking.

"Krissy... there's something that's been bugging me... what is Dr. Kurohagane's secret... how come he knows seemingly everyone that's worth knowing." Rai asked. "I never asked what exactly he does when he works... he usually does this thing while I'm in school. But I guess we'll find out together... don't forget to call Shine... OR ELSE!" Krissy said with a scary tone.

There was soon a distress message from Mao industries, as the ships hurried there. Seems Masaki went chasing after Shu again... but it was close enough for him to get back... though he'd most likely have to stand straight again. It was just mainly grunts; a great deal of them. "So that's the 008L..." Ryoto thought. Clearing through the grunts was easy enough when some more and the Gespenst S appeared... and quickly a blast hit it. It was the R-gun. "Wasn't it destroyed?" Ryusei asked. "The remaining parts were gathered up and sent here so it could be rebuilt" The pilot said. "Ah sister! It's nice to see you back again! A lot as happened." Excellen said. "I know, I was filled in on the overall situation by Dr. Kurohagane." Soon after Masaki and Lune appeared. "Okay okay I know I got in over my head... but just as things got too bad, the SSX and those sand ninja appeared to fight them. And the pilot said to hurry here... but he sounds familiar." Masaki said. Clearing the rest was now rather easy... even the Gespenst S wasn't too much with the addition firepower of the R-gun and the 008L as it was driven off.

Irm went to check on the pilot of the 008L, which turned out to be Ring. As Rob and co looked it over... seeing how it operated well despite the infamous incident which had it sealed away.

"It's almost time... it'll be then we'll see Ingram again and resolve the matter. But what is he planning to do with my cousin?" Neji asked in a mini-meeting. "I have a feeling... but I can't say more. (He's trying to use THAT; that's much more dangerous than even that huckbein)" Kakashi said.

There was talk about what the Operation SRW meant.. Excellen suggested "Sexy Romance Weapon?" Ryusei suggested "Super Robot Wars?", which every dismissed but a few... since frankly he was right about Bian being a super robot fan. Also there was the matter of who would pilot the Huckbein 008L that Ring lended them. She herself still had things to do at her company. Everyone thought it was going to be Bullet or Ryoto (both of them being previous Huckbein pilots. That as until Rio spoke up about wanting to Pilot it. Kyosuke argeeed to it, seeing that most of the other candiates were in good mechs themselves.

They went out with some battleships as some nukes were launched...but the lack of reaction was noticed and the cause was evident when Ingram appeared with the nukes... aimed towards the battleships. "Ingram; where is she!?" Naruto yelled. "You'll see if you deal with these" Ingram replied. It took a lot of careful aiming to disarm them. "Well done... I'd expect no less." Ingram said. "Stay Back, and let us deal with this." Kyosuke suggested to the other battleships as they retreated from the current area. As Gaza's Ezekiel and what appeared to be Hinata's mech appeared. "Say your goodbyes now" Ingram added. Everyone wondered what happened when the Adom went and blasted it as everyone heard "Goodbye..." This was ultimately the last straw... when a massive burst of power came from Naruto's mech as it changed shape some. It then rushed towards Gaza's mech, who tried shooting it... but the shots deflected off its barrier... now so strong it could easily deflect such an attack. When Naruto reached the Adom... he literally tore it apart. Everyone was in shock... when Ingram decided to speak up. "Oh... you weren't aware of Naruto's secret? That he has perhaps one of the most destructive beings in him. I wonder why the older ninja and Kurohagane never said a thing..." Ingram said while smirking. Everyone was in shock... when a voice rang out "Why didn't I? I was bound by a law... still that doesn't changed the fact of who he is. It doesn't make him any better or worse than what some of you thought of him before... and if you think about it... everything is clear knowing this. And anways Ingram... I told you if you crossed that line, I'd make you pay myself" As the SSX-0 blind sided the R-gun Rivale, doing decent damage. "Well done... Dr. Kurohagane... does this mean you've stopped hiding" Ingram said. "Yeah it does... and everyone else don't assume the worse... I have Elzam looking for her as we speak" Rei said. "But but..." Excellen tried to say before Gilliam added, "You think that was a fake then? From what I've noticed... you may be on to something... but what to do about Naruto? He's currently too much for both sides" "Oh I've called in a few favors... though it's first time I had to get on my knees and beg someone." Rei said. "You begging? Who could-" Rai said as the Granzon appeared. "That would be me... don't get any ideas... I'll be on my way after this is resolved. And Masaki, I'd suggest sticking around... I seen how you almost got you and Bian's daughter killed running after a fake." Shu said. "Alright the plan is I'll fend Ingram off... as you guys try to buy time for Elzam to find her... once he gets her here, we'll try to get her in talking range and try to snap him out of it. Should that fail, focus all of our firepower and destroy his mech. But I do not want it to come to that... nor do I think it 'll ever do." Rei said. "That should be easy... since he's too busy tearing through the Aerogater ranks... and he might go after Ingram" Kyosuke replied. "Yeah as long as we don't do anything stupid, we should be okay" Rei said. "No wonder he beat Sasuke so easily... he wasn't just some doctor." Sakura thought.

It wasn't long before Elzam did that. Though Naruto reacted voliently. "He thinks that's a fake... Hey Tasuku, does the Gigan have all the armor and G-Territory equipped like I sent?" Rei asked. "Yeah... is this why you sent them? So I'd have to block that!?" Tasuku asked. "Yes... but there's nothing else fit enough for such a task. And I'll owe you; how does that sound?" Rei replied. The move went as planned, though it was definitely thrashed. "Ouch... that smarts... " Tasuku said. "Whew... I wasn't so sure if it was going to work... it was bet worthy of those two" Rei thought. "Naruto, I know the truth and it doesn't matter! It explains everything yet it doesn't change the-" Hinata said as Naruto attacked her. "The fact that you're still you. That isn't you attacking but the raw anger." Hinata contined her speech. As Naruto's mech reacted... and it caused Hinata's mech to changed as well. "Rei, what's the story with those changes?" Rob asked from the ship. "You want me to be honest? I have no idea... but my theory is that the strong Chaka is causing the changes. (But the truth is I kinda cobbled this together from many other things... so it has a few black boxes I have yet to understand)" Rei answered. When it was done. "I'm sorry everyone for that... but I'm better now" Naruto said back to his senses. "Well folks I think this battle's about done." Rei said. Ingram replied "Why would that be?" "Simple... guess who's at the focal point of Naruto's anger?" Rei said as Ingram noticed Naruto's mech bearing down on him... and basically kicked his ass 7 ways from Sunday. Not even the warp field held up under such an assault as Naruto ended it with a massive Rassengen, basically knocking Ingram to about 135 hp. "Tch... truly perfect indeed, a weapon without peer..." Ingram said, though just as Naruto was about to finish things up, Orochi appeared. Rei and his mech tried to stop him, but Orochimaru let loose some clones which exploded... it didn't do real damage... but stopped him long enough for Orochimaru to attack Naruto with a weird attack... in which he wasn't responsive too. Ingram took this change as to retreat.

Rei Kurohagane (Admended)

Info: The creator of the TS series, based off a older series of mechs, he hid in plain site as he tried to strengthen the EFA and such by his own methods. He was in Bian's inner circle and thus had no part in taking over the world. A man quick to make connections and plans, and said to have a high combat ability.

SSX-0 (KuroKage ReiShiki)

Info: A prototype of the HaganeKage form, but heavily customized to suit Rei's abilties, including a few features only found in the TetsuMusha series. I had a neutral tone until now as to hide his identity, but has since painted it in a red and black coloring scheme akin to a demon's (Not to be mistaken with Elzam's Trombe schemes)

TetsuMusha KS (Kyuubi Scion)

Info: Naruto's mech mutated by Kyuubi's Chakra and Naruto's sheer rage, its general specs increased slightly with its appearance taking on a more feral tone, but as with all TS, the pilot is the main source of power... due to recent events though, it won't be as impressive as first seen.

TetsuMusha AA (Azure Angel)

Info: Hinata's mech changed by her feelings and Kyuubi's chakra, it's of a more beign appearance... and the sheer rarity of a Flying TS. Also noticeable is the greater ease she can pilot it. The two can't combine anymore... but there seems to be something more.

"How is he?" Hinata asked, with a bit of a bandage. "He's waking up... he's fine... though it seems some of the chaka lines in his system are badly blocked... while he can still fight... but..." Tsunade said as Rei added, "His general Chakra levels at the moment have dropped to below this whole thing started...Jiraya's trying to undo it... but it'll be awhile before Naruto can use such power again. (It must be due to the fusing... that seal had a much different effect than in the canon)

A Bit later while Elzam and the others were prepping a party, Rei explained everything to higher ranked teammates. "So... you were doing your part to make us stronger... but what about that strange mech?" Kyosuke asked. Rei also explained about Orochimaru and Itachi... being that they're foes that would give Rei himself pause.

"Ugh what happened...Yoko!?" Naruto said in that mind space. "That snake fruit did that 5 pronged seal... Bad news... well you're a great deal weaker at the moment... even without that regeneration at first. The Good news? Well everyone doesn't hate you, especially not that girl. That doctor certainly didn't give up on you. Well you're waking up now... please be careful." Yoko said.

In the Hangar it turns out that Dr. Radom and Rishu were on the Kurogane, and they were not gathered to do repair parts of the SRX when Rei joined in with his knowledge. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Rob said. "I'm double checking the engine efficiency, since as is, the SRX will guzzle energy like those old SUVs!" Rei added. "Hey what's going on- whoa... are they enabling the combination" Ryusei said to Ryoto who was watching it. "Yeah... though I've got to ask him some questions... since I looked over the plans of both... and they seem well made. It seems that mech was repaired" Pointing to the TetsuMusha. Back on the ground, Katina came in, "There you are, Rei!" She said, causing Rei to be a bit terrified while he thought "Hey... she's pretty cute when she smiles... and has a pretty nice rack... not that I'd ever say it to her face." "Thank you for those modifications... I don't want to leave my little Desu again" She added as she hugged him... causing a scared reaction from many... including Neji, who ran screaming. (It'll be a LONG time before he gets over his phobia of Katina) "Okay you can stop now... I don't need Krissy to get any wrong ideas. Since she's really scary!" Rei said as she let go... and He heard a voice saying "So am I really?" Rai, who walked by thought, "Even the mightiest men have weakpoints... though it's funny a guy who can takes on something like the Rivale by himself... is afraid of her... then again so am I when she's like that... not that I'll admit it"

Now the party started... admittedly it wasn't a real cause, but one little party wasn't going to hurt anything, and the whole incident caused some chaos in the aerogater ranks. "Hey try not to drink too much now" Rei said as it started. "Hey Bullet, come here, you need to see this!" Excellen, in bunny outfit said to Bullet, who got a slight nosebleed drip... he went in to go flying by the massive nosebleed... caused by Bunny girl Kusuha. "Excellen, what's the idea?" Kyosuke said. "It's part of the party atmosphere... and they were already here. And look even Rei's girlfriend is getting into it!" Excellen replied pointing to Krissy in a cute dog girl outfit... with Rei passed out with a nosebleed and fogged glasses.

The food was a feast done by Elzam, though a few others prepared things. "Oooh! Leona's cooking, I've got to try this!" Tasuku said as he ate a dish that she made... and turned green. "It's... interesting..." before he passed out. Meanwhile Shino was about to try a sandwich... Sakura's... but Masaki dived in to save him. "Don't... those things are dangerous!" Masaki said. Kakashi didn't have his face in an Icha Icha paradise, but looking at something else; and Jiraya... he was locked in a closet... at least until he busted out and is currently hiding in the room. Things went on as normal until Excellen brought Lefina out in bunny outfit... yes a case of Captain Moe Bunny! As chants of "moe, moe, moe" were heard. Unaffected were Naruto and Ryusei; who were too busy comparing figures (mecha figures ya pervs; though Sean and Irm were doing that)... until a couple of people tapped them... Hinata in a fox girl costume w/ giant Ramen bowl and Latooni in Mikoto's outfit from GaoGaiGar. "Whoa! Nice!" Ryusei said as Latooni took out a foam cup and went "Final Safety device RELEASE!" And smashed it... with a bit of bounce... which attracted attention. "Whoa... I though Lolibounce was a myth" "Yeah... same here" It was Rei, Jiraya, Kakashi, Irm, and Tasuku. "Someone get another cup... I need to record this as proof lolibounce exists!" Rei said... before getting smacked with a paper fan. "RUN!" Irm said as he noticed a ticked off Sakura and Tsunade with Krissy. "Hey did anyone get the make of the mech that hit me with its boosted hammer?" Rei said getting up. (Note: Yes he was knocked so loopy he makes a OG2 reference). It went well as everyone got back to prepare to break though... though no one noticed a first... Naruto passed out with a nosebleed... correction Excellen did noticed. "Lil brother's been hanging around Bullet too much" she said passing by.

"The plan is to get to this position and fire the Tromium buster cannon at the White Star's sheilds" Daitetsu said as the group launched... clearing through the first group was rather easy until they got to the point where the Hagane gets attacked by a Eziekel. "What I though you were dead!" Ryusei said. "Nope... I can screw the rules... I have green hair!" Gaza said. "We never did see a body after all... (That or the author's really pulling things out of his ass)" Rei remarked. "I think we'd have to do it close up...using the overboost" Daitetsu said. "What!? That's dangerous..." Tetsuya said. They tried to clear things up including Gaza who just wouldn't stay down. When the ship got their they readied the attack... while it went successfully, most the hagane was trashed. Elzam let Daitestu and Tetsuya helm the Kurogane as he took to the field himself in The Huckbein Mk II T (Trombe).

When they broke into the white star, they noticed how it was much like earth. "It's as if it's a holding pen for something... what are the Aerogaters up to?" Kyosuke asked. "I can only surmise that perhaps they're trying to cultivate something here." Rei said. "Wait what are you doing out on the field?" Rai asked. "Simple... the die's been cast... and I said I'd make Ingram pay... and I doubt his luck would last forever. Secondly due to what happened to Naruto, a bit of help wouldn't be a bad idea. That and I need a good workout." Rei replied. He also decided to give a speech during the time of quiet. "This is the last stretch here... I want everyone to remember this... above all else, stay alive... loftier goals such as saving the world, protecting what is dear and so on are impossible if you're dead. I know it may sound weird, but it was this advice that got me though some of my tougher battles." When various Lion units appeared. "Wait... what are they doing here? Are they clones?" Ryusei asked. "Negative... they're captured DC units. Don't get any particularly stupid ideas... the only way we can save them is to put them out of their misery... the other times we were lucky" Rei replied as they started fighting... they fell easily enough... when a black Gespenst and 4 Valsion customs appeared. "The Gepenst S...be careful... since there will be surely other attempts here." Rei added as they fought, with Kai leading the charge... though the original was too much for its successor. "Tch... right... if I do this" Kai said as he had the SK do a fist clashing motion as it flipped upwards. "At last... that move" Rei thought as Kai said coming down, "Ultimate, GESPENST KICK!" strike a decisive blow on it, and knocking it into a wall. "Thank... you" Galium said before blowing up. "So it was him..." Elzam thought. "Rest in peace, brave warrior, your sacrifice won't be forgotten" Rei said outloud. The others easily finished the Valsion customs. "Why are they so easy? The original was quite strong..." Ryusei remarked. "Simple... they are replicas... there's also the matter of everyone getting stronger. (I wonder... if I could have taken Bian on... well too late for that)" Rei replied. "Hey how come you know so much about DC mechs even with your slight side role" Sakura asked impulsively. "Data gathering is my specialty... and Adler didn't change the server's password... then again someone like him wouldn't really know about my full involvement." Rei responded as Atad and Gaza appeared as a bunch of clones started appearing... until she stopped and started screaming "No... get away... you monster... how can... you... GGGGAAAAAHHH" She said. "She never acted like that before... I know she can scan our minds to create things... but whose mind could be so horrific to do that?" Lune asked. "We should try to take the advantage while it lasts. Don't worry about the appearances and sounds... they are just copies after all." Rei said as they did that. Rei specifically pressed the advantage on Atad, knowing of her evasive abilties. "Not so fast, man, Just looking at you gives me an headache" Gaza said. "For all the talk about headaches... you certainly don't stay down..." Rei replied as two mechs came up. "We'll handle him, you go and take down the big boss!" Naruto said. "What kind of monster are... you... no human should have such things in their minds..." Atad struggled to say, still panicked. "There are exceptions to rules... and it seems there are some weapons that are too much for you." Rei remarked. He noticed how the others were winning their battles. Soon after everyone joined in the assault on the bosses. "Dr. Kurohagane... something's off about the pilot..." Gilliam said as Rei replied, "She peeked somewhere that even braves fear to tread. (Soon the puppet will get clipped from its strings for good)" Rei then noticed Gaza reading a shot on the Kurogane, when Naruto and Hinata blindsided him with a new rendition of the combo attack that had Naruto bouncing Gaza against Hinata's Kaiten, ending with a double C amp finger. "Ah... game over, man...still have to beat back Ryusei" Gaza said as he exploded. "Game over indeed... maybe on your next playthrough, you'll make better choices" Rei remarked. "Why did you talk like that Rei?" Naruto asked. "Simple... it's so he'd understand in the afterlife." As the fighting continued Atad tried running as Ryusei and Latooni decided to try their "FM combination", which used the similar attacks and weapons (that were still left on from when Ryusei piloted it) in a combined fashion, ending with a combined assult of twin G-cannons and beam cannon shots. This basically critically damaging it. "What!? How could I lose to them?! Balmarian Nobility losing to samples!?" Atad said as Ingram used the common channel, "Quite simple... because you are a sample yourself, Jennifer Fonda. Sleep well (Well that should get them more on edge...)" as her mech blew up. "So he confirmed the facts (but why did he admit that...)" Gilliam said as they went back the Kurogane and resupplied.

When they arrived at the core, they seen Ingram surrounded by various grunt mechs. "We're lucky... nothing too fierce, no one let your guard down" The only challenge at this point was evading Ingram's attacks in the meanwhile. "This is the end of line for your forces" Ingram said as Rei replied, "That's our line, still what explains that stunt with Orochimaru!?" "I didn't authorize that stunt of his... since he would have made a fine weapon..." Ingram said as the fighting started. It was about the same as last time, though there wasn't anything distracting them, making up for Naruto's weaker state. "And about him and Sasuke... They already left; though the boy seems insistant on a fight with the fox boy." Ingram stated as the battle continued; with the sheer numbers, experience, etc Ingram finally fell. "Heh... you've all really improved... now I'm free for these last few moments. Aya... live for the present and future... and I do apologize." Ingram said as the channel cut out and then came back on. "I guess fate dicates that my path ends this way..." Ingram said one last time before blowing up. "That... bastard! He was fighting against himself!" Ryusei said as Rai added, "But it doesn't change the facts of what he did." "He wouldn't expect anyone to, just to understand why he did them. We should blow this up and prepare for the next phase" Rei added. "What there's more?" Naruto spoke up. "A couple more things" Rei replied

"Whew... now they're getting serious... good thing unlike the games we still have our will scores from earlier" Rei said causing a lack of understanding from everyone other than the reader. There were several grunt Valkyira along with Judecca, the scorpion like mech. "Unlike the R-Gun rivale, it is slower, but better armored, but you have to be on your guard since it has many more attacks up its sleve. But being on the white star itself has advantage in terms of many things." Rei said as the mission started. "Things were pretty going at a slow pace, but with the energy output of the white star (aka the EN regen on those spaces) "You're something else... you'd make a fine weapon" Levi said. "Oh Ingram didn't bother telling you the truth? Regardless I may be a weapon but I wield myself for my own justice, and that I'm too much for you to hope to handle!" Rei replied. "Meddlesome otherworlder, you'll be eating those words." Levi said as Rei simply said "Oh I'd like to see that, Mai.", leaving Levi puzzled as Radha wondering "He has the same notion... but why did he say it outloud?" The fighting went on and on, eventfully the grunts were cleared... where the fear was confirmed... Levi was Mai "So it is her... but what to do" Aya asked. "Go forward... fate has many ways of working...this time to our advantage." Rei said. It was a long tiring battle with everyone giving their all. In the they won... as the mech exploded as Levi...or Mai left a hint of something else on earth as Rei got a message... from Sasuke. "I'm afraid this is where we must split up... the ninjas go with me, but I called in a bit of last minute assistance in cause something goes awry."

"Well guys I managed to barrow this carrier, and our mission is to convince Sasuke to change his mind... though look over these plans" Rei said. "Wait they're the plans to our mechs... but what's this with red spot?" Neji asked. "Simple they're the ones I gave ingram... so if that snake tried to have reproductions made using them, they'd have a glaring weakpoint. I made it so that they couldn't copy it off of sasuke's. But I must warn you... Sasuke's is among the original line I made... I wished this didn't happen, but enough rambling. Naruto you be especially careful since you don't even have your original level of regeneration to fall back on." Rei added as they left. He then got a message. "Ah you three are here help them out and report to me anything that occurs. I'm sorry it isn't near a desert, but I suspect he choose it on purpose." As he hung up he added, "Seesh Kakashi... insisting on helping them with meteor 3... well you must think they will be able to handle this. Rei watched the battles as he went towards the nearest one, fearing that things would play out. "Thank you... well I defeated him, but those curse seals... are something else... if someone like Sasuke has one... we might be in trouble" Neji said as Rei replied, "Rest up, you did well. (This is going better than planned)." The sound 5 weren't exactly your regular bunch of ninja, as it took all their efforts to get past them. "They're still going strong... but I'm not sure about about he- It's them!" Kiba said as the Sand ninja appeared and helped deal with the last of the sound 5. "Right, let's go forward, since we're nearing the end!" Rei said. He heard about the various ones with freakish abilties such shoot webs, splitting in two, among a few others. "What a same I had to stay back... they would have been fun to fight" Rei thought.

"Sasuke why are you doing this? I thought we'd help each other out!" Sakura said. "Simple... I'm doing this so I can be strong without the risk of hurting anyone else. I really do not want to fight you, but I brought you here as per Orochimaru's orders. If you just give up and leave I'll act as if I beat you... but if you insist on fighting, then someone will die." Sasuke replied. "I'll take you on one on one!" Naruto said. "But-" Hinata was about to say before Naruto said, "I'll be alright". The fighting started out quite fierce, with Sasuke using his curse seal some. "He's doing very well despite the seal... still... I think fate will play itself out again... though without it...things would have been very different" Rei thought as he said, "Sakura, Hinata, be prepared for anything" The fight ended in a clash of attacks... both doing great damage, though Sasuke's more so. "Damn... that's good... but..." Sasuke said as Hinata said, "Stop, Sasuke... Orochimaru did a seal on him and it weakened him!" "Is that so... well I have no reason to be here then... since it wouldn't mean a thing beating a weaken rival..." Sasuke said as he limped off. "Get him on the ship, since it won't do to have someone other than me kill him... consider this a draw" he added as he left.

TetsuShinobi "Corrupted one"

Info: Sasuke's tetsushinobi with aerogater technology applied, while stronger for the most part, the CA amp factor has decreased. Regardless this is enough to turn the tables

Sound Five

Info: Curse seal warriors with unusual abilities and tactics. Facing one normally would prove to be challenging, but with the curse seal activated, they become quite formidable enemies (To the point Rei wanted to fight them, just to have some fun)

"Are they going to be alright?" Hinata asked. "Yeah, I'm going to get back to the battle site, since we'll supply what back up we can muster." They got there when the OG numbers and Kakashi beat Sepetagin, only to have it revive and turn green. "Crap! We're in trouble... we used up most of our ammo on it!" Ryusei said as a blast hit it. "Dr. Kurohagane... you were right as usual" the pilot of the demonish mech said. "No way... the time diver...you had something to do with this, didn't you Rei?" Gilliam asked. "Yeah.. I had a feeling that Orochimaru would muck with things, now we should get back and let the man finish things. (This will be a treat... seeing the Dis in action)" Rei said. It was one on one, but the power of the mech was quite something, taking down anything the rock threw out, and eventfully the mech did an attack which defeated it. "I'll take my leave now... remember, if you meddle in things too much, we'll meet again under less pleasant conditions." The pilot said as he left. "Typical Cobray... " Rei said as they headed back.

Epilogue: A trip to the other side

Before everyone went their ways, Rei guided them back to Naruto's world. Everyone took a look around the village while the ninja went to report. "Pardon me, there's something I need to do" Rei said as he left. Sanger went looking around the weapon stores... where he inquired about a sword hanging up. "Oh this? It's a special kind of sword... that adjusts its size with chakra. I got it a long time ago... and the person said, only a certain type of Chakra would work with it... but other than that, it's a well made sword." The vendor said. "I'll try it out... since it's calling out to me." Sanger said as he was handed the sword.

Meanwhile Rio and Sakura were having one last spar, when Ryoto made a remark, "It's too much like my family's dojo..." Prompting a response from the two girls. "Yeah I'm a black belt, wait, what are you doing!?" Ryoto said as Rio dragged him into a spar. "Have fun!" Sakura said as she left. "I can't have you beat me in anything!" Rio said before she started.

"So that's the case... well I think it wouldn't be a bad time to retire...but I'll still give advice... just don't expect me to do the paper work." The 3rd Hokage said to Tsunade, who said, "Well then, what's coming next then?" Rei replied "Well for one, I think a training trip would do Naruto some good, since there's a lot of work undoing that seal...not to mention certain parties possibly being after him." Rei replied. "Correct as always... but what are you going to do about the Hyuuga girl, since her father wouldn't stand to have her be with Naruto." Jiraya said. "First I must apologize for that fact slipping out from Ingram... but they've grown used to it. But I have a plan for that myself heh. (Time to make a bet that would put Tasuku and Kyosuke to shame)

While things were happening peacefully, Rei met up with Hiashi. "So what his this agreement you propose?" As Rei showed him a contract specifying certain terms "Interesting... I'll take you up on this wager... you must be confident to wager your own life... when he gets back, we'll see about that." Hiashi said as he signed it and left. "Heh... you didn't look at the fine print..." Rei thought. (Note more will be found out in ONG2)

In the Hospital where Naruto was finishing resting, Rei came by and said, "As soon as you're better, you'll be going on a training trip with Jiraya... but once in a while I'll stop by to see how things are going." "But..." Naruto said as Rei continued "There will be things that require you to get stronger... and he'll be certain to help you with that. But until then enjoy your time here, since it won't be so easy for a while" "Hey Rei, I'm going to get stronger myself... so watch out, since I still haven't forgiven you for insulting Sasuke" Sakura said. "I look forward to seeing you try...and use the goal of knocking sense into that boyfriend of yours instead." Rei replied as he left a fluming Sakura.

Everything was disrupted by the sight of a rather large blade in the air. "The hell!?" Rei said as he rushed over to the scene. "I guess I'm the warrior that the sword was looking for. What would the price be on this?" Sanger asked. The vendor replied, "Well I kinda given up trying to sell it..." "Don't worry about the price, I'm picking up the tab for it, just see the main office about details. Anyways it's time that you all go back to your world" Rei said. Everyone gathered to give their new friends a farewell, "Hey you two, you better treat those girls right or I'm going to punch both your brains out!" Sakura said. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Rai does the right thing" Krissy said getting on the ship as they left to resume their lives.

A few weeks later, the day that Naruto was leaving was here and he had a full farewell party. "Don't worry I'll make sure Hinata's all right... no really. Just don't die out there, since I'd never forgive you if you make her cry" Kiba said. "I guess it's time to do some troublesome training of my own. Well it'll be boring without you around." Shikimaru said. Everything else went off as well... and a mile into the walk, Naruto remarked, "I miss her already" "Then why don't you use that as incentive to train as hard as possible" Rei said popping up... and thus the first saga ends... with a few alterations of both.

Cobray Gordon

Info (From Rei's file): He's the latest time diver, one who is meant to keep balance between good and evil and disposes of that which disrupt it, so naturally I have to watch my step around him. But he isn't a bad guy, just don't cross that line.

Dis Astranagant

Info: Successor to the Astranagant... in which the R-gun Rivale is a weaker form of. It's a high end real robot with many superb abilities, and a high end Dis Lev engine. Its strongest attack is said to erase the target from time itself. Nothing I have made is strong enough to take that on.

Author's note on the delays:

Ladies and gentlemen, I'm terribly sorry about this, but various things happened, limitations, moving, flow blockage, but I've really tried to do things. Coming up next are some more omakes, but again I do apologize.

But about ONG2, I had planned on doing it right after this, but considering all the events that happened and other things, I might delay that until I feel I can crank out some chapters, mean while working on a few other projects and filling out the plot of ONG2 and perhaps including some ones from OGs part of OG2.

And I did things from the PoV of the Gennin, though I might not have done so well as I hope...

Yes I'm a Naruhina supporter, even though my I'm not as Zealous of the manga as I once was I do believe in that pairing.

But enough rambling on to the omakes

Omake 1: This would have still made more sense than Divine War's actual ending.

As SRX fought the R-gun Rivale, it was left open, in which Ryusei bent it over and used a move from God Hand on it. "T LINK SPANKING!" Ryusei said as SRX spanked the R-gun Rivale at absurd speed... leaving EVERYONE else speechless. "That's it Ryusei, no more playing games before going into battle, That was humiliating!" Rai remarked. "You know Ryusei.. I wonder about you" Rei remarked as well.

Omake 2: A possible reason for delay (Lucky Star Related)

As the R-gun Rivale prepared to fire the Axion buster, the voice wasn't Ingram... "DEADO ENDO SHOOTO!" followed by a hum into the fan. "Wait who are you?" Kyosuke asked. "Konata Izumi, I just felt like playing Ingram... and I even have the hair too!" Konata said point to the fan blowing her hair Ingram style

Omake 3: Even more Lucky Star screw ups

The party got a surprise when they reached the core with Judecca. "What's Yaoi?" Asked the pilot in a cute little girl voice, causing Aya and Sakura to sweat drop. "CUT! Yutaka, where did Levi go" I said to the set. "She had to use the bathroom, Mr. Duran sir." "I bet ya 500 credits that a similar joke will be in the sequal" Tasuku said as Bullet went "Okay I'm sure about no such thing, since the writer isn't that blatant of a fanboy, and there isn't even someone with Hiyori's VA in it"

Omake 4: Confronting Ingram

"As you see Excellen has been euphoniously conditioned to love me" Ingram taunted. "I doubt it... you didn't even touch her once" Kyosuke shot back. "Nyrooon!" Said a chibied Ingram.

Omake 5: A complaint from a character I really didn't care about

"HEY! How dare you leave me out of the fic! You didn't even cover the my fight with Sakura!" Ino ranted. "It wasn't even that good of a cat fight" I replied shutting her up.


End file.
